Blame It On The Alcohol
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: What could have gone down at Rachel Berry's party...and so much more! *Chapter 24 re-write*
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, if I had my way Glee would be heavy on the Quick, lighter on other pairings.

This is what should have happened at Rachel's party, and no, there is no Lauren…

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE" Rachel shouted, looking right into Finn's face, searching for a reaction from him, hoping to see a hint of jealousy. "Spin the bottle".

Everyone sat on the floor in a circle, drinks still flowing. Weird combinations of kissing had already gone on, Santana and Brittany didn't seem to mind when they had to kiss, Sam and Artie refused to kiss each other so they took a forfeit, a shot of JD each. Rachel spun the bottle and it ended up pointed at Sam, they kissed slowly.

Quinn took a turn and it landed on Mercedes, they laughingly shared a quick peck on the lips to much booing and jeering from the guys.

Finn reached over and spun the bottle, it landed at Quinn, she stretched over and planted her mouth on his, Rachel counted the seconds their lips were locked together, nobody noticed the scowl on Puck's face….

Puck made sure his turn was next, he spun the bottle carefully, he knew exactly who he wanted to kiss.

"Come to Puckasaurus, Fabray, get your sweet ass over here". Puck called out, smiling widely.

Quinn giggled as she crawled round the outside of the circle and climbed astride Puck's lap. She ran her hands over his Mohawk and down his face before lowering her mouth to his. Puck, who had been leant back on his hands, sat up straighter, he gripped her hips and pulled her in tighter, his fingers clenching and unclenching on her ass in time with her slight rise and fall, grinding on him. Neither of them heard the whistles, cheers, clapping and catcalls of their friends sat watching.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours later when their lips finally parted, their eyes still locked together. When they became aware of their friends around them both Quinn and even Puck blushed a little, both of them breathless. "Wow" Quinn beathed, still rocking slightly into him, aware of his reaction to their super hot kiss and enjoying the pressure at the juncture of her thighs she was getting in return.

"Some unfinished business there, man?" asked Artie unnecessarily.

Puck just smiled as he watched Quinn crawl back to her place, his eyes never leaving her ass, enjoying the view, especially when she glanced back over her shoulder and winked at him. In his mind he was planning how and where to get her alone to continue what they had just started. Puck raised one knee to try to hide his physical reaction to their make out session from his friends. He didn't mind them all knowing he enjoyed sex but he didn't really want them seeing his raging boner.

Later Rachel and Blaine were singing, a credible rendition of The Human League's Don't You Want Me, Finn glanced round the basement room, enjoying seeing all of his friends enjoying themselves, all of them joining in the song. Artie, Brittany, Sam, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Kurt…where the hell had Puck and Quinn disappeared to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or the characters, sadly, if I did they would have sung at least 1 Nickelback song throughout the 3 seasons.**

**A/N: Thank you to tanyakapler and LauracSingi for adding my very first ever attempt at fan fiction to their alerts, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A review would be nice to see if I'm going in the right direction and hopefully guide the next chapter.**

From the basement the faint sounds of singing could be heard, not that either of them were listening to it. Puck had one hand tangled in Quinn's hair and the other trying to unfasten the button on her skinny jeans. Quinn was way ahead of him there. Pushing his shirt out of her way she stroked and teased her tongue from his super sensitive nipples all the way down his super hot abs to the open waist band of his jeans. Falling to her knees in front of him Quinn looked up at Puck and smiled when she claimed her prize.

"Mmmmm, no underwear, I love the days when you go full commando" she said with a grin.

Puck didn't answer, he just sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth and kept a grip of her hair. He knew what was coming and her knew how good Quinn was at this, his cock swelled even more, harder at the thought of seeing his cock sliding in and out of those perfect lips, touching the back of her throat.

Quinn pushed his jeans down enough to free his rock hard cock and kissed the tip of it, she opened her lips and sucked him in. Letting it fall from her mouth she stroked her tongue from base to tip, watching him through her eyelashes, she grasped his cock and squeezed gently with one hand while guiding it back between her lips, with her other hand she started teasing his balls. Puck, now with both hands gripped in her hair keeping her head moving back and forth in a steady motion, moaned, eyes shut and head back against the bathroom door.

"Aaaahhhhh, baby" he breathed, and looked down at her, loving seeing her in that position, and loving the feeling of her tongue, teeth and lips on his cock. "I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer"

Quinn continued with her twisting hand movement, stroking up and down his cock, "Do you really want me to stop?" her eyebrow raised, she asked then immediately returned to the task in hand.

Puck sucked in a deep shuddering breath, "Shit babe, I _never_ want you to stop doing that, but what about you?"

"Did I forget to tell you earlier? My mom is visiting my sister for the weekend" Quinn looked up innocently and smiled, "You don't want me to stay in that big house _all alone_ do you?"

"Fuck! You couldn't tell me this before? What the fuck are we doing here?"

"Well baby, I'm getting you off right now so you can spend the whole night getting me off"

Puck hauled Quinn to her feet, kissed her hard, enjoying the taste of himself on her tongue, knowing she'd never done that with another guy and, he hoped, she never would. "Get your stuff, I'm calling us a cab, we're out of here. Like, NOW" Puck managed to make himself decent, fastening his jeans in a hurry. "Errm, you might want to check your lipstick before we go back down there babe, otherwise they'll all know what we've been doing up here and what good church going girls do when they're on their knees….besides pray"

Quinn looked in the mirror and saw her pink lipstick smeared across her cheeks. She used some tissue to remove it before washing her face.

"Let's go back down and make our excuses, maybe nobody will've noticed we've been gone…together, that is" said Puck

"Finn'll have noticed" smiled Quinn, "he's not had even a drop of alcohol, 'responsible driver'," she said using her fingers to draw quote marks in the air, "I'll stay here, just bring me my jacket and purse"

"Fuck 'em, I don't care who notices, we aren't hurting anyone, we don't have to answer to anyone, if we want to be together we can be, I love y…the things you do to me babe" Puck hoped he'd covered his slip, he only ever admitted to himself that Quinn was the one girl he would ever, could ever love.

Quinn smiled, she'd noticed the slip but didn't say anything, time enough for that later. "Come on then Hot Stuff, let's get moving, I can't wait to finish this" then she grasped him by that back of his neck, pulled his head towards her and kissed him, hard.

Puck went back down to the Berry Basement Oscar Room, he immediately caught Finn's eye and went over to him, "Hey dude, I'm going to call a cab to get Quinn home, she's feeling a bit under the weather, wouldn't want her getting sick in your mom's car, would you?"

Finn looked at Puck, who couldn't quite maintain eye contact with his friend, Finn knew this was a sure sign that Puck wasn't exactly telling the truth. He smirked at Puck, "Yeah, you do that, I'd hate to have to explain to my mom tomorrow why her car smells like shit, and hey, dude?"

Puck looked quizzical at Finn. "What?"

"Make sure you wrap it, we don't need anymore 'baby dramas' for a few years yet, have fun" Finn grinned at his buddy.

Picking up Quinn's jacket and purse from the couch Puck looked over his shoulder at Finn, "I got it, trust me. We're out of here man, tell everyone 'bye' from us" Puck walked away, waving, smiling, running back up the stairs towards another night in heaven….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, no ownership of Glee is claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Quick could have been so much more - I so wish they had been. Apologies to the wonderful people who have followed/alerted/reviewed this story for taking so long to add another chapter, half term holiday is over and work beckons for another 5 weeks - then it'll be the summer break, I love working in education ****J****.**

The cab ride to Quinn's house was short. The buzz from the few shots that she'd drunk was wearing off, in it's place was a buzz that had her whole body humming. She could almost see her body vibrating with need. Puck chatted lazily with the driver while keeping a hand on Quinn's thigh, stroking it. As soon as the cab pulled up at her house her threw some notes towards the driver and pulled her out of the car. They almost ran to the door, Puck first, trailing Quinn behind him. At the door he was stood so close to her back, knees bent just a little, she could barely open her purse to find her key when he moved her hair out of his way and began kissing and licking her neck. His lips worked their way to the sensitive spot just behind her right ear, Quinn leant her head to the side, leaning back on his shoulder. Puck's arms came around her, drawing her even closer, his left hand sneaking into her shirt to gently squeeze and fondle her right breast, his right hand finding and unfastening the button on her jeans. Quinn groaned deep in throat, one hand reaching behind her to find his crotch. Puck lifted his lips a millimetre and grinned "Quinn, if you don't get that door open in the next 5 seconds your neighbours are going to get the show of a lifetime! A-a-a-a-nd we might get arrested" he groaned as Quinn gave his hard cock a squeeze. Quinn giggled and concentrated on getting the door unlocked and open.

They walked through the door with Puck's arms still around her. He leaned back on it as soon as they were inside. Quinn spun in his arms and pressed herself against him, stretching up for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, Quinn dropped her purse, she shrugged her jacket from her shoulders and let it drop at her feet. She grasped his shirt at the hem and slid it up his body, breaking their kiss to pull it over his head, dropping it at their feet. Puck reciprocated, she lifted her arms to assist. Mouths met again, her hands dropped to his jeans, his to hers. Buttons, zips achieved without a glance. They pushed each other's jeans down as far as they could before they had to break, looking down and laughing. They each finished undressing, watching the other and smiling, they hadn't yet moved from the front door. As soon as she was naked Puck lifted her so her breasts were in line with his mouth, claiming one nipple to feast on he slid her down his body, Quinn's legs locking round his waist, her arms locked around his neck. He could feel her wet centre against his stomach. He shifted his hold on her, his hands supporting and squeezing her ass.

Quinn sucked in a breath, "Puckerman, if I don't get you inside me in the next few seconds, I swear I'm going to spontaneously combust" she said on a groan., rising and falling slightly, rubbing herself on his stomach.

Puck let go of her nipple to ask "Lounge?" before letting her slide a bit further to reclaim her lips.

"Door on the right" she whispered against his mouth.

Keeping tight hold of Quinn, Puck managed to get them through the doorway and to the sofa. He bent over, laying her down carefully. Quinn unwrapped her limbs from around his body. Puck claimed her other nipple, lavishing attention on it, his left hand braced his weight above her, at the same time his right hand zeroed in on her hot, wet core. As soon as his fingers made contact Quinn's body bowed and she sucked in a breath. He let her nipple go and began a slow, trailing descent towards her clit.

"Shit" he groaned, "don't go anywhere, I've just got to get something from my pocket"

"Don't! Don't leave me! You don't need protection, I've been on birth control since Beth was born, we're safe"

Puck grinned at her, keeping eye contact he pushed her knees apart and knelt on the floor between her legs. He lowered his head slowly, with his thumbs he spread her lips apart, exposing her clit. "Wow Q, I never realised that a piercing could look so good. Cool tattoos too"

Quinn's head went back, her eyes closed with the first brush of his tongue. He grasped the metal piercing the hood with his teeth and tugged gently, Quinn almost came apart, her hands reaching for his head, tugging at his hair. She lifted his face up, stared into his eyes and said through clenched teeth "Enough playing, fuck me, fuck me now!"

"My pleasure" he grinned back, pulling her to the edge of the sofa and taking a pace forward on his knees. Puck grasped his cock and used the end of it to rub gently on her clit, teasing her some more.

"Puck…" Quinn groaned, "Please, hurry"

Puck slid the tip of his cock into her warm, wet, welcoming entrance. "Is that better?"

"No, I want all of you inside me".

"Well, I never like to disappoint a lady" he grinned and pushed forward with his hips.

Quinn met and matched his thrusts, stroke for stroke, both staring into each other's eyes. As the tempo increased so did their breathing, they joined hands, fingers locked together. Quinn was the first to throw her head back, body bowed up from the sofa, "I'm….I'm…..I'm…..aaarrrgggghhh" was followed one thrust later by Puck's grunts as he succumbed to her inner muscles milking him.

Puck collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard. "Where are we going for round two? I think we can manage every room before your mom gets back, don't you?"

Quinn giggled "if you can carry me upstairs, next round is my room - I don't think I can get there by myself just yet".

Puck lifted himself from her shivering body " come on, upstairs, you can tell me all about those tattoos". He pulled Quinn up and they went up the stairs together…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing owned, nothing gained, nothing claimed.**

**A/N: First of all let me thank Shananigan, xxhannahx95, gleeothfriends90210cccjsAMD, dreamygirl99, cheesycow, CarterIsMine, Saffie, Gleekalwaysand4ever, andsoitis2, miss agron, GraceKellyBardot, 17, ColtLady, LauracSingi and tanyakapler for the reviews/alerts/favourites. Thank you so much. Now to the apologies, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, hope it's as welcomed as the previous ones. **

Sunday afternoon, lazing in the sunshine on the patio, Puck had his eyes closed, stretched out on a recliner, a smile on his face, thinking over the weekend since Berry's party on Friday night….

"I can't even remember how many times we've fucked since Friday, how many times she's come, how many times I've come" he thought. "The almost best has to be in her mother's bed though. Never knew she could howl like that!" Puck nodded his head to himself and drew in a deep breath, eyebrows raising, lazily scratching his stomach "Yep, that really felt like I was sticking one to the Great Faaaa-bray's, especially that dick of a dad of hers" Puck's expression changed to a frown. "Puckasaurus, my man, get that dipshit out of your head. Right now. Think about mmmmmmm that's it, you're doing it" his expression changed again to a smirk, head nodding, "oh yeah," he said out loud, images of the previous 42 hours passing through his mind, of all the times they'd fucked, sucked and come, in every single room of the house. No place had been ignored, not the dining room table, the kitchen island - oh yeah, she'd looked amazing bent over that while he rammed into her from behind -, the laundry room, bathrooms, bedrooms, stairs and the 'absolute top banana, never to be forgotten till he's old and gray' place of all, her father's one time study. He'd made sure that when he was ready to come that time he'd pulled out of her mouth and shot his load over her face, hair and….ooops…Russell Fabray's antique desk. The smirk changed to a self satisfied smile. "Oh yeah, take that, Fuckwit" he said out loud.

Puck, through his closed eyelids felt a shadow fall over him. He opened one eye and squinted up, "Oh hey there babe, I was just thinking about you."

Quinn laughed at him, from her position at the foot end of the lounger, she was holding up two frosty beer bottles. "I should hope so, 'cos if that," she nodded towards his stirring erection, one eyebrow raised, "is for anyone else you are in BIG trouble." Quinn extended one of the bottles towards him.

"All for you babe. Only for you" Puck said flexing his hips towards her. Puck sat up on the lounger, placing one foot either side, he patted the space he'd made in front of him "Come and sit here, you need some more sun lotion on, don't want to get burned do you?"

Quinn sat down with her back to him and took a drink of her own beer before putting the bottle down. Puck put his down without taking a drink and picked up the bottle of sun cream, squeezing a large dollop into his hand. Rubbing the cream between his hands he then started at her shoulders, smoothing the lotion down her back, reaching round the sides to make sure the tender skin of her breasts was protected. "I think the only thing better than Naked Saturday is Naked Sunday" he said with a smile.

Quinn glanced coyly over her shoulder at him, "Oooh, am I naked? I'd forgotten"

Puck used his strong arms to pull her further onto the lounger, she could feel his now hard cock against the small of her back. Puck leant his chest on her back, nipping at her shoulder with his teeth and lips. He spread her legs, making her feet fall to the floor with his. His hands made themselves busy, stroking and petting her clit, tugging gently on her piercing. Quinn moaned lightly and squirmed on the cushioned lounger, leaning back and pushing her hips forward to make herself more open to his inquisitive fingers. She lifted her legs so that they fell over his knees. Puck looked down over her shoulder, his left hand pressing on her lower stomach, the fingers on his right hand testing the moisture at her entrance. "Mmmm babe, is there ever a time you're not ready for me?" he smiled into her neck, licking and kissing below her ear. Quinn tugged at her nipples, sliding one hand up and round his neck. He slowly pushed two fingers inside her then withdrew them just as slowly, raising them to her mouth and slowly pushed them inside. She sucked them, cleaning the taste of herself off of them as he slowly drew them out of her mouth. He stretched his neck to kiss her, enjoying sharing her delicious taste from her tongue. Hands at her hips he raised her up slightly, pulling her back a bit. Quinn reached down and took his cock in her hand, inserting just the tip inside her pussy. Puck lowered her back down, looking over her shoulder to watch his cock disappearing. Puck leant back on the lounger, lifting his feet back on, Quinn left her legs astride keeping very open. Puck's hands slid over her hips, gripping the inside of her thighs, his thumbs meeting to brush over her sensitive clit. Thrusting his hips up from the lounger, Quinn thrust her downwards, her shoulders pressing in to his chest, her head on his shoulder, bowing her body. They started off very slowly, sharing kisses, tongues duelling. Speed increasing, Puck shifted one hand to pluck at her nipple while she squeezed and tugged at her other breast, Puck used a scissor action with his fingers to tease her clit. Quinn's breathing changed, she began a rapid back and forth rocking motion with her hips, increasing the sensation for both of them. Puck took hold of her thighs again, while he pistoned in and out of her, his breath coming in grunts and gasps. "I'm coming" they both moaned, growled at the same time. Puck shoved Quinn further into a sitting position by her hips, her head still leant back to his shoulder as his orgasm took hold.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" a voice screeched.

Quinn jerked up, eyes wide open as Puck released another load deep in her pussy. Nothing was going to be able to stop it, not an earthquake, not the sky falling in, not even Judy Fabray stood looking in shock at them from the foot of the lounger. "Aaarrggghhhh" Puck groaned as he splashed her inner walls with his come.

Quinn made no effort to cover herself or move, propping herself up on one outstretched arm, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Do I really need to explain this to you?" she asked her mother in a sarcastic tone "I'm fucking my boyfriend, welcome home!"

Judy, mouth agape, whirled round and stomped towards the house. "We'll discuss this when you're decently covered, both of you"

"Fuck" breathed Puck. He waited a beat then asked "Does this mean we're dating now?"

**TBC: I will get round to explaining Quinn's tattoos and piercing, that's in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No affiliation with Fox, Glee**, **characters or actors is implied, which is really, really sad!**

**A/N: Time for the tattoo and piercing explanation, and in answer to B Montague, yep, us catholic girls do know how to go off the rails, good style, in a definitely tarty way: D**

Quinn collapsed back onto Puck's chest, her hands over her eyes. "Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit fuck and bollocks" she mumbled. She dragged her hands down her face then started shaking.

"Q! Move your ass, I don't think your mother is going to wait for us to go another round here" Puck slapped Quinn on the hip, trying to get her off of him. "And after getting caught like that I don't think Puckerman Jr _has_ another round in him" he grimaced. "And who the hell says 'bollocks'?"

"Sorry, I was watching a Robert Pattinson interview the other day, his accent is so cute, it's a very British word" Quinn eased herself up, brought one leg over him to stand at the side of the lounger, she bent over to pick up the towels they'd brought down for if they'd wanted to go in the pool. She threw one at him and wrapped the other around herself, tucking the end in above her breasts. "Come on then, let's go face The Dragon." she scowled.

Puck stood and wrapped the towel round his waist. He was not looking forward to this _at all! _"I sorta have a feeling this is **not** gonna be good" he said under his breath.

They went into the kitchen and found Judy sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, a glass of something alcoholic in one hand, her head in the other. Judy heard them come in. She kept her eyes closed, head still in her hand, "I would rather you go and get dressed properly first please, covering up with a towel is not decently dressed" she said quietly.

"Fine" sneered Quinn, passing her mother. "Come on, let's go get dressed, Mommy wants to see us with our clothes on" she said in a mockingly cheerful voice.

"Quinn, there is absolutely no need to have that attitude or speak to me in that tone of voice. I am not the one doing anything wrong here"

Quinn whirled back to face her mother, anger flaring in her eyes. "Neither are we. We love each other, it's natural to show it. Oh, wait, _that's_ why you don't get it, I forgot, _The Fabray's Never Show Emotion_" The anger was like sparks flying off of her.

"Quinn, come on, let's just go get dressed, calm down a little, let your mom have a minute" Puck said softly, taking her arm and leading her towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Quinn could see the sense in that. She knew though that the huge fight that was brewing right now would happen before the week was over, she was well versed in her mother's quiet reactions to things in public and her private rants.

Once they reached her bedroom Puck thought they should take a few minutes to shower. "Well, I just think we should, I mean, really, Q, we smell like sex" he said, nuzzling her hair. "Not that it's not hot or anything, I just think it's like rubbing your mom's face in it".

"OK, but you use the guest bathroom or we'll never get downstairs, remember this morning? We took so long showering together the water ran cold, I'm not sure that counts towards saving the planet so don't try that excuse again" she said with a smile into his chest. "Urgh! God! Why did she have to get back so early?"

Puck pulled away from Quinn, patted her ass and left with his clothes to get a quick shower.

They met ten minutes later at the top of the stairs. "You ready for this?" he whispered to her. She nodded, taking his hand. "Right, let's get this over with". His voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt inside.

Judy was still sitting in the kitchen, her head was no longer in her hands and her glass was empty. She looked up as they came in together, hand in hand.

"Am I to take it that you're together now?" she asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes we are" Puck answered for both of them.

"How long has this been going on? Are you pregnant again? Please tell me you're being careful" the thought hit Judy, she didn't even realise she had voiced it out loud.

"No I'm not pregnant, I am on birth control and we only got back together this weekend" Quinn answered, the look she gave her mother was the typical HBIC, well practiced from her Cheerio days.

"I have no trouble with you two being a couple" Judy said, looking down at her hands. She then looked up and stared at them both "But I **will not** allow behaviour such as I witnessed out by the pool. You will not have" she screwed up her nose as if a bad smell was right under it "_relations_ in my house. Is that clear?"

Puck glanced at Quinn, he shrugged his shoulders and murmured to her "Her house, her choice, can't argue with that Q". Quinn looked thunderous.

"It's my house too, if I'm living in it, I'm doing what I want in it, _that's_ your choice, mother, I don't have to live here with you, I have other options." Quinn really hoped her mother didn't call her out on those options, because truthfully, she didn't have any. She just knew her mother was afraid of being left in this big house by herself.

Judy drew in a long calming breath. "OK, I'll accept that you're almost an adult and your relationship reflected that before. Noah, you may stay here on weekends if you don't have to be watching your sister. On weekdays you will be gone by 11pm. Your room only Quinn, I will not have a repeat of this afternoon, understood?"

"That's fair, and when Puck has to watch his sister I'll stay over with him there if his mom agrees." She looked up at him "Think she will?"

"Sure, she always liked you, she thought I was a nicer person all the time we were together before" he shrugged, sure of his mom's feelings towards Quinn, she still said it often enough to make his eyes roll and for him to mouth the words with her when her back was turned, which made his sister laugh.

"That means tonight you get to go home Noah." Judy said quietly.

"Actually, I think we should both go and see your mom, maybe talk to her about us?"

"Yeah, ok with you Mrs Fabray?" Puck asked

"I really think you should start to call me Judy, I don't think I've ever witnessed anyone so intimately before that I wasn't on first name terms with" Judy's hand came up to cover her mouth. Her eyes flew to the young couple. "I can't believe I said that!"

"I'll ring later mom, if I'm staying out." Quinn said before they left to go to his house. At the bottom of the stairs was a bag packed ready for school tomorrow just in case she was staying the night in the Puckerman household.

On the way there Puck asked the question that had been driving him crazy all weekend. "What's up with these tattoos and stuff? Spill Fabray"

"Ok, well, these three hearts" she touched the area of her lower abdomen, on the right, where she had three interlocked hearts "represent you, me and Beth, that's why one is blue, one is red and the small one is pink"

"Yeah, that's cool, I like it, what about the animals on the other side?"

That made Quinn laugh, "Didn't get that one did you? Think about it for a minute"

"I've been thinking about it for two days and I don't get it, just tell me" he grumbled.

"OK, what is there? Let's see, two nightingales and 2 penguins, where are they facing?"

"Like they're heading right towards your…" he raise and lowered his eyebrows several times, suggestively.

"Aha, you're getting there, where did things go in two by two?" She saw the light go on in his head, literally "Yay, we got it" she clapped "That is your direction to your place, Noah's Park - Nightingale? Penguin? NP? Noah Puckerman?" she laughed at the smug look on his face. "It's only ever been you, it will always be you, there's no one else for me" her voice low, she reached out and placed her hand on his thigh. He took one hand off the steering wheel and held her hand there.

"So what about the piercing?"

"You know the line in the song _Need You Now_? _I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all _well, I just took that to a literal level" she shrugged. "Skinny jeans have a whole new feel to them now though" she winked at him "Anyway, I thought you were all 'rock and roll' with your nipple ring, I kinda liked it"

"Maybe I should get the other one done? If you like it that much" he offered, feeling very generous because he remembered how much it hurt to get the first one done.

"Well, actually, there is a piercing that you could get done that would be really cool, sex for a woman with a guy who has it done is supposed to be _amazing_" she said as she leant across the centre console of her car towards him, fluttering her eyes at him. "A Prince Albert"

"**GOD NO!** I'm not having some dude punch holes in Puck jr!" he screeched. The very thought brought tears to his eyes, he stopped the car outside his house thankful to see the laughter she was trying to hide, he hoped that meant she was joking about him getting pierced. "Come on, let's go see my mom"

**Well, not every chapter can be filled with smut, but I'm sure there will be more to come - soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own that is Glee related is DVDs….I only wish I owned the rights to them too, but, hey-ho, such is life ):**

**A/N: I'm not sure how much smut will find it's way into this chapter, the words are still jumbled up in my head at the moment, let's see where inspiration puts them…..**

Puck opened the door and pulled Quinn inside the house. "Want to freak my mom out? Just for fun?" he grinned.

"Freak your mom out how? And why?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head at him.

"Don't say anything, let me do the talking, just try to look upset" he whispered.

Puck looked in the family room and saw his mom curled up on the sofa, reading. She was so involved in her book that she hadn't heard them even heard them come in.

"Mom?" Puck made his voice sound a little trembly, as though he was nervous or scared.

"Mmmm?" Esther Puckerman moved her head towards her son's voice keeping her eyes on her book. She looked up at him, "yes Noah? Oh, hello Quinn, it's nice to see you again, how've you been?" Esther smiled at them both.

"I'm good thanks" replied Quinn shyly.

"Errrm, mom, I-we have something to tell yo…." Puck stumbled and stuttered over his words before his mother broke in, dismay evident in her expression as she watched her son, head down, scuffing the toe of one boot on the hardwood floor, looking very nervous.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!" shaking her head. "For God's sake **Noah! Again?**" she dropped her book and raised her hands skyward, mumbling something in Yiddish under her breath. "We **really** need to have the sex talk again Noah, and Quinn? What does your mother have to say about this? You **are not** giving this one up for adoption! I won't…..Noah? What's so damn funny? This is **not** a laughing matter" she finished crossly.

"Chill, Ma, she's not pregnant, I was just screwing with ya" Puck managed to choke out while laughing at his mother's reaction. "but we have decided that we like being a couple and we are now officially dating. Again." he looked and smiled at Quinn. "Her mom isn't totally happy with us today though, is it ok if she stays over tonight?"

"What've you said to upset Mrs Fabray, Noah?" Esther asked exasperated, absolutely certain that her smart-mouthed son would have been the one doing the upsetting.

"Actually, Mrs Puckerman, I was the one who upset my mom" explained Quinn quietly. "I was really very rude and disrespectful towards her. I don't know why it keeps happening, but I just can't help myself. Every time she speaks to me I just lose it, maybe I still blame her for abandoning me when I needed her most" Quinn shrugged her shoulders, tears filling her eyes.

Esther stood, walked towards the young couple, she took Quinn in her arms and gave her a tight hug. "Oh honey, you're always welcome here, you know that, and what's this 'Mrs Puckerman' business? You always called me Esther before."

"Thanks…..Esther" Quinn replied, shyly. "I hope you'll be happy for us."

"I am. Noah is always a better person when he's with you, you keep him honest" she turned in time to see Puck mouthing the words in time with her. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Have I said that before by any chance?"

"Errmm, yep, I think so, maybe once or twice" Puck replied with a grin. "So? Can she stay tonight?"

"Will you _promise _me you'll, you know, stay _safe_?" she asked, giving them both a long, hard look. "I have to work tonight so you'll need to be here with Sarah anyway. How will you get to school tomorrow?"

"We can use my truck or use Quinn's car, we'll go together. Are you working the night shift all week?" he asked "you're looking really tired Ma, can't you drop a shift or swap back to working afternoons?" The love and concern for his mother evident in his voice and his eyes. "You know that Burt's offered me more shifts at the tire shop and I've still got my pool cleaning round, that's bringing more money in now"

"Noah, it's not your job to look after me, it's the other way round, I need to be taking care of you and Sarah and the night shift pays more. I love that you do all you can for this family but when are you going to take time to be a teenager, huh?" his mom asked, rubbing her hand over his mohawk.

"Ma, we've been over this before, it makes me feel happier if I can do more and you cut back a bit. Please?" Puck took hold of Quinn's hand again and led her towards the stairs, "what time are you going in tonight?" he asked his mother.

"I have to leave by 10. I'll be back in the morning by 7 though so I can get Sarah off to school before I go to bed. Quinn, I'm happy for you to stay, and please, both of you, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm so not ready to be Nanna Esther just yet. Don't get….reckless"

"We won't" said Puck as he mounted the stairs, Quinn trailing him. "We're not ready for that again either, we learnt our lesson the hard way"

Puck drew Quinn into his room, locking the door behind them. "Hi" he whispered before lowering his head, taking her lips in a gentle kiss. Gentle did not last long, passion overtaking both of them. Puck lowered Quinn to his bed and followed her down, laying along side her, their mouths still locked together. Puck's hand searched and found the hem of her shirt, burrowing under and sliding slowly up her body to claim her breast. Quinn slid one hand from round his neck, gliding down his chest to his groin, feeling his hardening length against her thigh. Puck raised his head and waggled his eyebrows at her, smiling widely. "You ready to start again Q?" he asked quietly.

For her answer Quinn bit her lower lip, looked up at him through her lashes and stroked her hand along the length of his erection. "I think I could be persuaded" she whispered before stretching up to join their mouths again.

**Does that qualify as 'sm' rather than 'smut'? Keep reading, you know what's going to happen *eye brows waggling***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Glee is the work of other people, they own it, and I don't although I wish I did, things at McKinley would have been oh so different. Quick Forever!**

**A/N: This chapter may contain some intimate moments between our young couple…ok, definitely then :D**

"Sarah's asleep, mom's gone to work" Puck whispered to a sleepy Quinn. They were tucked up in bed after spending the evening with his mom and sister.

"Mmmmmm, I'm tired, we've got school tomorrow, we have had a _really _busy weekend" she mumbled into her pillow.

Puck's face fell, he had been waiting to get her back into bed since his mom had shouted them down for dinner 4 hours ago. Quinn had phoned her own mother to tell her that she wouldn't be back tonight and she would let her know after school tomorrow their plans for Monday night.

Puck turned over rather sharply, facing away from Quinn, punching his pillow a few times, grumbling under his breath. "Don't be thinking you can take all the covers"

Quinn smiled to herself, she was only teasing him, she had no intention of going to sleep just yet, she was just waiting till her guy relaxed a bit.

Puck started to drift off to sleep…

In his dream he felt warm hands smoothing over his back and chest as he lay on his side. One of the hands slid down towards his boxers, sneaking under the waistband. Still asleep he turned onto his back giving the dream hand more access. He felt his boxers being drawn down slightly and the hand snaking round his dick. His hips started flexing up and down, a slight moan left his lips as his growing erection was pleasured by the dream hand. Puck dreamt that the covers were thrown back baring his body to the cooling night air and felt the weight of something heavy on his thighs. He felt his boxers being drawn down below his hips and heard encouraging murmurs from somewhere far away. Once his boxers had been dispatched he felt something wet and warm enclose the pulsing head of his rock hard cock. With his breath catching Puck opened his eyes to find Quinn knelt naked between his thighs, her hair pulled back, her lips stretched round his girth, eyes closed, raising and lowering her head in time with her hand stroking up and down. She raised her head and smiled up at him then bent to stroke her tongue the length of his erection from balls to tip before taking him in her mouth again and sucking hard, using lips tongue and teeth to make him groan. Puck raised his shoulders, leaning back on one elbow, he stretched the other arm down tangling his hand in her hair holding her head still while thrusting his hips up to meet her greedy mouth. He pulled his hips back and guided her up his body using his hand in her hair to meet his mouth. Quinn crawled over him settling her legs either side of him. Their mouths met, tongues duelled Quinn reached down between them taking hold of his erection and rubbing herself where she needed it most. Moans got louder from both of them. "Please" breathed Puck against her mouth, "Don't make me wait"

Puck laid back and put both hands on her hips, helping her to raise and fall on him. Quinn guided the tip of his hard cock to her very wet entrance, Puck thrust upward as she sat down on him, seating himself to the hilt inside her hot wet channel. Quinn rocked back and forth on him as he kept his hips flexed upwards, deepening the sensation for both of them. He pushed her hips even further into him and started thrusting up and down like a jack hammer. Quinn sat up on him, leaning her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She took one hand from his shoulder and tugged on her nipple, brushing her hand across both breasts, treating them equally. "Oh god" she moaned and bent back to kiss him, as her orgasm hit her. He absorbed her sounds in his mouth as his own body tightened. Quinn felt his release splash inside her as he groaned, pulling her back to mash their mouths together again, both of them breathing heavily. Quinn stayed on top of him until her breathing returned to normal, then she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"What time is it?" she asked

Puck squinted towards the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock "12.30, why?"

"Set the alarm for 6am, that'll give us time to wake up slowly" she waggled her eyebrows at him, smiling "before we shower and get ready for school - and before your mother gets home!"

Quinn slid off him to lay snuggled up at his side. Puck made himself comfortable, one arm round her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

Beep, beep, beep, beep…..

Puck stretched his arm over the top of Quinn and slapped at the offending sound, taking three attempts to silence the alarm. "Who's stupid fucking idea was it to get up at 6" he grumbled.

"Mine" sighed Quinn as she turned in his arms. They had ended up spooning together through the night, his chest cuddled up close to her back with his arm over her, one hand keeping possession of her breast. They had ended up sleeping like this every night when she lived with him before. Quinn stretched contentedly, "I've really missed just sleeping with you" she said and stretched up to kiss him. Before the kiss could become too intimate Quinn sat up and slapped Puck on the chest, "come on, shower." she said to him. She went into the bathroom adjoining his room, thankful that he didn't have to share with his mom or sister. Quinn set the temperature of the shower and as she was climbing into the tub she felt Puck's hands at her waist steadying her, then he followed her into the tub, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He turned Quinn in his arms, kissing her, she reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck. They washed each others bodies, paying lots of attention to all the sensitive areas,

After sharing breakfast with Esther and Sarah, Puck and Quinn left for school together in his truck.

They walked through the doors together hand in hand into the hallway at school. The few raised eyebrows they saw were met with a scowl from Puck. Leant against the locker next to Quinn's while she put books and folders in that she would need for classes later in the day, Puck felt a slap to his shoulder, he turned ready to defend himself and Quinn only to be met with the grinning face of Finn.

"Hey dude, had a good weekend? I called your house on Saturday _and_ Sunday, your mom said you were out, She said that you hadn't been home since _Friday_. Anything you want to share?" Finn asked.

Puck turned and looked at Quinn, seeking permission to tell their friend that they were now an item. Quinn nodded. "Errm, yeah, I stayed at Quinn's on Friday and Saturday then she came and stayed at mine yesterday" he said, not quite looking Finn in the eye. He knew that Finn still had a soft spot for Quinn and had possibly harboured hopes that with them both being single they might rekindle their former relationship.

"Oh," Finn nodded, aware that on Friday there had been the possibility that the pair had got together but hoping that Quinn had sobered up before they'd arrived at her house and that nothing had actually happened between them. He saw now the way that they smiled at each other, how intimate they looked, "cool, how's your mom feel about it?" he directed this towards Quinn.

"Well, she wasn't too thrilled to begin with" Quinn said, looking up through her lashes at the smirk on Puck's face, watching him shake his head at the memory, looking like he was going to burst out laughing. She blushed at the thought of her mother finding them in such an _interesting _position. "But she knows we're serious about this and that she doesn't need to worry about…._other _issues so she's fine with it" she finished.

"Cool" repeated Finn, nodding. "I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

"Later, dude" replied Puck.

"I'm off to class, I don't want to be late" Quinn said before she stretched up to kiss him. "See you at lunch?"

"Yep" he said and watched her walk away, her hips swaying, smiling and thinking to himself, "what a difference a weekend makes".

**Will there be anymore chapters? I'm not sure…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Usual, yada, yada, yada.**

**A/N: Had a busy writing day today, lots of updates and new stuff posted. Not sure how often that will happen, and got to go to work now anyway. Enjoy :D**

Two weeks passed and they were in his room after school. They had been doing homework but had got a little distracted. Well, Puck had distracted Quinn by peppering kisses all over her stomach as she lay on his bed, head propped up against the headboard. She valiantly tried to ignore him until his hand wandered up her thigh, under her skirt, pushing her legs apart. Not that he had to push hard, just a gentle nudge and he had her. His fingers crawled higher, brushing against the lace of her panties as she feigned continued interest in her studies. Quinn continued reading while she shuffled a little lower in the bed, laying down, making his access easier. Puck shifted himself to kneel between her thighs, he grasped her panties and tugged them off, leaving her bare to his gaze. He lay down and got up close and personal. He spent time petting and stroking her currently shaved bare pussy - he had really enjoyed helping her to shave down there - gently tugging at her piercing, knowing that it gave her delicious shivers, the sensation from her clit intensified. He tested her readiness then entered her with two fingers, stroking her on the inside as well as bringing his tongue into play against her clit. Quinn raised her knees allowing him even better access, her breath coming in shallow pants, all the while still pretending to read her book, in reality she had not been able to concentrate on a word since he had pulled off her panties. Giving up the pretence Quinn sat up and pulled off her shirt, she unfastened and threw off her bra, from his position between her legs Puck raised his head and smiled at her, "What do you want Q?" he asked, "carry on studying or me?" Before she had replied Puck rose to his knees, pulled off his own t-shirt and unfastened his jeans. He crawled closer up to her, and lay down on top of her, his arms outstretched, hands by her head. He let his hips thrust and grind at her, his rough jeans brushing up against her most sensitive areas, lowering his head to kiss her long and hard. Quinn gripped his muscled arms leaning up into his kiss. She helped him push his jeans down past his hips, neither willing to break their kiss long enough to get fully undressed. He took her soft gasp in his mouth when he entered her with his rock hard cock, staying still for a moment, just enjoying being there. Rocking in to her gently, kissing long and softly, Puck didn't ever want this moment to end. Quinn wrapped both arms tight round his neck, he snaked one arm round her shoulders, the other at her waist, they clung together so tightly, their pace increased, she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming aloud, he buried his face in her neck for the same reason. He braced himself on one arm, lifting her hips higher with the arm round her waist as he slammed full weight repeatedly into her, forcing the breath from her in grunts. Quinn pulled his face to hers, wild kisses, teeth clashing as they neared their climax. Puck pulled her body to his, holding his stroke in for a second, pulling back and thrusting back in, holding it until he had released inside her, Quinn thrusting her body up to absorb everything he deposited inside. He groaned, she gasped, both collapsing in a breathless pile still locked together feeling the contractions of her inner walls gripping his cock. Puck grinned and started to laugh breathlessly, "What?" she asked when she could finally swallow, her mouth very dry.

"I love the way we study for a biology test" he grinned at her, lowering his head again to nuzzle at her throat.

"Biology? You're studying for biology? I'm screwed, I was studying for a history test. Think Mr Reynolds will give me a pass if I demonstrate how we study?" she joked.

"Ha, Mr Reynolds would be more interested in getting into MY pants than yours Fabray" he replied."You are definitely screwed", his forehead reswting on hers.

"Noah? You in there?" came Sarah's voice through the door.

Puck glanced down to where their bodies were still joined, he put his hand over Quinn's mouth to squash the laughter he could see bubbling up. "Yep I am" he said rocking his hips forward again, "What's up Sarah?"

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked and tried the handle without waiting for a reply. The door started to open, both Quinn and Puck screamed "No!" and it shut again quickly.

"I thought you locked the door" Quinn whisper-growled at him.

"I did" he whispered back.

"You did" replied Sarah, still on the other side of the door, "I just know how to unlock it from this side, it's ok. Can I come in yet?"

"NO!" shouted her big brother. "Give us a minute here"

"Mo-om" Sarah sing-songed at the top of her voice. "Noah and Quinn are 'naked studying again"

They separated and grabbed at their clothes, Puck only had to pull on his shirt and pull up his jeans, Quinn took longer having to find everything except her skirt that was by now very creased and looked like she'd slept in it.

Puck went to the door, turned to make sure that Quinn was decently covered and that his bedcovers were straight, Quinn nodded at him, still smoothing down her skirt before she sat down on the bed again. He opened it to find his sister waiting, not all that patiently, arms crossed, foot tapping and a scowl on her face. "What's up Sarah" he asked, still breathing a little heavily.

Sarah looked past her brother and staright at Quinn, "I've been invited to a party and I'd like you to help me choose a dress and stuff. Will you help me?" she asked clearly hoping that Quinn wouldn't refuse. "Please?"

"Shopping, hair, nails and make up?" Quinn asked, Sarah nodded. "I'm in" she smiled at the younger girl.

"Hold up" Puck raised his hand in the air. "What sort of party and will there be boys there?"

"It's Robyn's birthday party, it's at Lima Country Club and yes there will be boys" Sarah explained to her big brother, looking at him as if he just fell from Mars.

"If there's boys there, you're not going" he proclaimed.

"Puck!" exclaimed Quinn, shocked at his high handed attitude.

"She's not going! That's final, I know what 13 year old boys are all about, I was one, remember? There's no way she's going to a party where things can get out of hand. I know what I got up to at 13 and 14. No, that's it, end of story"

Sarah had already run down stairs shouting for her mom, her voice tearful. "Mom, Noah says I can't go to the party because the boys are just like him, and him and Quinn are 'naked studying' again - that's the only time they lock the door" just in case her mom hadn't heard her announce it before.

"Yes you can go to the party Sarah, I don't think there are any more boys in Lima just like your brother, he's one on his own. And stop unlocking your brother's door, it's locked for a reason Sarah, he doesn't want you in there!" Esther replied loudly enough for Quinn and Puck to hear. Puck looked pained, Quinn burst out laughing.

"That's true, you are unique." she smiled at him, "in a good way, definitely in a good way."

Puck still did not look convinced. "Naked studying? What are we going to do about that little shit unlocking the door? It was bad enough your mother catching us, I don't want to add to my sister's health education. I think I need to talk to my mom about the basement." he nodded to himself and went off downstairs leaving Quinn puzzled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No ownership etc, etc, etc…..**

**A/N: I have started 4 different chapter 9's, so it's quite likely that there will be more chapters. Not all of them smut filled, I'm not a total tart…at least, not that I admit to anyway :D**

Quinn woke slowly, stretching she felt a hand tightening on her breast. She felt a warm body undulating against her back, his rigid length sliding up against her. She stretched again, smiling, "Mmmmmmm, nice way to wake up" she said, her voice husky with sleep, her body responding to his undulations. The hand left her breast to make its way down her body, a hot mouth landed below her ear. She half turned towards the warm hard body, her mouth meeting his, unhurried, gentle kisses matched the long slow sweeps of her body by his gentle hand.

"Morning" he smiled at her. Quinn finally opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Hey", she said softly. "What time is it?"

"It's still early, 8.30, we don't have to get up yet, I love Sundays" Puck replied. "I love saying 'Good morning' like this"

Puck rolled her under him and entered her gently, Quinn sighed as she accepted him into her body, her arms reaching round his neck, bringing his mouth to meet hers. She kissed him, putting all of her love and emotions into it. They rocked together keeping it gentle, allowing the tension to build up slowly, on each inward stroke Puck went deeper and deeper until Quinn felt so full that she didn't want him to ever leave. She wrapped her legs round his hips, her feet crossed in the small of his back, forcing him in every time he pulled back. Puck broke her hold round his neck and knelt up between her thighs, he lifted her by the hips, and increased his pace. Quinn reached between them, sliding her fingers down to tease her clit, she spread her fingers further, his cock sliding between them each time he thrust in and out of her. Quinn squeezed her internal muscles tight, released, squeezed, Puck let out a moan, "do that again…." she did, and again, and again. He groaned, "babe, I can't hold on much longer….uuughhh" he slammed into her and held for a second, pushed further, she trembled as her release hit her, the back of her hand across her mouth deadening the moan that was trying to escape, he fell forward, spent, catching himself on shaking arms before lowering himself gently down to lie full length on her. Their mouths met in a breathless kiss.

Their phones rang at the same time, "If that is Berry I'm not answering" he laughed, still catching his breath. Still connected, Puck stretched one way to check his phone, Quinn stretched the other, "No this is Berry" she panted, letting hers go to voicemail. "It's Finn" Puck said after checking the screen, he pressed to answer. "Dude, it's Sunday fucking morning, this better be good" he said breathing heavily.

"You been working out already?" asked Finn. "Think you need to try harder dude, you sound exhausted."

"Nah, I'm good" he smiled down at Quinn, she rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "S'up?" he asked, watching Quinn walk naked to the bathroom. "What? I wasn't listening, I got distracted, sorry" he said with a laugh.

"I take it Quinn is there with you? Finn said "ooohhhhh, dude! Sorry, did I interrupt anything" he winced, realisation hitting him as to why his fit and healthy friend would be out of breath, but not really wanting an answer.

"Not quite, 5 seconds earlier then yeah, and I would NOT have answered, trust me" Puck replied, scratching at his stomach and yawning as Quinn walked back into the bedroom, still naked. She posed saucily at the end of the bed, changing position and posing again. Puck laughed. Quinn began a slow crawl up from the bottom of the bed, she headed up between his legs, placed hot open mouthed kisses on his stomach as he was leant up against the headboard. Puck sucked in a breath as her kisses got lower. "I AM listening" he insisted to Finn, Quinn looked up at him, smiled then took the end of his already hardening cock in her mouth, still on all fours, Puck, holding his phone to his ear with one hand and tangling the fingers of his other hand in her hair, she sank her lips lower, taking more of him in, watching him through her lashes try to have a conversation with their friend while she was having a conversation with his dick. Quinn moaned, loudly, deliberately, hoping that Finn would hear, that Puck would have to try to explain it, wanting to see how he would cover it up. She did it again, louder, Puck, forgetting he was talking on the phone sucked in his breath "Fuck Q, fuck, you do that so good, aahhh…errrr, open the curtains, she makes them look so neat" he hurriedly lied. "Yeah, she's reeeaaally good at that" he tried not to groan as Quinn sucked harder and brought her hand into play, she pumped hard up and down, knowing that he wouldn't last, his cock still extremely sensitive from their previous workout. Puck gritted his teeth and tried not to make any noise, no way was he going to stop this and truthfully? He found it really hot that he was talking to the guy that Quinn had left for him, that she had never done anything like this with, while she was giving him the best blow job ever. His hand went to the back of her head, holding it in place, his hips rising to meet her mouth. Puck couldn't hold in the grunt that heralded his orgasm, shooting into Quinn's mouth, she continued pumping with her hand for a few seconds. She raised her face to his, leaning closer to his chest, he looked down at her, forgetting again that Finn was still part of the conversation, "I love it when you swallow" he said then kissed her, tasting himself on her lips and tongue.

"JEEZ, dude! You couldn't have hung up and called me back later?" Finn almost squealed. "I can't believe you'd do thatwhen I'm on the phone! No, wait, what am I saying?" he asked himself "It's Puckerman, the 'sex shark'" he mocked, "but _Quinn_? What have you done to the girl? She was always such a prude" Finn sounded almost disappointed.

"I heard that" shouted Quinn, "I wasn't a prude, I just wasn't with the right guy" she kissed Puck again, shoving her tongue in his mouth then bounced away, "I'm going to have a shower, you joining me?" she looked over her shoulder on the way back to the bathroom, her arms raised, pushing her hair up untidily onto the top of her head.

"Listen, Finn, I have no idea what you've been talking about for the last ten minutes, I'm going for a shower, I'll call you later, ok?" Puck hung up and followed Quinn to the bathroom just as Quinn's phone started to ring again.

Rachel grumbled to Finn a few minutes later when he answered her call, "I've tried to call Quinn TWICE this morning and she isn't answering!"

"Errm, I think she's probably busy" Finn mumbled, wishing his morning had started like Puck and Quinn's had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: nothing owned or gained.**

**A/N: a different take on how sectionals was approached, time line not exactly the same as the show, but this is my little version of Glee so I can do that :D**

Quinn hung her head over the toilet, feeling the contents of her stomach getting ready for a rapid exit she prepared herself, and started crying. "Why do chicks always cry when they puke?" asked Puck, holding her hair back for her and rubbing her back in soothing strokes. "Guy's don't cry, they just get on with it. Puke, brush their teeth and that's it, job done. Girls are such babies" he finished nodding his head and feeling quite superior. "Fuck! Babies! Shit Q! You're not pregnant again are you? Why are you puking? Fuck, your mother is going to kill me! _My mother_ is going to kill me"

"I'm not pregnant you idiot" she said between bouts of throwing up. "I told you, I think I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Didn't agee with you? I think it full on went to war with you" joked Puck.

"Noah, I do not appreciate that attitude when I feel like crap" she managed with as much dignity as a person who is knelt on a bathroom floor in her pyjamas, face the colour of paper, could.

"Oooooh, serious talk, using my proper name, ok, I accept it babe, you're really feeling ill" he laughed.

"Hello-o?" shouted Esther, poking her head into Puck's bedroom. "It's about time you were getting ready for school you two."

"In here ma" Puck answered from the bathroom, "Quinn's not feeling too good" he told her.

Esther knocked at the bathroom door, "Can I do anything?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm feeling a bit better now, I think I'm just going to get back in to bed."

"Want me to ring school for you? Tell them you won't be in today?" Esther asked as Quinn emerged from the bathroom. "Oh dear, you look absolutely terrible. And you're hot" she said with her hand on Quinn's forehead.

"That she is ma, that she is. I'm not sure she's your type though" Puck fired back at his mom laughing at his own joke.

"Blah, you're such an asshole" muttered Quinn before dropping back onto the bed and closing her eyes. "Wake me up when this is over."

"Quinn, I think you've got the virus that is going about, there are lots of people off work with it just now. The good thing is it only lasts 48 hours, then you'll be good as new. Right, I'll ring school and bring you some water, you need to keep hydrated. And you" she looked at Puck, "get ready for school"

"Yes sir, I'm on it" he gave his mom a mocking salute before she left the room, he gathered his clothes.

Puck showered then sat down on his bed next to Quinn "Are you sure you'll be ok? Do you need anything bringing before I go to school?" he asked her quietly, stroking up and down her arm, trying to make her feel better.

"Just get out of my way, asshole" she said hurriedly before diving off the bed in the direction of the bathroom, with her hand clasped over her mouth. Puck got dressed to the sounds of Quinn retching and crying uncontrollably.

"See ya later Q, love you" he made kissing sounds through the door before going downstairs.

In the choir room Mr Schue walked in to find the New Directions sat waiting for him. He looked round the room. "No Quinn today?" he asked.

"Nah, she's out sick, been puking all morning." said Puck without looking up from his phone, he was texting Quinn to see if she was feeling better. He looked up when the room fell silent. "What?" he asked feeling everyone's eyes on him, looking round at everyone.

"It was only a matter of time" said Santana in a deadpan voice, shaking her head.

"Dude! Did you not learn anything?" asked Finn incredulously.

"Jeez! You people have no faith! She's got a virus! That's all" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Rachel, "because I don't think we can win Nationals if we get distracted by personal problems. Again" she said

"Its. A. Virus" Puck stated, his face set. "God! We're not total morons, and thanks for being really understanding. Not. And don't we have to get through sectionals and regionals first before we get to nationals?" he stared at Rachel through narrowed eyes, daring her to say anything more.

"Ok." said Mr Schue, eyebrows raised. He blew out a breath then asked if anyone had any ideas for their set list for their next competition. Rachel obviously had and voiced them over the top of groans from everyone else.

"Mr Schue, how about a tribute to Amy Winehouse? That'd be good, we could do 'Valerie' for the solo, Santana would be awesome singing that." said Artie. Santana looked surprised at the compliment, surprised but very pleased.

"You might be on to something there Artie. What about Mike and Brittany doing a dance routine to it?" said Mr Schue, thinking out loud. "Yeah, that could really work."

"And for the duet?" asked Rachel, arms crossed, foot tapping, a look of disgust on her face. "I suppose you're going to give that to Ken and Barbie, the duet competition 'winners'" she scoffed. "You know that Finn and I deliberately threw the competition so that Sam and Quinn would win, so that Sam would stay in Glee. That's the only reason they won"

"I'd rather not sing a duet with Quinn if you don't mind" Sam said nervously, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, his eyes on Puck. Puck eyed Sam thinking "Damn straight you're not singing with MY girl".

Tina raised her hand, "Errm, Mr Schue, don't you think Puck should sing something with Quinn, they actually sound amazing together and their chemistry is just about visible, maybe it'll give us an edge that the competition don't have"

Puck smiled at that, remembering all the times they had sung together, very few of them actually in the choir room, most of them in private. Sometimes at parties they'd sung together, Puck with his guitar and once even on piano providing the music, he didn't let many people know that he could play piano, he didn't think it made him look cool. He had to agree though, their voices were fantastic together, maybe not the power house of Rachel or Mercedes but a blend that worked really well.

"I'd go with that Mr Schue, but Quinn would take some convincing, she's not as confident about her singing as the rest of you." he revealed, knowing this from their long talks about life, love, dreams and happiness. "And don't tell her I told you all that, she'd kill me"

"What song were you thinking of? It needs to be something that will showcase you perfectly" Mr Schue said, looking deep in thought. He was going through a huge play list in his head, searching for something to suit Puck and Quinn. "Right, we'll go with that just now providing we can come up with a good song choice and we also need a group number, come on guys, get thinking." he encouraged.

"Mr Schue?" Puck's voice sounded quiet, a little nervous, "I know it's not the sort of song that I'd usually sing but how about 'Time of My Life' you know, from Dirty Dancing? I think it says a lot about me and Quinn" his shoulders shrugged up, his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, I could totally see that as being perfect for you guys" Mr Schuester agreed, nodding. "Yeah, do you think, if Brittany and Mike helped that you'd be able to do part of the dance routine from the movie, that would take it from special to spectacular?"

"I'm not much of a dancer, but maybe, with a lot of help and practice." he replied.

"Guys, we have a winner! Mr Puckerman has suggested a song for himself and Miss Fabray to sing, I think it could be awesome! Are you ready?" Mr Schuester looked round the room. "Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes' 'Time of My Life' huh? What do you think?" he asked, throwing it open to the class.

"Yeah, that'd work" said Mike, nodding.

"Cool" agreed Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"Mike, Brittany, would you be able to do something with the dance from the movie and teach it to Quinn and Puck? It'd be awesome if they were the ones dancing like Swayze and Grey." asked Mr Schue.

Mike nodded, looking at Brittany, "It could be done, probably not the jumping off stage part, but a lot of the moves are fairly simple" he said, already going through the scene of a movie he'd watched hundreds of times with his mom. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Cool" said Puck. "Now we just have to convince Quinn that we can do it."

"Good work today guys, I'll see you all tomorrow and we'll figure out a group number, ok?" asked Mr Schuester, packing up his briefcase.

"Later dudes, I heading straight home, see how Quinn is" Puck said reaching for his backpack.

"What? Quinn's sick and she's at your house? Why isn't she at home with her mother?" asked Rachel.

"Quinn hasn't been to see her mother for 3 weeks, ever since they had that huge fight and she told Quinn that she had to stop seeing me and get a real boyfriend. Q didn't really go for that. And her mother was being real uptight about a lot of stuff, so she's practically moved in with me. Good job my mom's cool about it." Puck informed all of their friends.

"I just thought she was there with you a lot and that you were picking her up in the mornings to bring her to school" said Mercedes. "Why didn't Quinn tell me about this, we're supposed to be friends!" she finished, sounding a little hurt.

Puck shrugged, "What difference does it make? She comes over to your house and hangs out, doesn't she? You go shopping at the mall together, have dinner sometimes, I don't stop her doing what she wants, she's free to come and go, same as I am" he said, wondering why their friends thought it was such a big deal. She'd lived with him before and nobody said anything about it. "Anyway, I'm out of here, see ya"

When Puck arrived at home he went straight up to their room to check on Quinn. She was asleep but looked like she had a lot more colour than this morning. She woke as he sat on the edge of the bed. He leant over and kissed her forehead. "Hey babe" he murmured, "how're you doing?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks" she replied huskily. "Your mom is really great at looking after sick people."

"Well, that's good, seeing as how she's a nurse" he mocked. "Kinda goes with the uniform"

"How was school? Did you miss me? I guess you did from the millions of texts I received." she teased.

"You stopped answering after the first quarter million though, I'm hurt" he joked. "School was fine, I did miss you. Glee was kinda cool though. We're going to sing the duet for sectionals." he gestured between the two of them. He turned away to look in his backpack for her homework, he'd collected some from her teachers, missing the shocked look on her face. "And they all know that you're back living here instead of with your mom, sorry, I let it slip, I know you didn't really want people to know cos they'd look at you different like they did last year, but I think they were probably looking at your stomach before, not because you were living with a guy." he described with his hands out in front of him the size of her pregnant belly before she'd given birth.

"Wait, what?" she asked. "I must still be really ill because I thought you just said '_we're_ singing the duet for sectionals' and I KNOW I didn't hear that because number 1, Rachel wouldn't allow it and number 2, Rachel wouldn't allow it and number 3 I can't do that.," she looked panic stricken. "And to be honest? I don't really care if everyone knows I'm living here, this is the happiest I've felt, ever in my life. Thank you for that"

"Yes you can, you just need to have faith in me and in yourself. I chose the song too, wanna hear it?" he smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently, smiling at her last words, knowing he too felt the same.

"Ok, are you sure about this? Do you think I can do it? I know you can, your voice is amazing and you have the balls to do anything."

Puck logged into You Tube on his laptop and found the song showing the video of the dance routine too. "We're doing this and we're dancing too, you and me, how do you like that, huh?" he asked, smiling at her.

Quinn watched the video, nodding her head thoughtfully, "This song is perfect. You picked it?" she whispered, he nodded. "Thank you, and it's true, I really have had the time of my life" then she leant up for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: no affiliation whatsoever. I have no knowledge of the laws of USA, I just feel that it could/should be the same as in the UK, the age of majority is 18, so there would be concern about a child caring for a child.**

**A/N: this is a totally different type of chapter but I have plans for it. Thank you so very much to the people who have alerted/favourited/reviewed the previous chapters. I hope that you will continue to support. **

"Noah Puckerman to the Principle's office please, Noah Puckerman" came the voice of the school secretary over the PA system. Puck had just got out of the shower after football practice and was naked except for the towel round his waist. He looked up at the speaker in the ceiling with a puzzled look on his face as though the speaker would be able to tell him why he'd been called to the office.

"Come on Puck, what did you do this time?" asked Finn, his tone was exasperation.

"Nothing, I swear, I haven't done anything…..that I can think of" said Puck, both hands up in surrender.

Puck hurriedly dressed and made his way to see Principle Figgins. When he arrived at the office Mr Schue was waiting along with Miss Pilsbury, Principle Figgins and a police officer. Principle Figgins motioned for Puck to enter the room. "Please take a seat Mr Puckerman, this officer would like to speak to you."

"Wait, what?" asked Puck, still puzzled as to why a policeman wanted to speak to him, he knew he'd kept himself out of trouble since the drunken crash into the convenience store fiasco. Since then he hadn't been drunk, he hadn't smoked any 'herbal substances', he hadn't taken anything that didn't belong to him, in fact, since being back with Quinn, he'd turned round and been a real stand up guy.

"Mr Puckerman, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, your mother, Esther Puckerman was involved in an incident at the hospital today," the policeman began.

Puck jumped up, "Is she dead?" he demanded, "Just tell me, what happened"

"Your mother is alive, Mr Puckerman, calm down, please sit" the cop gestured towards the chair, Puck sank back into the seat. "She has been severely injured by a drug addict trying to get his hands on controlled medication, she was rushed straight into surgery and I'm waiting to be updated. Your name was listed as her next of kin so….." he tailed off.

Puck looked at Mr Schue, "I need to get to the hospital, I need to talk to Quinn, she'll have to pick Sarah up from school….." Puck reeled off the thoughts that came into his head, he couldn't concentrate.

"I'll see Quinn, do you need her with you?" offered Mr Schue, "Miss Pilsbury and I can go to pick up Sarah right now if you call her school, we can bring her to you at the hospital if you'd prefer?"

"Yeah, that would be…" his throat closed and he couldn't get the words out. He nodded and swallowed a couple of times then "thanks Mr Schue, Miss P. That would be a big help." he nodded again, not sure if the tears he was close to shedding were visible to his teachers.

"I'll call Miss Fabray to the office right now" said the secretary after receiving nodded approval from Mr Figgins.

Quinn arrived at the office within minutes of being paged. "What's going on, is Beth ok?" she stammered, fearing the worst when she spotted the police officer and the teachers with Puck. She grasped his outstretched hand and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not Beth, it's my mom" he managed to say, still on the verge of tears, "she's been hurt at work, I need to get there, Mr Schue and Miss P are going to pick up Sarah, I need you with me, I can't do this on my own" he said into her hair.

"I'm here for you" she whispered back, hugging him. "Should we follow you in the truck?" she asked the officer.

"Do you feel up to driving? I can take you there and we'll sort your ride out later if you'd prefer" the officer suggested.

"Yes, please, I don't think I could drive right now" Puck replied in a shaky voice.

"Is it ok if I go too, Principle Figgins?" asked Quinn, aware that it wouldn't be normal school protocol to allow her to leave as she wasn't technically a relative.

"In this case yes you can, as Mrs Puckerman is still listed as your emergency contact and guardian in your file, I will allow this" said Principle Figgins in his usual monotone.

"Puck, I need you to ring Sarah's school to tell them who will be picking Sarah up, that way there won't be any delays." advised Mr Schue.

The secretary rang the number for the school, Puck stood at her desk and spoke to the secretary there. "Ermm, yeah, this is Noah Puckerman, Sarah Puckerman's brother. Ermm, yeah, usually myself or my girlfriend pick Sarah up from school, we need her to be picked up early today, Miss Pilsbury and Mr Schuester, from McKinley High School will be picking her up….." Puck broke off as his train of thought caught up with him. He passed the phone to Miss Pilsbury who was waiting to take over the call and made the explanations. Principle Figgins and the police officer also spoke to the secretary to confirm the details.

Puck spotted several curious gazes coming their way as both he and Quinn climbed into the back of the police car that was waiting in the school car park. Quinn held his hand and told him not to worry, the rumours would spread like wildfire and Jacob Ben Israel would write something on his blog so far from being accurate even if he'd been in the office and listened to the truth. Sue Sylvester would probably make up most of the rumours, like she did when Puck went to juvie earlier in the year. She said he'd tried to steal an ATM when really he'd been jailed for DUI, that didn't make the fact that he'd spent time in juvie any better though.

As they reached the hospital Puck tried to open the back door of the police car and grumbled when he realised that he couldn't. The officer jumped out and released Puck and Quinn from the confines of the back of his car, they ran into the hospital reaching the desk and giving his mother's name very quickly. They were taken straight to a waiting area and told that the doctors would be with them as soon as possible. Puck couldn't sit, he paced back and forth, rubbing his hand across his mohawk, then he'd sit and his head would fall into his hands, one leg bouncing nervously, then up again to pace. Shortly afterwards the teachers arrived with Sarah, she launched herself into Puck's arms.

"Noah, what's going on? I'm scared, where's mom? Your teachers wouldn't tell me anything" said Sarah, crying.

"We're still waiting for the doctors, but the officer said that mom was hurt, he didn't say how, he said she's in surgery right now. Hang in there munchkin" he spoke kindly to his sister, hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

Quinn stood and put her arms round both of them, Sarah turned into her, crying against her, needing the comfort of another female. Puck pulled them both into his embrace seeing the tears forming in Quinn's eyes again.

"Mr Puckerman? Miss Puckerman?" a new voice asked, entering the waiting room. Puck, Sarah, Quinn, Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury turned at the sound. Puck and Sarah immediately answered "Yes?"

"I have news about your mother, Esther Puckerman" he held a hand out towards Puck. Puck took the hand and shook it, then put his hands on Sarah's shoulders, giving her comfort.

"How is she? What happened?" he asked breathlessly, swallowing hard, not sure if he was ready for the answer but knowing it needed to come.

"Well, she's out of surgery and doing well. The operation was a success. Do you know what actually happened in here today, have you been told?" the doctor asked.

"No, we haven't been told anything except that she was hurt." Puck replied. "Can you give us more information? Please?" his voice close to breaking.

Quinn stood close to his side, one arm round his waist, one hand covering his on Sarah's shoulder

Mr Schuester interrupted before the doctor could respond. "Puck, Sarah, Quinn" he nodded at each of them. "Would you like Miss Pilsbury and me to leave first?"

"No, no, please stay." Puck asked. He didn't know if they would need the support and advice of the adults in the room.

"OK" said the doctor. "Well, this morning Esther came in to cover a shift for us in the ER. A 'walk in' came in for assistance, claiming to have a dislocated shoulder. When your mom went in to the cubicle to assess him prior to the doctor seeing him - usual protocol," he added on seeing Puck's face darken. "Well, when she went in the guy grabbed your mom and demanded the keys to the locked drugs cabinet. She told him she didn't have them, only the senior nursing staff have access to them. The guy flipped and stabbed your mom before she could raise the alarm. She had damage to one of her kidneys which we've had to remove." The doctor saw the question coming before anyone could even think to ask it and held his hands up in a surrender pose. "Now, people can live full and long lives with only one functioning kidney so once she recovers from the surgery she'll be fine. She'll need to take some time off to be fully well and she'll need help at home once she's ready to be released from here, but all in all, she'll be fine." he finished, giving a reassuring smile.

Puck and Sarah both sagged with relief. Quinn could no longer contain her tears and allowed them to fall, relieved for the whole family that things would be ok. Mr Schue put his arms round Puck and Sarah, Miss Pilsbury stood to the side, her hands together in silent prayer. "Thank you," nodded Puck, Sarah turned in his arms and wept against him. Quinn kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her. "When can we see her?" he asked.

"She's in recovery just at the moment, once she's been taken to HDU we'll bring you to her, it might look scary at first, she'll be hooked up to machines and whatnot. Please don't be concerned about insurance or anything, as she was injured in the hospital and on duty the hospital picks up the tab, ok?" the doctor reassured.

""Wait, what's HDU?" asked Puck, he knew there were other things to ask but his brain and his thoughts were whirling round his head, not making much sense.

"That's the High Dependency Unit" replied the doctor. "She'll be monitored round the clock one to one for the next while. Once she's ready to move she'll be in a private room. I have to go now, I need to be in HDU too. Someone will come to let you know when you can visit." he nodded then left.

Puck sagged into one of the chairs, his head back, tears rolling down his face. His hand came up to cover his eyes as he finally broke down sobbing. Quinn sat to the side of him and brought his head to her shoulder, stroking the shaved part of his head. Sarah fell onto his knee, tucking her head under his chin, crying too, Puck's arm curving round her. Mr Schue patted his knee, not saying anything.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up, and you probably don't want to think about it right now, but is there anyone we can contact for you, a grandparent or aunt, uncle maybe?" Miss Pilsbury asked hesitantly. "I'm only asking Noah because you won't be able to take care of yourself and Sarah and go to school, and help out your mom without the authorities stepping in."

"No, there's no one. My dad's family haven't been in our lives since he walked out on us when Sarah was 18 months old, we haven't seen him since either. My mom's parents have been dead for years, she was an only child" he shrugged, pulling himself together. "And between us, me and Quinn can take care of them." he stated, looking toward Quinn for approval, she nodded her head in agreement with him.

"No, you don't understand, I know that you would be capable, but the law wouldn't let you, you're under the age of 18." she said.

"What do you mean? Which authorities?" asked Puck, confused.

"Child Protective Services." Miss Pilsbury replied. "They might take Sarah into care, put her in a foster home till your mom is able to look after her again. I'm sorry but that's how it works." she shrugged, her eyes sad.

"What can we do to stop this?" asked Quinn, her voice husky.

"Is there an adult that you can contact at all?" she questioned gently, her eyes full of compassion for this small, tight family unit.

"There is one person" Quinn stated, hesitantly. "I don't know if she would help," she looked Puck in the eye, nodding, "my mother."

Puck nodded, "Ask her, please Quinn, tell her we need her."

Quinn nodded, biting her lip. She took her phone out of her bag and rang her mom's number. Judy answered on the fourth ring. "Mom" she began quietly, "It's Quinn, errrm, mom, please listen, we need your help" her voice broke as the tears began to fall once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is just to link things together, it'll soon be back to the Quick we know and love. Thank you for your patience and understanding while I waffle on in my own little world. **

Judy responded to Quinn's call for help immediately. As much as she hadn't thought that Noah Puckerman was the best person for her daughter to be dating and considering a future with, she could not in good conscience leave him and his sister and by default her daughter to fend for themselves. She was at the hospital within the hour. She took charge immediately.

"Right," she said briskly on entering the room that the three young people were gathered in, in between brief visits to Esther Puckerman's bedside. Mr Schuester and Miss pilsbury had finally left them after staying with them through the afternoon and early evening. "Give me a key and I'll go and pack some things for the three of you, you're coming home with me, no arguments. Quinn, do you want to stay here or come with me?" she asked.

Quinn glanced at Puck, "Go with your mom to get some stuff for us" he encouraged quietly, drained from the day's events. "Me and Sarah will see if we can visit mom again today, see if she's woken up yet. When you come back I think we should all go home with your mom. We won't be any good to my mom if we're all exhausted." he added.

"That's a good, responsible decision Noah." commented Judy, secretly impressed with the young man. "Quinn, are you ready?" she asked.

Quinn nodded, she turned to Puck's sister, "Sarah? Is there anything in particular that you want me to pick up for you?" Quinn asked the young girl.

"Don't forget my giraffe, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without him" Sarah replied tearfully. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sleep anyway" her voice broke as she started to cry again.

"Come here Sarah" Puck instructed gently, gathering his sister into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Remember what the doctor and nurses have told us, mom's doing well, she's holding her own and the only reason she's still asleep is 'cos it'll help her get well quicker, her body needs to recover from the surgery, ok?." Puck dropped a kiss on the top of Sarah's head, still hugging her.

"We'll be back as soon as we can" Quinn told him, kissing both him and Sarah before she left.

"Judy?" Puck stopped the pair as they were at the door, "Thank you. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but, thank you for doing this for my sister and my mom" his voice was humble.

Judy walked back to him and hugged him. "Noah, I haven't always been kind to you or thought the best of you, that's mainly because I see my little girl slipping further and further away from me, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I thought you were just another punk out for a good time, taking what you could, but I can see you're much more than that. Once this is over and your mother is fully recovered," Judy turned and held a hand out to Quinn, who took it and one to Puck who took hold too, "You both have my blessing to live your lives how you want. I don't want to miss any more of the time each of us has left here. Today has taught me that anything can happen, you never know what's round the corner." she finished, her eyes bright with tears. Judy leant over and kissed Puck then Sarah on the cheek. "We'll see you both soon."

Sarah looked up at her brother when Quinn and her mother had left. "Where will I sleep?" she asked.

"I've no idea munchkin, we'll have to wait till we get to Judy's and find out." He wondered the same thing himself, would Judy, despite her speech just now, accept him and Quinn sharing a bed. He didn't think he would be able to make it through the night without Quinn to hold on to.

Quinn and her mother reached the Puckerman house a short time later. They hadn't spoken at all on the journey there. Once inside Quinn led the way upstairs. First she went into Sarah's room and got a few things to last over night and into tomorrow. She remembered to pack the stuffed giraffe. Then her mother followed her into the room she shared with Puck. The bed was still unmade from them rushing to get to school on time this morning, they'd woken early enough but as usual got distracted by the aroused state that Puck woke in almost every morning. Until she actually walked through the door, it hadn't hit Judy that her 17 year old daughter was in actual fact living with this young man as though she was married to him. The thought shook her for a second. "How can someone so young know what they want for the future?" she thought. She didn't realise she had voiced the thought until Quinn answered her.

"He's everything to me," she shrugged. "He's the father of my child, he's the love of my life. There's no light in my world when he isn't in it. I tried being without him mom and it didn't work, there was no joy in my soul. Everything, even just breathing hurt and was too much effort until we were together again. Everything since Beth up until we got back together just recently was an act, it was for show, you just never noticed that I was existing rather than living. Now I'm living" Quinn didn't even realise that she had the words for how she felt until she said them, until they fell out of her mouth of their own volition.

Judy hugged her daughter, "I'm so sorry, all I wanted was for things to go back to how they were before," she half sobbed, half laughed. "I know that they couldn't but it was easier for me to think that you were my little Lucy Quinn again than to think that you were getting all grown up and didn't need me anymore"

"I will always want you in my life mom, but it has to be on my terms, my life is with Noah, for as long as he'll have me. If I have any more children he will be their father. I'm not going to college mom, at least not one you and dad would have picked for me when I was in my cradle, I'm going to apply to Ohio State, I can travel there and back easier than to other colleges if Puck decides to stay here in Lima. I'm hoping he'll come with me though, we haven't talked about it yet, we still have the rest of this year and next year of high school left, but I've made my choice. He's my choice" she finished simply.

Judy nodded and sighed. "I can see that and I accept it. I'll try to support you from now on, come what may. I don't want to be shut out of your life again. The last year or so, since we found you were pregnant, has been far too difficult without you. You're the light in my life Quinn, I miss you." Judy reached out to hug Quinn, Quinn fell into her mother's embrace and cried.

"Right," said Judy briskly after a few moments, rubbing her hands up and down Quinn's arms. "Let's get finished with this and get back to the hospital to pick up Noah and Sarah. Do you always call him 'Puck'?" Judy questioned. "It doesn't seem very intimate. I'd have thought by now you'd be calling him by his given name, it's such a nice bible name too."

"Mom, please don't forget that Puck and his family are Jewish" Quinn said. "Puck isn't perhaps the best example but he does try to keep kosher, they all do. There are certain guidelines in the kitchen for example, as well as the food that they actually eat. We'll try to do most of it ourselves though, to save you the trouble, and mom?" Judy turned to look at her daughter, "Thanks for doing this for us, it means a lot",

It was dark when they got back to the hospital Puck and Sarah were ready to leave. They'd been in to see Esther once more and were satisfied that she would sleep through the night. The nurses and doctor had been instructed to ring him at any time if her condition changed at all. Puck and Sarah got into the back of Judy's car and they set off to Dudley Road. "Damn," he swore softly, "my truck is still at school and your car is still at home." realisation hit him from nowhere.

"I can drop you off in the morning to pick up your truck if you'd like" offered Judy.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Puck replied, his eyes shutting, he was feeling really tired, Sarah had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Once they'd reached the Fabray home, Puck lifted Sarah and carried her to the door. She stirred in his arms, waking slightly. "Shhh, munchkin, go back to sleep, unless you're hungry? Want something to eat before you go to bed?" he asked.

"Well, I need to make up the guest room for her anyway, so there's time for something to eat, drink, maybe a bath or shower?" Judy offered. "Do you want me to make up your room Quinn or do you want to do it yourself?"

"It's ok mom, I'll see to our room." She emphasised the 'our' knowing her mom wouldn't dispute it.

Judy rushed inside and up the stairs to get the guest room ready for Sarah. She put clean bedding in Quinn's room and left the door open. While she was making up the bed she remembered every harsh word she and Quinn had screamed at each other just a few short weeks ago when she insisted that Quinn stop seeing Noah and start behaving like a good girl instead of a slut. She felt ashamed of herself now for allowing people from her church to influence her in such a way that she had totally alienated her own daughter. Judy felt tears prick her eyes, she was so glad to have Quinn back in her life, she would accept almost anything, anyone that came along with her. Downstairs Quinn made hot drinks and sandwiches for them all. She didn't think anyone would eat much but at least she'd tried.

"Would you like a bath or a shower before you go to bed Sarah?" asked Judy in a motherly tone. The little girl responded that she'd like a shower. Judy escorted her upstairs and helped her with as much as she'd allow, tucking her into bed with her giraffe once she'd finished brushing her teeth.

Quinn and Puck relaxed on the sofa in the lounge, "Do you want the TV on?" Quinn asked him, cuddled up to his side.

"No, thanks, I'm just going to go up to bed if that's ok, do you mind?" was his reply.

"No, I don't mind, I'll come up and make the bed while you shower." Quinn replied.

Leading the way Quinn took Puck to her room, passing her mother on the landing. "The doors are locked and the kitchen is cleaned up" Quinn told her mother. "It's been a really long day, we're going to shower and go to bed, alright? Night mom."

"That's fine" Judy kissed Quinn on the cheek, "Good night, sweetie, good night Noah" then kissed him too.

"Night Judy, and thanks again, I don't know….." his voice broke off, emotion getting the better of him again, he shook his head, not knowing how to finish what he wanted to say.

"I know" Judy replied quietly, patting his arm and nodding. "Sleep well, both of you, the next few days are going to be hard on you all."

Puck closed Quinn's bedroom door behind him, leaning back against the wood. "Have I been given the Fabray Seal of Approval now?" he asked, feeling a bit dazed by the complete turn around of Judy Fabray.

"Yeah," Quinn replied softly, smiling at him, "I think you have." She walked round the bed and into his arms. Puck hugged her tight, burying his nose in her hair.

"You smell so good." he whispered. "I love just being with you. I love you Quinn Fabray….especially now" he finished, smiling into her hair as they both remembered when he'd said that before.

Quinn leant her head back and looked up at him, still held in his arms, "I love you too Noah Puckerman. Always." she stretched to kiss him.

Puck was first to break away. "D'you want me to help make the bed?" he asked,.

"No, I can manage, go shower." she told him. He went into her bathroom and closed the door. Quinn quickly made the bed with the clean linens her mother had left. She could hear the water still running so she quietly opened the door and let herself into the bathroom. Puck was stood under the spray, not moving, his head bent letting the water flow over him. "Think you might need some company?" she asked, he jumped at her voice then peered around the edge of the curtain.

"I think I might if you're offering to join me" he smiled reaching out with one wet hand to grab her, pulling her into the tub, still clothed. He helped her remove the wet clothes sticking to her skin. As every piece of skin was uncovered it was treated to the patented Puckerman Kiss Test. Soon they were both breathless and ready to take it further. "Is this ok?" he asked. "I really need you tonight" smothering her response with his hungry mouth.

Quinn broke the kiss. "I need you too, right now." Her hand dropped to his hardened length, stroking him. His mouth fell to her breast, he latched on to her nipple while sliding one hand down her stomach to feel how hot and ready she was for him. He lifted her and braced her against the tiles, her legs wrapping around his waist, he entered her swiftly, to the hilt, pressing into her and staying there, grinding groin to groin. He shifted his weight forward and pounded into her, both of them rising rapidly from aroused to almost at their peak. He thrust one final time, grunting, his knees quivering as Quinn pushed up with her hips, catching her breath. They came together, lips mashing. She dropped her feet to the floor of the tub, still holding on to his neck, her head resting on his chest, breathing heavily. Puck too was breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Fabray, I don't think I've ever come that fast before" he managed to say between gulps for air. He turned the spray off and patted her hip, come on, lets get some sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: no ownership of Glee, Dirty Dancing or any song mentioned in this work what so ever. The only thing I own is my mind, and reading through this chapter again, I realise that my mind is actually quite dirty!**

**A/N: Another step closer to the song that I want them to finish with….. No clues yet, it's still a secret! And apologies to all, these chapters keep getting longer and longer, I really hope I'm not boring you. **

They were at their last rehearsal before the competition scheduled for tomorrow. Quinn was still really nervous. She waited in the auditorium, sat in a random seat. Puck walked out onto the stage and made a show of looking round for her. He 'spotted' her in the crowd and climbed down the steps to walk to her and take her by the hand mimicking the 'nobody puts Baby in a corner' scene from the movie. He led her to the stage and they took their stance ready to start as soon as the music started. Mike and Brittany had coached them well along with repeated viewings of the actual dance scene from the film. Puck stood behind Quinn and copied Patrick Swayze's moves, trailing his hand down her side to catch hold of Quinn's hand before he spun her away, singing. Throughout the song they kept eye contact, they moved together, their voices blended so well. They didn't do the jump off the stage but the curtain did rise to reveal the rest of the New Directions to dance with Puck towards Quinn, who swung her skirt copying Jennifer Grey's moves. They didn't do the over the head lift but Puck did raise Quinn high up in time with singing "I have come up in the world" when everyone was dancing together at the end of the number. It was a wonderful take on the original.

"Guys, that was fantastic" cried Mr Schuester from his seat in the centre of the auditorium. "I think the beginning will work really well, it'll set the scene, I think this is going to be fabulous. Right, Santana, ready for your solo?"

"Sure am Mr Schue." she said and proceeded to sing a wonderful version of Valerie while Brittany and Mike did an amazingly acrobatic dance routine around her. The rest of the New Directions did a basic dance and harmony routine behind her, then it was time to rehearse the group number. Mr Schuester had picked a song by U2 for Rachel and Finn to lead, again using great harmonies from the rest of the team and choreography designed by Mike and Brittany.

"I hate to say this, it's like tempting fate or something, but," Mr Schue hesitated looking round at the students in front of him. "I think we have this in the bag" his face was lit with a beaming smile. "I can't believe how far we've come in a year" he said. Puck squeezed Quinn's hand and they smiled at each other, remembering sectionals last year and the drama that surrounded it and 'Babygate'.

"Yeah, we make a great team, we deserve this" agreed Finn, looking round at his team mates, nodding at them. His gaze caught Rachel's, she looked at the floor. There were still some things that needed fixing and he knew what to do to make it right.

"Ok, everyone, let's call it a night and go home to get some rest. Be here bright and early tomorrow for the bus, ok?" advised Mr Schue. "Puck, Quinn, do you have a minute?" he asked.

They stayed behind to speak to their teacher. "How are things going?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we're still at Quinn's house, Judy invited my mom to stay there too when she was released from the hospital so for now it's working really well. Judy and my mom are getting on really great, my mom is recovering steadily, Sarah is doing well at school again and we're fine" Puck said with a smile. "I don't know how we'll work things once my mom is ready to go back home, but just now" he nodded, thinking everything over, "it's all good." Quinn nodded her agreement with him.

"I'm really pleased to hear that Puck, for both of you" Mr Schue smiled, "it really is hard to believe that things have changed so much in so little time, isn't it?"

Quinn and Puck said their goodbyes and left the auditorium to go home. "I think we'll do well tomorrow, what do you think?" Quinn asked a little sleepily. Puck stretched over towards her in the passenger seat of his truck, he kissed her gently.

"I think we do amazing everyday" he smiled against her lips then started the truck. "Let's go home." he whispered.

On the drive back to the house Quinn suddenly made an announcement. "I'm not going to call you Puck anymore. I'm only going to call you Noah."

"Wait, what? Where did that come from? You know I hate my name, everyone calls me Puck, I call me Puck" he scowled.

"Not everyone. The special people in your life, your mom and your sister always call you Noah and you never expect them to call you any different. I bet your grandparents called you Noah too. I just think that if I'm going to be the most special person in your life then I should call you Noah too, plus it makes speaking to you seem more intimate, and I love the name, Noah, Noah, Noah." she repeated his name giving it a different inflection every time.

"Fine. You can call me Noah, but when we're in bed I'm only going to answer to Puck" he bargained. "Because it rhymes with.."

"Noah!" she cut him off sharply. They had pulled up on the driveway, Quinn got out, shutting the door, "Thank you for driving me home Noah, it was very kind of you" she mocked.

He ran round the truck to scoop her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder. Quinn squealed as he headed towards the front door. "Shhhhh," he whispered loudly, "my mom might be trying to sleep." He knew that Judy had arranged to take Sarah to the movies as a girlie treat and they probably wouldn't be back yet. He pushed the door open and heard the TV on in the lounge. Walking towards the sound with Quinn still hanging over his shoulder he saw his mother watching something on the TV.

"Hey ma, how're you feeling?" he asked her.

"Oh, hi Noah…..Quinn" she answered. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? With what?" he asked feigning innocence.

"What are you doing with Quinn over your shoulder like that?" his mother asked exaggerated patience evident in her tone of voice.

"Oh, Quinn?" he patted her raised ass. "This Quinn right here? Is this the Quinn you mean?" he teased.

"Puckerman! If you don't put me down right this second you are going to be very sorry, very lonely and very cold tonight" grumbled a muffled voice.

"You still going to insist on calling me Noah instead of Puck?" he asked before bending his knees to allow her feet to touch the ground.

Quinn waited till she was right side up, stood in front of him, the blood draining back out of her face to say….."Oh yes, I absolutely am going to call you Noah, everyday for the rest of your life, Noah!"

"Every day? For the rest of my life? That's quite a threat there Fabray" he leaned in to kiss her, and mumbled against her mouth "Are you sure you can handle that? Be careful what you say, my mom's here as a witness".

Quinn raised her arms round his neck and hugged him. "Every. Day" she whispered back. She turned then to look at Esther who was smiling at them, amused by their antics. "Are you hungry or anything" Quinn queried. "We had pizza delivered to school, Mr Schue thought it was only fair to feed us seeing as how we had to stay really late today. It's been tiring though, all that dancing, it's like being back on the Cheerios"

"I'm fine, thank you Quinn. And it will be nice to hear you call my son Noah. I hate when everyone calls him Puck," Esther shuddered. "Judy took me for my appointment today." Both Puck and Quinn looked at her expectantly. "I've been given a clean bill of health. My remaining kidney is working really well and I've been given the go ahead to travel tomorrow to see you perform. I'm glad it's a fairly short drive there though, I must admit. I can't wait to get out too, it feels like forever I've been cooped up, first the hospital then here. I'm not complaining Quinn, please don't misunderstand, your mother has been amazing, but truthfully? I'm ready for my own house and bed. I still can't return to work yet though." she finished, her mouth turning down slightly. "Right, I'm off to bed now that you're in, Sarah and Judy shouldn't be long, good night" she rose from the couch and kissed them both on the cheek before leaving the room.

"D'you want to watch TV till your mom and Sarah get back or do you want to….." he grinned at her waggling his eyebrows.

"I think I'm too tired to watch TV…Noah" she grinned back and set off running towards the stairs. She didn't get far till Puck was right behind her. He grabbed at her hips bring her back towards him to feel the effect she had on him. He kissed her neck and walked her up the stairs, his hands roaming the front of her body with every step they climbed. Quinn lifted her arms behind her, reaching the round the back of his neck, running her fingers through the stripe of hair down the centre of his skull. "Mmmmmm" she moaned as his fingers started to inch her skirt up. By the time they'd reached the top step her skirt was up at her waist and one of his hands was between her thighs. They heard the sound of car doors closing outside. They hesitated for a split second, eyes making contact then in unspoken agreement rushed into her room and closed the door, locking it behind them. They fell back against the door giggling, Puck turning Quinn in his arms, lowering his head to her taking her lips in a hot, heavy kiss that made her melt. "I love it when you do that" she whispered against his mouth. She walked backwards, drawing him to the bed, she sat down as soon as she felt it touch the back of her knees. She looked up at him and started to work on the button and zipper of his jeans. She pushed them down his thighs, "mmmmm, commando for me….again" she shook her head, smiling, lowering her mouth to connect with his hardening cock. She began pleasuring him slowly, using her hands, her lips, her teeth and her tongue. He felt her moan vibrating through his sensitive cock. His hands tangled in her hair, and he flexed his hips in rhythm with her up and down strokes. Quinn moaned again, feeling his cock touching the back of her throat, she relaxed her throat and pushed her head further down onto him. Puck's breath caught in his throat. He used the leverage of his hands in her hair to lift her from him. He pushed her back to lay flat on the bed then got to his knees, he lifted her skirt once again and stroked her through her panties. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and bent towards her, moving her panties aside to flick her clit with his tongue. Quinn raised her head up to watch him. His eyes were closed in concentration, he moved lower to sink his tongue deep inside her, tasting her. Quinn moaned and rocked her hips up at him. She reached down and stroked his cheek, he opened his eyes and smiled up at her, returning to give her clit more attention, pushing two fingers inside her. "Noah", she breathed, "I love it when you make me feel like this" she said, squeezing her breasts and tugging at her nipples through her clothing. Puck stood up, placing kisses randomly over her stomach and ribs. He helped her to remove her clothes then threw his own off, unconcerned where they landed. He knelt back on the bed and raised her by the hips to help her shuffle up, making more room for himself. He lined himself up at her entrance and pushed forward, sinking deep within, laying his head on her chest. They both moaned. He waited a for a minute, not moving, just being, he could feel Quinn's internal muscles rippling against his cock, it felt amazing. She continued to squeeze and relax until he couldn't hold still anymore. He knelt up and dragged one of her legs upright, opening her to him even more. He knelt closer, pounding into her. Her breath caught, she was on the edge of climax, his head went back, he too was almost there. Quinn squeezed her muscles for the final time, holding, holding, holding, her stomach rippled with the force of the wave flowing through her body. Puck, back bowed, head thrown back teeth bared, ground out her name as he jetted his release into her deepest, most secret place. He grunted as he collapsed back onto her chest, breathing heavily. He dropped her leg to the bed, she brought her arms up around his shoulders and hugged. She could still feel the aftershocks passing through her.

"I don't think I can move" Puck groaned into her shoulder, "That was intense". He tried to move slightly, "Nope, we're stuck like this….forever" he whispered dramatically.

"I don't have the energy to shove you off either, so I suppose we will just have to stay like this." Quinn responded. "I hope they'll let us on the bus like it tomorrow" she deadpanned, letting her head drop back to the bed. Puck made a monumental effort and rolled off of her.

"Aaagggghhhh" he groaned. "I'm not moving again. Ever!" he said on a moan. He lay on his side facing her, she lay on her back across the width of the bed, he raised his hand to turn her face to his, he placed sweet kisses on her mouth. "I love you, Quinn Fabray" he whispered. "I want to tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives"

"Me too, I love you Noah Puckerman" she said before reaching for a final kiss. They fell asleep where they lay.

During the night they shifted and righted themselves in their bed. Puck drew Quinn to sleep against him, his chest snug to her back, his hand possessively on her breast, that's how they woke on the morning of the competition.

On the bus back to McKinley High, the huge first place trophy in pride of place on the front seat, everyone was in excellent spirits. "Did you notice that Finn and Rachel seem very cosy?" murmured Quinn, smiling. "It's about time, they belong together, they're so right for each other"

"Yeah they are, just like us" agreed Puck, his arm round Quinn's shoulders.

"Man, you two were AWESOME" declared Finn loudly with a huge smile from further down the bus. "Doing that whole searching for her in the crowd bit went down really well."

Rachel along with the whole Glee club agreed with him. "Santana, you were amazing with your solo and the dancing, brilliant, sheer genius" Rachel exclaimed.

"Guys, you were all truly wonderful, I'm glad the judges saw it that way too." Said Mr Schue, "Regionals here we come." his fist pumping the air.

"Wooooooohooooooo" yelled someone, then they all joined in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Usual disclaimers regarding ownership.**

**Apologies that this update has taken so long to do, this time of year is so busy at our college - the end of term is fast approaching. Prom is over and done with, and let me tell you, staying up till 3 in the morning making palm trees for prom is not my idea of fun, the things I do for my students (but at least we won the prize for the best palm tree - yay - not that I'm competetive but I'm already planning how to make the Christmas tree for the competition in December :D!) Prize Day was yesterday, so all of the graduating students recieved their awards, that was fabulous, very emotional, I've worked with some of them for 4 years and now they're done, moving on, lots of tears yesterday, but a wonderful day all the same. Enough about that, thank you all for your comments, alerts etc. I hope you continue to enjoy my own little Gleefantasy.**

After acing Sectionals the Glee club took some time to relax before facing the rigors of rehearsing for Regionals. The group spent a few weekends together hanging out at each others' homes.

One beautiful, hot Sunday afternoon New Directions gathered at Quinn's house. They were sat by the pool, eating and drinking, swimming and relaxing, enjoying each others' company.

Puck was laid back on a lounger, chatting lazily with Finn, Artie, Sam and Mike, each of them bragging about the levels they'd reached on different games. The girls and Kurt were sat round a table in the shade, chatting about clothes and planning shopping trips.

"Hey Puck, can I ask you something?" said Mike quietly, Puck nodded. "Are you living here with Quinn or is she living at your house with you?" The other guys all looked on curiously, this was something they'd wondered too but hadn't dared ask. They knew that the couple were more or less living together again but no one was sure of the details like they had been during sophomore year.

Puck looked round at all of his Glee buddies, seeing the interest on their faces. "You know since my mom's surgery things between Quinn and Judy have been fine don't you?" They all nodded. "Well, it all depends on my mom. See, if my mom is working we stay at my house to look after my sister, if she's not working, like this weekend, we stay here." he answered. "So we mostly stay at my house."

"Isn't it a bit weird, a bit full on I mean, at our age? Being that involved with someone?" Mike queried. "It's like you're married or something."

Puck shrugged, "Not really, not when you think about what we went through last year" he replied. "We should never have broken up but Q said she needed time so I gave it to her. It nearly killed me till she was ready for us to be us again" he gave a tight smile. "Thank god for Berry's party and spin the bottle is all I can say, one kiss from Puckzilla and it reminded her of what she'd been missing" he winked, his smile now very broad.

Right at that moment Judy came outside, "Quinn, Noah, I'm leaving now, I'll see you in a few days, enjoy yourselves and…" she was cut off.

"Yes, we know, behave, be careful and no making babies" chorused Puck, smiling. "Enjoy your trip Judy." Judy nodded at him as he stood up and kissed her cheek, giving her a hug which she returned.

"Remember those instructions Noah, especially that last one!" Judy said laughing, wagging a finger at Puck before she turned to Quinn to hug her.

"Bye mom, see you soon, enjoy yourself." Quinn told her as she hugged her mom goodbye.

"Bye, honey, bye everyone, have a good time" Judy hugged Quinn back then waved to the happy young people gathered on her patio.

"Oh. My. God." breathed Finn staring at Puck in awe as Judy left wheeling a small suitcase behind her. "Who is that woman and what have you done with the real Judy Fabray? She actually lets you talk to her like that?"

Puck gave another shrug, getting comfortable again on the lounger, "What's she gonna do? I already sleep with her daughter every night and that's not gonna change any time soon, she's sorta stuck with me in her family for forever." he stated with a smirk.

"But…but….but she never even acknowledged me when I was dating Quinn, except that one time I came to dinner….and completely screwed up Quinn's life" Finn stammered out.

"Errrm, I think, to be fair" Artie said, hesitantly, "it was Puck who screwed up Quinn's life, you just got the blame for it." he finished on a smile. "No offence Puck."

"None taken" agreed Puck. "It's true" he said on a sigh, rubbing his chest "I was an asshole"

Quinn caught the end of his statement as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of beers and sodas. After placing the tray on a table she bent over the end of the lounger, her face upside down to Puck's. She grinned at him, "What do you mean 'was' an asshole Noah, you still are, every day" and dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

"And you love me for it" he grinned back, catching her head in both of his hands and bringing her back for longer kiss.

"Ewwww, guys, guys, break it up, single people over here!" shouted Kurt from the patio. "No PDA's, it's not fair"

"You're just jealous" Quinn shouted back at him, laughing. Puck's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? I hope you're joking there Q" he muttered.

"Aww, poor baby," she mocked, "scared you might get hit on by Kurt?"

"No, he'd never do anything like that" Puck said, shooting a dark look towards Kurt who had already lost interest in them in favour of something funny on Mercedes' phone. "Stay here with me for a bit though…..just in case."

Quinn walked round to the side of his lounger, "Move over then Puckerman, give a girl some space." she nudged him with her knee.

Puck sat further up and made a space for her between his legs, encouraging her to sit and lean back against him. She did, her head resting on his chest, one arm on his raised knee, joining both hands, their fingers entwining. She looked up, he looked down and they both burst out laughing.

"Share the joke" demanded Sam, "What's so funny?"

Neither Quinn nor Puck could answer. Each time they tried they laughed more. Eventually Puck managed to say that they had been in a similar position before, on this exact same lounger although with slightly less clothing, which made some eyes goggle as neither of them was wearing much at the moment, Puck just his board shorts and Quinn a miniscule bikini and a sarong. He even admitted to them being caught in the act by Judy, at which point Quinn slapped him, hard, on the thigh telling him not to be so open and tell everyone everything.

"Oh my God." Finn could not believe his ears. "She actually caught you…here…naked…..going at it?"

"And then some" admitted Puck.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Quinn, hiding her face behind her hands. "See, what I mean? You're an asshole! Don't you have an off switch?" she said, blushing.

Puck explained some of what happened the weekend of Rachel's party, admittedly not going into full details but ending with how they were when Judy came home. "And Q was on me here like this," he dragged Quinn further onto his body and pushed her legs over the edge in pose as she had been. "And I was just about…."

"I think that's enough demonstrating and information, babe" she said, interrupting him. "We don't want all of our friends thinking you're totally depraved."

"I don't care because I have no idea what that means and I'm sure your mom was more shocked by your ink than what we were actually doing." Puck smiled up at her, his hands on her waist. He sat her back on the lounger. "Just stay here though, Puck jr is remembering everything too," he whispered into her ear, both arms snuggled round her chest, holding her tight against him, she could feel his burgeoning erection pressing against her back and shifted against him in retaliation.

The other girls wandered over to sit with the boys on the loungers, Santana caught part of what Puck was saying. "Hold up, what ink, Squeaky Clean Quinn got herself a tattoo? When did that happen? And how come I never saw it?"

"Well, first of all, you better not see _them _Santana, not even after gym class! My eyes only" Puck grinned, Quinn blushed even more. "She's such a dark horse is Q. All sweet and innocent on the outside…."

"Oh. My. God!" Quinn said, mortified, "will you stop?" she half turned in front of him, his arms still around her, "If you dare say anything else you are most definitely sleeping on your own tonight" she threatened in a whisper.

"I heard that" crowed Santana, "It must be something really juicy if she's blushing like that."

Everyone turned to Puck and Quinn, she with her head buried in his chest, covering her bright red cheeks, him trying desperately not to laugh. "Hey, babe, I think it's really hot, I don't know why you're blushing"

"It can't be anything as bad as what I overheard them doing on the phone a few weeks ago" grumbled Finn, "I'm still traumatised, I have nightmares whenever I see Puck's number come up on my phone - totally depraved"

That made Puck burst out laughing, eyebrows were raised from all quarters, questioning gazes zoomed in on the pair of them.

"That was not me" claimed Puck trying for an innocent tone, a huge grin on his face, "that was all Miss Goody Two Shoes Fabray, I had no control over that. At all!"

"Yeah" Finn returned in a deadpan tone, "I heard it, all of it, thanks for the memory, NOT!"

"Oh come ON!" squealed Santana, "this is way too interesting to keep to yourself, you have to tell us. Every juicy detail!"

"Finn Hudson, you are a dead man if you breathe a word" promised Quinn with her face still buried in Puck's chest.

"Quinn, your threats don't frighten me. So, what happened was this," began Finn, enjoying having a captive audience. "I rang Mr Puckerman on a Sunday morning, I forget why now," he said, tapping his chin, "why did I ring you Puck?"

"I have no idea why you rang, I'm fairly sure I forgot to ring you back" Puck laughed, Quinn slapped his chest, "What?" he asked "we got busy! Shower remember?"

Quinn screamed quietly "aaarrrgggghhhhh." Then turned to Finn. "You wouldn't" she said, eyes narrowed, shaking her head.

"Oh I would" Finn replied with a grin, just a little bit maliciously. "Well, like I said, I rang and Mr P was very out of breath, I thought he'd been working out or something. It turns out I had narrowly missed interrupting a very intimate moment. Then Miss Fabray got creative and I think Mr P forgot I was on the phone and that I could hear everything. The worst part was when he said he loves it when she swallows leaving no me doubt in my mind what had just happened, and can I just say, eeeewwwww. Exactly how many calories is in that do you think Quinn?"

Puck was in fits, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Finn was sniggering, Several horrified stares turned toward Quinn. Santana laughed "Oh my god, you slut! While there was someone on the phone? Listening? That's a virtual threesome!"

"Shut up! Did you have to tell everyone?" Quinn asked in a high voice. "I can't believe you'd tell everyone!"

"You should be more careful then" Finn shot back. Rachel, scandalised for Quinn smacked Finn on the head for embarrassing her friend.

"I think you've said enough Finn, leave Quinn alone. Noah's not bothered, he doesn't care who knows what he gets up to." She frowned at him. "And you, Puckerman, stop encouraging him to embarrass your girl, you should be defending her" accused Rachel.

Artie, ever the voice of reason asked, "Errm, Finn, why didn't you just hang up and call back later?" Everyone turned to look at Finn, he couldn't answer that one.

"Anyway, I still want to hear about the tattoos" demanded Santana, "come on, spill, it can't be as bad as giving someone a blow job when there's someone else listening."

"Oh god, you're not going to stop are you" Quinn said looking towards the sky, face still aflame.

"Noooooo" came the chorus from most of the gathered friends.

"Ok, I have two tattoos and a piercing" she said matter of factly, not looking anyone in the eye, "and you are most definitely NOT seeing THAT!"

Puck smirked and nodded his head, "oh yeah, it's cool"

"Is that why the Puckerman Nipple Ring has made a comeback, and your other nipple is pierced now too?" asked Santana, he nodded. "I wondered. What is it with you guys and pain?"

"It's not the pain that makes you want to do it, it's the long term effect that makes it worthwhile, things get a bit more…" Puck hesitated, searching for the right word. "What is it they get?" he looked at Quinn, "Sensitive, sensitised? Something like that, but mmmm, one little tug and wow! At the right time, it can blow your socks off." he demonstrated by gently pulling on one of his heavy gold rings.

All eyes then turned back to Quinn. She looked about her. "What? You expect me to demonstrate?" her voice getting higher, "Not a chance" she finished.

"Damn straight!" Puck scowled, his hand sliding over her stomach and down to cover the front of her bikini pants. "No one is getting a demo of THAT piercing." He kissed Quinn behind the ear, murmuring to her "It's soooo hot though babe".

"Aaarrrgggghhhhh" squealed Santana, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, "you got pierced down there?" she half whispered, her eyes wide, flicking from Quinn's eyes to her bikini pants.

"Asshole" she muttered to Puck. "Yep I did" she admitted to Santana. "Although badass here," she hooked her thumb behind her towards Puck, "won't even consider a Prince Albert, how unfair is that?"

All the guys immediately winced and shook their heads, totally in agreement with Puck. "Can't say I blame you there dude, I mean, who'd want holes jabbed in their…..their…" Sam said nodding downwards.

"Exactly!" Puck agreed. "See, no sane dude would get his dick pierced."

"Fine, but you are coming with me for my next tattoo and maybe getting one too" Quinn said in an aggrieved voice.

"That I can do. I wouldn't mind some cool ink." he agreed, nodding his head.

"Right, enough of this," exclaimed Rachel, clapping her hands, "who's up for some karaoke?"

Everyone groaned good naturedly, but they all took turns at singing until the party broke up around 10pm. Once everyone had left and Quinn and Puck had finished clearing up they turned the music on again, keeping the volume low, dancing in the moonlight to slow romantic songs, barely swaying, their bodies brushing against each other. "Ready for bed Noah?" Quinn asked him in a sleepy voice.

"I'm always ready to go to bed with you" Puck replied, bending to kiss her. They locked up and turned out the lights, heading up the stairs together….


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This is now becoming so AU that it obviously has no affiliation to Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy, etc. It does however live on in Gleefulfantasyworld. Yes, that's a real place, I Googled it!**

**A/N: Bit of Rachel bashing coming up, sorry to any Berry lovers - I'm not one of them, I'd have liked less Berry throughout the entire 3 seasons, but hey ho, You Can't Always Get What You Want! Apparently :D**

Quinn was sat alone in the choir room working intently, pen in hand, folder on her knee. She didn't look up as she heard footsteps approach, knowing it was almost time for Glee practice and that people would be arriving.

"Errm, Quinn, can I talk to you?" came the hesitant voice of Finn Hudson.

Quinn looked up, her expression blank, "What do you want?" she asked, her voice quiet, controlled.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour at your house last weekend, telling everyone all that stuff. I was completely out of order, Rachel's not stopped chewing my ear off about it and Puck said I'd really upset you. I'm sorry." He came and sat near her, still a little nervous. Quinn had yet to respond to his apology so he carried on talking. "I don't know what else to say, maybe I'm still a little jealous that Puck seems to have it all and I…." he stopped abruptly noticing the change in Quinn's face, from blank to frosty.

"So, you're apologising because your girlfriend is getting on your nerves and my boyfriend is bullying you into it, is that right?" her tone cold, one eyebrow raised, HBIC fashion.

"Oooh, Scary Quinn. No, no, no, that's not it, I mean, that's some of it, but not all of it." he stammered, getting flustered, not knowing how best to answer. Finn felt sure that however he answered or explained he was going to get it wrong and make things worse. Voices and footsteps were heard from the hall, coming nearer. Finn looked up at the door seeing Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Sam coming into the room. His body sagged with relief. "Hey man" he high-fived Puck and Sam as they came to sit down. Quinn continued looking at the work in her file.

"Hey babe" Puck murmured as leant down and dropped a kiss on her cheek before sitting next to her. "So, did Frankenteen apologise to you or what?" he whispered, nodding towards Finn who had stood to greet Rachel as she swanned in, looking for all the world as though she expected a standing ovation for simply being on the planet.

"He made a half-assed effort, I don't want an apology if it's only because you've made him say it or Rachel is boring him into it. He shouldn't have said what he did, I mean, I know I-we shouldn't have done, you know while he was on the phone but he shouldn't have told everyone" Quinn shrugged one shoulder, still feeling embarrassed about the revelations at their pool party. Puck hugged her. He had spent much of Sunday night after the party apologising and the rest of the week making it up to her for his part in embarrassing her too, she had eventually forgiven him and accepted some of the blame herself.

"Babe, everyone will forget soon enough. There's always stuff going off round here, it'll be yesterdays news before you know it." he kissed her temple, his arm round her shoulder. "Hey, my mom text me after lunch. She's got the night off so, where d'you want to stay tonight? We should've been at mine 'cos she should've been working and I kinda promised the munchkin a Mario battle, but it's up to you."

"No, we'll go with the plans, I wouldn't mind spending time with your mom actually, while you and Sarah battle, I'm NOT refereeing, before you ask, I don't seem to have spent much time with your mom since she moved back home. She seems to be doing ok though doesn't she?" Quinn said as she put her folder away.

Mr Schuester walked into the room with a sheaf of papers in his hand, drinking his coffee while he walked. "Hi guys, where's everyone else?" he asked, looking round the room and seeing only eight members of the Glee club assembled.

"Brittany and Santana have extra Cheerio practice for some stupid rule infringement or something so they won't be here today, they send their apologies." Quinn told Mr Schue.

"Mike and Tina are meeting with his dad about something like major important or something so they won't be here either, sorry." Artie told Mr Schue.

"So, it's just us? Ok, let's get on with it. Has anybody got anything to sing for us today?" the teacher asked. "No? Alright. How about I give out the assignments? I want to shake things up a bit. I was flicking through the music channels last night and I heard a fabulous song, it's nothing like we've ever covered before but what I want is for every pair to give us a version of it. The best one will be the duet for Regionals."

"How are we dividing the pairs?" Rachel asked, her hand raised, looking at Finn.

"I'm happy for the pairs to be couples, friends, whatever, however, whoever" Mr Schuester shrugged. "Let's shake it up. Can you fill everyone else in when you see them?"

"Sure, no problems" agreed Puck. "Are you actually going to tell us what the song is?"

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry about that" Mr Schue laughed. He passed out copies of the music and lyrics to those in the choir room. "Everyone else can collect their copies from me later."

"Oh, this song is so cool, I love it." breathed Quinn.

"Yeah, it's got a great rock sound to it" agreed Puck. "Are you sure this is a Regionals song Mr Schue? This would be awesome at Nationals."

Everyone turned to look at Puck, amazed to hear so much enthusiasm from him. A few heads nodded in agreement. "Do you all think that?" asked Mr Schue "Should we put this one on ice till Nationals?" they all nodded in agreement. "OK, lets find something just as amazing that we can wow the judges at Regionals with then."

"I think we could go with a Pink or maybe an Avril Lavigne song for the group number" suggested Puck. "I mean, they're both pretty badass chicks aren't they?" he looked around for encouragement from the others gathered in the room, he received a few nods and murmurs. "Another thing I've been thinking, is rather than a traditional group number, maybe we can do more of a mash up, guys singing one song, girls singing another but with a common theme" Puck suggested, again receiving incredulous looks from absolutely everyone, including Quinn. "What?" he asked, "can't a guy have ideas?" his hands spread out to his sides, palms up.

"Noah, they are really, really good ideas. If you put this much effort into your school work you would ace all of your classes for sure" Quinn said softly, rubbing an encouraging hand across his shoulder.

"Ok Puck, what common theme idea did you have?" Mr Schue asked, "you must have given it a lot of thought and to be honest, it sounds like a really good idea"

Rachel huffed quietly on the front row and crossed her arms. It felt to her lately that she and Finn were no longer the Glee Power Couple. That title had been passed to Quinn and Noah. They seemed to get the solos, the duets and their ideas seemed to be the ones everyone raved about instead of following her instructions, even though deep down Rachel thought that this idea could be excellent, depending on the songs chosen.

"Well, the songs I was thinking of are both about angels" said Puck, a wry smile on his face. "The guys can do Robbie Williams' Angels and the girls can do Eurythmics There Must Be An Angel."

"Let's get the lyrics up online and see how we can mash them together" Mr Schue said. "Good work Mr Puckerman." he praised Puck, nodding and smiling at him.

Puck looked down, smiling, feeling a bit shy and quite unlike his usual badass Puckzilla self.

Quinn looked at him with one eyebrow raised, smiling, "Wow, you've really given this a lot of thought haven't you? I'm impressed" she said softly, reaching for his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Even Rachel seemed to be impressed.

"Is there a duet in this competition too, Mr Schue?" asked Puck.

"Yes there is, the requirement for this years Regionals Competition is that all groups must perform at least one duet and the other two choices are your own." Mr Schue

Puck raised his hand again, "Mr Schue, I have a duet idea too." he looked towards Rachel, her scowl almost frightened him. "Remember that British band, Beautiful South?" he asked, everyone nodded and murmured song titles from them. "I was thinking maybe me and Quinn could do 'Need A Little Time' cos really, that song almost describes us and what we were like earlier this year, we're not ending like the song but hey, life's better than art." he finished on a smile, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"What? Are you two now the 'duet couple'?" screeched Rachel, her face crumpling up as she fought back the tears. "You both only joined to spy on other people, how come you get to be the power couple, how do you get to take over?"

"Wow, chill Rachel, it was just a suggestion, we don't DEMAND every solo, duet or lead like some people in here" Puck returned, eyebrows raised and head nodding in Rachel's direction.

"Guys, guys, can we take it down a notch please? Right. Rachel, this is a Glee Club, meaning everyone in it has the right to sing and be heard, it is not the Rachel Berry Band, just because you were in it early on does not give you automatic right to the leads, solos and duets. And to be honest, Puck and Quinn sound amazing together, yeah, even better than you and Finn so deal with it." said Mr Schuester firmly. "I think we'll finish there for the day, see you all next week, Puck, thanks for the song ideas, they were good ones." said Mr Schue, gathering his belongings together.

"Thanks, I think we should probably put it to a vote to see who everyone thinks should do the duet, that's the fair way, doesn't mean I won't like it if someone else wins but I'll go along with it." Puck shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Q? Ready to go home?" he called to Quinn who was still sorting her bag and chatting with Mercedes.

"Yeah, just a minute." she replied. Quinn stood, hugged Mercedes then walked towards Puck and Mr Schue. "Ready, and to give your mom the night off completely, I'll cook dinner tonight, how's that?" she said with a beaming smile and waltzed off towards the door.

Puck's face fell, "Cool babe, what are you planning on making?" he was pleased she was in front of him and couldn't see his face. Quinn was valiant in her culinary attempts. Puck, Sarah and Esther all gave her lots of encouragement and positive comments while secretly dreading each and every burnt offering she presented them with. She was fabulous at microwave meals, it was just when she tried to cook things from scratch that they didn't quite work out right.

"I'll see what we fancy when we get home, then I'll make whatever." she said breezily.

Puck dragged his phone out of his pocket and rapidly sent a text to his mom to start dinner. As much as he loved Quinn he could live without ever tasting her cooking again in his life, he just had to find a way of breaking it to her, gently.

"Hi Esther," called Quinn as she walked in the house. Quinn sniffed the air, "Oh, you've started dinner already" she said in a disappointed tone. "I was going to cook for us tonight."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Never mind you can do it next time." Esther said, wiping her hands as she left the kitchen to greet Quinn in the family room, smiling at her.

"Can we have take out next time Quinn's cooking?" Sarah asked. Quinn looked at her, hurt.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Why didn't you just tell me, did you just eat it to make me feel better?" tears were forming in her eyes, just ready to drop.

"Quinn, listen to me," Esther took her by the shoulders. "You have many amazing qualities and we love you for them. Cooking just isn't one of your strong points, yet. I'm sure that in time you'll get better." Esther said, really encouraging.

Puck walked through the door and saw his three girls in a group hug, Quinn at the centre, crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've finally realised how bad at cooking I am, I'm useless" Quinn wailed, crying.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, you're not useless. I think you're amazing" Puck moved in to hug her, his mom and sister moved out of the way. He looked at his mom over Quinn's shoulder and mouthed a question at her "What brought this on?"

Esther shrugged and mouthed back "I don't know."

Quinn brought herself under control and managed to stop crying. "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional about this, I know I'll learn. I can take a cookery class or something. Ignore me I'm just hormonal." she tried to laugh.

Puck looked again at his mom while rubbing Quinn's back soothingly, he crossed his eyes pulled a face. Hormonal Quinn beat Scary Quinn, HBIC Quinn and In Labour Quinn hands down, every month, without fail. Then he thought to himself, "it's better than the alternative", although when she was pregnant her hormones just made her forget things instead of almost turning into The Hulk. Still, at least once they were married and living on their own he knew what he was in for, he'd already have years of practice under his belt.

Dinner was beautiful. Esther was a fabulous cook. Quinn and Sarah dealt with the clean up while Esther watched TV. Puck put the rubbish out then he and Sarah settled down to begin the Epic Mario Battle. Quinn kept them supplied with chips, dips and drinks. She still refused to get involved in their petty squabbles though, she wouldn't take sides. They tried to drag Esther in to settle the score with cries of "Mo-om, tell him" and "Mo-om, tell her" until Esther told them both to either play nice or turn off the game. "And for the last time Noah, it is illegal to keep your sister locked in the basement, I won't tell you again I'll just lock you in there!" she shouted at him in exasperation.

Quinn and Esther chatted quietly all evening, about her work, about school and the upcoming Regionals competition. At 10pm Quinn said she was going up to have a bath before bed, she kissed everyone goodnight and went upstairs. A little while later Esther managed to get the two squabbling siblings to end their game and go to bed too.

In their room Puck saw that Quinn was already settled in bed, curled up on her side. "I'm just going to jump in the shower" he said. "How're you feeling, d'you want your hot water bottle?" he asked knowing from past experience she would be feeling cramps in her stomach fairly soon. She looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. Puck went back downstairs to sort that out for her, he returned quickly enough with it, a glass of water and her pain medication. "Here, take these now and maybe it won't be so bad tonight."

"Thank you" she whispered, sitting up to take her tablets. She tucked her hot water bottle under the covers and settled back down. Puck took the quickest shower on record, returning to their room with his towel wrapped round his waist. He took an old pair of cut off sweat pants he used to sleep in sometimes, from his drawer and put them on before getting into bed and cuddling up to Quinn. He curved his arm round her, massaging soothing circles on her stomach.

"I hate that you feel this way babe." he murmured against her hair, feeling her body shake with her silent sobs. "Maybe we should go and see the doctor again and see if a different type of birth control would be better for you, you know, maybe make this less painful"

"How would you know something like that?" she asked, half turning to look him in the eye.

"Hey I know how to google stuff. Just because I'm a guy it doesn't mean I don't know what you girls have to put up with. I live in a houseful of girls, I'm most definitely aware. I don't think it's fair on you, putting up with this every month. If there's anything else or another way we should try it. It's not just you, it's me too, contraception isn't just your responsibility, it's OUR responsibility, there's two of us in this relationship." Puck said softly, hugging her.

Quinn started crying harder, "Noah, that is so sweet, why don't you ever show this side of you to anyone else? Although before the week is out I probably will be screaming at you and raging at you but you know that already. Just know that I don't mean it and I love you." she finished on a sob, turning and tucking her head into his chest.

He hugged her close, kissed her hair and said "I know you don't, doesn't mean some of the stuff you say doesn't hurt at the time but I know it's the hormones talking not really you. I love you, now go to sleep."

**A/N: This chapter is going to end there because I have something planned for the next chapter. The final song at Nationals is still a secret, I love this song! Why not throw a few of my favourites in and have them sing them? They would've made a good job of them on the show if they'd been given them I'm sure. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No affiliation to the actual show, only the character names used.**

**A/N: Explanation of OOC Puck last chapter. That was just my own wishful thinking being extremely hormonal and wishing my husband would act in that way. So far he hasn't. Ever. :( And sorry that this is a really long chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. You're all awesome xxx**

After the auditions for the duet Puck and Quinn were voted the winners by most of the club. Mike and Artie suggested some staging and choreography that would work well with the song. Artie wanted them facing each other on sofas singing the first part of the song, then in the break in the middle of the song for Puck to go to one side of the stage and dance with each of the girls very briefly while Quinn did the same with the guys. They were then to come back to the sofas to finish the song. They rehearsed it over and over getting the timing right for the twirls and spins with the other Glee members. Everyone thought that as the required element of the competition it worked fantastically well.

The next song that they rehearsed was a song that the girls were singing on their own, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana taking the three leads with Quinn, Brittany and Tina harmonising. They were singing Wilson Philip's Hold On. Then they rehearsed the group number. Puck was leading a version of Pink's Raise Your Glass, with the rest of the group performing an elaborate dance routine choreographed by Mike Chang. Finn kept messing up the choreography, he couldn't keep the steps in his head.

"Right!" Mr Schue shouted. "Finn, you're going to have to step up if you want to stay in the team. We can't afford to be messing up at this stage."

"Mr Schue, I can work with Finn some more, evenings and weekends till he gets it" offered Mike with a shrug.

"Would you Mike? That'd be great, we don't have time to find a replacement and we'd be one man down if we let Finn go." Mr Schue mused out loud.

Finn looked deflated. Rachel rushed to his side to comfort him. Puck wandered over, towel round his neck, wiping the sweat from his face. "S'up dude?" he asked his friend.

"Rachel, can you give us a minute?" Finn asked. He wanted to talk to Puck alone. When she'd gone he took a breath then turned to Puck. "You've got it all man, last year I was dating Quinn, I was quarterback, I was male lead in Glee. Now, Quinn's with you, Sam's quarterback and you get almost every male lead, I've got nothing, my confidence is zero. Rachel won't even let me touch her boobs no matter how many times I ask and you get to sleep with Quinn every night, tell me how my life is fair?"

"Dude, don't ask, just go for it, she'll probably like it" laughed Puck. "How does that affect you remembering a dance routine anyway?"

"I just can't stop thinking about sex, like all the time! I can't concentrate in any of my classes, I can't eat properly, I can't sleep and there's no way Rachel is going to give it up. Ugghhhh" Finn slumped back in the seat. "Who am I kidding? Quinn wouldn't let me touch her boobs either but she jumped into bed with you, I bet Rachel would too, who'd want to be a loser like me? Who'd want to be with a loser like me?"

"Dude, you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Get a grip. Me and Quinn are kinda like a special case anyway, you can't count our relationship as the 'high school norm'" Puck said drawing quote marks in the air. "How many other high school students do you know who live together like we do? Huh? None and I fell in love with her long before you ever asked her out, you just beat me to it otherwise she would never have cheated on you and honestly, we were truly made for each other. As for quarterback, you just need to try out again. Maybe show Coach Bieste how hard you're working for it and she might give you another shot. I can't give you any advice on how to deal with Rachel though, sorry dude. Maybe just keep going when you'd usually give up and maybe she'll get carried away, it used to work for me in the past." Puck shrugged, hanging on to each end of the towel still slung round his neck.

"Thanks for the pep talk. It probably won't help, but thanks for trying." Finn said, trying to smile. He got up and went over to Mike to have another coaching session.

Puck walked over to the girls and sat down with Quinn, "Hey babe" he said and leant towards her to kiss her cheek.

Quinn leant away. "I don't think so, not till you've showered." she said shaking her head and wrinkling her nose.

"Wanna come shower with me?" he grinned.

"NOAH!" screeched Rachel, Tina and Mercedes, scandalised.

"What? I'm being environmentally friendly, saving the planet and shit" he claimed in a fake hurt voice, not even trying to hide the smile.

"Mhmm, sure you are." replied Rachel, totally unconvinced. "What did Finn want to talk to you about anyway?" she asked.

"Well, it's guy stuff so I don't really think he'd want me discussing it with you, sorry Rach. I'm going to shower, see you in a few Q, sure I can't convince you to join me?" he raised an eyebrow at Quinn, she shook her head. "It was worth a try" he smiled and winked.

Quinn went to the girls' locker room a few minutes later and heard a shower running. She looked around curiously knowing that the Cheerios weren't around this afternoon and all the Glee girls were still in the auditorium. Quinn heard the door lock click into place and turned sharply. Puck stood at the door, naked, aroused, waiting for her. "It took you long enough, I thought you were never going to get here" he complained.

"Noah Puckerman!" Quinn said in a fake scandalised voice, a smile on her face. "What sort of girl do you think I am?" she started walking towards him, peeling off her clothes.

"The sort of girl who hasn't had sex in over a week, the sort of girl who told her boyfriend at lunch that he was going to get lucky tonight. I can't wait till tonight." Puck met her in the centre of the room and helped her to remove the last of her clothes. Their mouths met, her arms went up round his neck. He walked her backwards to the running shower, the water lovely and warm. He backed her under it, their mouths still joined. Puck broke the kiss and turned Quinn round. She braced her hands against the tiles and without any finesse, Puck entered her, they both moaned their pleasure. Quinn turned her head, he leant forward their mouths joined again, he grabbed her hips and held her steady while he thrust in and out of her, rapidly gaining speed. Again he broke the kiss, his breath coming in grunts, Quinn gasping. He leant back slightly, one hand on her shoulder, the other still on her hip, thrusting harder and harder into her. "Fuck, Quinn, I'm not gonna last" he groaned, his hand sliding from her hip to find her clit. A gentle tug on her metal piercing and Quinn shattered around him, her knees buckling. Puck grabbed her by the hips holding her up as he found his own release, drawing her tight into him. He kissed the sensitive spot below her ear, she raised her arm back and hooked it round his neck. Puck continued gently moving in and out of her, his thrusts slowing.

"I can't believe we did that at school!" Quinn breathed once she could form a coherent sentence. "We need to shower, quick, before anyone gets here. Hurry up." she urged him.

They washed up quickly and Puck threw on his clean clothes. He kissed her lingeringly before unlocking the door and peering out into the corridor and leaving. "I'll be waiting for you out here" he smiled, winking at Quinn.

A short time later Santana and Brittany entered the locker room. "Hey Q, been busy?" Santana asked, eyebrow raised.

"I've no idea what you mean Santana, I've just been in the shower, that's all." replied Quinn in a level tone.

"Well, Sam went to look for Puck in the boys' locker room when he was supposed to be showering and the place was deserted. Strangely enough I've just walked past Puck waiting for you in the corridor and he smells like he's just showered using your shower gel and shampoo, how very strange!" said Santana in a fake innocent voice, her eyes wide.

Quinn just looked at her with narrowed eyes. "No comment Santana, ok?" Said Quinn firmly.

"OK. My lips are sealed. Enjoy your night." Santana replied and blew a kiss towards Quinn. "Tell Puck to bring his own shampoo at least next time, he doesn't suit girly scents." she directed at Quinn's back as Quinn left the locker room.

Quinn met Puck in the hall. "Noah Puckerman, one of these days I am going to kill you, you know that don't you? And that is not the hormones talking, that's me, normal Quinn. Santana knows exactly where you showered because she said you smell girly, why was she close enough to you to know you smell girly?" She demanded, looking quite cross.

"She wasn't close, she only walked past." Puck shrugged and held out his hand towards Quinn. "Ready to go home?"

Quinn nodded and put her hand in his. Tonight they were spending the night with Esther and Sarah. Esther was giving Quinn her first cooking lesson. Puck and Sarah were nervous about the result but determined to be supportive.

"Wow Quinn, that wasn't too bad." Puck said, amazed. "What did you think Sarah?" he asked his sister, looking at her with stern eyes.

"Well, it was only pasta bake so you can't really ruin it but, yeah, that was ok Quinn, you did good."

"I thought you did very well Quinn. I'm sure with a few more lessons you'll feel more confident and you'll be making more complex meals." encouraged Esther.

"Thanks, all of you." Quinn said shyly. "I know it wasn't brilliant but I'm determined to learn. Maybe I'll even surprise my mom when she comes back. If she ever comes back. I think she's intending staying at my sister's for forever! I never thought she'd meet another man but Frannie say's she seems really smitten with this guy."

"She deserves some happiness after what happened with your father though Quinn. I hope you're happy for her" Esther said.

"Oh I definitely am. Actually, I was surprised she was ready for a new relationship but I'm pleased that she's found someone." Quinn replied quickly. "I know it means that we're here every night, but I like being here with all of you rather than at my house. That place hasn't felt like home since my dad threw me out last year. This feels like home." she finished with a shrug.

"Oh, honey, that's so nice." Esther cried, getting up to hug Quinn. I rather like it too when you both stay here, even when I'm not at work. This house seems to be a happy house these days, its nice." she said, smiling at everyone round the table.

"Hey, are we done with the sappy shit yet?" Puck asked.

"NOAH!" both Quinn and his mom groaned at him. "For that you get to clean up tonight. On your own." Esther proclaimed. "Come on girls, let's leave him to it."

"Q? You wouldn't leave me would you? Q? You're supposed to love me!" he laughed. "It's not fair when you all gang up together, Sarah, it's about time you got a boyfriend so that I've got some back up…..I get to beat him up if he looks at you cross eyed though!"

"Hey, progress Sarah, you're now allowed a boyfriend" said Quinn, her tone sarcastic, "like you'd have let his opinion stop you anyway." She stuck her tongue out at Puck and ran out of the kitchen before he could retaliate.

"Esther, do you have time for a chat?" Quinn asked once they were settled in the family room. Sarah was watching TV, not interested in their conversation.

"Of course, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Noah mentioned something last week that got me thinking. You know ever since having Beth I've been on birth control?" Esther nodded, "well, I'm sure you also know that I've been suffering really badly with PMS?" again Esther nodded. "Well, the pain during my period is dreadful, worse than ever before I got pregnant. Well, Noah thinks I should go see my doctor to see if a change of birth control could help. What do you think?" Quinn asked.

"I think that Noah is right. Sometimes a change in medication can make a huge difference. It's definitely worth seeing your doctor about." Esther replied, patting Quinn on the arm. "Just remember, if you do change whatever form of birth control you're on you probably won't be safe for a full month, you'll need to take extra precautions. Your doctor will explain all of that to you though. Would you like me to go with you?" she asked.

"Oh, no, Noah is going with me. He wants to make sure that whatever we choose to do for birth control, it's a choice we make together." Quinn replied with a smile.

Puck came into the room wiping his hands. "Anyone need anything?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm good" Quinn smiled at him. Esther and Sarah both declined. "I'm going up to check some stuff on line, you coming with me?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah, why not." Puck smiled back, walking upstairs behind her.

As soon as they got in his room Puck tumbled Quinn to the bed. "Fuck checking things online, I want to check you out." he mumbled against her neck. And he did, long into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No connection between this work of fiction and the show belonging to Fox etc.**

**A/N: Today is my last day at work until August 29th so I hope to upload many updates and new works. I have already written the final two chapters of this story, I know exactly where I want it to go, I just have to bend the road to make the journey fit. I hope I'm not boring you with my own little Gleefantasy, please let me know if you have any suggestions or requests, I'll try to work them in. Thanks for reading. :D**

Competition day dawned. Puck and Quinn arrived at school early. Everyone was meeting to go to a diner near school for breakfast. Mr Schuester and Miss Pilsbury had arranged to join them.

"Ok guys, are we ready for this?" asked Mr Schue when they'd finished eating. He looked round at the diverse group of teenagers who all shouted back versions of "yeah", smiling, wondering where the last year had gone. Both Quinn and Puck were a little more subdued today than they usually would have been. Although the competition wasn't exactly a year since the last Regionals, it did bring back painful memories for them. Puck was sat with his arm round Quinn's shoulders, her head resting on Puck's shoulder. Puck buried his face in her hair, his eyes closed tight.

"You ok babe?" he asked quietly. Quinn nodded faintly, a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah, just thinking back to last year's Regionals. How different things are today, huh?" she looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. Tina, sensitive to their private moment leant across the table to take Quinn's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She didn't say anything, she just smiled a little sadly at them. Puck nodded at Tina, acknowledging her thoughtfulness.

"Come on people, let's go!" shouted Finn, jumping out of his seat, ready to get on the bus and go to the competition. Everyone began standing and gathering their things together, excited chatter filled the diner, the place quieting as they left.

Once they arrived at the venue the girls took control of arranging the dressing room and the guys took control of making sure their props were arranged correctly. The sofas had been delivered and had been arranged on a plinth facing each other exactly as they had requested, making moving the set very quick and easy. Mr Schuester checked the New Directions in and found they were set to perform second, exactly the same order as last year's Regionals, he hoped it wasn't an omen.

After the girls got ready, helping each other with hair and make up the guys got their turn in the dressing room. The girl's dresses for this competition followed a similar halter design that they had used before but these dresses were a little longer so the girls didn't have leggings on. The dresses were a beautiful vibrant purple satin with black lace overlay. All the girls looked wonderful, their make up quite dramatic to stand out across the theatre. The guys had their standard black pants, black shirts with the sleeves rolled up and ties to match the purple of the girl's dresses. It actually suited all of the guys.

When they gathered in a rehearsal room to do some vocal warm up Mr Schuester gave them a pep talk. He encouraged them to continue to strive to do their best and to put everything into their performance. He reminded them how far they had come as a team and as individuals, how they had grown and matured. He gathered everyone into a group hug. Then it was time. Puck and Quinn were on first.

As the music started they were sat on the sofas facing each other with their heads down, Puck sat forward, his hands clasped together, his verse was first, he looked up at Quinn:

**I need a little time,  
To think it over,  
I need a little space,  
Just on my own  
I need a little time  
To find my freedom  
I need a little time...**

Quinn looked up and shifted forward as though angry to cut in and sang her verse:

**Funny how quick the milk turns sour,  
****Isn't it, isn't it?  
Your face has been looking like that for hours,  
****Hasn't it, hasn't it?  
Promises, promises turn to dust  
Wedding bells just turn to rust  
Trust into mistrust.**

Puck, still sitting looked sadly at Quinn and came forward in his seat:

**I need a little room  
To find myself  
I need a little space  
To work it out  
I need a little room  
All alone  
I need a little...**

Quinn shifted to the edge of her sofa, almost ready to stand, she cut in again:

**Need a little room for your big head,  
****Don't ya, don't ya?  
Need a little space for a thousand beds,  
****Won't ya, won't ya?  
Lips that promise fear the worst  
Tongue so sharp the bubble bursts  
Just into unjust.**

Then they both left the sofas, Puck danced with the girls grouped behind his sofa, Quinn danced with the guys behind hers, just one spin and on to the next, quickly through them all, then back to the sofas, Puck sat back down, Quinn did too. Puck ready to sing his next verse looked Quinn in the eye:

**I had a little time  
To find the truth  
I had a little room  
To check what's wrong  
I had a little time  
And I still love you  
I had a little...**

Quinn stood up again, her hands on her hips, leaning over slightly as though really shouting at him, arguing:

**You had a little time and you had a little fun,  
****Didn't ya, didn't ya?  
While you had yours do you think I had none,  
****Do ya, do ya?  
The freedom that you wanted bad  
Is yours for good,  
****I hope your glad  
Sad into un-sad**

Quinn stood up straight, her hands out to her sides, still looking at Puck, he looked up at her, still on the edge of his sofa:

**I had a little time  
To think it over  
I Had a little room  
To work it out  
I found a little courage  
To call it off**

Puck stood to face her, they both sang the final part together:

**I had a little time  
****I had a little time  
****I had a little time****  
I had a little time…**

The curtain closed to allow the sofas to be removed from the stage, Puck and Quinn ran off to the wings, Mr Schue hugged them both, "Fantastic job guys, Quinn, that standing bit was brilliant, I know we'd rehearsed it different, but that was fabulous. Right, go get in place for your next number."

The curtain rose again to reveal the girls stood in formation, Santana began singing first. Santana, Mercedes and Rachel sounded amazing together, each of them had really strong voices but they really complimented each other. Once their song was finished Puck returned to the stage to lead them in their group number. Everyone danced really well, even Finn, he managed to remember every step. As the last note ended the group were stood with their arms raised in mock toast. The audience erupted, cheering, clapping and whistling. New Directions hugged each other, laughing and smiling before leaving the stage at a run. They only had to wait for one more team to compete then the dreaded results.

"This is the worst part, the waiting." complained Mercedes. They were back in the rehearsal room that they'd used earlier.

"Well, fairly soon we'll know if we're off to New York or not." Tina said, her voice optimistic. "Personally I think we were better than the other groups but it depends on the judges. Puck, Quinn, your duet was brilliant, you really nailed it." she praised.

Quinn was stood in Puck's arms, her back to his chest, "Remember Regional's last year?" she asked, looking round with a wobbly smile, knowing everyone was thinking it but not daring to say it. "I think it was just about this point of the competition that my water broke…." she trailed off with a sob, turning and burying her face in Puck's chest, his arms tightening round her. "I know it's only 9 months ago, not a year because they changed the timescale but it still feels like an anniversary."

Mercedes, Tina and the other girls all came to her to pat her back, rub her shoulder, making soothing sounds, giving her moral support. Finn, Sam and the other guys nodded at Puck, their support less demonstrative. He nodded back tight lipped, Quinn still in his arms.

The PA crackled into life requesting all competitors return to the stage for the results to be announced. Each group gathered with their coach, waiting for the announcement to be made. The Master of Ceremonies took centre stage, results envelope in one han, microphone in the other.

"In third place…The Grooooooverrrrrrrrrs" he shouted, drawing the name out as a sports announcer would.

New Directions grasped at each other, they were one step closer to their dream of going to New York.

"In second place…Crrrraaazzy Girrrrrrls" the last part was drown out by the screams and cheers of New Directions as they realised they'd won.

"And your winners are New Dirrrrrrrectionnnnnnnns" he shouted, handing the first place trophy to a triumphant Mr Schuester. New Directions were on their way to New York!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No affiliation.**

**A/N: One step closer to the finale :D  
Thank you for the favourites/follows/reviews, it makes writing anything so worthwhile.**

New Directions sat together at lunch the first day back at school after winning Regionals. They laughed and joked, talked with some excitement about going to New York for Nationals. Puck had finished his meal and was waiting for Quinn to finish making plans with Tina, Mercedes and Kurt for a weekend shopping trip to be able to let her know that he'd been able to get her an appointment at her doctor's for after school today. "How about we go to a movie after we've done shopping?" suggested Kurt.

"Great idea, what's on this weekend?" asked Quinn. "Just a sec," she said, feeling her phone vibrate, knowing that it would be an incoming text. She read the message from Puck then looked at him. "Babe, you're right beside me, why did you text?" she asked him puzzled.

"Cos I've been trying to talk to you for like twenty minutes and you've been too busy, making plans with these guys" he nodded at the others. "Hey, Mercedes, can you let Mr Schue know we'll be missing practice this afternoon?" Puck asked.

"Why will we? What's going on?" Quinn asked him, not at all sure what he had planned.

"That's what I've been trying to talk to you about." Puck looked around at the interested faces all turned their way. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" he asked Quinn.

"Errm, yeah, sure, why not?" she answered, slightly defensively, not sure why he felt they needed privacy just to talk, hoping it wouldn't be anything serious or embarrassing.

"Ok then," he sighed, knowing that his next words were going to cause endless speculation. "I managed to get you an appointment to see your doctor this afternoon, but we need to leave straight after last class." Puck shrugged, "just remember that I wanted to talk about this in private." he murmured quietly to her.

Quinn felt relief that it wasn't anything serious. "Aww, thanks for arranging that babe" she kissed his cheek, loving Puck's thoughtfulness.

Later, at Glee practice, hushed speculation as to why Puck would be making an appointment for Quinn and going to the appointment with her couldn't be contained. "She's got to be pregnant again, it's obvious." claimed Santana, loudly. "Why else would they both be going?" she asked, not really requiring or expecting an answer. "When will they ever learn?"

"Now, we don't know that for sure Santana, we might be making something out of nothing here" said Tina, trying to calm the speculation down.

"Well, when I was in kindergarten two plus two equalled four….and it still does, or rather one plus one equals three" stated Santana. Brittany held up her fingers mouthing the math trying to work it out but not getting anywhere near the answer.

"Guys, guys, please, can we just focus here? Right, this week's lesson. I want you to think about simplicity, acoustics, focus on words and melody rather than beat. Think ballad, think love song, something like that, let's see if anyone can have something ready by Wednesday. Ok?" Said Mr Schue, not wanting to hear the speculation, he was worried enough about taking twelve teenage students to New York without support, he didn't want to even think that one of them could be pregnant too. He'd cross that bridge when he was forced to.

Quinn and Puck were sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office, waiting to be called in. A nurse appeared and called Quinn's name. Both Quinn and Puck were shown into the doctor's room.

"Miss Fabray and Mr…..?" Dr Stewart rose slightly and indicated the seats in front of his desk for the couple to sit in.

"Puckerman. Noah Puckerman" Puck responded to the doctor's questioning glance. "Quinn's boyfriend"

"Right." the doctor nodded, "What seems to be the problem today?" he asked.

"Well," Quinn began, shyly, looking up at Puck. "We're here to discuss birth control." she said quietly, blushing.

"I see from your notes that you are already using contraception." Dr Stewart began.

Puck interrupted him, "Well, you see doc, Quinn has a really bad time when she has her period, she's really moody, like scary moody, we're talking Quinzilla here and also she has a lot of pain."

"Ah, I see, it may be that we need to give you a different type of pill then Quinn. There are a number of different contraceptive pills available, also there's the contraceptive implant or the injection available. There are quite a few other choices too that could help with balancing your hormone level. You could try a different pill just now for perhaps six months or so, if that doesn't seem to improve the situation then we can look at other options for you. I'll give you a prescription now for that and for another medication to help with the cramping, but I need to warn you to follow the instructions carefully, you cannot just change contraception mid cycle, you need to carry on with your current pill then on the first day of your next period start this new pill, ok? Also, until the new pill is fully in your system you should remember to use additional protection methods for at least a month, condoms would be the best choice there. Ok?" Dr Stewart looked at them both before proceeding. Quinn glanced at Puck who squeezed her hand reassuringly before they both nodded back to Dr Stewart.

"Thanks Dr Stewart, I really hope this helps." Quinn told him.

"Its trial and error Quinn really until we find the right medication that suits you. Good luck young man" he smiled at Puck, impressed at how willing someone so young was to support his girlfriend at a potentially embarrassing appointment.

At home Quinn chatted with Esther about the appointment and the information that the nurse had supplied them with about different options for birth control. "Noah was really great, he just sat there and told the doctor everything, I'd have still been beating about the bush trying to find euphemisms without actually saying anything." she said smiling.

"Yeah, he is good like that" Esther agreed, "on the other hand, he has no shame," she joked.

"Now that is very true. I hadn't considered that," Quinn mused. "Anyway, after he dropped me off here he went to pick up a shift at Burt's. He'll get some dinner later."

Quinn's phone rang with the tune she kept for her mom. "I'll take this upstairs." she told Esther, who nodded back at her.

"Hey mom, how are you? And Frannie?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Everyone is really well. I'm enjoying spending time with Frannie and Scott, it's really nice." Judy paused, Quinn could hear take a deep breath before adding, "I have some news for you Quinn."

"Oh my god you're getting married!" breathed Quinn. "You aren't even divorced from dad yet, you can't get married, what are you thinking?" Quinn's voice rose to be almost shouting at her mother.

"Are you done? Right, I'll start again, Frannie and Scott have some news honey. They wanted me to break it to you, to make sure you're ok with it." Judy said softly.

"Frannie's pregnant? Finally? Oh mom, that is so cool!" breathed Quinn with a sob, realisation sunk in. without her mother having to say the words. "Tell them congratulations, from all of us here." Tears rolled down Quinn's face, but they were happy ones, she was genuinely pleased for her sister. Frannie and Scott had been trying for years to start a family.

"Yes she is, they found out a while ago but kept it quiet until she passed twelve weeks. They are so excited. She's really not been well at all which is why I've been here all the time. Frannie didn't want to say anything earlier because she didn't know how to do it without upsetting you. Quinn, honey? Are you ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I can't say it doesn't hurt that you're there for Frannie and you weren't for me but I know that our circumstances are different. I know that if I was to tell you now that Noah and I were pregnant again you would be supportive because you know we're real, we're here for the long haul." Quinn closed her eyes, more tears falling, knowing that they were mixed, sad and happy.

"I would do my best to support you if that were to happen. I'd rather you wait till you've finished college and married but…." Judy agreed. "Right, I have to get going. I have a date with Richard tonight and I need to get ready. I will see you soon honey, I'll ring at the weekend anyway, bye" Judy blew kisses down the phone and hung up.

Quinn laid down on the bed, feeling a little emotional. Pleased for her sister but a little jealous too at the closeness between her sister and her mother. She couldn't really separate the feelings, she felt the loss of Beth even more acutely. Her phone rang again, she checked the screen, it was Mercedes.

"Hey, how are you" Quinn answered her friend, her voice quite sad.

"I was going to ask you that" laughed Mercedes. "You know, I can't wait till tomorrow to ask, I need to know now so that I can offer my support. Are you pregnant again?" she asked.

"No I'm not! Who said I am?" Quinn shouted, sitting up very quickly. "I bet it was Santana. Bitch! She hates that me and Noah are together even though she's got the biggest crush on Brittany" raged Quinn.

"Woah!" cried Mercedes. "Where did that come from?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "Seriously Quinn, we were just worried about you in Glee because you were going to the doctors and it was just a suggestion that was put out there because Puck was taking you, and you know, your past history and all. I mean, it's not beyond the realms of possibility is it?" Mercedes finished gently, not wanting to upset her friend even more than she already had.

"Well, you can confirm, from the horses mouth to everyone that I most definitely 100% am not pregnant. We went to the doctor to try a different form of contraception because the one I'm on isn't suiting me, ok? We haven't taken any risks except the very first time, and look how that ended!" Quinn replied, still quite angry but regretting sharing Santana's secret, hoping that Mercedes would ignore it. "Oh, I hear Esther calling," Quinn lied, crossing her fingers, "dinner must be ready, I've got to go. Bye" She ended the call without waiting for Mercedes to respond, then fell back on the bed.

"God, what is it? Piss off Quinn day or what?" she asked herself out loud, thrusting her fingers into her hair. "Aaarrrrghhhh" she growled quietly, through gritted teeth.

"No, I thought it was ravish your sexy girlfriend 'cos she looks like sex on legs day" said Puck walking through the door and throwing himself down beside her, attacking her throat with slurpy, wet kisses, moaning loudly, making Quinn laugh.

"That's better, Q, I hate seeing you pissed off, I hate anyone upsetting you, unless it's me, then that's allowed, 'cos you know, I wouldn't want you to start thinking life's perfect." he grinned at her.

"What are you doing home so early, I thought you were working this afternoon?" Quinn asked, not that she minded him being home, in fact, she rather liked that he was home.

"We did inventory. Turns out Burt wanted to talk to me 'man to man'. Did you know the whole Glee club think we're pregnant again? Kurt told Burt and Burt wanted to make sure we're ok." he explained.

"Errm, yeah, that's what just pissed me off so much." she answered, loving how he'd phrased that, using we're not you're. "Mercedes just called and asked me if I am. I don't think she was expecting the reply that she got though."

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you about the doctor's appointment in front of them all. You know how much they like to gossip and make something out of nothing." he reminded her.

"Well, I've just told Mercedes to tell everyone that we most definitely are NOT pregnant." Quinn said firmly. Then she sighed, "but my sister is, that's why my mom has been spending so much time there. I mean, she has met a guy too but the main reason she's staying with Frannie and Scott is to support Frannie." Quinn looked at Puck, tears filling her eyes then spilling over. "Why couldn't she have supported me like that instead of just turning up at the last second? If she'd have supported me through the whole pregnancy maybe I'd have felt strong enough to keep Beth." She broke off, crying hard, huge sobs shaking her entire body. Puck gathered Quinn into his arms, giving the comfort only he could.

"Hey, come on, Q, just be happy for your sister, it'll be our turn again one day, when the time's right. And your mom will be there for us then. Ok?" he said softly, pulling her into his arms and letting her cry on his chest, stroking her back, comforting her.

Before too long Quinn's sobs lessened and she moved over him, her eyes red and damp. "I love you Noah Puckerman, you always know what to say to me to make me feel better, to make things right." she whispered before leaning over and kissing him lingeringly. The kiss rapidly deepened, Quinn climbed over Puck, sitting astride his thighs, she ran her hands under his shirt, pulling it up. Their mouths broke apart as she tugged his shirt over his head. Puck dragged Quinn's cardigan down her arms and threw it across the room. He sat up, with her still sat on his lap, facing him, to reach behind her to unzip her dress. Quinn helped him to take it off, he laid back down, grasping her hips, rocking her into his erection. Quinn leant with her hands at the side of his head and took his mouth, thrusting her tongue between his lips, Puck kissed her back, just as hard. He reached for the fastening of her bra, unclipping it between her breast, leaving the cups hanging. He found and tweaked her already distended nipples, breaking their kiss to take one in his mouth, sucking hard. Quinn drew in a sharp breath, holding his head tight to her chest. Puck slid one hand down and burrowed under her panties, testing how ready she was. Quinn raised herself very slightly giving him room, he slid two fingers inside her and started pumping them rapidly, in, out, in, out, his mouth moved to the other nipple. Quinn managed to get one hand between them to work on his button and zipper, she rose further up, his fingers still inside her, to grasp his rock hard cock and free it from the confines of his underwear. Puck let go of her nipple, he looked up at her, both of them panting, she nodded, he pulled his fingers out and held the crotch of her panties to one side, Quinn guided his erection to her entrance and slowly slid herself down. She drew a sharp breath in. She leant back and braced her hands on his thighs and began a rapid back and forth motion. Puck sucked in a breath and started thrusting up and down, the two separate motions combining to bring them both quickly to just a thrust away from climax. Puck grabbed her hips and rolled over. He withdrew from her and stood at the edge of the bed. He ripped her panties off, then dragged her to the edge of the bed, thrusting back inside her while toying with her clit. His pace increased, Quinn knew she was near the end, her breath coming in pants, Puck grunting, his teeth clenched. "Wait," she said, and pushed his stomach, making him step away from her. She turned round, on all fours, looked over her shoulder at Puck. "Now, fuck me now" she panted. Puck grasped his dick and rammed back into her, thrusting hard, fast. His grip on her hips tight, she squeezed her inner muscles just once and Puck erupted, collapsing onto her, forcing her flat on the bed, his release triggered her own, she could feel her inner walls pulsing on his cock. They lay there panting, neither had the energy to move yet. "Did you lock the door when you came in?" asked Quinn.

"No, I didn't think we'd be doing this though, sorry." he said, his breathing heavily.

"If your sister comes in and catches us, it's totally your fault then." she replied, still getting her breath back. "Shower, quick, dinner will be ready soon." Then she kissed him and managed to drag herself from the bed to go into the bathroom to shower. He soon followed. They were still in there when Sarah came to tell them that dinner was ready. As usual Sarah knocked and entered the room without permission. She could hear them in their bathroom, the water running and them giggling. She left the room, with the door open - she wanted them to know she'd been in - to go back downstairs to tell her mom that she thought they might be a while. Sarah wasn't quite as uninformed as Puck liked to imagine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No ownership etc.**

**A/N: First day of the holidays and already spent the day writing and rewriting, yay, roll on the rest of the summer - we might even get a day or two without any rain. Nah, probably not, it is a British summer after all!**

After dinner, Puck complained about Sarah going into his and Quinn's room without permission. They were all still sat at the table, a custom they had adopted, especially on Esther's nights off, when they all chatted about their day. Even Puck enjoyed the interaction with his sister and his mom. Esther reminded Sarah that Puck and Quinn were entitled to their privacy and she should not go into their room unless invited or specifically asked. She most especially should not unlock the door from the outside. "But mom, the door wasn't locked, it opened when I tried the handle because they didn't answer me when I shouted them." Sarah whined.

"Sarah, I won't tell you again about privacy. If you knock and they don't answer, walk away. Please." Esther said firmly. "Noah, Quinn, please remember to lock your door, you don't want any…..interruptions I'm sure" she directed at them, one eyebrow raised.

"I know what it is you're doing in there anyway" said Sarah shrugging her shoulders, "we have sex education at school."

"Shoot me now." begged Quinn, her face bright red. Puck laughed.

"You don't need to know anything about that munchkin, because you're never going to do it. Ever." he warned, turning a stern look towards her.

"I'll definitely wait till I'm older than you two but I will probably get married some day, you going to tell my husband on my wedding night that I'm not allowed to do that?" she queried, her eyebrow raised mimicking their mother, a smirk on her face.

"It's good that you want to wait till you're older Sarah." Esther encouraged.

"I don't want to have to go through what Noah and Quinn went through. It still makes me feel sad that we don't have Beth with us." said Sarah. Quinn and Puck looked at each other sadly, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It makes all of us sad Sarah, but that was the best decision for us and for Beth at that time. You just stick to your plan of waiting till you're older." advised Quinn, giving Sarah a tight smile.

"Right, enough about that." Esther ended that conversation. "What are the plans for you all going to New York?" she asked.

"Well, it's so expensive we can only raise enough money to book two family rooms and a room for Mr Schue, so it's all the girls in one room and all the guys in the other." said Quinn, getting excited for the trip.

"Yeah, that's the only downside. We're working on a set list just now. Artie rang this afternoon with the assignment for this week, he has an idea that might make it onto the set list." Puck's voice was quite excited.

"What song will you be working on?" Quinn asked, always interested in Puck's singing.

"Ah, now, I've been told not to tell anyone. We're going to have a couple of run throughs tonight then perform in the auditorium tomorrow." Puck checked the time. "In fact, I'm going to head off to Artie's right now. I'll probably be a couple of hours." he stood up from the table, kissed Quinn on the head and headed for the door. "See ya later" he waved.

"Yeah, good going Puckerman" Quinn shouted after him, "leave us to clean up" she shook her head. "He'll do anything to get out of washing up, won't he?"

"Oh yeah, he's a master at that." agreed Esther. "He does a lot in the house and the yard though, so really, should we complain?" she asked the two girls sat at the table with her.

Sarah and Quinn looked at each other for a second then, "Yeah" they both shouted back, laughing. Quinn loved being part of this boisterous, noisy, nosey family. It was so different from how she and her sister had grown up. Always having to be quiet, polite, always keeping emotions in check. She knew which way she would be bringing up her family in the future and it wouldn't be following the Fabray model. Quinn and Sarah quickly washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

When they'd finished Quinn went upstairs to check her emails and found one from Mercedes with Mr Schue's assignment information. After thinking about it for a while and checking you tube for inspiration Quinn came across a song that could be perfect for a solo. Not for her voice, but for one person in Glee it would be amazing. Quinn picked up her phone and rang Tina.

"Hey, Tina," she began when her call was answered. "I've just found a song that would be wonderful for you to sing for the assignment, possibly for Nationals. What are you doing just now?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I'm free just now, what are you planning? Do you want to come over?" Tina asked.

"No, I'd like you to come over here if you can. Do you mind?" Quinn replied.

"Not at all. You'll have to give me the address though, I've never been to Puck's house before." Tina said, curious to see where Quinn lived.

Quinn gave her the address, "I'll be there in like, ten minutes, ok?" said Tina.

"Ok, see you soon." said Quinn with a smile then hung up. She looked around the room and began a frantic tidy up, realising the clothes they'd thrown off earlier were still scattered about. She dumped everything in the hamper and straightened the bed. A short while later Sarah brought Tina upstairs and knocked at the bedroom door. Very loudly and in a much put upon tone Sarah explained to Tina that she wasn't allowed to just open Quinn and Noah's door as they might be in there and want to be private, she had to knock and wait for the door to be answered. Quinn wrenched the door open, her face scarlet. "Sarah, you know Noah has already gone out, stop trying to embarrass me!" she laughed. Sarah laughed back at her. Tina could see that the teachers at McKinley were very soon going to get a female version of Puck. She hoped they could stand it.

"Tina, come on in." Quinn invited, opening the bedroom door wider. "D'you want to come in too Sarah?" she asked.

"Are you going to talk about boys and stuff?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe, but we are definitely going to talk about singing first." laughed Quinn.

"Maybe later then" replied Sarah, running off to her own room.

Tina smiled, "how old is she?"

"Twelve going on twenty and she is undeniably a Puckerman" said Quinn loudly, shaking her head.

"I heard that" came the muffled response from Sarah's room. Quinn and Tina laughed.

Quinn closed the bedroom door and gestured for Tina to take a seat on the bed. Tina looked round the room, "You know, I never thought I'd ever find myself in Noah Puckerman's bedroom" she told Quinn in a bemused voice.

"Well, it technically is my room too, and you've been in my bedroom at my mom's house so it's the same thing." Quinn answered. "Anyway. The song I've found that I think you should sing is The Rose, you know the Bette Midler song? If you can sing that one it would be brilliant to do at Nationals, like taking a song home or something." she enthused. Totally sure that Tina would agree to try it.

"Do you think Rachel would agree to that? I mean, New York has been her dream for so long and Bette Midler is Jewish like she is and she's totally going to claim this one for herself isn't she? And I'm talking myself out of even trying before I've sung a note aren't I?" Tina finished, sadly.

"You are going to sing it and you will be magnificent. I have every faith in you." Quinn gave her best 'positive-cheerleader-you-can-do-anything' tone and super smile.

"You really think so?" Tina didn't sound quite so sure. "Ok, I'll give it a try."

Quinn found the song online again and after listening to it once Tina sang the lyrics beautifully. The music was there but only background, not competing with Tina's voice, it worked really well. Tina decided that she would give the song a try at their next Glee meeting.

Quinn and Tina spent the next hour chatting and hanging out. Quinn told Tina about her appointment after Tina made her aware that Santana had been the most vocal about their speculations.

Tina and Quinn were just chatting generally when Puck flew through the door, he was in the process of removing his shirt as he did so. "I'm horny as fuck, you best be ready for me Fabray" he said, his shirt already halfway off.

"Errrm, you might want to keep your pants on" Quinn suggested, causing Puck to pull his shirt back down, disappointment evident on his face and in his body language. He spotted Tina sat on the chair by the desk, Quinn sat on the bed, the two looked to be in deep conversation that had halted when he came in.

"Shit, sorry Tina, I didn't know you were here. Hey Q" he leant over to kiss her. "I'll leave you girls to it. D'you want anything to drink?" he offered.

"No, we're good thanks, go away, its girl talk." Quinn said, shooing him out of the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day when two girls can chase Noah Puckerman out of his own bedroom. Night Quinn, Tina, nice to meet you." Esther came to the door, she smiled at them both.

"Night Esther, see you in the morning." Quinn smiled back.

"Night Mrs Puckerman." replied Tina. "I'd better be going now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Quinn and I'm definitely doing that song for Glee, stuff Rachel Berry!" she nodded firmly, as if trying to convince herself.

"We'll have to do this more often. It's been nice. I don't think I've had anyone come over to visit just me in ages, it's always to visit both of us. And it's usually Finn and Rachel." Quinn complained. She walked Tina to the door and saw her into her car. After she drove off Quinn went in to the kitchen in search of Puck. She found him trawling the fridge for leftovers, munching as he went. Quinn hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek to his back. "I've had a really good time tonight, it was nice having Tina over." she said softly.

"Cool. I had a good time with Artie too, he's a really funny guy, great sense of humour. We've got a great song to sing tomorrow, you're going to love it." he straightened and half turned, putting his arm round Quinn. "Bed time?" he asked. She nodded in agreement.

"It's been a long day" she yawned, allowing Puck to lead her up the stairs. "And there's no way you're that horny. Twice today already. Twice." she reminded him, holding up two fingers.

"Well, they always say, the third time's a charm." he smirked before he lowered her to the bed and covering her mouth with his….


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: as usual no ownership is implied for either the characters or the songs. There are two songs contained within - The Rose, Bette Midler and More Than Words, Extreme. In the second one, bold words = Puck and Artie singing together. Please listen to the songs at the same time as reading them if you can, it makes it sound better.**

**A/N: Thank you to those people sticking with this meandering story. I had no idea when I began this that it would reach anywhere near this length, and just to let you into a little secret, there's still more to come. I totally understand if you're bored of it by now, not everyone is as Quick orientated as I am. There are a few goodies in the near future that may keep you coming back for more…..**

On Wednesday lunchtime most of the New Directions group were sat together eating. Tina, Quinn and Mercedes sat discussing Tina's upcoming performance. They hadn't yet mentioned the name of the song, aware that Rachel was listening intently despite appearing engrossed in Finn's conversation with Sam, Mike and Kurt. Puck and Artie were having a final rehearsal in the auditorium, to get the feel of the song with the acoustics offered in there. Santana and Brittany were sat with other Cheerios and the football team.

Puck and Artie arrived and sat with the group. They both seemed fairly confident that the song they were going to do later would be exactly what Mr Schue had asked for at the beginning of the week. "It sounds _awesome _in there." Puck enthused, rubbing his hands together. "Hey Quinn, did we have any plans for tonight?" he asked. "I know there's something arranged for one of the nights this week but I can't remember when it is."

"We're taking Sarah and a few of her friends bowling tomorrow night." Quinn reminded him.

"Do you mind if I go over to Artie's for a couple of hours tonight? He's planning a COD marathon. Mike, Sam and Finn are all going."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Have fun." she smiled at him, going to stand behind him and hugging him round his neck. She placed a loud smacking kiss on his cheek. Puck half turned on the bench, his legs astride it. He pulled Quinn onto his lap, she squealed as he buried his face in her neck as he returned the wet sloppy kisses.

"For God's sake, get a room" came the dismissive shout from Santana across the lunch room, her face showing her distain.

"Good idea" whispered Puck, into Quinn's ear.

"We have one already at home and that's the only place you're getting any Puckerman." Quinn replied, laughing.

Quinn stood up and waved her goodbyes to the group, making her way towards the library with Mercedes. Puck turned fully back to the table, nibbling on Quinn's left over fries.

Santana left her seat with the Cheerios and dropped down on to the bench next to Puck, she leant back against the table. "Quinn letting you down again?" she asked. "I know how, erm, _hard _it is for you to have to wait." she stroked his arm and looked into his eyes, "Want to play 'hide the sausage' with me? Janitor's closet, 5 minutes" she breathed against his cheek.

"Santana, when are you going to stop this?" asked Puck loud enough for the others to hear. "I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to meet you in the janitor's closet, I'm not going to cheat on Quinn. Just give it up. Please, it's getting really old and embarrassing." then he turned back to Artie to get involved in a conversation that didn't include Santana. Santana got up and left the lunch room, at the doorway she stopped and stared back at Puck, venom in her eyes.

"How many times does she have to throw herself at you and you reject her before she gets the message?" asked Finn.

"I have no idea but it's really, really pissing me off. And it's annoying the crap out of Quinn too. She doesn't show it to Santana but it's really getting to her." Puck told Finn quietly.

"I think that's the best way to deal with it though, Quinn just ignoring it. I mean, she knows you won't stray, right? You won't, will you? I mean, you have done before, but not to Quinn." Finn nodded encouragement to his friend, he really believed in 'Quick' to the end.

"You know, I've always cheated in the past, never saw any reason not to, the bed was always softer on the other side, you know what I mean? But with Quinn, she's everything, she's _my_ everything. I wouldn't ever want to hurt her like that. Hurting her would be like ripping my own arm off." Puck said with a sigh. "Wow. Who is this sap and where have my balls gone?" Puck mocked himself, laughing.

Puckerman, my friend, I never thought I'd hear you talk about any girl like that. Congratulations." Finn stuck his hand out for Puck to shake, smiling at him.

In the choir room Mr Schuester asked if anyone had found a song to work with this week's lesson. Tina shyly raised her hand as did Puck and Artie. "Alright, good going guys. Who wants to go first?" smiled the teacher.

"Actually Mr Schue, we really need to go to the auditorium, our song sounds amazing in there." Artie said, his hand raised.

"Ok guys, auditorium it is, let's go." Mr Schue said, clapping his hands.

Once everyone was settled in the first few rows Mr Schuester asked who would like to go first. "I will, Mr Schue." said Tina, quickly. She walked up to the stage, Brad had joined them to play piano for her, she'd already asked him to do it. "The idea of doing this song came from Quinn. So, thank you Quinn." Tina nodded in her direction. Quinn smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up in encouragement. The music began very softly, Tina's voice beautiful in the simplicity of the song:

"Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger an endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower and you, it's only seed

It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance  
It's the dream, afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give  
And the soul, afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose"

"Aww, Tina, that was beautiful, beautiful! Amazing job, well done." cheered Mr Schuester, clapping along with the rest of the team, everyone on their feet.

Once it had quietened down Mr Schuester turned to Quinn. "Why did you pick that particular song for the assignment Quinn?"

"Well, Bette Midler, always amazing and hands down sings some of the most brilliant songs, no one can argue with that." she looked around and as expected did not get any arguments. "I was trawling you tube as usual to find inspiration and I heard this one, first time for a long time and although there is quite a swell of orchestral music in the tune, the underlying piano rhythm is what's important in it and the thing that made it even more simple and pared back for me is that it isn't the usual verse, chorus, verse, chorus thing. The simplicity for me is in the lyrics." Quinn shrugged, realising she'd gone off on an in depth waffle.

"So why did you give it to Tina?" Rachel asked, not sounding totally impressed.

"I know that my voice isn't strong enough for a song like that, certainly not a solo, but Tina, her voice is amazing and I thought it was about time the rest of you heard it." Quinn returned, staring back at Rachel.

"And Quinn was absolutely right. Fantastic choice, brilliantly sung, thank you ladies." Mr Schue turned to Puck and Artie. "Do you really want to follow that?"

"Hell yeah, we'll follow my girl Tina" Puck teased and went to the stage. Artie was carried up the steps by Puck and Mike. They had decided last night that Artie would play guitar and Puck would take the lead in the song. Puck settled himself onto a stool. "Ready dude?" he asked Artie, Artie nodded. Artie played the intro on his guitar, Puck looked straight at Quinn and smiled:

"Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
**More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
**What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
**More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
**What would you say if I took those words away  
**Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words  
**Now that I've tried to **talk to you and make you understand  
**All you have to do is **close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't** ever let me go  
**More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
**What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
**More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
**What would you say if I took those words away  
**Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you**"

Quinn stood first, just before then end of the song, clapping, smiling wildly, she had returned Puck's gaze for the entire song. She mouthed to him "I really do love you". When the rest of the group had done clapping and whistling, Puck and Artie were still sat on the stage. Mr Schuester asked where the inspiration for the song had come and how they though it fitted the lesson. Puck answered. "Well, it was my man Artie here who chose the song then he asked me to sing it with him. It fits with the assignment because it's been pared down to basic melody, just the accompaniment of the guitar is enough, the words and the sentiment would be drowned out if it was sung with a band full of instruments. It's just simple." he finished with a shrug, not sure if he had said the right thing.

"Absolutely Puck, that's exactly it, well done both of you. A beautiful song, sung brilliantly. Thank you." Mr Schuester clapped again as the two came off the stage, Mike assisting Puck with Artie's chair again. "Right, does anyone else have anything prepared? No? Ok. Time to talk about Nationals. Tina, how do you feel about singing The Rose in New York?" he asked.

Quinn pumped her hand in the air and screwed her face up, keeping the victory cheer she really felt like belting out, inside. Tina looked at Quinn and grinned. "Mr Shuester, I'd be honoured." she bowed her head slightly, then ran off to hug Quinn. "I can't believe it, you were right" she whispered in Quinn's ear.

"I told you, right song, right voice." Quinn whispered back. "Congratulations."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: no ownership of anything Glee related, at all, ever!**

**A/N: I had intended to update this earlier but I had to run out to get my eyebrows waxed and my lash extensions done - party tomorrow night :D**

After smashing sectionals and rocking regionals, New Directions were on their way to New York. On the plane Puck was desperately trying to convince Quinn to join the Mile High Club.

"Please, babe, when we get to the hotel it'll be us guys in one room and you girls in another. How are we going to manage for 5 whole days?" he asked, looking round to make sure no one was listening.

Quinn sighed, it had been the tenth time he'd asked since getting on the plane and according to the screen display they weren't even half way there yet. "You know it's not going to happen, get over it" Quinn said. "You'll just have to grin and bear it till we get home."

"You know it's not the days that's worrying me don't you? It's the nights. I mean, what if I end up cuddling up to one of the guys thinking it's you, huh? D'you know how embarrassing that could be? You know how I wake up in the morning…..every morning!" he muttered, glancing down towards his crotch. Quinn kept her head bent to hide her smile, her gaze trained on the magazine in her hands.

Puck tried to concentrate on watching the in-flight movie. He wasn't really enjoying it, it was a crappy chick flick he'd already had to sit through a thousand times with Quinn, his mom and his sister. "As soon as we get settled in to the hotel I want to get together with you, we have things to….'discuss'" he told Quinn, aware that Mike Chang was leaning over his seat in front of them. He looked up at Mike, "S'up dude, you feeling ok? You look a bit excited there" Puck asked Mike.

"I am excited. I've never been to New York before" he said with a huge grin. "What are you going to do on the day off we've been allowed?" he asked Puck and Quinn, assuming that whatever they had planned they would be doing it together.

Quinn jumped in "We've made arrangements to go see Shelby and Beth, it's our first visit so I'm really nervous." she explained to Mike. Puck took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, smiling at Quinn and she at him.

"I can't wait to see her again." said Puck.

"Wow! That's great, I hope you have a good visit." Mike told them both, still in awe that they seemed to be coping with what they lived through during sophomore year and through junior year. He turned round and sat back down in his seat, leaving Quinn and Puck to their thoughts.

Once the group arrived at their hotel, they were given their rooms, 2 huge family rooms, Mr Schuester gathered everyone together in one room. "Right guys, ground rules." he looked round at the bunch of young people stood in front of him. "First rule, these rooms are strictly boy room, girl room. No mixing. Puck, no you cannot share with Quinn" he answered without even looking at Puck, before Puck had asked the question. Puck scowled.

"I'm not used to sleeping alone, neither is Quinn." he glanced over at the three double beds in the room. Sorry guys, but whoever shares a bed with me if I cuddle up to you, please don't take it the wrong way, I'll just be thinking you're Quinn."

"Now that's an image I could have done without," mocked Santana. "Now all I have in my head is a vision of you and Frankenteen making out." she shuddered. Puck and Finn looked at each other and shuddered too.

"Thanks for that San, way to give people nightmares." said Mercedes, pulling a face.

"Second rule, no wandering off round New York on your own. Well, those really are the only rules. I'm going to leave you to get settled, we'll meet up for dinner in about an hour then we'll work out a rehearsal schedule." Mr Schue rubbed his hands together. "Right, girls? Are you staying in this room? Good. Guys, come on lets give them some privacy"

The boys all left with Mr Schuester, before leaving Puck kissed Quinn and murmured that he'd meet her in 10 minutes in the corridor. Quinn agreed.

Seven minutes later Puck knocked at the girls' door, fed up of waiting. Tina answered. She shouted for Quinn over her shoulder. As Quinn walked towards her visitor, smiling, Tina advised them both to stay in the hotel as per Mr Schuester's instructions.

"No problem" said Puck as he grabbed Quinn's hand, "we aren't going far." He winked at Quinn. Quinn and Puck made their way up to the deserted roof top bar. "Looks like we'll be alone here just now." Puck murmured against Quinn's lips, taking her in his arms. He walked her backwards towards the darkened rear of the bar. Puck, still kissing Quinn but looking over her shoulder navigating his way to the darkest booth. He sat Quinn on a table top and stepped between her legs. He rested his hands on her thighs and slowly pushed her skirt upwards…..

"Fuck, Q, this will never get old with you. Every time is amazing." Puck breathed heavily, their bodies still connected. After they had straightened their clothes and collected themselves, they went back to the girls' room and found that all the guys had all congregated there. Apparently Mr Schue had approved that they could, if everyone was in agreement, which they were, but when people started to go to bed they had to be in their own rooms. "And the wanderers return" quipped Santana. "Would anyone like to guess what these two have been up to?" she asked mockingly, arms folded across her chest.

"Shut the fuck up Santana, does it actually matter?" asked Puck, he was sick of the constant sniping from her. "No one else cares. Yeah, great, so we disappear sometimes and you can all guess what we've been doing, woop-de-fucking-doo! Who gives a shit? No one. Except you. What? Are you jealous or something? You want us to strip off here and go at it in front of you, is that it?" Puck threw off shirt and started to unfasten his belt, he turned to look at Quinn. "Well, come on Q, Santana thinks she's missing something, are you ready for another go round?" Santana turned away and flounced towards the bathroom then turned back to the couple who were still stood near the door.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of Stretch Marks? Me? I don't think so, I've still got my perfect body thank you" Santana scoffed. "I wasn't stupid enough to get knocked up."

"You mean no one was stupid enough to knock you up, and that was more by luck than anything else, the amount of guys you've fucked. " Puck shot back. "Do you really think that's the only reason me and Quinn are together? Because I got her pregnant?" Puck asked. "Let me tell you something, we would still be together even if Beth had never happened. We love each other, totally and completely and we have since long before she ever got together with Finn, since the first time we met in freshman year, but we just couldn't get it together" he looked back at Quinn. "It wasn't through lack of trying though, right babe?" he smiled at Quinn, she smiled back nodding.

"Why did you fuck around with so many different girls then?" Santana screeched, her temper getting the better of her, tears streaming down her face.

"For fuck's sake, why does that matter?" Puck shouted back, throwing his hands up in the air, shaking his head. "I don't mess around with anyone now, I'm totally committed to Quinn, she's the only girl I haven't ever cheated on or wanted to cheat on. Quinn is it for me, she's the one."

"So sexting with me when you were with Quinn wasn't cheating? Does Quinn see it that way?" demanded Santana.

"Quinn was still with Finn when that happened, so no, we weren't together then and if you remember you were sending me dirty texts and I replied once asking you to stop. And you can stop with the nude photo texts too, I don't want to see it Santana. Doesn't the fact that I never reply mean anything to you? I have no interest in talking to you. At all." shouted Puck, his hands flying about expressing his anger and frustration.

The rest of New Directions, including Quinn, felt like they were at a tennis match, their heads going back and forth between the two arguing. It was obvious to everyone that Santana was jealous but no one was quite sure why. Sure, she had tried on many occasions to tempt Puck into straying away from Quinn but her attempts had always been rebuffed. She didn't even seem to be serious when she made sexual offers to him, either when he was alone or in front of other people, it just seemed to be a habit she didn't want to break.

"Enough!" shouted Quinn. "Santana, you are not going to destroy what Noah and I have so give it up. Now. Noah, stop letting her get to you, you're better than that. She can only hurt us if we let her." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not willing to let her." she finished quietly.

"Quinn's right. I mean, I know I got totally pissed at both of them when I found out what they'd done last year but" Finn shrugged, "look at them, they're totally meant to be. Just move on Santana."

Santana screamed through clenched teeth and slammed into the bathroom. The rest of the group looked around at each other uncomfortably.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Mercedes.

"I have no idea" replied Quinn. "I'm going to see if I can talk to her." and went to knock on the bathroom door. "Santana, it's Quinn, can I come in?" she asked quietly. The door opened very slowly. Quinn went inside and shut the door gently behind her. Muted voices could be heard but no one could make out anything that was being said, at least there didn't seem to be any shouting.

"You wouldn't really have stripped off and….you know…in front of everyone, would you?" asked Sam, blushing, handing Puck his shirt back.

Puck just looked at him, wondering if he had to dignify that with an answer. Sam continued to look at him so he realised that he did. "No, of course not. Santana just makes me mad sometimes that she won't take no for an answer, she won't just let me and Quinn get on with our lives. It's constant, the texts, the calls in the middle of the night asking me to come over, walking up to me and trying it on, even when Quinn's there, I've had enough. She needs to stop." Puck pulled his shirt on.

The guys decided it was best to go back to their own room, to leave the girls to sort things out. Mr Schue would be coming by soon anyway for them all to go to dinner and to sort out the rehearsal schedule. They didn't really want him to be any more worried than he already was about being in New York with twelve teenagers in his sole care. Once in their own room they drew numbers to decide who would have which bed. Finn and Puck were to share bed one, Sam and Artie bed two, Mike and Kurt bed three. "For God's sake, please don't mistake me for Quinn in the night, that's all I ask." Finn tried to joke, to lighten the mood a bit. They were still all feeling a little deflated, going from the high of being in New York to the low of the screaming battle between Puck and Santana.

"Not much chance of that Hudson, you don't have the right equipment." Puck replied, "Manboobs aren't my thing, I prefer the real deal." he held his hands in front of his chest, mimicking Quinn's small but perfectly formed breasts. "Just right to hold on to while I drift off to sleep." he smiled.

"Ok, thanks for that Puck" said Artie, letting his breath out. "Do we need a bathroom schedule or will we just wing it?" he asked looking round at everyone.

"We'll wing it. I don't think I can schedule taking a dump, not for anyone" stated Puck.

"Noted. And again, thanks for that Puck." replied Artie.

"Wonder how the girls are doing?" said Sam, laid on his bed, his hands under his head. "I want to know but I'm too afraid of the answer to text and find out." he admitted.

"Yeah, I think we're all feeling the same." Finn agreed. "How about you Puckerman? Ready to brave finding out how the girls are doing?"

"Not in this lifetime" Puck scoffed. "Quinn'll text when it's safe to go back into the shark infested waters"

Mr Schuester arrived and after a glance round at the depressed looking young men in the room began to wonder if he was going to be able to manage five whole days of this. "What's up guys?" he asked.

After looking at each of his room mates for agreement, Finn decided that Mr Schuester needed to know the truth, well, part of it. He didn't need to know the argument word for word or that Quinn and Puck had already been off on their own and why, but he needed to know that all wasn't well in the team. "Santana and Puck have had an argument." he stated baldly, nodding his head, thinking. "Yep, that about covers it" Finn continued nodding.

"It wasn't my fault so don't look at me. Santana keeps trying to cause problems between me and Quinn and I lost it. Santana and Quinn were talking in the bathroom when we left there. I've no idea if there's been blood spilt or what." Puck told the teacher, his voice flat.

"Right, well, I'll go check out the girls, make sure they're all ok then we'll all go to dinner." Mr Schuester's voice sounded more convincing in his head than it did out loud. He went across the hall and knocked on the girls' door. Tina answered it straight away. "Hey, Tina, the boys filled me in, how're things in here? It sounds quiet enough." he finished, hopeful that all had been resolved.

"Well, Quinn and Santana have come out of the bathroom and seem to be friends. Santana has promised she won't try to interfere with Quinn and Puck's relationship anymore and it all seems to be going fine now." Tina said, nodding.

"Think everyone's ready to go to dinner?" asked Mr Schuester.

"Hold on. Can Mr Schue come in?" she shouted over her shoulder. After hearing everyone's agreement Tina opened the door wider for the teacher to enter.

"Hey, are you all ok?" he asked, looking round at every face. "The guys are ready to go get some dinner, are you girls ready too?" The girls all nodded in agreement. "Come on then, let's go." he encouraged. He walked back across the hall and knocked on the boys' door, "come on, the girls are ready, we're going to dinner."

They ate at a diner near the hotel. It was the cheapest place they'd been able to find. Quinn sat in a booth with Puck, Sam and Mercedes. "You're sure you're ok? Everything's sorted? She's not going to wait till you're asleep to go all Lima Heights on you?" Puck asked Quinn, nodding his head in the direction of Santana.

"We're fine now Noah, stop worrying. She doesn't really want you, she just doesn't like losing to anyone, especially me. That's why she's been like she has." Quinn explained, her voice low. "Anyway, it won't matter because there's no way I'm sleeping without you tonight. We'll have to work it out somehow. I don't think the other guys will like it if you come into the girls' room so I'm just going to have to come into yours. You most definitely are not going to get lucky though. I just need you to hold me like you do at home." Quinn whispered, she didn't want their plans to be broadcast to everyone. She hoped that she could sneak into the boys' bedroom and be back in the girls' room before anyone woke up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Usual denial of stuff.**

**A/N: Just about recovered from the hangover, but hey, what a night. Family get-togethers are so much fun, well, they are in my family anyway :D**

Finn opened his eyes the next morning and didn't dare move. He knew that it felt very strange to wake up with someone in bed beside him. He turned his head slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves, hoping that Puck wouldn't wake up but also hoping that Puck would move over because he seemed to be taking up a lot of the bed. When Finn could finally see he realised why Puck needed so much room. Around Puck's head was a distinctly slender female hand that seemed to be contentedly stroking Puck's crazy stripe of hair. Finn elbowed Puck in the back. "Puckerman." he whispered sharply. "Puck." he tried again, nudging him again with his elbow.

"Fuck Quinn, it's too early, you horny this morning or something? Later, give me 10 minutes." Puck mumbled, his arms tightening round her.

"Puckerman" Finn said, just a little louder, still trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Jeez, what? What d'you want?" Puck mumbled again, he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Is that Quinn's hand?" Finn asked.

"Well, it sure as shit ain't mine" came the mumbled reply.

"Fuck! Q, hey, Quinn, wake up, we've been busted." Puck realised, suddenly waking up once he'd worked out why he could hear Finn Hudson's voice so close by.

"Hmmmm?" came the response from a sleepy Quinn. "Five more minutes, Noah. Please?" she begged, her voice husky. "Mmmmm you are definitely pleased to see me this morning." she smiled, her eyes still closed, rocking into Puck gently, stretching and moving against him, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Errm, Q, we're in New York, remember?" Puck reminded her, now totally awake. "Quinn! Wake up!" he hissed.

"Shit!" Quinn hissed, her eyes suddenly opening fully as realisation hit her. She stared into Puck's eyes for a second, then lifted her head slightly and glanced over his shoulder to look into the eyes of one very amused Finn Hudson, before allowing it to fall back onto the pillow, eyes closed.

"What time did Puckerman sneak you in here then?" Finn asked in a hushed whisper, sitting up in the bed.

"No idea, he just waited till everyone was asleep in here, I did the same in the girls' room, I only hope they're all still asleep so I can sneak back in. I hope all the other guys stay asleep too." Quinn glanced about at the other beds, no one seemed to be moving. "Noah, I'm going to try to sneak back in. I'll see you later." She kissed him before sliding out of his arms and out of the bed. As she reached the door and tried to open it quietly she heard Sam, Mike, Kurt and Artie all whisper "See you later Quinn." She sagged against the door briefly, Puck heard her mumble "Oh fuck it." She left saying "See you later guys" in a normal voice.

On entering the girls' room, Quinn found everyone awake. They immediately asked where she'd been. No one bought the excuse that she'd been looking in the gift shop or checking out a café for breakfast. Especially after Mercedes asked if that's where she had been going at two in the morning, when she had seen her leave. Quinn decided to tell them the truth, she knew the other guys would tell anyway. "I couldn't sleep so I went and got in with Noah." she shrugged.

"But….but…..but Noah is sharing a bed with Finn" exclaimed Rachel once she was able to string her words together. "What do you mean you got in with Noah?"

"I mean that once all you girls were asleep, or I thought you were asleep, I went to the boys room, Noah let me in and I got in bed with him and technically yes, with Finn although I wasn't anywhere near Finn. I just needed to be held. Sorry." she said shyly, looking at Rachel. "Anyway, Finn just woke up and busted us."

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I don't approve of that. AT ALL!" Said Rachel. I mean, one girl sleeping in a room with six guys, mostly OUR guys, why would you do that? It's disgusting!" Rachel was fuming. "The more I think about it the worse it seems to be. Oh God!" she wailed.

"I'm with Rachel, and that's not something you've heard come out of my mouth before." said Mercedes, staring at Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn, but I don't like that you were sleeping in a room with Sam. You and Sam have history."

"I was sleeping with Noah. Noah just happened to be in a room with five other guys. We didn't DO anything, we're not THAT desperate." Quinn explained, exasperation evident in her voice. "The other option was for Noah to come and sleep in here with me and I didn't think any of the guys would like that scenario, him being in here with their girlfriends. Guess I never thought about me being in there with your boyfriends. I'm sorry."

"We need to discuss this." Mercedes looked round at the other girls, they all nodded. "You don't need to be part of the discussion Quinn, you're part of the problem."

"Oh, right." Quinn replied, shocked, she hadn't thought of herself like that before. "I'll wait outside in the hallway. Let me know when you're done." she left the room and sat on the floor in the hall, her back to the wall, her knees up under her chin.

"Hey Quinn, you ok out here?" Mr Schuester asked.

"I'm fine Mr Schue, just waiting on the verdict from the girls." she sniffed.

"What? More trouble? I thought that was resolved yesterday?" Mr Schue asked, puzzled.

"It was, this is a different trouble. Don't worry about it Mr Schue, it'll blow over." Quinn promised, hiding her crossed fingers.

"Quinn?" Mercedes stuck her head into the hallway, "You can come in now."

"Bye Mr Schue, we'll talk to you soon, ok?" Quinn sniffed again. Mercedes hadn't seemed very welcoming.

"What we've decided, after texting the boys to see what they think about it too, is that till we go home we'll each of us share with our guys, it'll mean Santana and Kurt sharing together but they're both ok with that. It also means us all getting up early so Mr Schuester doesn't find out and we all have to promise to stay platonic, because really, having sex in a room with other people? That's just gross." Mercedes wrinkled her nose up. "So tonight, you, Brittany and Tina will go into the boys' room, Finn, Kurt and Sam will come in here." Mercedes then whispered to Quinn, "We thought it best not to put Santana in the same room as Puck."

"Oh. Right." Quinn replied, shocked again. "And everyone is totally cool with that?" she looked round, all the girls nodded. Quinn smiled. "Well, Mr Schue is waiting outside for us, I think its breakfast then rehearsal time. Come on ladies, let's go." Quinn clapped her hands, hurrying people up.

"Hey, you're not head cheerleader anymore Q, stop with the orders already." grumbled Santana at the same time as Mercedes said "Now I know you did not just pull a Sue Sylvester on us." wagging her finger, diva style.

After breakfast New Directions had a full rehearsal of all of their numbers. They were given the running order for their first round in the competition. Out of the top 20 clubs in the country competing for the National Championship title, New Directions had been scheduled to sing eighth. They had to place in the top ten after that first round to be able to perform their numbers again in the second round. After that it was down to the final five. A third performance and the winners, second and third place would be chosen. If they didn't get into the top ten then that was it, game over. They all wanted to get through the first round.

Tina practiced her song, The Rose and it had been decided that Mike and Brittany would do a dance routine behind her, the choreography they had worked out was very like a modern ballet. It didn't detract from the simplicity and pureness of Tina's voice, it added another dimension.

Quinn and Puck practised their duet, Bring Me To Life, with them performing something of a dance routine.

The group number, the mash up of Angels and There Must Be An Angel worked brilliantly. Each time either Puck or Finn ended with the line "I'm loving angels instead" the girls came in with "must be talking to and angel" and continued from there. The combination worked, flowing from one side of the stage to the other. Things were looking promising. Day 2 in New York would be the first day of competition for them. They were all really nervous but excited and really tired, it had been a long, long day.

After spending time together and eating together, Mr Schue bid them goodnight. They waited for half an hour, chatting nervously till Puck stood up, took Quinn's hand and said "Well, I'm tired, ready for bed Q?" to which Quinn nodded and they left the girls' room to go to the boys'. Everyone else decided to follow suit. Tina and Mike, Brittany and Artie all followed to the boys' room leaving Kurt, Sam and Finn with Mercedes, Santana and Rachel.

In the boys' room, the girls used the bathroom first and then got into their respective beds. The guys then did the same. They all sat up in bed chatting with each other. "This is like Big Brother, you know that ridiculous game show where a load of strangers are locked in a house together?" said Tina. "It feels incredibly surreal."

"Sort of like the first night at camp when we were ten years old." said Quinn. "You feel really nervous but you want to be grown up about it and not let it show" she finished, explaining what she meant.

The girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, I know you all really well. I know Mike more" she giggled, as he hugged her and kissed her neck noisily, "but I feel as if we are all strangers."

"We aren't though, we've all been through so much together, we've come so far this year alone. I really love everyone in Glee Club." Quinn stated. She saw the incredulous looks, "I do, I really do, some more than others granted. And I don't always like everybody, but we're like a great big family. We argue, we fight among ourselves but at the end of it all we defend each other to anyone outside of Glee and we'd fight to the death for each other."

"Yeah, one big family." Agreed Artie, "I like that Quinn, that's really nice,"

"You say some of the best things Q. And now I'm turning off the lights because I really am tired. Good night." Puck said, yawning.

Puck hugged Quinn, drawing her to him, his chest tight up against her back, his hand as always possessively cradling her breast. Quinn felt Puck silently place soft kisses on her neck, below her ear and could feel his hand gently squeezing and fondling her breast, making her nipple respond and a tingling lower, much lower. She could feel the first stirrings of his erection against her back and tried desperately to lie still, fighting her longing to press back against him, to turn her head to join their mouths. They had all promised they wouldn't do this. Quinn put a restraining hand on Puck's thigh, half turning in his hold to look into his face. Even in the darkened room she could see the mischief in the glint of his eyes. Quinn gave Puck a stern look then turned fully into his embrace, she put her head on his shoulder, one arm across his chest pushing him onto his back, one leg across his, pressing her core against his thigh. Puck sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: They aren't going to be too naughty while they have to share a room, well, that would be gross…wouldn't it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No relation to the show except for some character names. I do not own them, just my own imagination. I have no idea of the rules of Show Choir Competition, I just liked this way of doing it to showcase the other songs. I make no claim to Evanescence or the song Bring Me To Life. Puck sings the parts in (brackets), Quinn the sings rest.**

**A/N: Many thanks to the people who have taken time to leave a review, it is much appreciated (suggestions taken ;p thank you 'guest' whoever you may be!). Apologies for the last chapter, perhaps writing while still under the influence of vast amounts of alcohol only works well when you're a famous author. Ho hum, you live and learn :D**

New Directions and Mr Schuester gathered round the notice board checking the placings list at the end of the first day of competition. "I can't look" whispered Mercedes, and turned into Sam's arms, hiding her face. All 20 finalists had competed in front of one set of judges. They needed to be in the top 10 to go through to the second round to sing again in front of another set of judges.

"Number 6! We placed sixth! We're through, you guys, WE'RE THROUGH! Oh my god! We did it!" squealed Rachel with a huge smile, tears pouring down her face.

"Now we get to do it all again! Great job guys." Mr Schuester applauded his team, smiling.

The next day they went back to the theatre to give another performance. Tina sang her heart out, Mike and Brittany danced beautifully.

Puck and Quinn took their places on stage, Puck in darkness, head down waiting for his cue. Quinn in the spotlight, her flowing white dress making her look ethereal, began the song, soft and mournful:

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home"

Puck now bathed in light joined in the song, the music changing to a rock beat:

"(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead

(all of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more)  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"

They ended the performance with both Quinn and Puck bathed in one spotlight for an instant, both their heads bent together as though leaning in for a kiss, each with hand round the other's neck, then darkness. Puck did claim his quick peck before they ran off the stage to get ready for the group number. Loud cheers followed them. Again the number was a hit with the audience. The mix of music in that one song appealing to a wide audience. New Directions gathered for their mash up. The applause was deafening. The audience seemed to like it even better than they had the day before. Now they just had to wait again for the listings to be posted.

The group sat in the diner near the hotel. Everyone making plans for their day off tomorrow. Mercedes and Kurt were hitting the big stores. Rachel had convinced Finn to organise a romantic picnic in Central park. Artie, Brittany, Mike, Tina and Sam were going sightseeing. Santana hadn't quite made up her mind which team she would be joining, either shopping or sightseeing. Puck and Quinn were leaving at 10am to go to Shelby's apartment to spend the day with Beth. They didn't have any definite plans, they'd play it by ear. Quinn was extremely nervous. She couldn't eat she felt so sick. "I don't get this nervous before a performance! Why is one small child making me feel so sick?" she asked.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "I remember when that was every morning!" he teased.

"I don't mean like that, asshole." Quinn tapped his arm. "I mean, what if she doesn't like me - us? What if she cries all the time and Shelby won't let us take her out? I've babysat a thousand kids but this is so different." Quinn's nerves were obvious, she was talking so fast and rambling, Puck couldn't keep up with the way her mind was darting about.

He took hold of her arms, turned her to face him, looked into her eyes and held her gaze, "Babe, you need to chill out, you're going to have a heart attack before tomorrow morning at this rate. Just breathe. And again, hold it, breathe out. And again. Relax. Better?" he asked, still keeping the eye contact. Quinn nodded then sunk her head to his chest realising she was creating issues that might not even happen.

Mr Schuester had watched the exchange, amused and full of admiration at how Puck was able to control what was on the verge of becoming a minor panic attack and settle Quinn down so easily. They really were made for each other, they brought out the best in each other.

After dinner they returned to the theatre for the listings. Fourth. They were through to the final. They still had a chance to win this thing. One more performance in front of both sets of judges and a third set who hadn't yet heard them perform and another audience.

In the rehearsal room that night Mr Schuester asked Puck and Quinn to try something a little different with their choreography. He asked Mike and Brittany to work in a few other moves to make the start and end more dramatic. They spent a couple of hours going over and over the moves, with the music playing, with Puck and Quinn singing so that they could be sure that the lifts that Mike and Brittany had suggested wouldn't affect their overall performance. The set was now to end with Puck lifting Quinn by the hands, their arms both locked stiff, her feet off the floor, her head leant back over his shoulder, leaving her draped down his body, both of them facing the audience. He was thankful for the hours he spent lifting weights, his arms were really strong, and that Quinn was used to being lifted from her Cheerio days, it made the job easier for him.

Once they'd all gone to bed and from their steady breathing Puck assumed everyone in their room had fallen asleep fairly quickly, he laid awake worrying about everything Quinn had mentioned at dinner. What if Beth didn't like them? What if she got freaked out and started crying. What if Shelby changed her mind and wouldn't let them see Beth, what if, what if, what if, the list was endless. He moved about restlessly. Quinn felt him moving in their bed and opened her eyes slightly, "You ok?" she whispered.

"Mmmm, I'm fine, go to sleep." he murmured against her hair, taking her in his arms. Quinn turned in his embrace and raised her face to his, their lips met gently. She stroked her hand through his mohawk, loving the feel of the closely cropped hair near his ears and the longer hair down the centre of his skull. Quinn rolled onto her back, she brought him with her, their soft kisses continuing. She pulled her tank top down, exposing her breast to him, Puck raised his head, looked her in the eye, and whispered "Are you sure?" At her nod he kissed and nipped his way slowly from the pulse point at her throat to take her erect nipple in his mouth, he lavished attention on first one, then pulling her top down further, the other nipple. Quinn's hand relentlessly found a way into his shorts, taking his erection in her hand and gently stroking up and down. Puck's indrawn breath was louder than they'd expected. They both ceased all movements, waiting to see if anyone had heard them, they hadn't, the breathing of the other four people in the room didn't alter. Quinn began her gentle massage again, Puck resumed his feast on her nipples, going from one to the other. His hand stroked her thigh, his fingers crawling up the leg of her shorts to find her, hot, wet and ready for him. She parted her legs to allow him easier access. Two fingers penetrated her, his thumb rubbing against her clit, she held her breath, biting her lip. Quinn used one hand then her feet to push her shorts and panties down and off, as Puck withdrew his fingers, he helped Quinn to shove his own shorts down then quietly climbed on top of her. As he entered her very slowly, he breathed into her hair, knowing that if he moaned it would be loud. The feeling was amazing, hot, wet, forbidden. They knew they weren't supposed to be doing this, everyone had agreed not to, but nothing would have been able to stop them. They needed this, this closeness. Quinn squeezed her internal muscles knowing that Puck would feel every sensation, he held in the groan that threatened to escape. He rocked very gently into her, pressing hard in to the hilt, flexing his hips, she squeezed and relaxed, again and again, as did he, flex, release, flex…. Puck held her head between his hands, their mouths seamlessly joined, tongues tangling, they tried to be as silent as possible. They came quickly, being so attuned to each other, breathing their completion into each other's mouths, keeping quiet. Puck stayed where he was, on top of Quinn, his face buried in her neck, Quinn had one arm round his back and one hand hugging his head, his cock continuing to pulse inside of her. "Don't move" she breathed into his ear. "I want to fall asleep like this."

"What if someone wakes up?" he whispered back.

"I don't care. I love you." she replied softly. They fell asleep…..


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own or claim anything.**

**A/N: Not entirely sure where this chapter came from. I really am a good Catholic girl. Really, truly I am!**

Puck rang the door bell, Quinn was a quivering wreck at his side, she was shaking so much her teeth were rattling. The door opened and Shelby stood beaming at them, welcoming them into her home. Shelby explained that she was very happy for them to meet Beth but they must use their names, Quinn and Noah, she didn't want any confusion for Beth. They agreed immediately, both extremely nervous.

Shelby led them into a beautifully decorated, light and airy room. Beth was in her playpen, happily picking up and discarding blocks after she'd attempted to chew each one. She looked up at the strangers who had come into the room with her mommy and gave a happy, scrunch nosed, teeth exposing grin. She lifted her arms to Shelby, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Shelby lifted Beth into her arms and introduced Quinn and Noah to her daughter. Quinn touched Beth's hand, not able to form any words through her tears or the lump in her throat. Puck was having the same problem, he swallowed continuously trying to keep the emotion inside. He cleared his throat a couple of times then finally managed to speak. "My God, she looks just like you Quinn. She's so beautiful. Can we take some pictures? Please?" his voice was a little tremblier than he'd expected. The rush of emotion he felt the second he laid eyes on his daughter again was something he could not have prepared for, neither of them could have. Quinn was still unable to make a sound. Shelby agreed straight away that they could take pictures and also told them that she had prepared a photo album for them to take home full of pictures of Beth starting from the day that Shelby had taken her home from the hospital. Shelby encouraged Beth to sit on the floor, asking Quinn and Puck to sit, they chatted while never taking their eyes off the baby. After a while Beth got used to seeing them and became curious, she chatted away in her own little language bringing toys for them to inspect. Both Puck and Quinn loved every second of being in the same room as their daughter. After having lunch with them Beth went for a nap. Shelby agreed that they could take her out for a walk in the neighbourhood once she woke up.

Pushing the stroller felt weird but wonderful to Puck. He could picture their future. "I know this wasn't the right time for us, we were too young, but we will have kids some day Quinn. We're going to get married and have a family." His voice wasn't quite even.

"I miss her so much. I didn't even know how much till I saw her again. I feel like there's a part of me that's missing. I wish I had been stronger Noah. I wish I'd had faith in us." Her voice broke, tears ready to fall again. He hugged her shoulder, comforting her.

They spent time in a park just around the corner from Shelby's apartment, sitting on the swings, taking turns with their daughter on their knee. An old lady passing by smiled at them. "What a beautiful little girl, is she yours?" She asked. Quinn and Puck looked at each other then replied "Yes" smiling at the lady who went on her way. They returned to Shelby's. She was waiting for them and smiled her welcome as soon as her daughter was back in her arms. She admitted to the young couple that she had felt really nervous, them going off on their own with Beth, she knew if she had done that with Rachel she wouldn't have come back.

After sharing dinner with Shelby and Beth, Puck and Quinn decided it was time to leave. They felt they had used up enough of Shelby's goodwill and didn't want to push the boundaries. At the door, Shelby promised to continue sending pictures to be added to the album. They thanked her for the opportunity to meet Beth and spend time with her.

Once they got back to the hotel Puck and Quinn went immediately to the boy's room, knowing that everyone else was across the hall, hearing the music and laughter. They lay down together and just cried, both of them, the emotions of the day overwhelming them. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Puck, dude. Puckerman!" Mike whispered drunkenly, loudly near Puck's ear.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy" shouted a drunken Finn Hudson, "Let's get this party started!"

Quinn and Puck sat up disoriented, looking round at the group of people stood round their bed looking at them. The party had moved from the girls' room to the boys' room.

"Santana got her hands on a shitload of tequila, we don't know how, we don't want to know how, but here you go man, drink up" Artie thrust a bottle into Puck's hand. Puck looked at Quinn then tipped the bottle back, downing a good measure before handing the bottle to her. Quinn took a shot. Then another. Then another. Puck took the bottle off of her and downed more himself.

They all sat on the floor in a circle Finn had suggested a game of strip Never Have I Ever. They'd all laughingly agreed. Puck started to get a bit concerned when he mentally counted up how many questions stood before him and complete nudity. "Socks count as separate items right?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"'Cos if not, inside 8 statements I'm going to be naked, and that's including my watch and nipple rings. I know they're up to something," he answered, suspicion forming in his mind.

"Ok, I'll go first," said Artie, sitting at the other side of Puck. "Never have I ever had sex in a swimming pool." he laughed. Puck took a drink and took off one sock. He passed the bottle to Quinn. She drank and took off her cardigan.

"Drink up babe." he smirked. "Santana, you too 'cos I _know_ you have." Santana rolled her eyes and took her forfeit too.

"Never have I ever had sex at school." said Sam, laughing. Puck picked up the bottle again, drank, passed it to Quinn then took off his other sock. Quinn drank and took off a sock.

"Santana." he nodded. She complied.

"Never have I ever had sex in a bar." Kurt giggled.

"Fuck." moaned Puck. "I can see where this is going, you know." He took a drink and pulled off his shirt, passing the bottle to Quinn. She drank and took off her other sock.

"Never have I ever had sex with a married person." said Tina. Quinn was glad that she could agree with that statement.

"I hate you all. You know that don't you?" Puck took another drink and took off his undershirt. "Can I take off the nipple rings and my watch?" he asked.

"No, you can't." said Finn, "clothes only."

"Well, be careful what you say next then 'cos this is it, just the jeans, totally commando." Puck advised, waiting for the next statement. He knew by the look in Finn's eyes that he was already screwed. He might as well just strip off now.

"Never have I ever," Finn started then paused, grinning round at the rest of the circle, "had sex with a person, while four other people were in the same room."

Puck and Quinn looked at each other. Puck took a drink, Quinn took a drink, "Fuck" said Puck, his hands going to the waistband of his jeans, "and we thought we were being quiet. Busted again Q."

The whole room erupted into laughter. "We knew it. You two just can't keep your hands off each other can you?" shrieked Mercedes.

"You mean you were only guessing? Shit! Was this just a set up? To get us to admit it?" he asked.

"Oh. My. God!" Rachel exclaimed. "You really did do it in here last night?" her hand over her mouth. "We all promised that we wouldn't!"

"Yeah well," Puck glanced at his crotch, "you can't keep a good man down, Rach, you know what I'm saying?" He winked at her.

"Game over, keep your pants on dude. Just admit that you are both totally depraved sluts that don't give a shit where you are or who is about, you just go at it." Finn advised, laughing.

Puck raised his hand. "Hello, my name is Noah Puckerman, this is my girl Quinn Fabray and Shakira wrote a song about us. Whenever, Wherever" he answered the questioning looks coming their way then he leaned over to kiss Quinn pulling her onto his lap. He looked back at the people in the room shaking his head, "assholes" he laughed before finishing off the bottle of tequila.

The party went on till much later...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Usual thing, no affiliation, only recognisable features are the character names.**

**A/N: Not sure that this finished how I wanted it to. Still a journey to go on yet. Final two chapters and an epilogue sit waiting in my documents to be uploaded when the time is right. Please don't give up on it, it will be worth it in the end.**

Mr Schuester was _furious. _When no one showed up for breakfast Mr Schue went to their rooms and knocked on the doors. Nothing. No answer. He had to go and ask the hotel manager to open the doors for him. He checked the girls' room first. No one there. Then he checked the boys' room. And found them. All of them. And the empty tequila bottles. People were sleeping on the floor, in the beds, Mike Chang was even asleep in the bath tub, fully clothed.

Mr Schue wrenched open the curtains, allowing daylight to stream in to the room. A few people began to stir, but not enough. He needed something loud. Very loud. He needed to shock them. The manager returned with an air horn he kept for rousing particularly reluctant guests if they had to evacuate the building in case of emergency. So far he'd never needed to use it. He stood by while Mr Schue raised the air horn high in the air and pressed.

Several people screamed, many more held their heads and ears. Puck remained asleep, he merely turned over in his bed and stretched his arm out searching for Quinn.

Mr Schue lowered the air horn, satisfied that his students had been woken. Eleven pairs of eyes followed his progress towards the last bed in the room. He was determined that Puck would be awake too, he wanted everyone to hear this. He nudged Puck. Nothing. He pulled the pillow out from under Puck's head. Nothing. Quinn, watching Mr Schuester get more and more annoyed decided it might be wiser to wake Noah. She turned to her tried and tested method of waking him. She lent over and whispered something in his ear. Puck, eyes still closed, stretched, smiled and with a very husky voice murmured "Mmmmm, right on Fabray, I'm always down for _that."_ He reached for her then heard Mr Schuester shout, "PUCKERMAN!"

Puck came fully awake suddenly, sat up and looked round the room. He saw that everyone else was also awake, some looking incredibly worse for wear. He saw that Mr Schuester and the hotel manager were stood in the room looking very disapproving. He also saw that Mr Schuester looked very disappointed.

"You have one hour to get showered and dressed. I will see you all in the rehearsal room. No exceptions." The fact that Mr Schuester spoke quietly and deliberately made it seem even worse.

Fifty minutes later New Directions made their way to the rehearsal room. They entered to find Mr Schuester waiting for them. He still looked disappointed in them. "Does anyone want to give me an explanation?" he asked quietly once everyone was seated. He continued to look around the room at each and every face, his arms folded across his chest. "No one volunteering? Ok. Finn. You first. What happened?"

"Well, errrm. Well, What happened was this…" Finn stuttered.

"Mr Schuester. We are all so sorry." Rachel butted in. "We had a party and it might have got a bit out of hand." She looked shamefaced, eyes full of tears.

"A bit out of hand? A bit?" Mr Schue asked. "What was the first rule I gave you when we arrived?" He looked around the room again. "Anyone? No? Shall I remind you?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "Rooms. No mixing boy/girl in the rooms. At all. And what do I find? All of you in one room. I cannot tell you how disappointed I am at your behaviour. Who got the alcohol?" Again Mr Schuester looked round. "Someone did. It didn't just appear out of nowhere. Is anyone going to own up to that? Puck?"

"Why me? I didn't do anything." Puck replied, not really shocked that he was the first choice for breaking the rules.

"Then who did?" asked Mr Schue. The room remained silent. No one willing to own up or point the finger.

"In that case I hold each and everyone of you responsible." Mr Schuester declared. "Today is the last day of the competition. I cannot believe you would put that in jeopardy. We've all worked too hard to get here. But how can I allow you to go on stage in this condition? Look at yourselves, you're a mess. We'll have to forfeit. There's no other option. I hope you're all really happy with yourselves. Was it worth it?" Mr Schuester's disappointment was almost tangible. It felt like a cloud descending on the room.

"Mr Schue, we've got four hours before we're due on stage. We'll be fine by then. Promise. Please don't make us give up this chance." begged Rachel, to murmurs of agreement from just about everyone.

"One thing I need to ask," Mr Schue closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "is it possible there may be," he paused, searching for a word, "_repercussions_ from last night?" Again Mr Schuester looked round at the assembled group.

"Eeeewww, NO!" Claimed several voices, in disgust.

"There wasn't any of _that _going on. It was just a party." Finn replied, speaking for everyone, then sent a look towards Puck and Quinn, "who'd _want_ to do that with other people in the room?" At least Quinn had the grace to blush. She chewed her lip looking anywhere but at her friends. Puck had a half smirk on his face, his head down.

Mr Schue nodded. "Thank God for that. Ok. We need to make sure you're all sobered up. You need to eat something and drink plenty of water. If you still all look like this an hour before curtain up, we are forfeiting, no arguments. You have this one chance to redeem yourselves. Don't blow it." Mr Schue left the room.

"Right, come on guys" said Rachel, with an energy she didn't feel. "We need to get moving."

"Urgh, shut up." groaned Santana. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Mine too." moaned Tina and Mercedes.

"We need painkillers, water and food. Something light." Puck advised, he had woken up with many a hangover before reuniting with Quinn. He was out of the habit now but he still knew the drill.

Three hours later, with everyone feeling and looking much, much better, New Directions were at the theatre doing vocal warm ups. Mr Schuester was still unhappy with the entire group but trying to put that feeling aside. He couldn't manage his usual pep talk though.

When the time came for their first number, Tina gave the performance of her life. Mike and Brittany danced their hearts out.

Puck and Quinn performed their duet amazingly, their new moves adding to the drama of the song and the music.

The group mash up including the dance routine worked wonderfully well. They were still all very relieved to have completed their set without any mishaps though. The hard part now was the waiting.

The five finalist groups gathered on stage with their coaches for the results. Everyone nervous, blowing out breaths, shuffling, looking round at the other gathered groups.

"Third place…New Dirrrrectionnnnns" called the announcer, Mr Schue collected the enormous trophy.

"Second place…Swanson Songsterrrrrrrsss"

"And the winners are…Vocal Adrenalinnnnnnnnnnne" Confetti canons exploded all over the stage as Jesse St James and their coach collected the huge trophy.

Back at the hotel, New Directions were feeling a bit deflated. No one wanted to admit that maybe they could have done better, if they hadn't succumbed to the party idea. Mr Schuester, even though he really felt the same tried to make them feel better by telling them that they had done supremely well, third place at their first National Finals. "Next year! There's no way we're giving up now, we'll take Nationals next year." promised Mr Schuester.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Once again, no affiliation to Glee, Fox, RM etc implied. This is completely AU.**

**A/N: Start of senior year. As we already know, it didn't happen like this, but it could have if the writers wanted it to - well, almost.**

Throughout the summer New Directions had got together quite a few times, at various homes and parties. Work had got in the way during the week, most of the group having holiday and part time jobs, but on the weekends, they hung out. Now it was almost time for school to start again.

"Senior Year. Wow, that sounds really cool." said Quinn, she was sat with Mercedes, Rachel and Tina on the bleachers, watching the football team being put through their paces by Coach Beiste.

"Two more days of Summer Break then it's back to school. This is our last year, we need to make it count." Rachel said, staring off into the distance as though she was concentrating hard on something.

"Like how?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, we need to do better at Nationals this year, that's for certain. This is our last chance to win this thing." she replied.

"Then there's college applications, job applications, real life." Quinn listed, shrugging. "This is our last chance to be carefree. We really do need to make it count."

"What are you doing this weekend? You and Puck got any plans?" Mercedes asked.

"Noah is working at Burt's later, I'm not sure what we'll be doing tonight." said Quinn, although that wasn't strictly true. She knew exactly what they would be doing tonight. They had the house to themselves, Esther had taken Sarah away for a few days and they weren't due back until tomorrow night and ever since she had seen Beth in New York, all Quinn could think about was the day she would be able to hold a baby in her arms. Puck didn't know what she was planning, she hadn't talked to him about it. Puck most especially did not know that she had stopped using any form of contraception. Quinn knew that she should tell him, he was as involved as her, she was just hoping to blind him with hormones and then let nature take care of the rest.

Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck stood on the sidelines, drinking from water bottles, breathing heavily, sweating in the summer sun. Puck took off his shirt and wiped his face with it.

"Wow" exclaimed Sam. "Every time I see that I think that's some amazing work you've had done there dude. Are you sure it didn't hurt?" he asked, looking at the angel's wings tattooed across the full width of Puck's shoulders.

Puck looked back at Sam smiling, "Pain only hurts if you let it. Nah, not really, it's just like getting a bad sunburn."

"So when Jacob Ben Israel asks 'what did you do this summer' while sticking a microphone and camera in your face, what will you be saying?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we should plan to say something really outrageous to him to see if he really does spread the rumours. And it's sort of like a sport. What do you think?" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Could be fun, let's see if the guys are up for it too, they look like they've finished with practice anyway." Mercedes nodded, getting into the spirit of it.

The girls all wandered down to the sidelines to meet their guys. "Hey Q" Puck murmured against her lips. "Enjoy watching?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, knowing that she always found it exciting watching Puck play football - even practicing, he'd reaped the rewards from that often enough.

"Ugh, you're really sweaty, you need a shower." Quinn smiled, her nose wrinkled.

"Want to come with me?" he asked.

"That one never gets old with you does it Puckerman?" Finn laughed. "How many times a week do you try that?"

"It works at home all the time, one day it'll work here again." Puck replied, lifting Quinn by wrapping his arms round her waist, and walking off with her towards the locker rooms.

"Again? What do you mean again?" shouted Finn to Puck's back. "You two need some serious counselling." Puck gave Finn a huge smile and waggled his eyebrows.

"Mr Puckerman." shouted coach Beiste. "Put that girl down. NOW!"

"Busted. Again. Damn" Puck groaned. "Sorry Coach, I was just messing with ya" he shouted over his shoulder, putting Quinn back on her feet.

"Go get showered, all of you, we'll see you back here soon. We have some planning to do, we want to mess with Jacob Ben Israel's head." Quinn advised.

"I'm always up for some of that" agreed Puck.

When the guys returned, showered and smelling much better, they found the girls chatting with Mr Schuester and Miss Pilsbury. They'd come in to get their rooms organised ready for school starting next week. Mr Schuester had forgiven everyone for the episode in New York. He'd said it was finished and it was time to move on. He was more upset about the things he'd found out since, like the fact that the bedroom rule hadn't only been broken that one night they held the party. He was even more perturbed when, on the plane home, he overheard a snippet of conversation about Puck and Quinn being intimate.

Miss Pilsbury asked both Puck and Quinn to make an appointment to see her as soon as school started. She thought they might have 'privacy issues' that needed professional help.

As agreed the friends drove to a nearby diner for lunch. They sat outside in the sunshine enjoying a meal and making plans for that night and deciding on stories to give to Jacob Ben Israel at the first opportunity. Puck wasn't aware of Quinn's ideas for them for that night so was in the middle of agreeing to meet up with Finn, Artie, Sam and Mike after work. Quinn overheard and whispered to Puck "But it's Naked Saturday, we haven't had one in a while. Your mom's not home till tomorrow."

"Sorry guys change of plans." Puck stated immediately, his eyes lighting up. "I am going to be very, very busy tonight." He checked his watch then lent over to kiss Quinn, "I've got to go to work. See you later." He winked at her before leaving. Quinn had arranged with Mercedes to go to the mall, she wanted to buy some sexy new underwear, she didn't intend leaving anything to chance. She really needed her plan to work.

At the mall Quinn knew exactly which store she was going to, she had no intention of window shopping. Once in the store she selected several different sets of underwear, each one raunchier than the last. Mercedes' eyes nearly popped out of her head when she inspected one of the bras that Quinn had picked up. "Don't tell me you're intending wearing _this _for comfort." Mercedes said, her voice echoing her shock. Quinn grinned at her waggling her eyebrows. The peephole bra and matching panties were definitely _not _designed to be worn for anything other than enticement. And she definitely intended to entice.

After Mercedes dropped Quinn off at home, Quinn set about her plans. She showered using her most expensive, beautifully scented gel. She made sure her legs and other places were shaved smooth, she washed and dried her hair, she smoothed the matching lotion to her shower gel all over her body then dressed in the underwear that had scandalised Mercedes. She put soft music on and lay on their bed waiting for Puck to get home. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey babe." He said when he came into their room. He glanced at what she was wearing and almost swallowed his tongue. "Fuck! You look gorgeous. Give me a minute to shower, I'll be right back." he stammered.

"D'you want company?" Quinn offered, starting to rise.

"Uh-uh, not a chance. Stay right there I'll be back before you know it." he said, heading for the bathroom.

Quinn heard the water running and lay back down. Puck was right, he was back before she knew it, wearing only a towel that was tented out at the front. "Like what you see?" she asked him, posing sexily.

"Oh yeah. I like it a lot." he said in a low voice, throwing off the towel and laying down next to her. Puck bent his head to taste her nipples that were stood proud, poking through the peepholes. "You never stop surprising me Quinn."

Quinn stretched pressing her breasts further towards his mouth. Puck smoothed his hand down her toned stomach towards her panties. She opened her legs slightly to allow him access. Puck ran his hand over the top of the silky smooth fabric and down towards her centre. "Quinn! Wow, matching panties" he exclaimed, feeling her hot and wet through the hidden opening. Puck bent one finger to stroke her. "Shaved too. Fuck, are you trying to kill me tonight Fabray?" he breathed. Puck took her mouth in a hot, steamy kiss that went on and on while gently teasing her with his fingers. Quinn eventually broke the kiss to push Puck onto his back. She crawled over him and took his hardened length in one hand, stroking it in the rhythm he liked then bent her head towards it, her mouth open, watching him through her lashes. Quinn took as much as she could in her mouth, sucking and stoking with her tongue before raising her head slowly. She repeated it again and again. Puck tangled his hands in her hair, guiding her head upwards towards his, he encouraged her to climb astride him. He held his cock steady while she sank down onto him, sitting still for a moment, clenching and unclenching her muscles. Puck drew her face to his, loving every time he kissed her and could taste himself on her tongue. He took hold of her hips and helped her start a gentle rising and falling action. Nothing seemed to be rushed, everything gentle and in slow motion. The only thing that sped up was their breathing. Quinn sat upright, changing the penetration, the sensation for both of them. She rocked harder, faster. Puck gripped her hips harder and thrust upwards into her. He rolled over taking her with him, keeping their connection. He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder and knelt between her thighs. He powered into her, watching her face change, seeing when she was almost ready to go over the edge, feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach. He thrust one last time, hard, lifting her by the hips to keep them joined tight. He felt her internal muscles rippling on him and jetted into her. He let her hips drop and fell forward onto her chest, breathing heavily. "You. Are definitely. Trying. To kill me." he managed between breaths. "I don't know any guy as lucky as I am." he said when his breathing had slowed. Puck tried to move off of Quinn, but she had done her research. Quinn knew that by him staying where he was for a while afterwards it would increase her chances of becoming pregnant, at least that was the advice given on some of the websites she'd trawled. She wrapped her legs round Puck's waist. He stayed where he was on top of her, still joined together.

Once their breathing had steadied and they had rested for a short while Quinn lifted Puck's face from her chest to look into his eyes. "I love you so much." she said to him and brought his mouth to hers. She stroked her hands over the shorn part of his head, as always loving the suede feel of the hair there. She scraped her fingernails down his back, feeling him shiver, enjoying the sensation in their still joined bodies. She felt him begin to harden inside her. Quinn flexed her hips towards him. Puck took the hint, he left her mouth to pay homage once again to her exposed nipples. He loved this new underwear and hoped she bought more. They continued stroking and teasing until it got too much. Puck rolled Quinn over onto her stomach and again got between her thighs. He lifted her hips exposing the hidden opening of her panties to his gaze. He guided his cock to the entrance of the opening, her entrance and pushed in, slowly. He used his grip on her hips to rock her back and forth, on her knees, her face planted in the pillows. He pulled back until he almost withdrew then slammed back into her, forcing the breath from her body. His pace increased, Quinn reached down under herself to stroke her clit and further to tease his balls each time he slammed in. Just as he was about to come Puck pulled out, rolled Quinn over onto her back and then, his cock in his hand, he stroked once, twice then let fly, landing thick ropes over her breasts, her neck, her face, he grunted as he stroked the last drops out onto her belly. Quinn almost groaned in frustration. This wasn't where she needed it to be. She needed it deep inside her, she needed a baby.

**Oh dear. I think there may be some disharmony Chez Puckerman when our resident badass learns of these plans.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Further from the actual show this could not be. No affiliation whatsoever.**

**A/N: I had such plans for today, I was going to work hard in the garden, then I opened my notebook and, well, here we are. Still, there's always tomorrow…maybe**

"Hey, Fabray." shouted Coach Sylvester. "I told you to be here with your Cheerios uniform on, you're back on the squad. Head cheerleader. Didn't you get my message?"

"I got the message Coach. I politely decline the invitation. I want to spend my senior year concentrating on other things. Thanks for the offer though." Quinn replied, her tone cold, matching that of Coach Sylvester.

In reality Quinn did not want to do anything to hurt her chances of becoming a mother. She didn't want to have to go on starvation diets if Coach said she was three ounces overweight. She didn't want to get involved in the vigorous exercise and cheer routines that Coach demanded. She just didn't want to be a Cheerio again. Been there. Done that. Quinn mentally dusted her hands off. She walked to the choir room and sat down to wait for the others. They began drifting in slowly. This was the first meeting of the year and even though everyone had spoken to Mr Schuester individually they were still kind of dreading this first group meeting.

"Hey everyone. Glad to be back?" said Mr Schue as he came through the door. "This is an important year for New Directions. Most of you are now seniors and will be graduating - we hope "he said in a jokey tone. "But before that we have Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals to win. I refuse to accept anything less than first place this year, I'm ready to put in the hard work, are you?" he looked slowly round the room at all of his students, they nodded and mumbled "yes".

"This week I want us to focus on our strengths. We have some fantastic soloists, we have some amazing duet couples, and the group numbers are really good but we need to tie everything together. I want all of you to spend time with our new Director of Choreography, Mr Mike Chang. He is in charge for every routine that we do from now on, what he says, dance wise, goes. Ok?"

"Mr Schuester?" Rachel made his name sound like a question. "Who is going to be the lead soloist this year?"

"No one. If any of the competitions require a solo then we'll pick the song and everyone gets a chance to try out for it. Same with the duets. Not all duets need to be boy/girl. I can think of a few songs, just off the top of my head where it's two guys singing, not necessarily to each other, but both singing different parts of it. Same for the girls. Does that answer your question Rachel? This is a TEAM. We are one unified group." Mr Schuester's words left no space for argument, even from Rachel Berry.

"Can I add," Mr Schuester said above the chatter, "Even though things didn't go entirely to plan in New York," he looked round the room at everyone, "I was proud of you - for the most part. And I think we need to talk about the giant elephant in the room. I hope you've all learned your lesson from what happened. Don't try to blame it on the alcohol, you were each responsible for your own actions, you each made a choice to take a drink. I do believe we could have done better in different circumstances but that's it, over and done with, time to move on to bigger and better things. Ok?" Mr Schue said.

"Thanks Mr Schue" Santana replied in a small voice, "we have all been worrying about it, even though you'd said everything was cool now."

"First order of business though, I think we need to attract some new blood to New Directions. With a lot of you leaving at the end of the year we need to be at full strength for we return next September, if we can do that now it will give us a fighting chance." Mr Schue was reading from a list he'd prepared before class. "Anyone got any ideas how to do that? Last year we went with Mercedes' singing in the court yard idea and we got Sam. We'll need a lot more this time."

"How about singing in the lunch room one day this week?" asked Puck. "What they going to do? Throw food at us to shut us up?" he laughed.

"Good idea Puck. Anyone got anything else?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Errrrm, does anyone mind if I come in?" came a familiar voice at the door.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" asked a breathless Kurt, excited and curious to see his boyfriend at McKinley. Blaine went to a different school on the other side of town.

"I've transferred to McKinley. I'd love to join your Glee club too, if you'll have me. They didn't have one at my old school and I love singing."

"The floor's open to you Blaine. Go ahead." responded Mr Schuester, coming and sitting with the guys.

"One of my favourite songs, sing along if you know it" invited Blaine, he winked at Kurt.

(Blaine)

"There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

(all joining in and dancing round the room)

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favourite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I. Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday nightYeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again"

Everyone was laughing and out of breath by the time the song had ended.

"I take it Kurt told you what happened in New York?" asked Mr Schue, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah he did, this was just my little….." Blaine searched for the right word, "tribute to an epic party that I missed." he grinned.

"Ok, thanks for that Blaine. Glad you can join us." Mr Schue held out a hand, Blaine took it and shook it.

After Glee finished Quinn had to go to work. She'd managed to pick up an extra shift at the day care centre she'd worked at through the summer. The manager there was pleased with her and her commitment to their arts programme for pre-schoolers. She'd asked Quinn to continue working, just two evenings a week for now. Quinn was happy to do it because she was saving up to buy Noah something special for his 18th birthday. She knew he was working extra shifts at Burt's for the same reason, her birthday being only six weeks after his. Noah dropped her off on his way to the tire shop. One of her colleagues at the day care lived near them and would give Quinn a lift home.

When Quinn did get home there was a message for her to call her mom. Quinn rang her sister's number and Judy answered. "Hi sweetie, I've been waiting for your call. I have some news for you. You have a beautiful nephew. He's very small being born a little early but he's gorgeous. He doesn't have a name yet though." Judy said, almost in one breath.

"Oh, that's wonderful. How's Frannie and Scott?" Quinn asked.

"That's the bad news. Frannie isn't doing too well, there were complications. I'm going to stay here with them a while longer. And something else. Your dad has put the house up for sale. He's decided he wants to marry that…that….woman he went off with. I'm thinking of looking for an apartment here in St Pauls, you know, stay close to your sister while she needs me?" Judy ended, not sure how Quinn would feel to be totally abandoned by her family.

"Oh." said Quinn quietly. "Well, whatever makes you happy mom. I'm happy here with Noah, Esther and Sarah."

"I know you are sweetie, they're like your family now too, aren't they?" Judy sounded desperate to be convinced.

"They _are_ my family." said Quinn on a harder note, thinking that they were the only ones who hadn't abandoned her, deserted her. "I'll speak to Esther to let her know that both me and Noah will be living here on a permanent basis rather than living between both of our houses." she gave a small laugh, "I can't remember the last time that we went to our house anyway. I don't think we have since you went to Frannie's. Well, I've got to go, mom, give everyone my love and tell Scott and Frannie congratulations. I can't wait to meet my nephew." Quinn hung up. She laid face down on the bed and cried.

Sarah knocked at the door a short while later. "Mom says dinner is ready." she shouted through it. Quinn woke with a start, she didn't realise she had cried herself to sleep.

"Thanks Sarah. Is Noah home yet?" she asked, stretching.

"Yeah, he got in about ten minutes ago. He's talking to mom about something and they threw me out of the kitchen." Sarah grumbled, she hated not knowing everything that was going on.

Quinn entered the kitchen and straight away felt suspicious. Noah immediately stopped talking and he wouldn't look her in the eye. Esther made herself busy collecting unnecessary things for the dinner table. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at Noah and Esther.

Puck sighed, he knew he couldn't keep secrets from Quinn. "I drove past your mom's house and there's a 'for sale' sign outside it." he said.

"Yeah I know, my mom just told me about it. Apparently my dad is getting remarried and has put the house up for sale. Mom is apartment hunting in St Pauls, she wants to be near to Frannie and I have a nephew too. Busy day!" she finished with a forced laugh.

"How do you feel about it?" asked Esther.

Quinn didn't have to think about her answer, "Jealous." she said, her face showing her sadness.

"Jealous? Why? Do you want to move to St Pauls too?" asked Noah, confused.

"Oh, right, about the house and stuff? Oh, that's fine, I don't have a problem with that at all. I'm jealous of Frannie, she has her baby and I….I…I" she couldn't continue, tears falling down her face. Quinn thought to herself "this is the time, I should tell him, I should. I need to. I can't."

Puck came round the table and hugged Quinn to his chest. "One day babe, one day" he murmured into her hair while she sobbed. He knew that since meeting Beth it had been even harder for Quinn to cope with being without her. Seeing how perfect their daughter was had confirmed to Quinn that her decision to have Beth adopted had been a mistake. They had decided long ago that getting pregnant with Beth had not been a mistake, it had been merely an accident. Beth would never be called a mistake.

Once she managed to get herself more or less under control Quinn asked Esther if she would mind having a permanent house guest. Puck answered for his mother. "There's nowhere else you should be." Esther agreed with him though.

Esther took hold of Quinn's hand. "Do you remember what I told you the day Noah brought you home with him?" she asked gently.

"It was something like 'stupid, irresponsible, arrogant son of a…' oh, you mean after you'd stopped screaming at me for getting her pregnant?" Puck laughed.

Esther gave him a withering look then turned back to Quinn. "I told you then honey that you will always, _always _have a home here with us. That's never going to change. I love you like one of my own." Esther said, her eyes filling up, as were Quinn's.

"Thank you. So much. I love you too. All of you." Quinn said between sobs, hugging Esther. Noah took Quinn's hand, squeezed it and looking into her eyes seemed to be telling her everything would be ok. Quinn nodded and smiled at him.

Esther watched the silent communication between Noah and Quinn, she loved the relationship between her son and his girlfriend. They had been through so much in their short years but they brought out the best in each other. Noah was being a responsible adult, well, almost adult, he would very soon be 18. Quinn had lost the HBIC attitude that she'd worn when Noah had brought her home with him after their very first Glee competition, and was now a beautiful mostly happy young woman.

Esther remembered back to the day that Noah had walked into the house with a frightened, upset, pregnant Quinn. She couldn't honestly say she was very welcoming initially. She had been disappointed in her son, that he'd been stupid enough to take chances with not only his own health but with that of the young girl whose hand he was holding. Esther had screamed at him that he should have taken better care of his girlfriend, protected her. Noah had explained that when he had got Quinn pregnant she had been Finn's girlfriend, as if that made it better! Finn, Noah's best friend from childhood, Esther had shouted at Noah for betraying his friend. She shouted at him for his part in keeping the truth from Finn too. She had felt sympathy for Quinn, being abandoned first by her parents and ordered out of their home, then by Finn after he had discovered that the baby wasn't his and was in fact Noah's and ordered out of his home too. That was when she told Quinn she would always have a home with the Puckermans, she couldn't see this poor girl lose yet another safe refuge. Once Quinn had been settled into his room Noah had returned to explain more of their situation to his mom. He had told her about the instant recognition and feelings between them both when they had met for the very first time, it was as though they already knew each other, had always known each other, soul mates. Noah told her that there had always been other people in the way stopping them getting together before this. She had watched their relationship blossom throughout the pregnancy and slowly changed her mind about Quinn. Esther never even thought anymore about Noah not being with a Jewish girl, she couldn't imagine him being with anyone other than Quinn. For her part Quinn had done so much to absorb their culture and actively participate in some of their customs. She truly was one of the family.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: No recognisable Glee qualities except for the character names. I have no ownership of those, just the weird and wonderful things that happen to them within the confines of my imagination. **

**A/N: I must remember to tell you that I have a fascination with tattoos, especially angels - I have a fair few of them myself and piercings, there may be more of those to come. Every time I've seen an episode featuring the gawjus Mr Salling shirtless, or a picture, I admit the first thought in my head is "what an amazing canvas to display some art that would be" *sigh***

The first of the stories given to Jacob Ben Israel during the first week back at school was making the rounds of the halls. People actually believed that Mike Chang had been arrested for dancing at the top of the Empire State Building while New Directions were in New York. Slowly over the next couple of weeks more and more ridiculous tales seeped out. Brittany had been 'abducted by aliens' during her summer holidays. Finn and Rachel had 'got married' during the summer. Sam had become an 'exotic dancer'. When asked to confirm or deny any of these stories they all vehemently denied them, stating that Jacob must be getting desperate to make up so many lies.

Puck was walking down the hall with Finn and Mike when a microphone and camera were thrust in his face. "Confirm or deny the rumour that you and a certain ex-cheerleader are expecting your second child." Jacob asked his voice excited.

"Wait, what?" Puck said, looking sideways at Finn and Mike. He couldn't remember that being one of the stories they'd come up with.

"Sources tell me that one Miss Fabray is in the girls bathroom as we speak, staring at a wand and crying." smirked Jacob. "Will you be giving this one away too?"

"Outta my way Jewfro" Puck ground out, pushing past Jacob and heading towards the bathroom that Quinn generally frequented. He walked straight in, not bothering to find out if there was anyone else in there. Quinn was stood by the sinks, her head down and her shoulders shaking. On the counter was an open box. Puck picked it up, it was definitely a home pregnancy testing kit. He nodded to himself, processing the information. He caught Quinn's eye in the mirror. She was biting her lip and crying but for some reason she didn't look unhappy. In her hand was the testing wand. She kept glancing down at it, bringing further floods of tears.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked softly, taking her in his arms. He wasn't sure exactly what he was asking but he could see that whatever the answer on the stick was, she wasn't devastated.

"Noah…" her voice broke, she started crying again, her arms round his neck, the wand held away from him. She brought it back to the front of her, holding it for him to see.

"Quinn, you need to translate this for me 'cos all I can see is two lines, I've no idea what that means." He picked up the box again and looked at the diagram on the side. He read out loud "One line - negative, two lines - positive?" his eyes moved slowly from the box back to her face, she still had tears rolling down her cheeks but she was smiling, really smiling. "Well," whooo, he blew out a breath, no idea what to say right at that very moment. "Well" he tried again.

"Noah, we're going to have another baby." Quinn smiled at him. She reached up and kissed him, then hugged him, "I'm so happy." she breathed.

Puck hugged her back, he closed his eyes tightly and felt his world crumbling away.

They were sat in his truck, both of them having missed some of their lessons. They needed to talk. "What?" he shouted, "you did what? Without even discussing it with me? Where do my feelings come in to this? This is my life too Quinn, not just yours. I thought we were a team Quinn. I'm going to football practice, I can't talk about this right now." and he jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. He jogged through the lines of cars to get to the locker room. Finn was waiting for him. He could see that something was most definitely wrong with Noah Puckerman.

"S'up?" Finn asked, guy speak for 'I can see you're dealing with a huge problem right now, speak to me, I'm your friend'.

"God, this is déjà vu," Puck shook his head and let out a snort of what could have been a laugh but didn't sound a happy one, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Quinn's pregnant, she's keeping the baby." He walked off leaving Finn stood, gaping, trying to process what he'd heard.

Throughout practice Puck couldn't concentrate. He couldn't believe that Quinn had done this behind his back. Deliberately. 'No fucking wonder she bought all that underwear then, makes total sense now' he mocked himself inside his head. 'One look at that body dressed like that and you had no fucking chance, you fucked up again Puckerman. When are you going to fucking learn'. "Urrghh" he grunted loudly, he was laid on the grass after a particularly strenuous set of conditioning runs and exercises that Coach Beiste had them do. He was breathing heavy, not actually listening to Coach's instructions, just following the usual routine.

"PUCKERMAN" Coach Beiste shouted, "We keeping you from something important?" Puck opened his eyes to see everyone else on their feet and ready to practice throws and catches.

"Errm, Coach?" Finn said quietly, approaching her to talk to her, trying to smooth the way for his friend, knowing exactly how lost and frustrated Puck was feeling at this very moment. He knew, he'd been there. "Puck's just heard some major news, I think he might still be processing it."

"Is everything ok?" she asked Finn just as quietly. Shannon Beiste liked to look after all of her boys. Their welfare meant a lot to her.

"It's personal, it's not my place to talk about it. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow" Finn tried to shrug off the importance of Puck's revelation. He too had felt the sinking feeling of déjà vu, Puck using the exact words that Finn had used nearly two years ago.

All the way home Puck couldn't speak to Quinn. "Say something, anything" she begged, tearfully.

"Quinn, I honestly can't right now. I need to think about this. I still can't believe you would stop taking your pill to deliberately get pregnant. We're still in high school Quinn. Does the future mean nothing to you? I don't want to just get by, I want my kids to have everything. There's no way that can happen if I have to drop out of school to support you and a baby. I need to go to college, you need to go to college. We've talked about this before, after college, when we're married, kids straight away. That's what we decided." his voice was harsh.

"Well, for not being able to talk about it you sure managed a lot of words." Quinn replied, her tone waspish.

As soon as they arrived home Puck slammed up to their room, got changed then ran back downstairs. "I'm going out, I'll be back when I feel like it. There, that's me making a decision without asking _your _opinion." he said, then left, slamming the door behind him, his truck squealed off the drive and raced away down the street.

"What was that all about?" asked Esther, coming through from the kitchen. Quinn was still stood near the door, she hadn't moved from them actually arriving home. It had taken Noah all of seven minutes to get in, changed and get out again. Quinn's face crumpled, tears falling again. Esther took Quinn in her arms. "Aww, honey, it'll be fine. Everyone has arguments sometimes." she soothed, rubbing Quinn's back.

"Not about this though. He's really, really mad at me. I don't think he'll be able to forgive me." she whimpered.

"What's happened? Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Esther encouraged, leading Quinn to sit on the sofa. "Right, talk to me, tell me the problem, let's see if I can help."

"You're going to be mad at me too." Quinn said quietly, her fingers tangling with a loose thread on her skirt. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "I stopped taking my pill so that I could get pregnant. It worked."

"Errm, say that again….no, don't, I heard it. You're pregnant again?" Esther looked at Quinn, she nodded. "And you stopped your birth control because you wanted to get pregnant?" again Quinn nodded. "Should I take it from Noah's reaction he didn't know about this?" Quinn closed her eyes and bit her lip, she nodded again. "And he isn't very happy about it?" Quinn shook her head. Noah's mother was right on the money. Noah was not happy. At all. "Well, we'll just have to deal with this one day at a time. Nana Esther, hmmm" she mused with a wry smile, "a bit younger than I'd liked to have been but hey, you can't always get what you want."

Quinn, Esther and Sarah had dinner together. Sarah knew something was up but as usual no one was letting her in on the secret. Noah did not come home for dinner. By midnight he still hadn't come home. Quinn was beside herself with worry. Finally at 12.30 Finn rang her. "Hey, Puck's here. He's just fallen asleep. He's drunk. It's probably best if he stays here tonight, I just wanted to let you know he's fine. Upset but fine. Are you ok?" he asked.

Quinn let out a half laugh, "well, you know, upset but fine. I take it he's told you. Everything." she hardly dared ask. She didn't really want to know the answer.

"Yeah, yeah he has. I'm not going to ask what you were thinking, Quinn, it's not my business. He loves you, you know, he's just hurt at the moment." Finn told her quietly.

"I love him too." Quinn whispered. "Tell him I'll see him tomorrow."

**Will they manage to overcome this?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: No affiliation with the actual programme. Just the names have been borrowed and certain well known characteristics. No ownership of No Matter What either.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people reading and reviewing this story. I am so grateful for your continued interest. Thanks again.**

Puck arrived home the next day. He sat in his truck on the drive way, the engine off, his hands on the steering wheel, head back, looking up. He still didn't know what to say to Quinn. He didn't know what to say to his mother. He was glad it was the weekend and that he wasn't scheduled for a shift at the tire shop because he'd worked a few evenings through the week. He'd needed a long shower and a lot of coffee this morning when he'd woken up at the Hudson-Hummel home. He still felt like crap three hours later. "This is why you don't drink anymore Puckerman." he told himself. The front door opened and Puck watched his mom approach his truck. She got in the passenger side.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey" he replied, not moving his head, just turning his eyes her way. "She told you then?" he asked. Esther nodded. "Why did she have to do that Ma?" He asked. "Aren't we enough family for her? Why does it have to be now? We've got a whole future in front of us. Years for this. Why now?" he still didn't understand what had been going through Quinn's mind. All he could see was their perfect future drifting away.

"Well, I don't think Quinn has ever fully forgiven herself for giving Beth up. I don't think it really helped that you went to see her in New York and I think the fact that her sister was pregnant and that baby was being welcomed into their family was just the final straw. I think Quinn sees this as the only way she's going to find happiness." she shrugged. "Come here." she hugged him to her shoulder and kissed his head. "No matter what, you're still my little boy." she smiled.

"Thanks Ma," Puck smiled. Sometimes even a badass needed a cuddle from his mom. "I probably better go in and face the music. It was pretty childish of me to run out like that yesterday and stay out all night." he pulled a face.

"Finn called her to tell us where you were so that we wouldn't be worrying all night. He's a good friend. To both of you." Esther looked at him, "Don't go in there upsetting Quinn, she's feeling fragile today. However this baby came about, it's still your child, my grandchild. And Quinn is the mother of your child."

"I know Ma, and I love her, I really do, I just wish she hadn't gone about this the way she has." Puck's voice was quiet. He didn't think he had any anger or shouting in him today. Today was acceptance. Today was making sure that Quinn knew he loved her and was there for her, always. And for telling her mom if she hadn't done that already. Puck blew out a breath then got out of his truck. He went to the passenger side and helped his mom get out. They walked to the house together, his arm round her shoulder, her arm round his back. Before he opened the front door Puck kissed his mom on her head. "Thanks for the pep talk Ma." then went in the house, quietly. Sarah was flicking through a magazine, in the family room, Quinn wasn't about. "Hey munchkin," he said, taking off his jacket. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's upstairs. She hasn't come down yet today, just stayed up in your room. I've heard her crying a lot though." Sarah told him helpfully, looking at her brother curiously. "What's happened anyway? Nobody tells me anything. I know something's up. What is it?" she demanded.

"Ask Ma, she'll tell you. Later munchkin." he said nodding to his mom, then slowly walked upstairs to his room, dragging his feet.

At his bedroom door, he waited, listening. He couldn't hear any crying so that was good. Then he heard the toilet flush and Quinn groan. He opened the door in time to see her laying herself gingerly down, her face white, with a tinge of green. She looked at him, standing in the doorway. "I'd forgotten how much I hate this part." she said and got up to go throw up again. He followed her into the bathroom and held her hair for her, rubbing her back, giving her comfort.

"How are you feeling, besides sick?" Noah asked, his voice soft, his hand still gently rubbing her back.

"Like the most manipulative bitch walking." she answered. "Noah, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." she cried, great big gulping sobs. "For doing this to you, for trapping you." she turned and buried her head in his chest, both of them knelt on the bathroom floor.

"It'll be ok" he soothed, his voice quiet, matching the slow steady strokes of his hand on her back. Noah helped her up and walked with her into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed, "Do you want anything? A drink of water? Anything?" he asked, still stood in front of her.

"No, I'm fine just now. We need to talk though." she looked up at him, he sat down beside her, and put his arm round her shoulders.

"I know we do. I'm sorry about yesterday, taking off like that. I went to Finn's and got totally smashed. He knows, by the way, everything." Noah told her with a sigh.

"Yeah, he rang last night to tell me where you were so I wouldn't worry too much." Quinn replied.

"I need to understand though, why you did it. Why didn't you talk to me? I thought we were great, just you and me, our plans for the future. You know, I never thought about going to college before we got together. There didn't seem to be any point. I never bothered in school, but since we got serious, made plans, I could see a future for us, for our kids." his voice broke. He took a moment to gather himself. "Talk to me Q. Please?" he begged softly.

"I don't know if I can explain it." she began. "Ever since we saw Beth in New York I knew that something was missing. Missing in me. My perfect thing. Beth is my one perfect thing. I know I'll never get the chance to have her in my life again and I needed to have that perfect thing. Something that even I can't screw up." Quinn's hands waved helplessly about as she tried to put into words feelings she hadn't even been able to fully understand herself.

"Would it have been so bad to wait a few more years?" Noah asked her gently.

"I don't know" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"You know I love you, no matter what, don't you?" he asked her, turning her face up to his. She nodded then closed her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly.

"Well, first of all we need to know how far along you are, all the usual stuff. We need to tell your mom. We'll have to tell the guys at school. Finn knows but he's been sworn to secrecy, he's not even allowed to tell Rachel. Carol and Burt know too but they won't say anything either. And my mom is telling the squirt just now." He drew in a deep breath. "How we go about this is up to you. I'm just along for the ride." he laughed. It wasn't a happy, jolly laugh, more of an accepting 'this is my life' sort of laugh.

On Monday they missed school in the morning to go to a doctor's appointment. After being asked several searching questions, having to give samples and have an examination Quinn and Noah were informed that they were indeed pregnant, about five weeks along. They were given lots of information and pamphlets regarding their options. Quinn checked what she had been handed, she put the ones about termination and adoption back on the desk. "We won't be needing those." she said quietly but firmly. Noah nodded in agreement.

They arrived at school just before lunch. Puck caught up with Finn. "Can you round up the guys? I have an idea for a song for Glee today, just the guys, not the girls. There's something I want to sing to Quinn. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No I haven't. Rachel knows something's up but she doesn't know what. You need to get it out in the open soon 'cos I'm not sure I can hold her off more than a few days." Finn admitted.

"I think it'll probably be today, if this song goes well." Puck reassured him. "Thanks man, you know, for being there for me on Friday." he looked embarrassed. "I didn't start talking too much crap when I was drunk did I?"

"Nah, it was all good. How much you love Quinn and you want to have kids with her, be together forever…." Finn listed.

"Oh crap, I've turned into a 'whiney-assed drunk'. I used to be a 'crazy-look-at-the-stupid-shit-I'm-doing drunk'. I fucking hate whiney-ass drunks." Puck grumbled.

"It's cool dude, there was only us two there, we can forget it ever happened." Finn promised.

"Thanks, you're a true friend." Puck acknowledged.

A short time later in the choir room Puck and Finn were joined by Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Mike. Without telling them the reason for the song Puck and Finn went through it and asked the guys to help with the harmonies.

They were waiting, already set up on the tall stools in front of the piano when Mr Schue and the girls arrived.

"Oh, hey guys" Mr Schue said to them, looking puzzled. "Have you got something prepared for class?"

Puck stood up. "I've got something to say to Quinn, I want everyone to hear it" he gave Quinn a shy half smile, the words reminding everyone of the day he sang 'Beth' to her. Quinn tilted her head and looked at him suspiciously. "The guys here are going to help me out."

Puck took his seat again, in the centre and focused on Quinn. The music started:

All Glee Guys:  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha

Puck:  
No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true

Finn:  
No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back

Puck:  
I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love's forever  
I know, no matter what

Finn:  
If only tears were laughter (ooh)  
If only night was day (ooh)  
If only prayers were answered (hear my prayers)  
Then we would hear God say (say)

Puck:  
No matter what they tell you (ooh)  
No matter what they do (ooh)  
No matter what they teach you  
What you believe is true

Puck:  
And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born

(ooh)

Puck:  
No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need

Puck: No matter if the sun don't shine  
Finn: (the sun don't shine)  
Puck: Or if the skies are blue  
Finn: (skies are blue)  
Puck: No matter what the end is  
Puck: My life began with you  
Puck: I can't deny what I believe  
Finn: (what I believe, yeah)  
Puck: I can't be what I'm not  
Finn:(I know, I know)

Puck :  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what

Finn: No matter what (no, no matter, no)

All Glee Guys:  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me

When the last note faded away Puck rose slowly, his hands in his pockets. He walked over to Quinn, took her hand and motioned her to stand up. Puck put his arm around her shoulders then looked round the room at his friends and teacher. "Quinn and I have something to…" was as much as he got out before Mercedes shouted out.

"She's pregnant, I knew it,"

"Yep, we are." confirmed Puck. "It's still very early, but so far, everything is fine."

Quinn hadn't been able to speak, she was in tears, again. That was something he would have to get used to again, the constant flow of tears.

Mr Schuester asked in a weirdly worried voice, "Errm, exactly how far along?"

"About five weeks, why?" asked Puck, curiously.

Mr Schuester sank back in his chair in relief. "Thank god it wasn't in New York then," he blew out a breath "Phew!"

Mercedes gave Quinn a knowing look. She'd counted the weeks back too. "Hmm, all I'm going to say Puckerman is," she glanced round as if she was going to tell a secret then whispered, "underwear!"

Puck let out a bark of laughter, Quinn blushed and turned her face into Noah's shoulder. Every set of eyes in the room, all curious, turned their way.

"My lips are sealed." promised Mercedes, her hands in the air.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything included in this piece of fiction, not the characters, not the song. That belongs to Pink.**

**A/N: Once again please know that I am eternally grateful for all of your comments, messages and continued support. Thank you.**

Word of the latest pregnancy scandal to hit Glee Club travelled round school at the speed of light. Lunchtime the day after Puck's announcement in the choir room saw Quinn surrounded by the ice hockey team, making their best effort to torment and humiliate her. She continued putting things into her locker, trying to ignore what they were saying to her, about her and Noah, trying not to let them see how much she wanted to cry right at that moment. No way would she give them the satisfaction. She hadn't spent years perfecting the HBIC attitude for nothing. Quinn didn't see Puck coming down the hall towards them, along with half the football team and unfortunately for the bullies, Coach Beiste.

"Still can't keep those legs closed, eh Fabray?" the vile and obnoxious Rick the Stick sneered. "You want to maybe go for a little 'time out' with me right now?" That actually made Quinn's stomach turn over.

"If you want a real man you need to stop messing around with that singing football dude. I can give you what you want baby" one of Rick's equally obnoxious friends added, and stroked his finger down her arm, making Quinn shudder.

Puck pushed his way through the semi circle of guys trapping Quinn at her locker. He stood in front of Quinn, protecting her. "What did you just say to her, shit-for-brains? You got something to say now?" he ground out, staring at each of the Hockey Jocks.

"Yeah, I got something to say" Rick tried to sound menacing but came across as nervous and stupid. Puck crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well come on genius, let's hear what you've got to say," he invited. "Before I kick your ass"

"Kick _my _ass?" Rick scoffed. "You and what army? You football jocks need to know hockey rules this school" Rick shouted, sounding even more stupid and ridiculous than usual.

"Is that right?" came the stern voice of Coach Beiste behind them. The Hockey Jocks spun round to be faced with ten members of the football team and their coach. "Seems to me like you" Coach Beiste looked Rick up and down, not liking what she saw, "find intimidating a girl on her own to be a fair sport." Coach glanced round at the assembled hockey jocks. "Hmmm," she nodded, "Six to one, is that the only ratio that makes you feel brave?" she glanced round at her football team, "there's twelve of us to six of you, that's two to one in our favour." Coach leant forwards to whisper conspirationally to Rick, "You might want to go and find some dudes to fill out your ranks. You're going to need a lot." she nodded. "Well, if it takes six of you together to pick on one girl, it's going to take a damn sight more than that to stand up to me and my boys. Oh yeah, Puck and _this_" Coach indicated the football players ranked either side her, "army, and we _will_ kick your ass, believe me. "She stood with her team, arms crossed, and a smile on her face that did not reach her eyes.

Rick attempted to speak but ended up looking like a goldfish that had escaped from its tank.

"You got anything more to say to Quinn?" Coach asked in a soft but menacing voice. Her tone suggested to Rick and his buddies that if it wasn't an apology then they better not say anything at all.

They all mumbled versions of 'sorry' and 'it was just a joke' towards Quinn before attempting to retreat. Coach Beiste ordered them to turn around. She walked up to Rick, got very close to his face and in her meanest voice said, "If you ever, EVER speak to a girl in this school like that again, I will find you. No matter where you are, I will find you." she promised then turned back to her boys. The hockey jocks made a swift exit. "I hate boys, men who think it's ok to intimidate a woman one to one, but six to one?" she shook her head, "Assholes…..and you never heard me say that guys!"

"Heard what coach?" asked Puck smiling, Quinn now in his arms, her head under his chin.

"Thanks coach" whispered Quinn, tears just about to fall from her eyes.

The rest of the team drifted away. Coach Beiste stayed with Quinn and Puck. "Is everything ok with you two? I know last week there was something going on and now all this drama?" she asked genuine concern in her voice and eyes.

"Last week we found out that Quinn is pregnant. Again." Puck admitted to his coach.

"That's what had you distracted at practice on Friday?" she asked, Puck nodded. "Well, you know where my office is, both of you, if you need anything. Anytime. My door is always open, ok?" she offered.

"Thanks coach." they both said to her back as she walked down the hall.

"You ok Q?" Puck asked, kissing her head.

"No," Quinn released a shaky breath, "I feel stupid and pathetic for letting those Neanderthals get to me."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, six guys all crowding round you? That's got to be intimidating. For anyone." he rubbed her arms up and down. "Come on, let's get to lunch." he took her hand in his, leading the way.

When they arrived in the lunch room, he took Quinn to sit with Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Rachel then left her to get both hers and his own lunches. He sat down with them, the others from Glee joining the table as they arrived. Puck heard Rick starting to make comments again, along the lines of "maybe some people need to learn about contraception," and "maybe if she kept her legs crossed" and other derogatory comments. Puck had heard enough. He asked the girls if they felt like giving an impromptu performance in the lunch room, like right now.

"I'm always up for a performance Noah, you know that" Rachel exclaimed, excited. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking you girls could sing this," he found the lyrics online on his phone, "Thank God for iphones" he murmured. Quinn checked the song.

"I'm definitely in on that one. Santana, Britt," she shouted to the two Cheerios and motioned with her head for them to come over. "You want in on this?" she asked as they came to see what Quinn wanted. They checked the song out and heard the reason for it.

"Definitely" they agreed and joined little fingers together. "I've got that song here on my ipod," said Santana, then she checked in her backpack and found her portable speakers to attach to her ipod. "Have we got the lyrics? I know most of them anyway" she said.

"Yeah, they're here, take a quick look. Ready girls?" Quinn asked. They all nodded and followed Quinn when she stood up "When it gets to _that _line, we all need to point at Rick and make _that _hand gesture (well known hand gesture denoted by **** in the lyrics)". They all nodded again then formed a line at the front of the lunch room, Quinn nodded to Puck to start the music. He nodded back and pressed the button. As the music started the girls started dancing round, randomly, getting in to the song.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tellI just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight (****)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
MidnightI'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight (****)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight (****)  
It's just you and your hand (****)

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's ove  
rBefore it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight (****)  
Yeah oh"

As the song finished Puck put his fingers to his mouth, whistling loudly then cheering and clapping, many others in the lunchroom were doing the same, all laughing at Rick for being the butt of the joke.

Quinn walked right up to Rick, leant towards him, put her hand on his shoulder, looked him right in the eye and said quietly, "Just remember when you _are_ home alone tonight, and it _is_ just you and your hand, Puck won't be alone, and he doesn't _need_ to use his hand. _Ever._" Quinn then turned sharply and walked back to the Glee table, smiling brightly, she high fived Puck before sitting down on his lap claiming a kiss from him. "That felt soooo good." she laughed. Coach Beiste, watching from near the door, smiled at the scene, enjoying Rick's discomfort. "Those Glee girls sure know how to make a statement" she thought.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimd or implied, sadly, otherwise some people would never graduate from McKinley, they would end up older than the teachers :D**

**A/N: Thanks to Charlie for the review, hope this chapter contains more of what you like, sadly it will come to an end soon. Apologies for the length of this chapter. Stick with it, major news coming soon!**

Puck rounded the corner of the hallway deep in conversation with Mike and Sam, in time to see Quinn crumple to the floor in a dead faint. He ran to her, falling to the floor at the side of her, "Quinn" he tapped her gently, "Quinn, you with me babe?" he asked, as she moaned, starting to come round. "Quinn, honey, you ok?" he asked again. "Sam, go fetch the nurse." he shouted. As Quinn regained consciousness he asked again, "you ok Q?"

"What happened?" Quinn murmured, putting her hand to her head.

"You fainted. Did you eat yet today?" Puck asked her.

"Yes, I had breakfast and lunch" Quinn turned green at the thought of eating right now though.

The nurse arrived with Sam. She took charge, telling the gathered crowd of students to step back and give Quinn some room. "I'll take it from here." She informed Puck, "you all need to get to class." she said looking round at the students.

"I'm not leaving her." he insisted.

"I know," replied the nurse, "I didn't expect you to." She smiled at Puck, aware of Quinn's situation and of Puck's involvement.

Puck carried Quinn to the nurse's room where he laid her on one of the beds provided. "Noah, I'll be fine, you need to get to class. You know Ms Taylor is just looking for a chance to give you a bad grade." Quinn urged. "The nurse will take care of me, I'll be fine." she repeated.

"You sure? I mean, you didn't faint all the time when you were having Beth, you keep fainting this time. Something's not right Quinn, I don't like it."

"Noah, Quinn's right, she'll be fine in here with me, I'll take good care of her and no two pregnancies are the same, that's a fact." The nurse smiled at Puck, trying to stem his concern. "And no two teenagers should have to realise that fact." she thought to herself.

Puck reluctantly left Quinn to go to class. "I'm coming back when class is over to see how you are." he promised, kissing her before he left.

In his maths class Puck was having trouble concentrating. Ms Taylor asked him three times for an answer, he didn't even hear her. He suddenly heard his name being shouted right beside him, he jumped. "Huh? Sorry Ms Taylor, I didn't hear you." he apologised, aware that the teacher really didn't like him and that she would have preferred to teach a lake full of alligators than Noah Puckerman.

With exaggerated patience Ms Taylor repeated the math problem to Puck and asked him to solve it. He did so immediately without any working out, he actually didn't have to work at any of his lessons, it just suited Puck for everyone to look at him as though he was stupid so that he didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations. Ms Taylor looked shocked as she did the working out to find his answer was correct. She gave him another, harder problem. Puck was so distracted, worrying about Quinn he forgot to play stupid and again gave the answer straight away without having to do any work for it. "How are you doing that Mr Puckerman, I mean," Ms Taylor scoffed, "you've hardly been the brightest of students in my class. Ever." she looked at him over the top of her glasses.

"I don't know, I just do. I don't need to work stuff out, I just see the answer in my head." he replied, again without thinking. He suddenly realised that everyone in the class was looking at him open mouthed.

"You mean I've spent the last three years trying to get you to learn how to do things you can _just do_?" asked the teacher, horrified. "Why have you never owned up to this before?" she asked, not understanding why anyone would keep such a talent a secret.

"You think I can't do stuff, you don't expect stuff from me, my life is easy. You think I can do stuff you start expecting more and more and then get disappointed if I fail. My way I don't fail" he explained with a shrug, suddenly wanting to have more expectations of him. Wanting to expect more from himself. For Quinn. For the baby. A light went on in his head, he didn't feel that the future was so lost anymore. He could just pull up all of his grades and if he was honest it would be really easy for him to do that with very little effort, and his, Quinn's and their baby's future would have a better chance.

"Ms Taylor, you think I can get out of here a little early to go check on Quinn? Please?" he looked up at her. As much as Ms Taylor couldn't stand his usual "I'm-a-stud-and-I-don't-give-a-shit" attitude, she couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes looking up at her.

"Go, get out of here. I don't ever want to see that loser attitude in here again though. You've shown your true colours. If you want to pass this class it's the new Noah Puckerman that better show up in here every lesson from now on. Ok?"

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks Ms Taylor." Puck agreed, grabbing his bag and his books before speedily leaving the room. Puck arrived at the nurse's room to find Quinn sitting up on the bed and feeling a lot better. "Think we need to make appointment for you? I know we're scheduled for the sonogram next week but maybe we should see if Dr Chin will see you today or tomorrow." Puck spoke to Quinn but looked at the nurse for support.

The nurse agreed. "It won't hurt to see your doctor. You could be iron deficient, that can make you faint in the early stages of pregnancy. How many weeks are you now?" she asked.

"Fifteen weeks now." replied Puck, his hand moulding the small bump. "We're getting to find out next week what we're having, girl or boy." he smiled at Quinn.

"I thought that was normally at twelve weeks?" asked the nurse, a frown on her face.

"Usually, yeah, but we had to go out of town to see Quinn's mom then Dr Chin has been on holiday and we didn't want anyone else to do it. He's been great with both pregnancies, not judging us because of our ages, so we'd rather just wait and see him." Puck explained to the nurse. The nurse nodded, understanding.

"Well, Quinn. I'd suggest you take it easy but I don't think you're going to have much choice about that anyway." the nurse nodded her head towards Puck. "If you feel faint at all, try to get yourself laid down before you fall and if you can raise your feet higher than your head, it helps with the blood flow. Your brain needs the oxygen when you feel faint, your feet don't so much. Ok?" The nurse advised. Quinn nodded. Puck took on board the advice.

"Ready to go home Q" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"I am. Aren't you working this afternoon?" Quinn asked. She really hoped that he was because there was a lot of work to do at home to be ready for Noah's 18th birthday tomorrow and it was all still a surprise.

"Yeah I'm working but I'll drop you off at home first, I don't want you waiting around for a lift from anyone. Ok?" he told her.

At home Quinn let herself in the house, Noah watching from the truck before he left for his shift at Burt's. She saw Esther's face and knew that the big surprise had been delivered. She could feel the excitement bubbling up. "Is it here?" she asked, breathlessly. Esther nodded.

"It's in the garage." she said. "Has he gone?" she asked Quinn.

"Yeah, he just dropped me off, he's gone to work. Can we go look?" Quinn asked.

"Mmmm, come on. Sarah's already seen it. Noah is going to be _thrilled_." Esther sounded just as excited.

In the garage was a brand new truck. The Ram was shiny black and beautiful. The optional extras were just amazing. Esther had used some of her injury compensation to buy it for him. Quinn had used her savings to have a major sound system installed as extra. Noah was going to be _seriously _thrilled. Burt knew about the present. He'd given a lot advice about the truck that would suit Noah best, using the time spent working with Noah to grill him about what would be his ideal. The best part was that Noah had no idea. At all.

Esther, Sarah and Quinn set to in the kitchen, baking a cake, making his favourite meal and having a lovely girly time. When Noah arrived home from work he found them there, still chatting, enjoying themselves. He greeted them first then went and had a shower before coming down for dinner. "Wow. It smells delicious in here." he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm starved." he sat at the table that had already been set and waited for everyone to be seated. "Quinn, did you tell Ma about your fainting episode today?" he asked innocently, knowing that she wouldn't have.

"Quinn!" exclaimed Esther, "what happened. Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

Quinn glared at Noah. "I'm fine. The school nurse thinks I probably need more iron. I'm seeing Dr Chin next week anyway so…" she was cut off by Noah stating again that she should try to see Dr Chin sooner than that. Esther agreed.

"Well, it won't be tomorrow, that's for sure." Quinn stated. "Tomorrow you're not working and we have reservations for dinner at Mishkin's, my mom's treat for your birthday." she revealed.

"Mishkin's? The kosher restaurant? Your mom arranged that?" Puck asked, his face showing his surprise. "Wow, that's really cool."

"Yeah, for the four of us. It's her present to you because she can't be here." Quinn confirmed.

After dinner Quinn and Puck went to their room. Puck actually sat down at the desk to do some homework. He completed it in a very short space of time, without it taking much of an effort. Quinn was amazed. It wasn't something she had witnessed often. Puck turned to see Quinn looking at him like he had two heads. "What?" he asked her.

"You're doing homework" Quinn said, shocked. "I didn't think that happened more than twice a year" she joked.

"Yeah, well, I've made a decision." he stated. "I'm not just going to coast at school anymore. I'm going to actually work. I was thinking that maybe I could be a teacher, you know, math or science. Maybe be an assistant football coach or something." He squinted at Quinn, not quite willing to look in her eyes.

Quinn stared at him, open mouthed. "Wow. Noah Puckerman, finally growing up." her voice was very quiet, she was impressed. She knew he hid his talents. She'd seen him helping Sarah with her homework, making it interesting for her to learn and making it easy for her to remember. Coming up with rhymes and songs for her to remember if it should be 'there, their or they're' she should use, things like that.

"With my mom being able to help pay for it now it's not just a pipe dream" he shrugged. "I don't want Beth or this new baby to look at me when they're 18 and think 'this screw up is my dad', you know? I want to do something. Something that will make a difference." he finished quietly. Today wasn't the first time he'd thought about it but today was the first time he'd voiced it.

Quinn launched herself at Noah. She threw her arms round his neck, crying. "I'm so proud of you" she said through her tears.

Once they finished their work they lay together, talking about possibilities for the future, talking about colleges. Quinn had already told her mom that she wanted to go to Ohio State. Quinn wanted to be able to work with kids too. She had always wanted to go into teaching too. She thought that maybe middle or high school, working with teens would be the ideal for her. They fell asleep still thinking about their plans. They knew that things would have to work round the baby and day care but still, making plans was a great way to spend time together.

"Happy birthday to you…." sang Quinn, Esther and Sarah, waking Noah first thing in the morning. He opened his eyes to find all three of them stood at the side of the bed. He smiled, a big cheesy grin, enjoying all the attention. "Come on, you need to get up. Come on" Sarah encouraged.

"Well, can you get out and give me a minute?" he requested. As usual Noah had slept naked and didn't think throwing the covers back with his mom and sister in the room would be such a cool idea. He hung on to Quinn's hand keeping her in the room as his mom and sister left. He pulled Quinn down on to the bed, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Sarah knocked on the door, getting impatient. "I suppose I'd better get up" he sighed. He knew he'd rather drag the clothes from Quinn's body and have a different birthday present than the one his mom and sister had thought of.

"Come on, hurry up." Quinn sounded as excited at Sarah. She got off the bed and threw him a pair of sweat pants. He pulled them on before going to the bathroom. Quinn opened the door to see Esther and Sarah still waiting there. "Put your shoes on" Quinn advised over her shoulder, walking out to stand with Sarah and Esther in the hall.

"Ok, ok. What's the rush?" Noah grumbled.

"We still have to get ready for school and you have to come and get your birthday present." explained Sarah in a barely patient voice. She was almost fizzing with excitement.

"I'm here, right. Wait, what's this?" he asked, confused. His mom tied a blindfold round his eyes. Quinn and Sarah each took one of his hands and led him carefully downstairs. They went straight out of the front door then his mom whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday Noah." before removing the blindfold. In front of him Puck saw a brand new Ram. A black one, with a great big red bow over the top of it.

"This is for me?" he whispered, shock taking his voice. "Are you sure?" He bent over, his hands on his knees, staring at the truck. "Wow" he breathed. He stood up and hugged his mom. "Thank you Ma. I had no idea. This is why Burt's been asking all those questions about different trucks isn't it?" he realised. "Wow" he said again. He still hadn't even gone near the truck, but his eyes hadn't left it.

Sarah grabbed his hand, "Come on, sit in it, come on" she cried, getting really excited. Noah finally managed to move, looking back at his mom, she was stood on the drive, crying and smiling at the same time. He got into his new truck, looking at everything, feeling the steering wheel. He blew out a breath. "Wow" he said again. He kept shaking his head, not having the words to say how he was feeling.

"Come on munchkin, you getting in?" he smiled at Sarah. Quinn stood at the driver's side, the door still open. "Jeez," he exclaimed, "look at this sound system." Noah looked at Quinn, her face aglow, "you did this?" he asked, realisation setting in. She nodded, biting her lip.

"You like your birthday present then?" she asked teasing.

"It's….it's…wow…amazing" he breathed, "I never expected anything like this." he got out of the truck, hugged and kissed Quinn, hugged and kissed his mom and even his sister. "Thank you, thank you all of you." Noah said, looking at each of them.

They got ready for school quickly and had breakfast then Noah and Quinn drove Sarah to her school before going to McKinley.

The day passed quickly then when they got home Judy rang to wish Noah a happy birthday. He thanked her for the card and for arranging the meal for them.

The evening was lovely. They had a wonderful meal. Once they got home Noah and Quinn retired to their room. Quinn went into the bathroom to get changed, Noah lay on the bed waiting for her. He was listening to music, quietly, humming to himself when she came back into the room. Quinn climbed on the bed and leant over Noah, he opened his eyes, she smiled at him, lowering her mouth to his. His arms came round her drawing her on top of him, their kiss deepened. Noah's mouth left Quinn's to feast on her throat, making her moan. Quinn felt his body harden under hers. She pushed herself up on her hands at the side of his head, and spread her legs astride him. Noah's hands fell to her waist, helping her to rock against his erection. Quinn sat up on him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He breathed in to allow her to pull it free of his pants. She bent to place hot kisses on his chest. Noah lifted his hands to her head to bring her mouth back to his. He turned slightly to roll her onto her back, leaning over her. Noah's mouth travelled from her throat to find her nipples through the silk of her baby doll top. Quinn caught her breath, her nipples super sensitive, she lifted Noah away from them, not able to stand the sensation. He looked her in the eye as his hand trailed down, brushing over the solid mound of their baby to seek his destination, lower. Noah bent to kiss her as his hand found what he was looking for. Quinn drew in a breath, she pushed the shirt from Noah's shoulders, trapping his arms. He pulled it off the rest of the way himself, Quinn bent to take his nipple in her mouth, tugging the heavy ring gently with her teeth. Noah sucked in a breath. He knelt up and unfastened his pants. Quinn leant on one elbow, bending forward, kissing his stomach, moving lower. Noah pushed his pants further down, pushing his boxers out of her way, she took his erection in her hand, looking up at him, his hand found its way into her hair, encouraging her mouth towards his cock. Without breaking eye contact Quinn opened her lips to him, he thrust gently forward, feeling her tongue, teeth and lips enclosing him. Noah moved his hips gently, back and forth, in time with her hand and mouth. He groaned, pushing further forward, touching the back of her throat, Quinn put her head back, allowing him to thrust further. Noah pulled back, bending to kiss her, rolling her onto her back, he pushed the baby doll up, exposing her tiny g-string. He parted her thighs gently, still not a word spoken, the only sound in the room their breathing, Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as Noah drew her g-string down her legs, he threw it over his shoulder then bent his head towards her, his eyes never leaving hers as his tongue parted her, tasting her. Noah thrust his tongue deep inside then drew up to flick her clit, taking her piercing between his teeth, tugging gently, copying her actions. Noah felt a hand in his hair, Quinn's fingers tugging his head up, encouraging him to crawl over her to join their mouths. Their clothes melted away, drawn off each other's bodies without thought. "Now" she breathed into his open mouth. He looked down and with his hand guiding, entered her gently. Quinn raised her knees, her hands holding his head to hers, their kiss continuing as Noah moved inside her. He pushed up on his hands and got to his knees. He lifted Quinn's hips, pulling her to him at the same time as he thrust. They rose rapidly to their peak, Noah falling forward to bury his mouth in her neck as he grunted with his release, Quinn moaned as she felt her insides tighten then felt the release flow through her. Noah turned on his side, bringing her with him, still joined together. "Happy birthday, Noah, I love you" Quinn said, her voice soft. Their mouths joined once more. "This has been the best birthday, ever." he replied, hugging her. They drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: This work of fiction bears only a passing resemblance to a well known show we like to call Glee. I only lay claim to the bits that are from my imagination, everything else belongs to other people.**

**A/N: This chapter contains some personal experience. I apologise in advance if anyone finds it upsetting. Once again I wish to pass on my thanks to people still reading this, reviewing and sending messages. All acknowledgement is a great inspiration and is thankfully received.**

Puck and Quinn arrived at Dr Chin's office for their scheduled appointment. Quinn went through the usual weight checks, sample checks and question and answer session with the nurse first before Dr Chin invited her to lie on the bed ready for their first proper glimpse at Baby Puckerman. Puck held Quinn's hand and his breath, waiting for the doctor to turn the screen their way. Quinn was watching Dr Chin's face intently. He was generally a cheerful man, always smiling and chatty. As he was looking at the monitor his face seemed to alter, his expression held no joy. He spent a long time moving the transducer over the small mound of Quinn's abdomen. Quinn began to get nervous. "Dr Chin, is something wrong?" she asked quietly, squeezing Noah's hand. She could feel her breath tightening in her chest, almost hyperventilating.

"Quinn, Noah, I'm so sorry, I can't find a heartbeat." Dr Chin replied softly.

"Wh…" Noah started, "What does that mean?" he managed, hoping it meant that the machine wasn't working properly.

Quinn looked at Noah, her eyes filled with tears, he squeezed her hand tighter, bringing her hand to his lips in both of his.

"I'm so, so sorry, I can only tell you that the baby is exactly where it should be in size but the heart has stopped beating. Your baby has died." Dr Chin's voice was a little rougher than usual, indicating that he too found this situation difficult to put into words.

"The baby died? When? How? When?" Noah asked, a hundred questions going through his head instantaneously. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Quinn lay still, hardly a breath moving her body. If she didn't listen, if they forgot she was there then she could wake up from this nightmare and it wouldn't be happening, everything would be alright. Dr Chin would look on his monitor again and say it had been a mistake, that the baby was just hiding its heart or something. Two huge tears fell from her eyes into her hair. She sucked in a breath, trying to hold in the scream that she was sure would shatter the windows if she allowed it to escape. "But I felt it moving just this morning. It was moving. No. No, no, this is a mistake." she said, shaking her head. "It's not real. Try again, look again." she insisted, sucking up her tears. She wasn't going to cry because Dr Chin was wrong. He had to be. He just had to be.

Sat in front of Dr Chin's desk, both of them in tears Dr Chin explained the procedure now of how labour would be induced and that Quinn would give birth to their stillborn child. "Does it have to be today?" asked Noah.

"It needs to be soon. It cannot be left too long, for Quinn's health, both physical and…" Dr Chin said, trailing off, not finishing the sentence. He knew women who had never been able to get over the death of their child. He also knew women who had been able to bounce back, change something so devastating into something positive.

"Will you be able to tell why it happened? Did we do something wrong? Will it happen again in the future?" asked Noah, his voice not quite steady. He was staring at the floor, still not able to meet Quinn's eyes but not able to let go of her hand either. The physical contact the only thing that was currently keeping him from flying out of the door and running till he couldn't take another step. He knew he needed to stay strong for Quinn.

Quinn still couldn't voice any questions, asking questions made it real. This wasn't real, it was happening to someone else. She looked out of the window, trying to focus. "Well, I need to go home now, it's my turn to make dinner." she said, getting up, her voice flat, dull. Noah looked at her, his face a mask of puzzlement. They'd just been told their baby was dead and Quinn was talking about making dinner? What the fuck?

"She's in denial, Noah. Give her a little time. Ring my office tomorrow and we'll schedule the induction." Dr Chin advised softly. "It needs to be soon, Noah. Go talk with your family, spend some time together."

All the way home Quinn stared out of the window. Noah couldn't speak. Every time he tried his throat closed up.

Sarah met them at the door, her face full of excitement. "Well, am I getting a niece or a nephew?" she asked.

"Not now Sarah." Noah said quietly. Quinn went straight upstairs, not looking left or right, staring straight ahead. "Where's mom?" he asked, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Noah, you're scaring me." Sarah said, on the verge of tears. Noah never called their mother 'mom' unless it was serious, he always called her 'ma'. She nodded her head towards the kitchen. Esther came to the door, looking expectantly at her son.

"Well?" she smiled, waiting to know what sex her grandchild would be. She looked closely at his face. Dread formed in the pit of her stomach. "Sarah, go upstairs. Please." she asked softly. She could see he was close to tears. It had to be serious for Noah to be upset like this. Sarah, sensing the tension and not liking it ran to her room.

"The baby died mom. It's dead. It's still inside her and it's dead." he managed as the tears fell. Esther flew to him and threw her arms round him, bringing his head to her shoulder, giving him what comfort she could, huge great wracking sobs shaking his body. Esther shed silent tears, her only thought to give her son comfort.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked as his sobs lessened.

"She's upstairs, she's talking like it hasn't happened. She won't listen to the doctor, she says he's wrong." he said, wiping his face, sniffing.

"I'm going to go up to her." Esther told him. "You should too. She's going to need you, she's going to need all of us."

Noah and Esther went upstairs together. When he opened the bedroom door he saw Quinn laid on the bed, absolutely still, her hands on her stomach. She turned to him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. When she saw Noah's eyes were red, could tell he'd been crying her face crumpled. He flew to her side, taking her in his arms, giving her the same comfort he had needed from his mother just a few minutes before. "It'll be ok." he whispered, repeating it over and over, rubbing her back, stroking her hair.

"It won't, it'll never be ok again" Quinn said through her tears. "Why? Why did this have to happen? Did we do something wrong?" she asked. "It's my fault, because I tricked you into this. God is judging me because I haven't been to church for months. It's all my fault." She started crying again, even harder.

Sarah appeared at her mother's side, watching her brother and Quinn. She looked up at her mom, Esther motioned for her to leave the couple, leave them to their grief. They walked to Sarah's room and sat down on the bed. Esther explained, through her tears that Quinn and Noah's baby had died. Sarah burst into tears too, hugging Esther tightly round the neck.

Once Sarah had calmed down Esther went back to see if the young couple needed her. They had both fallen asleep, wrapped together on their bed. She left them knowing they needed time and that they would call her if they needed her. The phone rang, it was Judy wanting to know how the appointment had gone. "Errrm, I'm sorry Judy, Noah and Quinn aren't able to get to the phone right now, can I get them to ring you back?" she asked, trying to keep all emotion out of her voice. Judy was a bit put out but agreed. Esther went to wake up Noah. She shook his shoulder gently and explained that Judy had called. She told him she hadn't passed on the news, Noah and Quinn needed to decide how and when people should be told. Noah thanked his mom. He waited till she had left again then woke Quinn.

"Hey, your mom rang. Ma didn't tell her, she didn't know how you want to handle this. It's your call." he told her softly.

"I can't," Quinn tried to speak. "I can't say it. The words make it real." she whispered.

"I know" he replied softly. "But we have to talk. We have to decide how we're going to do this. Do you want me to ring people? Do you want to speak to your mom and your sister? I can do it if you want, it's up to you." he looked at her intently.

"Will you ring them, please. I don't think I can talk to them yet." she begged, tears falling again.

Noah rang Judy's number, his arm round Quinn, her head on his chest. "Hi, Judy, it's Noah. Yeah, I know I sound funny, Judy, listen, it's not good news." he broke off, having to say it again brought the tears back. "The baby died. Quinn is devastated. She's here with me right now but she just can't talk." Judy could hear her daughter sobbing as well as the thickness of Noah's voice.

"Tell Quinn I love her and I'll be there with you tomorrow. Noah, I can't tell you how sorry I am, there just aren't the words. Look after my baby for me." she finished on a sob.

"I will Judy, always. Bye." he ended the call. "Quinn, your mom is coming tomorrow." He hugged her tighter to his chest. "Do you want me to ring Finn, get him to call the others, it'll stop them ringing here to find out…..well, you know." he shrugged. Everyone wanted to know what they were having, they'd all be calling tonight to find out.

"Yeah, and Mercedes. They'll pass it on to everyone." she agreed.

He rang Finn's number. "Hey, it's Puck. Listen, Finn, can you do me a big, big favour?" Noah stood up from the bed going in to the hall, closing the door behind him. "Yeah, could you ring everyone and let them know it was really bad news today. The baby died. Yeah, Quinn's got to be induced to give birth but the baby is dead. No, we don't know why or even if they'll be able to tell us. She wants me to ring Mercedes too so maybe between you both you can let everyone know. Thanks, yeah I'll tell her. No, maybe give us a couple of days. Yeah, I'll let you know when you can visit. Thanks, man."

Quinn listened to the one sided conversation. It still wasn't real. Why would God do this to her. If she fell asleep now, right now she would wake up and it would be this morning. They would go to school then they would go to see Dr Chin and he would tell them their baby was perfect and that they were having a….Quinn shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the image of Dr Chin sat at his desk giving them lots of information, the 'what happens next' information. She cradled her little bump, I know what happens next, she thought to herself. My bump gets bigger and bigger then I get a baby. That's how it works.

Noah came back into the room. He laid back down with Quinn, hugging her to his chest. "We need to talk about this Q, we can't ignore it." he said in a quiet voice. "I'll ring Dr Chin tomorrow and find out where we go from here. What we do next." he buried his lips in her hair. "Ok?" he said against her head. He felt her nod very slightly.

"I just want to sleep and sleep and never wake up. If I'm asleep then it can just be a nightmare, it won't be real." Quinn's voice was little more than a whisper. "I don't know how I should be feeling, I just feel hollow inside."

"I think we're going to find out a lot about feelings real soon." Noah said on a sigh. "We can't let this destroy us Q. We still have to be us. If we're together we can cope with anything. I love you. I always will. Don't ever forget that. Promise me?" Again Quinn nodded.

"I love you too, so much. I don't know how to do this though. Stay with me, don't let me have to do this on my own. Please?" she looked up at him and he knew she meant when she had to go through the birth.

"I'll be with you. I promise." Noah vowed. There's no way she's being on her own for this he told himself. No way.

**A/N: In memory of my daughter, Megan Elizabeth, stillborn at 31 weeks. Taken from us to be an angel, never far from our thoughts, forever in our hearts.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. Neither does the song (Simon and Garfunkel, For Emily Whenever I May Find Her - the 1969 live version is the best one).**

**A/N: The previous chapter was at the same time both difficult and easy to put into words. The thing that I found most strange was that I couldn't write it from a Quinn POV, only from a Puck POV. As a mother I thought it would have been the other way around. Perhaps it's still too painful for me to do that. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter (and the *ehug*, very much appreciated). This chapter will deal with the equally emotional topic of coming to terms with their loss. Please don't despair, there is light at the end of the tunnel. Thank you.**

Judy arrived at the hospital in the afternoon. She had been in constant touch with Esther who was there with Noah and Quinn to give what support she could. Both mothers wept together, for their children and for their tiny grandson, Aaron Noah Puckerman. Quinn, her face white and drawn was for now, thankfully asleep. Noah, his head resting on her bed couldn't turn his thoughts off. He would forever have the image of his minute son imprinted in his mind, whenever he closed his eyes he would be able to see him, perfectly formed, perfectly still. Quinn opened her eyes, she lifted her hand to Noah's head. When he raised his eyes to hers both of them filled with tears. "He was real, wasn't he?" she asked, her voice husky.

"Yeah, he was real. He was ours." Noah answered, raising her hand to his lips. "Both our moms are outside, do you want to see them?" he asked softly. Quinn nodded.

Noah went to find both of their parents and asked them to come and see Quinn. He wasn't surprised to find they were sat with the whole of the New Directions team as well as Mr Schuester and Miss Pilsbury. As soon as they saw him, he was engulfed in a hug. All of the girls had tears falling openly, most of the guys were trying to covertly stem the flow of theirs, except Kurt, he just allowed his to fall. Mercedes was the first to ask, "Can we see her? How is she doing? How're you doing?"

"I'll ask her if she's up to it. The moms are going in to visit her just now. I don't know how she's doing," he shrugged, "I've no idea how I'm doing and all I had to do was hold her hand. Quinn had to go through everything. I guess you'd say she's holding up, whatever that means." He turned to go back to the room then turned back to his friends. "Thanks, all of you for coming. Even if she's not ready to see anyone, knowing you're here, for her, for us, it really means a lot. Thank you." Noah left them then to return to Quinn.

As their mothers left Noah asked Quinn if she would like to see any of their friends. He'd already told her they were all outside. Quinn asked him to let them know she was tired and wanted to sleep right now. She asked him to thank them for coming and that they could visit tomorrow when she and Noah got home. Noah passed on the message. They all hugged him again as they left, asking him to be sure to give Quinn their love.

Noah was encouraged by the medical staff to stay with Quinn through the night, the bed pulling out into a double so they could both sleep. The specialist unit within the Maternity wing was designed to support grieving parents in any way possible. Quinn finally fell asleep in his arms in the early hours of the morning. She'd kept telling people she was tired so that she could just close her eyes and block everyone out. She didn't really want to sleep, she just didn't want to see.

When they arrived home the next day Sarah ran out of the house, straight to Quinn and threw her arms round her, almost knocking Quinn off of her feet. "Careful Sarah." Admonished Noah, knowing how fragile Quinn was feeling right at the moment. She looked as though a strong wind could blow her over, as if everything had been sucked out of her within the last 48 hours. He picked up their bags from the back of the truck before putting his arm round Quinn, guiding her into the house. Quinn went to sit in the family room, her mother already there, waiting for her. Noah took their bags upstairs. He came back down in time hear Judy asking Quinn to return to St Pauls with her, at least until after Christmas.

"I'm not doing Christmas at all this year mom, it'll just be another day. I don't want to go with you, I want to be here, with Noah, I need to be here. I'm sorry mom, I know you're just trying to help, but going there with you won't make this go away, it won't make me feel better. Staying here, learning how to live with this and deal with this is what's going to make me feel better. You understand, don't you?" Quinn looked at her mother's tear filled eyes. Judy nodded, trying to keep from sobbing.

"Of course I understand. Noah is the only person who can come close to knowing what you're going through, what you're dealing with. Its right you should be with him. But remember, you're both welcome to visit, whenever you want. Ok?" Judy replied, her voice thick with tears, hugging Quinn close to her.

"Hey" Noah said softly from the doorway, "can I get you anything, a drink, something to eat?" he asked. Both shook their heads.

"No, thanks. I think I'm going to go upstairs for a while" Quinn said, giving him a wavering smile. She climbed the stairs slowly and went in their room, closing the door behind her.

"Judy, can I ask you something?" Noah said when he was sure they were alone. Judy nodded. Noah blew out a breath and tried to speak. His voice didn't seem to want to work, he tried again. "I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter," he said quietly, looking at the floor. He looked up, "I don't mean right now, but in the future. I would like to buy her a ring for her birthday though. If that's ok with you." He waited for what seemed an eternity until Judy replied.

"I'm honoured that you'd ask for permission Noah, I give you my blessing wholeheartedly. I don't think there is anyone who will ever be more right for my daughter than you. You've been through so much together, much more than you should have at your age, things that can only make you stronger as a couple. I'm happy for you to be engaged, I would like you to wait a while before anything else though." Judy said quietly.

"Thank you." he kissed Judy's cheek before going upstairs to Quinn.

Quinn was laid on their bed, a light cover over her. Noah lay down beside her, drawing her into his arms. They didn't speak, they just lay together. Tears falling silently into the pillows.

A knock at the door woke Noah, his mother told him that Finn and Rachel had come to visit. He woke Quinn, "Quinn, Finn and Rachel are here. D'you want them to come up?" Quinn nodded. "Yeah Ma, send them up."

Finn came up carefully carrying a tray of snacks and drinks, Rachel following him, waiting for him to trip up. Noah opened the door then sat back on his bed. Quinn sat up against the headboard, leaning her head on Noah's shoulder.

"Hi" said Rachel softly, "how are you both?" then sucked in a breath, realising how stupid a question that was to ask.

"I think we'll just not answer that Rach," Noah said trying to smile. Rachel and Finn sat down on the bed too, they all tried to chat but found it uncomfortable, difficult. A little while later Esther called up, Noah went to the top of the stairs to answer. Sam and Mercedes were stood with his mother, "Come on up guys. Ma, if anyone else turns up, just send them up, ok? I think we'll probably see all of Glee club here soon."

"I should just keep sending up more snacks and drinks then?" she asked.

"Finn's here, what do you think?" Noah teased, reminding Esther of when they were growing up and had spent all of their time together, before life and girls got in the way.

"Good point." she nodded, smiling.

Within an hour all the team were crowded into Noah and Quinn's bedroom. Sam passed Noah his guitar. "Come on, play something, give us a song." he demanded, hoping to give both Quinn and Puck something to distract them.

Noah thought for a few moments as he made sure his guitar was properly tuned, sitting cross legged on his bed, he looked at Quinn and sang softly to her:

"What a dream I had  
Pressed in organdie  
Clothed in crinoline  
Of smoky burgundy  
Softer than the rain

I wandered empty streets down  
Past the shop displays  
I heard cathedral bells  
Tripping down the alleyways  
As I walked on

And when you ran to me, your  
Cheeks flushed with the night  
We walked on frosted fields  
Of juniper and lamplight  
I held your hand

And when I woke  
And felt you warm and near  
I kissed your honey hair  
With my grateful tears  
Oh, I love you girl  
Oh, how I love you"

He gave Quinn a sad smile. Quinn leant over and kissed his cheek, "I love you too." she gave a hiccupping laugh, just verging on tears, "especially now."

Noah dropped his guitar to the bed, pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms round her. "Especially now" he repeated, his forehead touching hers, his eyes closed, trying to keep the floods at bay while their friends looked on, concern on all of their faces.

"Why do you both always say that? 'Especially now', I've heard you say that to each other lots of times but I've never understood it." asked Mike.

Noah raised his head then looked at Quinn, she nodded. "Well, in the hospital, after Beth was born, we were looking at her through the nursery window. Q asked me if I had loved her you know, before, when we, I mean, well, when we made Beth, and I said 'yes. Especially now'. So that's why, because we know we do love each other, but sometimes something happens and its more, its just more." he shrugged.

"Would you like to see a picture?" Quinn suddenly asked, "of Aaron."

Noah was taken aback. He didn't think Quinn would have been ready to share that for a long time. They hadn't even told their friends that they had been able to name the baby or that they would be having a memorial for him.

"I'd love to, if you'd like to share him with us" Mercedes replied gently, taking hold of Quinn's hand and squeezing it. "So, you named him Aaron? That's beautiful."

Quinn reached into her bag at the side of the bed and drew out an envelope containing a few Polaroid pictures of their tiny son. "This is Aaron Noah Puckerman." she said his name proudly. The thought that had passed through Quinn's mind, a fleeting thought, was that if her baby wasn't acknowledged, remembered, seen, then he might disappear. If people were to know about him, see his picture, say his name, he would be real, he would be there in their lives. He would be their son, not just the baby that they lost. Quinn needed him to still be there, however she could make that happen.

Mercedes held the picture carefully, she took a long look at the tiny little boy, his skin translucent, she drew in a breath, when she could finally manage to speak all she could say was "He is so beautiful, so delicate." The pictures were passed round, some people glanced but couldn't really look. When they arrived back with Noah and Quinn, Noah stared at his son, stroked his finger across the picture, aware that his Glee friends might be watching him but he didn't care. The pain was just too raw right now. He's been able to mask it all day by taking care of Quinn, making sure everyone else was ok. He wasn't. Noah wasn't ok. Noah broke down. Tears filled his eyes then with a sob he grabbed Quinn to his chest and buried his face in her neck, crying. None of the gathered friends had expected that. This was Puck. Puckersaurus. Puckzilla Tough guy. Finn was the first to hug Noah, leaning over him, patting his back. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, all of them, all weeping gathered round the bereaved pair, giving the only comfort they could, their friendship. As Noah's sobs faded away he tried to drag in a breath. "Wow, sorry, guys, I didn't think that would happen." he said, feeling embarrassed as well as emotional.

"We're your friends, if you can't lose it like that in front of us, who can you do it in front of. We're here for you man, both of you. Don't forget that." Finn spoke for the group.

"Thanks" Noah whispered, "it means a lot. To both of us." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"I think we should head out now, give you guys some space. We'll see you soon, right?" Mercedes said, encouraging everyone to gather up their belongings and leave Puck and Quinn on their own for now.

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this. There's a lot of real, true emotion and memories for me in this chapter. It actually helps to be sharing this. The part about not disappearing if people know the baby's name and picture? I totally believe that. Thank you for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: No ownership of the characters or the song contained within this piece is claimed or implied. My imagination is of course my own property.**

**A/N: We're now starting to hit the lighter notes again. I am touched by the responses to the last few chapters. Thank you so, so much. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Hanukah began at sundown on December 20th and lasted till December 28th. Quinn didn't even notice that her usual celebrations of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day fell in between. She participated as much as she was allowed and felt she could with Esther, Sarah and Noah for their celebrations. Quinn still felt as though she was walking through fog sometimes, not quite up to speed with everyone and everything around her. On New Years Eve they celebrated quietly together, as a family, welcoming the New Year, hopefully a better year.

On January 1st Quinn and Noah received a call from Shelby Corcoran. It shook Quinn, she couldn't talk to her, Noah took the call.

"Hi, Noah?" Shelby greeted him. "I just wanted to let you and Quinn know that I'm leaving New York. I'm moving back to Ohio. I'll be teaching at Spencerville High School, so we'll be living a lot nearer to you. I want to invite both you and Quinn to spend more time with Beth. I don't know, even, make it a monthly or weekly arrangement, like regular visits. What do you think? Will Quinn be interested?"

Noah, looking shocked had to ask Shelby for her number to ring her back. He told her he had to talk to Quinn. Shelby gave the number then hung up.

"Ma, what do you think? Is it for real?" he asked, still not quite able to believe that they would be, could be given this opportunity.

Esther was dubious. She didn't know if this would be the best thing for Quinn given her actions after meeting with Beth and Shelby in New York.

"But that was different. That was a one time meeting without the possibility of spending any more time with Beth. This could be a chance for us to see her, spend time with her every week. _Every week _Ma. I think Quinn needs the chance to decide for herself, don't you? I mean, I know what I want to do, I want to see her again so bad." he couldn't hide the longing in his voice.

"Go talk to her, but don't force her. It has to be Quinn's choice, ok? She may not be ready for this." Esther advised.

Noah went to their room and found Quinn studying, getting ready for going back to school. "See Q, this is why you're a straight A student. Always studying." he smiled at her and lay down on the bed, waiting for her to take notice of him.

Quinn tried to hide her smile, covertly watching him blink at her, a sad puppy dog expression on his face, his fingers gently brushing against her toes. He sighed, Quinn didn't respond. He sighed again louder. "Ok Puckerman, what do you want?" she asked, putting her book down, surprising herself as well as him that she sounded quite like her normal self.

"Shelby has a proposition for us. She's moving back to Allen County, she's teaching at a school somewhere, I forget which, but she wants to know if we'd like to spend regular time with Beth. Like a weekly arrangement. What do you think Q?" he asked, hopeful of her answer.

"For real? Shelby really asked that?" Quinn breathed. "She's not just kidding, like an early April fool or something?"

"She sounded sincere. She's left her number for us to call her back when we've discussed it. I don't want to push you on this, but it's something I'd really like to do." Noah admitted.

"I can't think" Quinn exclaimed, her hands going to her face. "I mean, I think I'd like to, but what if…..what if she changes her mind later?"

"I think we're just going to have to take that chance. I mean, Shelby will still be Beth's mom, we'll just be friends that visit." Noah thought he might be wise to make that part clear. He didn't want Quinn getting her hopes up that things might change. "And it doesn't mean that our plans for the future will alter either." He was thinking about how Quinn had deliberately set out to get pregnant after they saw Beth the last time.

"That can't happen now anyway, without me having minor surgery." Quinn had chosen to have the contraceptive implant in her arm. For the next five years they wouldn't be tempted to stray from their plan of college and marriage before trying for the babies that they hoped were in their future.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, getting them back on to the subject of Beth.

"If it's totally for real then I'd like to try it." Quinn held her breath, she couldn't believe that she had managed to think of something other than Aaron. She waited for the darkness to descend. It didn't, Beth was a ray of light brightening up the darkness.

Noah launched himself at her, forcing her flat on the bed and smothering her face with sloppy, wet kisses. Quinn laughed at him, "Don't get too carried away mister. Two more weeks, remember. We have to wait two more weeks." As his kisses moved to her throat, becoming sensuous.

"Two more weeks and it will be your birthday too. You will definitely be getting some then." he nodded at her, trying not to feel frustrated. "D'you want to call Shelby? Here's the number" he gave her the scrap of paper he had scribbled the number down on. Quinn took it and picked up her phone. She held her breath as it rang and rang.

"Hi, Shelby, it's Quinn." she said, nervously. "Noah tells me you're moving back to Ohio." Shelby filled Quinn in and made the same offer to her. She told Quinn that she had spoken to Rachel. Rachel had told Shelby their sad news, Shelby offered her condolences. Quinn thanked her. "Would you let us know when you're arriving and then we can make arrangements to come and see you both." Quinn asked before ending the call.

"Does that mean we're going to do it?" asked Noah, not daring to raise his hopes.

Quinn looked at him, her lip between her teeth and nodded. "I think we have to. If we didn't take this opportunity we'd never forgive ourselves."

Quinn threw herself at Noah knocking him flat on the bed. She attacked his mouth. Their kisses rapidly becoming heated, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Noah rolled over, coming to lay half on top of Quinn. He lifted his head and looked at her, a questioning expression on his face, "Two weeks? You sure?" She nodded at him, then started humming the song the girls had sung to Rick the Stick in the lunch room. Noah dropped his head to her chest, groaning. "You could always use _your_ hand." he tried, hopefully. Quinn started laughing.

"Well, I could, I suppose, but why do that?" she asked, pushing against him to reverse their positions. Quinn knelt up at the side of Noah, her hands finding their way under his shirt, she pushed it up, they stared into each other's eyes. Without breaking eye contact Quinn trailed her hand lower, brushing over the ridge that now pushed against the front of his jeans. She didn't look as she unfastened them, her hand easing Noah's rock hard erection out of its confines. "When I can do this." Quinn whispered then turned away, bent her head and took him in her mouth. She smiled as Noah sucked in a breath, his hand tangling in her hair. Using her hands, her teeth, her lips, her tongue, Noah very quickly hit his climax. Quinn kept going, till he had finished, he groaned, his stomach quivered, then he drew her back up his body to share more long hot kisses.

Esther, passing by in the hall heard them laughing and teasing. She smiled, pleased to hear them sounding more like themselves, hoping they'd turned a corner from the darkness towards light.

School started a few days later. Quinn was a bit nervous. The last time she had walked these halls she had been pregnant and happy. Noah walked with her, holding her hand, feeling the tension in her body. They were due in Glee first lesson so at least they would be together and with all of their friends. They were both conscious of the looks, most especially those trained on Quinn's now almost flat stomach. They were fairly sure that the rumour mill, also known as Jacob Ben Israel, would have put the word out. Especially since he went to the same Temple as the Puckermans and had heard the prayers said for Aaron by Rabbi Friedman.

"Happy New Year." smiled Mr Schuester. "Quinn, I'm so glad to see you back." he hugged Quinn before she took a seat. "How are you both?"

Noah looked at Quinn, squeezed her hand reassuringly and nodded to Mr Schue, "Yeah, we're doing ok. Day by day, you know what I mean?" he replied. Quinn murmured her agreement.

As each Glee member arrived they greeted and hugged Quinn and Puck. Puck wasn't totally comfortable, the very last time they had all been together was the day that he and Quinn had returned home from the hospital. He hoped no one mentioned that he had wept like the baby he'd been crying for. No one did.

"Well, it's good to see you all, and I hope you're refreshed from your break. Now it's time to really concentrate on Sectionals. The requirement this time is a boy band cover. Whatever that means." Mr Schue looked puzzled. Did it mean they had to sing a song that had been covered by a boy band or they had to do a cover version of a song previously sung by a boy band? He'd have to confirm with the competition organisers, fast.

"Mr Schue, I have got the _perfect_ song for that." Puck claimed, looking at Quinn, smiling.

"Well, come on Noah, what is it?" Quinn asked.

"Ah-ah Fabray, you're going to have to wait two weeks to find out." he walked over to Mr Schue, laughing. He spoke quietly to Mr Schuester, telling him the song.

"Good choice Puck, good choice, I like it." nodded Mr Schue, sounding impressed.

"Hey Quinn, are you working this afternoon?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I'm working till 6 tonight, why?" she replied.

"No reason." he smiled back at her, already planning a practice session with the guys.

Puck assembled all of the Glee guys. "I've got a plan, this song will be perfect for what I have in mind. Are you in?" he asked them all. They all agreed. "Right, in two weeks it's Quinn's birthday. I've got her something really special. I want to sing this song to her before I give it to her. Normally there's a few guys singing it just for this time I'd like to sing all of it but there are a lot of harmonies. Think you'd mind helping out?" Puck explained.

"What have you bought her then?" Finn asked.

"Ah, well, you'll have to wait till her birthday to find that out." Puck smiled, excited about it, he'd worked a lot of extra hours at Burt's to pay for it. Esther was impressed with his choice. He'd sent Judy a picture message of it and she too was impressed. He only hoped Quinn would like it.

Two weeks later on Quinn's birthday, the whole of the Glee club assembled in the auditorium. Quinn saw with surprise that along with her friends, Esther, Sarah, Judy, Frannie, Scott and baby Jacob were all sat waiting. The doors at the rear of the auditorium burst open and Shelby came rushing in with Beth. "We're not too late are we?" she asked, totally out of breath.

"No, you're just in time, thanks for coming today." Noah answered. Shelby went to sit alongside everyone else. Quinn looked more and more puzzled.

The guys went up on stage and took their places, they were all dressed alike as though for competition, black pants and their burgundy button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Noah walked over to Quinn and took her hand, leading her on to the stage to sit on the stool that was waiting there. He really hoped he wasn't setting himself up to fail here. He was getting nervous, his breathing was erratic, totally unlike the usually self assured Puckasaurus.

"Quinn, I want you to listen to this song, really listen." he told her quietly, then went to his position fronting the standard V formation. The music started, Noah never took his eyes off Quinn, watching reaction.

_(Puck)  
_**Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there**

**By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Baby come what may**

**Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Over caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine**

(All)  
**This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
**(Puck)  
**And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
**(All)  
**This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
**(Puck)  
**Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable**

**Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here**

**Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong**

**I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine**

(All)  
**This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
**(Puck)  
**Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
**(All)  
**This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
**(Puck)  
**Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why**

**This love is unbreakable  
****Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains**

(All)  
**This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why**

*Before singing the last line Noah walked over to Quinn, he pulled something from his pocket then, as he looked her in the eye, got down on one knee. He opened the small black velvet box to present Quinn with a beautifully simple diamond ring.

**This love is unbreakable **

Quinn, crying, smiling and shaking whispered "Is that what I think it is?" her voice trembling.

Noah nodded, "Quinn Fabray, will you….?" he managed to say, not even recognising his own voice.

Quinn couldn't answer with words, she couldn't speak, and she nodded, her hands covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

Noah stood up, he took Quinn's left hand and slid the ring gently onto her finger. Quinn looked at it, still shaking and crying. Noah tilted her face up to his as she stood up. "We're unbreakable" he whispered too quiet for those watching the event to hear. Their mouths met, Quinn's arms wound round his neck, he wrapped one arm round her waist, the other hand guiding her head. "Happy birthday Q. I love you so much." he said when the cheers, whistles and applause hed eventually penetrated their private moment and they'd drawn apart.

Quinn, still crying, happy tears, and Puck accepted the congratulations and best wishes from their families and friends. Everyone exclaiming over the ring, beautiful in its simplicity and delivered in such a touching way. Noah looked round at the group of people gathered to share this moment. "Yeah," he thought to himself, "this is my family."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Usual confirmation of no ownership etc.**

**A/N: This chapter would have been finished sooner except I've spent the week painting for my mum. What else are you going to do when you've got 6 weeks off work :/**

Sunday was Quinn's favourite day of the week. For several reasons. She didn't have to get up early. She didn't have to go to school. She didn't have to go to work. She got to spend the day with Noah. And with Beth. Since Shelby's return they had made Sunday their 'visitation day'. Shelby was happy for Quinn and Noah to take Beth out for the afternoon, to spend that time together, just the three of them. This Sunday was special though. Quinn and Noah were picking Beth up early and bringing her to Lima to spend the day with Sarah and Esther too. There was a reason for that. Shelby wanted Beth to get used to being in their home and to build up to staying overnight. For a weekend at Easter Beth would be staying at the Puckerman's because Shelby had a commitment in New York that she hadn't been able to get out of. She didn't want to take Beth with her to stay in a hotel to be minded by strangers, who better for her to stay with than her birth parents? Quinn woke up really early. She felt like a little kid on Christmas morning, the excitement bubbling in her stomach. "Hey" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No" Noah replied, his eyes closed. Quinn could hear the smile in that one word. She turned in his arms, their faces nose to nose. His eyes stayed closed, the smile just hovering.

"What time are we setting off?" she asked.

"We should leave here at 9 that'll get us there by 9.45. Give it an hour or so at Shelby's then back here by 11, 11.30."

"Well, it's only 6.30 just now and I can't get back to sleep." Quinn said her voice playful. "What shall I do till it's time to get up?" She walked her fingers delicately up his chest, veering towards his nipple, gently touching the ring there.

One eye opened, "You looking for something to do to pass the time, Fabray?" he asked.

Quinn glanced at him coyly through her lashes, smiling and biting her lip. "Maybe. " she replied just as she lifted her arm to snake it round his neck, drawing their lips closer together. Quinn stretched, pressing her body against his.

"I have something right here that might occupy you." Noah whispered before claiming her mouth in a long, hot kiss. He rolled over on to his back, taking her with him. They kissed long and hard, their bodies awakening to each other. Noah stroked his hands up and down her back. Quinn sat up, straddling his abs. She grasped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Noah's hands slid up to cup her breasts, moulding and teasing them, pulling gently on her aroused nipples. Quinn leant forward, her hands landing either side of his head. Noah raised his head from the pillow slightly as his lips parted to encircle one of the hard nubs. Quinn sucked in a breath, his teeth gently grazing the sensitive flesh. Quinn could feel his body undulating beneath hers. Her own body responded as she rocked herself on his abs. She bowed her back, forcing him to release her nipple from his lips with a hushed pop. Quinn slid lower, coming to rest across his thighs. She took his mouth again, thrusting her tongue between his lips to tangle with his tongue. As she came up for air, reaching between their two bodies to grasp his rock hard cock, a soft knock at the door caused them to freeze.

"Quinn" came the hushed voice of Sarah. She sounded upset. "Quinn, are you awake?" she sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Quinn, still astride Noah, his head raised up and looking toward the door.

"I have a problem, I think I need help. Can I come in? Please? Noah's not awake is he? I don't want him to know." Sarah's voice still held the hint of tears.

"Just a minute" Quinn called back, looking down at Noah. His head fell back with a defeated sigh.

"Fucking little cockblocker!" he grumbled. "This better be fucking important."

Quinn pulled her top back on, she got out of bed, at the door she glanced back at Noah. "You going to stay like that or do you think you should turn over?" she asked, nodding her head at the tent in their bed. Noah threw back the covers and took his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly, base to tip.

"What?" he smiled, one eyebrow raised, "This?" he said. "You'd better hurry up Fabray, if you want on this."

"Get covered up you asshole, she sounds really upset." Quinn hissed at Noah. He laughed, drew the covers back over himself and turned on his side, hiding all evidence of their early morning play from his sister. Quinn opened the door. Sarah was stood waiting, tears about ready to fall. Immediately Quinn grew concerned. Sarah was a hardcase Puckerman, she didn't cry often, something must have really upset her. "Sarah, what's wrong? Are you ill?" she asked the young girl,

"I think I….." whispered Sarah, not wanting her brother to hear. "I think my…." she motioned with her eyes downwards "period started" she mouthed the last two words. Sarah knew this was something that would be happening to her soon, all the girls had been taken aside in Health Education to have this explained to them by the school nurse. Esther had also spent time explaining the changes in a young girl's body to Sarah. Reality and pamphlets were two entirely different things though.

"Ok. You know what it's all about though, right?" asked Quinn, blowing out a breath, wondering if she had to start explaining the facts of life to an almost 13 year old.

"Yes. I just don't have….anything to, you know…" Sarah was trying desperately to say more with her eyes than actual words.

"Oh. Ohhhhh, right. I'm with you. Do you want to come in or wait out here?" Quinn asked.

"Errrrrm, I'll wait here." Sarah said, her hands twisting in front of her, embarrassed that her brother was awake and had heard at least part of the whispered conversation. Quinn left her and went to their bathroom. She returned with the supplies that Sarah would need.

"Will you be ok now or would you like me to come with you? " Quinn asked her gently, remembering the trauma of her first period. At least Sarah was informed. Quinn had been clueless, things like that had never been discussed in the ultra conservative Fabray household. Quinn had thought she was dying of some terrible disease.

"I'll be ok, thanks. Mom'll be home soon too." Sarah gave Quinn a shy smile and turned to go back to her own bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder, "Thanks Quinn."

Quinn closed the door, leaning back against it. "Well, that's my little sister growing up. Definitely a mood killer if ever there was one." Noah said, nodding. Quinn laughed.

"Are you sure about that Puckerman?" as she took her tank off again and threw it at his head. He pulled the top from his face in time to see Quinn push the matching panties down, dropping them at her feet.

His gaze travelled all the way down then all the way back up her naked body. "Well, I could always be persuaded to give it another try." he murmured pushing the covers away, his cock rising again. Quinn pushed away from the door walked slowly over to the bed. She bent at the waist, keeping her legs straight, her feet apart, bracing both hands on the bed.

"Come here, show me what you got" she invited wiggling her backside. Noah jumped out of bed and was behind her in a flash.

"Mmm-mmmm that is a beautiful sight." he muttered, sliding his rock solid cock along her wet channel. He leant over her to press hot wet kisses between her shoulders, trailing them down her back. Quinn reached down and pressed the length of him against her. Noah thrust back and forth her moisture lubricating the topside of his cock, her hand cupping the underside. Quinn guided him to exactly where she wanted him. He sank into her slowly, his hands on her hips rocking her back and forth as well as rocking back and forth himself. Quinn teased herself, tugging her piercing while Noah thrust into her, hard. She moaned, deep in her throat and fell further onto the bed, her legs unable to hold her, the sensation just too much. Noah dropped one knee to the bed, lifting Quinn by the hips, her face planted in the covers, he thrust rapidly, once, twice, three times then "Urrrgghhhh" he grunted, thrusting slower, slower till he collapsed on top of Quinn. He rolled to his side, keeping her with him, one hand moulding her breast, the other hand teasing their still joined bodies. Quinn lifted her leg over his, opening herself up for more pleasure. Noah kissed and nipped at the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I absolutely love you, Quinn Fabray." he muttered against her neck. "One day I'll be saying I absolutely love you, Quinn Puckerman. I can't wait for that day."

"Me either." agreed Quinn, her hand stroking through the short hair at the base of his skull. "I need to shower. You joining me this morning?" she asked.

"No fair" Noah laughed, "that's my line."

Just before 9am Quinn and Noah set off to drive to Shelby's house. They talked about the upcoming Sectionals competition. Mr Schuester had asked Puck, Finn and Artie to take the three leads in the required element, the boy band cover, using the song 'Unbreakable' that Noah had sung to Quinn for her birthday. Santana was performing Meatloaf's 'Heaven Can Wait' making use of the rest of the group for the harmonies and Mike and Brittany would be doing a dramatic, soulful dance routine. For the group number New Directions were performing One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' complete with yet another brilliant dance routine. Both were aware that they were using this as a distraction technique because they were both really excited at having Beth at home with them for the very first time.

As soon as they arrived at Shelby's she came outside to greet them, carrying Beth with her. Beth had got used to seeing Quinn and Noah over the weeks and was excited to see them, clapping her little pudgy hands and smiling at them showing off her teeth. As usual she went straight to Noah, leaning out of Shelby's arms to be picked up by him. Beth loved stroking Noah's mohawk, just like Quinn. "Hey Monkey Face, what you been doing this week, huh?" he asked Beth in a silly voice. "Did you teach them all in day care who's the boss?"

Shelby smiled, she was pleased that Beth had the chance to be involved with her birth parents. She wished she'd been given the same opportunity to be involved in Rachel's life. Quinn held back, as usual, always a little slower to interact with Beth than Noah was. It was as if she was afraid that if she looked too eager then it would all be snatched away from her.

Shelby invited the couple in to her home. She reminded them of Beth's routine, her nap time etc. She helped Noah to install the car seat in the back seat of his truck while Quinn held Beth and chatted quietly with her. Shelby also passed them Beth's changing bag and her stroller. Shelby hugged and kissed Beth before strapping her into the car seat. Quinn climbed in the back beside her. "I'll see you guys around 6?" she suggested.

"No problem. See you later Shelby" Noah waved as he set off back to Lima with his two favourite girls in the back of his truck.

"Wave 'bye' to mommy" Quinn encouraged from her seat next to Beth.

As soon as they pulled up on the driveway, Esther and Sarah shot out of the house, they must have been watching for them through the window. "Hey, we're here" smiled Noah, totally unnecessarily. He got out first then helped Quinn to unbuckle Beth from her car seat. He lifted her from her seat then walked towards his mother and sister. "Hey Monkey Face, come see Sarah and…you know Ma, I've no idea what we should call you. I mean what we should tell Beth you're called."

"I'll ring Shelby and ask her what she'd prefer" suggested Quinn. She didn't want to make any mistakes and possibly lose what they had right now with Beth. Shelby answered after the third ring. "Hi, it's Quinn. We've arrived at home and realised that we've no idea what to call Esther for Beth…if you see what I mean" she finished on a nervous laugh. After listening and nodding her head a couple of times Quinn's face broke into a huge smile. "No, I'm sure she won't mind that at all. Thanks Shelby, we'll see you tonight. Bye." Quinn shut off her phone then turned to Esther and told her that Shelby had asked if she would be 'Nana Esther' as Beth didn't have any grandparents from Shelby. Esther nodded, her eyes showing her pleasure.

The day went really well. Beth eventually explored the whole of the house. When she was ready for her nap and feeling a bit crabby, Noah played the guitar and sang to her. Of course he sang 'Beth'. Quinn almost cried but managed to keep it together. They both sat and watched her as she lay sleeping on their bed. "Just a few more weeks Q and she'll be here for two whole nights." Noah whispered, not taking his eyes off of Beth. "Two nights. I can't believe I'm getting excited about a full weekend that doesn't involve any partying or beer or Mario." he mocked himself.

"I know, I still can't believe it's going to happen." Quinn replied, feeling both nervous and excited for the upcoming weekend. "Did you remember to tell Burt you'll need that weekend off?" she asked.

"Yep. He's cool about it." Noah told her. "Do you really think she'll be happier sleeping in here with us though?"

"I don't think I'd be happy for her to be sleeping anywhere else." Quinn admitted.

After Beth woke up they sat her in her stroller and walked to a nearby park. Noah sat on a swing with Beth on his knee. Quinn snapped picture after picture, some on her phone some on her camera.

At 5pm they strapped Beth back into her car seat for the return journey. Most of the way there they sang along with the Disney tunes that Sarah had downloaded for Beth. Beth clapped and squealed, enjoying the songs. By the time they arrived at Shelby's house, Beth had fallen asleep again. Quinn tried to apologise in case it messed up Beth's routine. Shelby smiled and told her not to worry, picking Beth up out of her seat and hugging her to her shoulder. Once the car seat, stroller and changing bag had been returned to Shelby too, Quinn and Noah kissed Beth, made the arrangements for next week's visit then took their leave. The drive back home was quieter. They'd had a good day with Beth and next week they were doing the same, picking her up and taking her home for the day. Quinn sighed, "life is good" she thought, smiling at Noah.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything within this work of fiction that is relating to Glee. I most certainly don't won anything relating to Nickelback - except two tickets to see them in Sheffield in 63 days (not that I'm counting - much!) Brilliant Nickelback song in this chapter.**

**A/N: This is a light hearted chapter although there are some sad bits coming to finish off the story from chapter 32-33. The delay for that has been deliberate. I hope you enjoy this one. It made me smile to write it. Thank you for your continued support and comments, they are always very much welcomed.**

New Directions felt a bit deflated when they won Sectionals. The whole competition was a flop. One group, from an all girl's school, were disqualified because half the team got lost on the way there so they didn't have the minimum of 12 performers. The other group started off really good but on their second number, a solo, the young girl performing choked. She just choked. New Directions felt like they'd got an easy ride, the judges couldn't really vote for anyone else. On the other hand, a win was a win. Next step regionals.

"Right. I think we need to get some rock up in here." stated Mr Schue when he entered the choir room the following Monday. "We always seem to play it safe, let's see where we go with something really….. rock. Boys versus girls."

Puck nodded, a smile on his face. "Cool Mr Schue. Anything goes?" he queried, one eye brow raised.

Mr Schue started to get a bit of an uneasy feeling, knowing Puck's taste in music, "Errrrm…..ye-es," he replied, qualifying it speedily with "within reason."

Puck's smile became a smirk, "I have the perfect song." he raised both hands, finger and thumb making circles. "We'll be ready with it tomorrow. Right guys?" he looked round at his friends. Finn, also knowing Puck's taste shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glanced at Rachel as if needing permission, then agreed. Sam agreed straight away as did Artie. Kurt would need more convincing but Mike and Blaine jumped at the chance.

"I know that look Puckerman." Quinn stated. "What are you thinking of singing?"

"No way! You girls get your own song." he told her, his arms folded across his chest. "Artie? Can we come over to yours tonight to rehearse?" Artie nodded his agreement. "Can everyone make it tonight?" he suddenly thought of asking. Each of the guys nodded. They arranged the time. All sorted.

"Well, girls, that's the guys with their song. What about you? Wednesday? Will you be ready?" he asked.

Quinn answered for everyone. "Oh, we'll be ready Mr Schue. Where do you want to meet girls?"

"Ah, Quinn. My mom's working early tonight, so if I'm out you'll have to be home with Sarah." Puck stated. "Should have jumped in first babe, I got dibs on being free tonight." he crowed before smacking her cheek with a wet sloppy kiss.

"Fine. You'll all have to come over to ours tonight then, we'll rehearse there. No problem." Quinn shot a look at Noah that would have felled any of their fellow Glee Clubbers. It didn't bother Puck in the slightest, he just smiled back at her. "Just know this Puckerman, next time _you_ stay home with Sarah, I'll be the one going out."

"Babe. I'm hurt that you think I don't want to be at home with you and my sister." he teased, his tone so totally insincere, that along with the smirk on his face made Quinn give him a stare that should have turned him to ice.

They separated into teams. The girls whispered and spoke in hushed voices about different songs and women in rock. The guys all listened to Puck who said just two words. He gave them the name of the group and the song.

"Dude. That song is smoking." exclaimed Sam, impressed. They all high fived.

"Hell yeah!" replied Puck. "We got this." he glanced over at the girls. "Need some help there, honey?" he asked over his shoulder, again everyone in the room could hear the teasing in his tone, knowing he had no intention of giving the girls any ideas.

Rachel jumped up, indignant. "They day I need help from you in choosing a song, Puckerman, is the day I stop coming to Glee." Santana, Quinn and Mercedes caught each other's eyes, each trying to hold in the burst of laughter that bubbled up, each of them thinking "We should be so lucky."

When all the girls arrived at the Puckerman home that night they congregated in Quinn and Noah's bedroom. Quinn had her laptop at the ready. Tina straight away said "Joan Jett." Everyone looked at her. "Either Joan Jett or Chrissie Hynde. They're both kick ass rock chicks, I think we should go with one of them." She looked round to see all of the girls nodding and agreeing with her.

"Ok, let's check out some of their songs." said Quinn, already loading up google.

At Artie's house the guys did a couple of run throughs. Finn on drums, Puck, Sam and Artie on guitar, Mike bouncing around dancing wildly, Blaine and Kurt attempting to do the same but not quite managing it. "Don't worry, we'll work something out." said Puck, "maybe just have mikes on stands to hang onto and sing?" he looked round for approval. Everyone agreed. "We ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hell, yeah" came the chorus of agreement.

Puck arrived home before the girls had left. He tried to sneak upstairs to his and Quinn's room to find out what the girls were singing but Sarah had been on 'Puckwatch' and had let Quinn know as soon as her brother had pulled up on the drive. The girls had immediately stopped their rehearsing to all be sat on the bed discussing their relevant boyfriends, complaining about what they did and didn't do. Sarah, with a prearranged signal text, let Quinn know as soon as Noah was outside their room without alerting Noah that the game was up. Quinn immediately started complaining about him. She moaned about little things that niggled her, to be fair, the sort of things that niggle every girl. "He's never, ever bought me flowers. Ever." Quinn complained. "You'd think, after everything, I'd have got at least one bunch, wouldn't you?" she asked, trying desperately to sound pissed off, trying not to laugh. The girls all going along with the performance, agreeing that he should man up and go buy her some flowers. The complaints continued in a similar vein, from each of the girls, "Mike never, ever lets me….."

"Finn, urghh, he's always trying to…."

"Don't even get me started about Sam," complained Mercedes.

"See, this is why girls are so much better." Santana felt she had to mention.

Finally Puck could stand it no longer, he opened the door, "Hey girls. God, this is like the old days, just me and a stack of girls in my room." he joked.

"Don't be getting any ideas Puckerman," Quinn stated. "One girl. One. Me. That's it." she reminded him, waggling her ring finger at him.

"Aww Q." he dropped down next to her, kissing her neck, "you know you're the only girl for me. So, did you find your song?" he asked.

"Like we'd tell you, douche bag." snorted Santana. "Right, we'll get going. See you tomorrow, love birds. And Quinn, you have my sympathy, you're right, it's not fair." she stated, shaking her head, looking at Puck.

"Girl, what you have to put up with," Mercedes shook her head, looking Puck up and down, "you need a medal. A big one. Solid gold."

The girls all gathered their things up, looking at Puck with feigned disgust and shaking their heads, Quinn saw them to the front door and waved them off.

When she returned to their room Noah was laid out on the bed. "Why do I get the feeling that you've had a guy bashing session instead of a song finding session?"

"I've no idea" she claimed in an innocent tone. "I'm tired, you ready for bed too?" she asked. Noah nodded. Quinn slept well, Noah's head was busy. Was Quinn really feeling as though she wasn't the most important thing to him? Should he buy her some flowers or would it seem a bit trite? Would she leave him for another guy if he was better at the romantic slushy shit? Eventually Noah fell asleep.

Tuesday afternoon in the choir room, Mr Schue asked if the guys were ready to perform. Puck could not resist, it was a hand delivered opening line, "I'm always ready to perform. Right Q?" he replied, waggling his eyebrows at Quinn.

"Asshole." she muttered but couldn't quite hide the little smile.

Mr Schuester rolled his eyes, "Are you guys ready to perform your song?" he asked again, with exaggerated patience.

"Yes we are Mr Schue. Would you all like to come to the auditorium, please?" Artie answered.

The girls all sat in the front row, watching the guys set up. Puck at the front taking lead vocals, the others with their own roles to play, drums, guitar etc.

"One, two, one, two, three, four" shouted Finn in time honoured fashion then:

"**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in**

**You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gear  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in**

**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in**"

The song ended with the guys all looking immensely pleased with themselves, the girls were cheering and clapping. Mr Schue didn't look quite so impressed. "Yeah, that was good, guys, but it was maybe a little too….." he struggled to find the right words.

"What're you talking about Mr Schue?" asked Puck. "That was a kick ass rock song. Right guys?" he asked the others for support.

"Errm, yeah it was, but it maybe a little too…graphic for what we need." Mr Schue decided that was the right phrase to use. "But good effort, really good. Well done guys. Girls, tomorrow you need to bring your best game."

"Oh we're ready Mr Schue." replied Mercedes. She looked at the guys on stage, her eyes coming to rest on Sam, and in her absolute best 'Diva Tone' she said quietly "It's on."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related. Neither do I lay claim to either of the two songs contained within this piece of fiction. One is Bad Reputation - Joan Jett, the other is Blackbird - The Beatles.**

**A/N: This piece, and I cannot believe it is at Chapter 37 is almost finished. I have so enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking with it, please just be patient a little while longer for the conclusion. **

The girls walked into the choir room. Walked wasn't the right word. Slinked? Every step deliberate, hips swaying, like supermodels. However it was they got in, the boys stopped talking, started swallowing and didn't even _think_ of blinking.

"_Please _tell me that costume is coming home with you" breathed Puck, his eyes never straying from Quinn's body, his tongue almost hanging out. The black wet look skin tight leggings cut so low that her heart tattoos were showing, a very tight black shiny pvc bra was all that she had on the top. Her black thigh high boots had 4" steel stiletto heels. Her hair mussed up, tousled. All the girls were in similar dress, each choosing an individual look. "Remember the Madonna costume and how much use that got? This is even better." he whispered to her as she came to stand in front of him. Each of the girls went to stand in front of their guys, Santana stood between Kurt and Blaine. Quinn winked and blew a kiss at Noah, she was ready to start her performance.

As the music started each of the girls danced, almost a lap dance on their guy.

"**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation **

**Oh no not me  
No no no no no  
Not me me me me me **

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation **

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me **

**I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation **

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me**

Pedal boys! 

**An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care '  
Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
No no, not me **

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation **

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me**"

As they ended the girls were either sat astride their boyfriend (facing him in Quinn's case, her back to him in Mercedes' case) lay over his lap (in Rachel and Tina's case), Brittany was stood on the arms of Arties wheelchair, gazing down at him. Santana was draped across both Kurt and Blaine, all three of them looking slightly uncomfortable. "Wow, ladies. That was…." Mr Schuester shook his head as he applauded them. "Interesting. Certainly interesting." He looked away and raised his eyebrows, blowing out a breath. "Will, you damn idiot, rock is clearly not the way to win Regionals" he thought to himself. "Stick to what you know, show tunes and pop songs."

"Fabray, that outfit is _definitely _coming home with us and it is most _definitely _on my top ten list. Is it time to go home yet Mr Schue?" Puck asked, still without taking his eyes off Quinn.

"Down Puckerman, get your mind out of the gutter. And no, it's not time to go home yet, it's only 10.30." Mr Schue stated, his eyes rolling.

"Damn." was Puck's only response.

Two days later, after school, Quinn and Noah set off to pick Beth up. She was coming to stay over night and spend the day with them on Saturday. Another two weeks and she would be staying for the whole weekend. As soon as they arrived at Shelby and Beth's house they jumped out of the truck and went to the door, Quinn now managing to show less restraint. Shelby opened the door to them, Beth leant straight toward Noah, as usual, giggling when he blew raspberries on her neck. "Hey Monkey Face, you ready for our sleep over?" he asked, as always using the silly voice. All of Beth's things were waiting to be packed into the truck. Her travel cot, her favourite toys, her overnight bag, her stroller, her car seat and her changing bag. Shelby passed on a few last minute pieces of advice then reminded the young couple that she was only at the other end of the phone if they needed her. At any time. No matter how small they thought the problem was.

"You've no idea how hard this is, to let her go." said Shelby. She then realised exactly what she'd said, "how stupid of me, of course you do." she laughed.

"I know what you mean though." Quinn reassured her. "We'll take good care of her, promise. And she'll be back by 6 tomorrow evening. Ok? And you can call us too. Any time."

Shelby hugged Quinn, then Noah, still with Beth in his arms. She kissed Beth, lots, before they loaded up. "Go. Quick. Go now, before I start crying." Shelby laughed, waving both hands and blowing kisses. They waved back and set off for home.

As soon as they arrived back home and set up the cot in their bedroom, they felt like a family. All of Beth's things, just for overnight filled their room.

"How would we have possibly managed? All of this stuff is just for one night?" Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Well, we could always have renovated the basement. It's set up for two bed apartment down there. We've just never bothered doing anything with it." Puck shrugged.

"What? I've lived here how long and you've never thought to mention this to me before? We could have been living down there, independently, with more privacy all this time and you're _just _sharing this with me now?" Quinn rolled her eyes and breathed out a groan. "Sometimes I just can't believe you."

"It never occurred to me that you'd want to live in a basement." Noah shrugged his shoulders again. "We can talk to Ma about it if you want."

"Yes, I want." Quinn nodded her eyes wide. "Come on little lady," she said, picking Beth up, "let's go downstairs and see Sarah and Nana Esther."

They ate dinner with Beth sat at the table in her highchair between Noah and Quinn. She chattered away, comfortable in her surroundings, while eating her food. She wasn't a fussy eater and ate everything that the grown ups ate. Sarah kept her giggling by making faces at her from the other side of the table. Sarah had enjoyed every Sunday visit that Beth had made over the last couple of months and was so looking forward to her staying for the night. Now she felt like an aunty.

"Errm, Ma, D'you think we might be able to get the basement renovated soon?" Noah asked. "I know it's something we've put off for years but if we do the work ourselves, get it how we want it, maybe we" Noah indicated between himself and Quinn, "can move down there." He shrugged, "It'd give you a guest room up here too." thinking that might be a sweetener.

"Yeah, Noah just told me about it tonight. I can't believe he never mentioned it before. I never knew it was there. I thought the basement was only your storage area." Quinn told Esther, her voice indicating her amazement.

"I always assumed you didn't want to live down there, I didn't know that you didn't know….didn't know…." she thought about how many didn't knows she'd said then, "if you see what I mean."

Quinn nodded that she did. "Do you think it's a possibility then? I mean, I know we'll be going away to college soon, but it'll mean we have somewhere to come back to during breaks. And for maybe after college till we find somewhere more permanent too." Quinn hoped that she was giving good enough reasons for it to happen. And she still hadn't even looked round the place yet.

After dinner Noah and Quinn left Beth with Sarah and Esther while they went downstairs to look at the basement apartment. It was very dusty, murky and needed to be emptied of several years worth of stored junk. It also needed decorating. Badly. From the looks of the wallpaper and paint job the place hadn't seen any improvements since the '70s. The general layout was good though. An open kitchen/living area, a bathroom, one large and one small bedroom. Both bedrooms had built in closets. An outside door that Quinn knew led out onto the driveway would mean that they could come and go as they pleased. "Why did you think I wouldn't be interested in this place?" she asked again, amazed what had been under her feet the entire time she had lived here. "This place could be amazing. We could get Kurt in to design the décor. Rope all of Glee Club in to help paint. If there aren't any structural problems we could be in here before we finish school for the summer." Her enthusiasm was infectious. Noah couldn't imagine now why he had thought she would refuse to live in this part of the house.

"You really want to do this Q?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. "Turn this into our little love nest?"

"Damn straight" she replied, using one of Noah's frequent answers. "I'm going to ring Kurt and Mercedes to come over right now, they'll have decorating this organised in no time." She turned away to call Kurt. "Hello there Mr Hummel, house doctor extraordinaire. How are you?" she began in an exaggeratedly bright tone as Kurt answered his phone. "How can you possibly tell I need you to do a job for me? Wow, you're good. No, I'm not trying to butter you up. I've always said that you have such style. We-ell," she drew out the word. "The reason I'm calling is that I have a project for you to guide and advise me on. A decorating project. A whole apartment. Can you come over, like now to take a look? Bring Mercedes with you. Yes, Blaine can come too. Oh, no, you don't need a different address, we're at home. Yeah, thanks Kurt, see you soon." She hung up smiling. Noah was watching her, shaking his head.

"You're good Fabray, you're damn good. You even flirt with gay guys to get what you want," he was amused at how easily she had roped Kurt in, just a couple of words of flattery and Kurt was eating out of her hand. "I've never watched or heard you in action before on other people. Is this how you get me to do exactly as you want?" he asked, a feeling settling on him that he had just witnessed his own recurring downfall. "God I am so pussy whipped." he breathed, shaking his head in disgust at himself, then realised he wasn't upset by it. At all.

They headed back upstairs to talk to Esther about their plans. Esther totally approved them. She said that she would get a contractor round this week to make sure everything structural was sound, pipe work, water, wiring etc. If they got the go ahead they could decorate and move in when they wanted.

Beth was playing on the floor with Noah when Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Blaine arrived. Quinn let them in. They exclaimed at how much Beth looked like Quinn except with Noah's eyes. Beth hid her face in Noah's neck, shy at these new people. After a while Kurt couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Right, Fabray, spill. Where and when do you want me to check out your décor?" he asked.

"Right here, right now." she replied.

"I thought you said it was an apartment?" he queried, looking round the room, puzzled.

"It's the basement apartment, downstairs." confirmed Noah, Beth still in his arms, she was playing with the front of his mohawk and patting his cheeks, smiling at him.

"Puckerman, that is about the cutest thing I have ever seen. You so suit having a baby in your arms." Kurt felt he had to point out.

"Well, maybe one day." Noah replied a little sadly, looking at Quinn. Kurt realised what he had said so very brightly changed the subject.

"Show me this place then." Kurt demanded, so they all traipsed down the stairs. Noah carrying Beth, Quinn following and the others trailing behind. Kurt looked round nodding. "This is amazing. It could be amazing." he had a look in his eye that said he was imagining the place looking very different. "What sort of budget are you thinking of? Would I have free reign? What's the timescale? And when do I start?" Kurt fired the questions at both Quinn and Noah. They glanced at each other before answering.

"Cheap as possible. Free reign? Mmm, not sure about that, maybe run a few ideas by us first and we'll see how we go. And as quick as it can be done. My mom's getting someone in next week to check out the wiring and stuff. Once we get the go ahead, you get the go ahead. Ok?" Noah answered all of Kurt's questions. They went back upstairs. Quinn and Mercedes went to the kitchen to organise drinks and snacks. They heard Beth start to cry. Quinn realised she'd heard a thud first. She ran back to the family room where they were all gathered. Noah was knelt on the floor with Beth stood hugging into him, rubbing her forehead on his shoulder. Noah's hands looked huge across her small back. "Hey baby, you ok now?"

"What happened?" Quinn asked breathless. "Is she hurt?"

"No, she just tripped up, she's fine" he looked down at the little girl stood snuggled in his arms, "aren't you Monkey Face?"

Beth sniffled and turned her huge tear filled eyes to Quinn while still drawing the comfort from the warm shoulder she was leaning against.

Kurt started singing to Beth. She turned her face towards the beautiful sound. She turned around totally and sat on Noah's knee, he was still knelt on the floor, she rested her head against Noah's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. All thoughts of tears forgotten.

"**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise **

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free **

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night **

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night**

**B****lackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise**"

Quinn, Noah, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and Beth were all mesmerised by the beautiful sound. Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other and at the same time said "Regionals." They both burst out laughing. "Kurt, that has to be the solo for Regionals. Sung just like that, no music. Maybe have the guys in the background with a few harmonies, but that song. Brilliant. Simple. Perfect." Quinn praised. Mercedes, Blaine and Noah agreed with her. Kurt looked extremely pleased even if a little embarrassed.

"Why thank you Quinn." he said in a soft voice.

After they left Quinn and Noah gave Beth a bath and helped her settle down to sleep. She was reluctant at first. They sang softly to her and eventually she drifted off. They stayed in their room with her, listening to her breathing. They were snuggled up together in their bed, his chest tight up to Quinn's back just enjoying the experience of being able to drift off to sleep with their daughter right beside them.

When Beth woke up the next morning, she was a little unsettled at first but soon came round. They took her out after breakfast, doing the usual Saturday morning stuff. One Saturday a month Noah didn't have to work because he worked some evenings through the week. The other Saturdays he worked the full day. Burt was more than happy to accommodate Noah changing his shifts to suit being with Beth, especially now that Finn had decided to start work for Burt too. Quinn and Noah shopped for the family, and then later they decided to go to the park because the day was really nice. They loved seeing Beth playing with the other kids. They watched her intently, smiling at her. Once she fell over, Noah went running to pick her up. One of the mothers there said quietly to Quinn, "He's such an attentive daddy, where did you find him?" her tone a little envious. "Your little girl is beautiful, she looks so like you but she looks like her daddy as well." Quinn couldn't respond, she just smiled at the woman then turned her eyes back to Noah and Beth. She could hear him chatting to their daughter. "Come on then Monkey Face. Have you played enough, ready to go home and get some lunch?" Beth nodded, her head laid on Noah's shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. When Noah walked past Quinn, Beth saw her and smiled round her thumb. The grin so cheeky it made Quinn laugh.

"Puckerman, she has you wrapped so tightly round that little finger of hers it's a wonder you can walk upright." Quinn laughed.

"Just like her mother then, isn't she?" he replied and turned to drop a swift kiss on Quinn's lips.

After spending the afternoon planning the apartment as Beth napped, they packed up ready to take their little girl back to her mommy. The drive there was fun because Beth stayed awake. They arrived back in good time and Shelby invited them to stay for supper with Beth. She told them she wanted to talk to them once Beth was in bed.

"I have a proposition for you" Shelby said as they sat drinking coffee in her kitchen. "How do you feel about Beth staying one night over the weekend, every weekend. There's still the full weekend coming up soon, but apart from that, maybe pick her up on Friday or Saturday depending on your work Noah and drop her off the next day." She looked at their faces, "So? What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" breathed Noah, he looked over at Quinn who could only smile, with tears in her eyes and nod, "we'd love it. Wow. Absolutely. Yes. Wow." He couldn't form a full sentence.

"We'll get some things to keep at home then, rather than carrying all of her stuff there and back, it makes sense." Quinn finally managed, her voice husky.

"Good. I'm pleased that you want to do this." Shelby smiled at them both, tears not too far away for her either. She felt comfortable at letting her little girl spend time with her birth parents, they'd shown her time and time again that they really loved her, they hadn't just given her up without a second thought, she was _the _most important thing to both of them. "So we'll arrange for Saturday until Sunday for next week, yes? And the weekend after for Friday until Sunday."

"I seriously cannot wait." Quinn told her.

"Me either." confirmed Noah. "Things are looking really special right about now." he thought. "The apartment, Beth staying every week. Just waiting now for college acceptances then we're set, we'll know where our future will be going."

**A/N: Sorry that this one is a long one. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: No ownership etc, etc, etc.**

**A/N: Thank you for the comments, they are most welcome. We're another step closer to the end. I'm getting emotional about it now. And nervous.**

On Monday after school Finn, Mike, Sam, Kurt and Blaine all followed Puck and Quinn home to help with clearing the junk out of the basement.

"Jeez, dude, remember when we used to play down here? We camped out at weekends and in the summer break. This place was everything from a wild west fort to a spaceship." said Finn, his tone one of amazement. "The place seemed so much bigger then."

"What, you think it's shrunk? Nothing to do with the fact that you've grown to 16' 10" huh, Frankenteen?" teased Puck.

"That might be a factor in it, possibly." Finn agreed. "Where is all of this stuff going?" he asked about the old furniture and stuff they were taking out and piling up on the drive.

"Kurt and Quinn are going to look through all of it to see if anything can be salvaged or whatever. The rest needs to be dumped, recycled, I don't know. Then the contractor guy can come and check out the wiring and stuff. We'll know then what needs doing to make this place liveable for me and Quinn."

"Why has it taken so long for you to get round to doing this? I mean, you've lived together on and off since Sophomore year, I'd have thought it would have been the first thing you'd have done, you know, more privacy." Finn said, eyebrows raised nodding his head knowingly.

"To be honest, I never thought Quinn would want to live in somebody's basement. I mean, you've seen the house she grew up in, right? That place was like a fucking palace. I thought maybe showing her this place would open her eyes to what an ordinary guy I am, from an ordinary family, not one of Lima's elite like her family. I guess I was scared that if this was all I could offer it wouldn't be enough." Puck admitted with a shrug, embarrassed to be sharing his innermost fears with Finn.

"Dude, I think if all you could offer was a tent in the middle of a field it would still be enough for Quinn. It's not what you _have_ that makes her love you, it's what you _are_." Finn said. "Jeez, I've spent way too long listening to Rachel, she's turned me into 'touchy-feely-emotions' guy. It's so not cool." he complained.

"Enough. Let's get a move on, otherwise we'll be hugging next and seriously, dude, that's just not me." Puck said, clapping his hands.

Quinn and Kurt managed to identify two small sofas that would, with throw covers fit nicely into the living area. There was a small table with three mismatched chairs that would be ideal to eat at and fit with the eclectic look that Kurt was aiming for. The bedroom didn't need anything yet because they would bring the furniture down from their bedroom upstairs. One of the huge bonuses was finding Sarah's old baby furniture. The cot and matching dresser would be fabulous if they were stripped and refinished meaning that they could set up the small bedroom for Beth as soon as the decorating was finished.

"Ok, Kurt, surprise me. What colour scheme are we thinking here? Main room first." Quinn asked, she shut her eyes and put her head back to be able to picture in her mind the ideas that Kurt put forward.

"I'm thinking neutral with one really fabulous contrasting colour. Now I know Puck won't go for anything girly so it will have to be a blue or a green, maybe even silver or black. When I get the mood board ready I'll show you and you'll have a clearer idea. If I give you several options for each room then we're bound to hit on one that you can both live with and that I'm happy to put my name to." Kurt sounded excited and enthusiastic.

"You know, if your NYADA thing doesn't work out, there's always Design College. Have you thought about that for your future?" Quinn asked him.

"I have, and between me and you, it is my back up plan. I don't like saying that out loud though, maybe it'll jinx NYADA. Or is that just my dramatic side being overactive?" Kurt laughed.

Quinn smiled. She hadn't ever really spent much time with Kurt, but actually, she was enjoying this, he was really fun. Sam and Blaine were still carrying stuff out. Noah, Finn and Mike were nowhere to be seen. Sarah was scavenging through bags and boxes, finding toys and old school work she'd thought long forgotten. "Quinn, come here, look at this." Sarah shouted. She'd found Noah's medals and certificates from his music exams. He'd passed pretty high up the levels at piano. "He'll definitely want to keep these, won't he?" she asked.

"Well, they're your brother's things, you'd better ask him." Quinn advised.

Kurt examined the medals and certificates. "Wow, who'd have thought Puck was so talented. These would make a fabulous collage." he mused.

Sarah went running back inside to find Noah. She returned a few minutes later, out of breath. "He says he's not bothered what you do with them. Will you keep them for him?" Sarah asked Quinn. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to throw away something they had worked really hard for.

Just then they heard a shout of excitement. "Quinn, come see what we've found." They heard Finn shout. Quinn, Kurt and Sarah all looked at each other. Quinn shrugged then went into the basement, Sarah and Kurt following curiously.

"What did you find?" She asked, seeing Finn holding something aloft and Noah trying desperately to get it off of him.

"Someone's incredibly bad Bar Mitzvah picture." Finn sniggered. "Have you ever wondered what Puck looked like with a full head of hair?"

Quinn straight away wanted to see. "God, please. No. Give it back. It's horrible, why do you think I buried it down here?" Noah was desperate for Quinn not to see what he looked like at 13.

"I'm going to get a look at it whatever you say Puckerman so just man up and show me now and it'll all be over quickly. Like ripping off a band aid." Quinn advised.

Finn turned the picture round. Quinn made a valiant attempt at keeping a straight face, biting her lip to stop from laughing out loud. It truly was a hilarious picture. She had never seen Noah looking so un-Puck-like. He certainly wouldn't have caught her attention in Freshman year if he'd still looked like _that_. Then she had a sobering thought. "Oh. My. God. Our kids are going to look like this aren't they?" she turned to Noah. "Well, at least you filled out with muscles. Eventually."

"Hey, Fabray." said Noah, hurt, "I saw your confirmation pictures. Braces? Hair? Huh? You weren't exactly an oil painting yourself, but look how you turned out." He grabbed her and growled into her throat making her scrunch up and squeal with laughter, "It's a good job you didn't stay like you were when you were 13 otherwise there's no way we'd be here today."

"Yes we would, you'd still have fallen in love with me regardless." Quinn said, certainty in her voice, a smirk on her lips, "it's destiny, you're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you." she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Destiny."

Esther came down the stairs from the family room. "Hey guys, I've been in touch with a guy - tell your dad thanks Kurt - and he's going to come round to check this place out." Esther informed Quinn and Noah. "Oooh, I'd forgotten how awful the walls are in here," she shuddered. "Oh my god, Noah! Your Bar Mitzvah photo." Esther exclaimed, holding her hand out for the picture. "Aww, look at my little man. You were so cute."

Quinn and the other guys fell about laughing both at Esther's claim of Noah being 'cute' and Noah's pained expression when she said it.

"Thanks Ma." he said, meaning the exact opposite.

"And your piano medals!" she exclaimed, spying what Kurt had brought in with him. Esther grabbed Noah under the chin. "You always were my clever little man." she said waggling his head from side to side.

"Shit Ma, you trying to break my jaw or something?" he complained.

Quinn decided to be generous and mentioned to Esther about the baby furniture to distract her from embarrassing Noah any further. She asked if they were ok to refinish some of the stuff to make a bedroom for Beth for her sleep-overs. Esther agreed immediately. Now that the place was just about empty Quinn and Esther walked round making notes about things they definitely would need, such as appliances for the kitchen. The bathroom looked to be in good order. The bedrooms just needed the wiring checked and to be redecorated.

After having a drink and a snack as a reward for their hard work, the guys left leaving Quinn and Noah looking round what could be their new place.

The contractor, a contact of Burt's called round before dinner. Noah went with him to the basement and after the guy did several safety checks he found that the wiring and the pipe work would need to be replaced. One of his crews had just finished a job so they could start the next week if the Puckermans decided to go ahead with the work. The job would take a couple of weeks to be finished, after that they would be able to decorate.

"So," Quinn said later, relaxing on their bed after a soak in the tub, "that means we get this weekend with Beth and next weekend although we have Regionals on the Saturday. Your mom is still coming and bringing Sarah and Beth with her isn't she?" Noah nodded, Quinn continued talking, "and then after we take Beth home on the Sunday we should be able to start decorating through that week. If we get the furniture refinished before that things can go straight into the rooms once they're decorated." Quinn was planning it out in her head like a military manoeuvre while Noah went and had a shower.

"Yeah, Ma's coming to Regionals. She says she's looking forward to it. She called the contractor guy while you were in the bath too. She's told him to go ahead with the work that needs doing. Just a few more weeks and we'll be in our new place." He told her when he returned a few moments later, wrapped in a towel. Noah slid on to the bed then leant over her and buried his face in her throat, he sniffed loudly. "Mmmmmmm I love the smell of your skin" he said, then looked up, into her eyes. "I love you."

Quinn smiled and lifted her head from the pillow. Her mouth found his and time for talking was finished. Quinn wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Noah lifted himself up on hands placed either side of her and slid on top of her. His leg pushed between hers, she parted them willingly. He nudged his thigh higher making her moan into his mouth. He left her mouth to kiss his way to her throat, she leant her head back, giving him room to find her most sensitive spot, below her ear. He sucked gently, making her moan again. "Tell me one more time" she whispered breathlessly. Noah raised his head, smiling at her, she opened her eyes and smiled back at him. "I didn't mean _that_".

Noah smiled again at her, "I'll tell you every day, I love you Quinn Fabray." His mouth descended again, taking her lips, his tongue meeting hers. As their kisses deepened their bodies responded. Quinn stroked her hands down his back, pulling at the towel wrapped round his waist. Noah shifted slightly, rising up so that the towel could be torn away. He tugged at the belt of the robe that Quinn wore. He opened it up, baring her breast to his gaze and to his mouth. His head bent to take one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. As he sucked on her sensitive flesh she drew in a breath, her hand finding a way between their bodies to grasp his length, feeling how ready he was to take this further. He left one nipple to pay attention to the other. Quinn's hand was slowly moving back and forth, in time with the flexing of his hips. Quinn, needing more than Noah was giving at that moment took matters in her own hand. She guided the tip of his cock to her entrance, she rubbed where she needed it most and encouraged him to enter her. Noah held back, Quinn made a frustrated moaning noise deep in her throat, "Please, Noah, now. I need you now." she breathed.

Noah lifted his head, he looked in her eyes as he gave in to her wishes, he thrust hard into her, holding still until she moved beneath him, undulating, then he thrust his arm under one of her thighs, pulling her leg up, opening her. He rammed into her, increasing the tempo, increasing the penetration, on each inward stoke he touched against her clit, increasing the pleasure, increasing the pressure for Quinn. Her breath shortened, gasping, she gripped round his neck, feeling her body on the verge of exploding, she pulled his head to hers, mashed their mouths together as fireworks lit the inside of her eyelids, her body bowing up from the bed. Noah knelt up, still joined, pulling her towards him, holding her hips, he thrust harder and harder till he too exploded, thrusting in with a grunt, holding in for endless seconds, she felt his release deep inside, her muscles milking him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing hard, still inside her feeling the pulsing between them. He rocked gently into her, keeping the tremors alive, Quinn shuddered with the aftershocks. She lifted his head up, their eyes met, both still breathing heavy, then she brought his mouth back to hers. They stayed where they were till their breathing eased. Noah lifted his head, "God Fabray, we're good at this." he whispered.

They slept naked wrapped in each other's arms. Morning came all too soon, the alarm making Quinn jump, ripping her out of a wonderful dream. Noah stirred, moving his body against her. He mumbled something unintelligible and when Quinn tried to get out of bed instinctively wrapped his arms tighter round her. His mouth found the sweet spot at her ear, causing Quinn to rethink her plan of getting up. His front was tight up against her back, he caught her leg and drew it back over his, his fingers testing her readiness. He guided his rock hard erection inside her, thrusting gently at first, till she slipped her arm round his head and half turned to meet his mouth. They quickly needed more. He rolled onto his back bringing her with him, he helped her to sit up, deepening their joining. Quinn rocked back and forth on him, falling forward onto her outstretched hands. Noah thrust hard, fast, reaching with one hand to tease her clit. Quinn moaned, she felt the tremors start and thrust herself backwards, Noah pushed her down on him, keeping her there while he thrust into her rapidly. Noah felt his body tighten, he thrust one final time and grunted, keeping her pulled tight onto him, emptying himself inside her. He felt the contractions rippling through her. She collapsed back onto his chest, both of them breathing heavily. Once he got his breath back a little he slapped her thigh lightly, "Get a move on Fabray, we haven't got all day, we've got school to go to."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: usual applies.**

**A/N: almost at the end, sob.**

Quinn woke up on Sunday morning to hear Beth chatting to herself and her stuffed lamb. Quinn couldn't make out anything that she was saying but she sounded happy, settled. Quinn lay still for a few moments savouring the warm feeling spreading through her body. She realised what she was feeling. Love, happiness, security, lots of things rolled into one. She no longer needed to hold herself back from Beth. This was real, she wasn't going to disappear, be withheld as soon as anyone noticed that Quinn was happy, enjoying life. She didn't need to make bargains with herself and with God for good things to keep happening. She just had to accept them, live them, enjoy them. Quinn got out of bed and went to the crib to see Beth. As soon as the little girl saw her, her face broke into a huge smile. She lifted her arms to be picked up. "Hey honey, you all wide awake and ready for the day?" Quinn whispered once Beth was in her arms. "Let's get you changed and we'll see if that lazy Noah will wake up."

Quinn took Beth into the bathroom to wash and change her. Once they were done Beth was ready to jump and bounce on the big bed. Her favourite activity in the mornings they'd found. "Come on then, let's jump" Quinn encouraged, still keeping her voice low. She climbed back in bed and held Beth's hands as she jumped and bounced as though on a trampoline. Quinn looked down at Noah laid at the side of her. "You know something little lady?" Quinn squinted up at Beth now stood on her legs, balancing, still holding both of Quinn's hands. "I think that Noah needs lots of hugs and kisses so that he can wake up. What do you think?" Beth giggled and nodded. "Right. Are you ready? Let's get him" Quinn finished, shouting. Beth's giggles got wilder, she fell to her knees to pat Noah's head and tap his bare arm. Quinn dropped loud 'mwah' kisses on his head and face, Beth copied. Noah, trying his best to pretend to still be asleep grabbed them both and roared. He turned on his back with an arm round each of them, Quinn to his side, Beth across his chest. Beth and Quinn still giggling.

"Morning" Noah told Quinn, his voice still husky from sleep before dropping a kiss on her lips. "Hey Monkey Face." he said to Beth. "We all ready to get up?" He squinted one eye at the clock, "at stupid o'clock on a Sunday morning."

"Yes" said Quinn, "come on, breakfast. Who wants some…waffles?" she shouted, burying her face in Beth's tummy, pretending to nibble it, making Beth squeal with laughter. Quinn got out of bed again and held her arms out to Beth. Beth launched herself at Quinn, "we'll go get started. Noah can stay here and be grumpy, can't he?" She said, smothering Beth's face with kisses. She carried her to the door then turned back to Noah. "Ten minutes?" she asked him, he groaned and nodded.

A few minutes later with Beth happily sat in her highchair in the kitchen, nibbling on dry cereal while Quinn made waffles. Sarah appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Morning." she said, still half asleep. "Someone was having fun this morning." Sarah bent towards Beth in her chair, "Were you having fun?" Beth grinned at Sarah, kicking her feet and pushing cereal in her mouth. "Did you wake up that Grumpy Noah?" Beth nodded.

"Nono." she squealed, then pointed at Quinn, "Kin" then smacking both hands down on the tray of the chair chanted "Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin. Nono." Beth shouted again as Noah appeared in the kitchen.

Noah stretched, then came and sat at the table. "Need me to do anything?" although he really hoped not. Quinn turned around and looked at him.

"Put a shirt on?" she replied, looking at his bare chest. Noah looked down.

"I've got pants on, you're lucky I'm that dressed at this time on a Sunday morning." he grumbled, getting up to go to the laundry room. He grabbed an undershirt from the folded pile of clothes that had been washed and dried and were waiting to be ironed. "Better?" he asked as he returned to the kitchen and sat down.

"Yes, thank you" replied his sister. "I don't want to see your tattoos and piercings while I try to eat my breakfast, its gross." she pulled a face.

"Body art is beautiful." Noah replied, "isn't that right Q?" he leered at her, at the parts of her body that she'd had adorned as Quinn brought the plate of waffles to the table.

"Don't drag me into this. Each to their own, just because we like them doesn't mean everyone else does, or should." Quinn said as she sat and cut up a waffle to cool down for Beth.

Sarah gave Quinn a squint eyed look. "It's too early, I'm not even going to ask."

The front door opened and Esther walked in, just home from her nightshift. "Morning" she said in surprise, seeing everyone sat at the table. "This is nice."

"Coffee's ready and there's waffles too." Quinn told her, getting up to pour a cup for Esther and get an extra plate.

"Thanks Quinn." she replied, picking up the cup and savouring the fragrant hot drink.

Beth set off chanting again, "Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin," kicking her legs in time with every word.

"I think you're definitely flavour of the day Quinn. All we usually hear is Nono." Esther smiled, hearing the word made Beth change her chant.

"Nono, Nono, Nono, Nono," she grinned at everyone at the table, then waved her hands at Quinn, indicating she was ready to be released form her chair, "Kin, Kin, Kin, up." Quinn wiped Beth's hands and face before taking her out of the chair and sitting at the table with Beth on her knee.

"I have some news for you all." Esther said quietly, looking down at her plate, a smile on her lips.

"Come on, Ma, what?" said Noah, getting impatient as his mother made them wait after her opening line.

"I've got a new job." she looked up at the three faces staring at her. "I'll still be a nurse, but I won't be working nights, its better hours, better pay and it's most definitely a promotion." She finished a beaming smile on her face.

"Ma, that's fantastic, good for you." Noah told her, smiling.

"Esther that's great news. I'm so pleased for you." Quinn added.

"That's really cool Ma. Can I get a flat screen TV in my room now?" asked Sarah. Esther and Noah both groaned and rolled their eyes. Sarah had been asking this for months now, ever since Quinn had brought hers from her bedroom at Dudley Road when the house went up for sale.

Beth, sat on Quinn's lap bouncing up and down, clapped her hands and shouted "Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana" not wanting to be missing out on the excitement.

"Nana, Nono, Kin" Sarah said to Beth, taking one of her hands, "when are we going to get my name, huh?"

"Sa!" squealed Beth, clapping. "Sa, Sa, Sa, Sa."

"Close enough kid, close enough." Sarah kissed Beth's head.

After breakfast they all went to get dressed. "Sarah, do you want to come out for the day with us?" offered Noah. Esther, Quinn and Sarah all turned incredulous eyes on Noah. "What?" he asked when he realised they were all looking at him. "I can be a nice big brother sometimes." he defended himself.

"Mmmhmm?" nodded Sarah, "What's the catch?" her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, funny you should say that, " Noah said, hugging her to him, his arm round her neck. "We _might _need a little bit of help next weekend looking after Beth. You know, Regionals, party if we win…." he finished. "I'm nice to you, you have to be nice to me, it's what brothers and sisters are all about." his face gave every impression of innocence. They all knew better.

"Noah, since the work downstairs took less time than we'd expected it should all be decorated down there, have your party here. Whether it's a celebratory party or a pity party." Esther offered.

"I'd planned on that Ma, I was just hoping that Beth could stay up here for that night, in case we get too loud. I thought Sarah might like having Beth stay in her room with her." he shrugged, knowing the seed was planted and his sister would germinate it all week. She'd end up thinking it was all her idea and they were doing her the favour. "Mmmhmmm Puckerman, you've just got to know how to play 'em. God I'm good!" he smiled to himself.

They packed up the truck with Beth's things then Esther waved off all four of them. They were driving to Indian Lake State Park. They'd packed a picnic and were going to hire bikes when they got there, have a day in the fresh air and have some fun.

Once they arrived Noah and Quinn arranged the bike hire. Noah's bike had a child seat. All four of them got helmets too. They packed the picnic in the basket on the front of Quinn's bike and they set off to cycle round the lake. Beth was loving it. She chatted and squealed with laughter at everyone. At lunchtime, they were all hungry so stopped to rest and eat. Beth was getting very sleepy and half way through a sandwich fell asleep on Noah's leg. Sarah was happy to wait it out a bit in the sunshine, they were all well covered as it wasn't hot, just pleasant. Quinn relaxed back, her head propped up on Noah's stomach. He had one arm curled under his head, the other hand twiddling with Quinn's hair. She turned to face him. "This has been lovely. A really good idea. Thank you." she whispered. Beth huffed a breath in her sleep, Sarah appeared to have drifted off. Quinn shifted till her face was next to Noah, she leant across to kiss him. As their lips met Sarah popped her head up.

"Ewwww, gross." she laughed.

Quinn dropped her head to Noah's chest, one arm over him. "Just wait Sarah, you won't always think so." She told the young girl, her voice muffled through Noah's shirt.

"Yes she will." claimed Noah, "I've told you before, you don't ever need to know about this stuff, 'cos you're not doing it. Ever." he semi teased.

They all relaxed and chatted until Beth woke up a short while later. Once she had come round and was her happy little self they packed up the bikes and headed back to the truck. The drive back to Shelby's house was a loud, boisterous happy trip. Sarah hadn't ever met Shelby before so was a bit nervous of the woman who had picked Beth from all the babies at the hospital. Sarah wasn't quite sure if she should like her or be suspicious of her. At Shelby's house they all went in for a drink, after unpacking Beth's things from the truck.

"Shelby, this is my little sister, Sarah. We've had a great day out with Beth but she didn't nap much today and she didn't sleep on the way home in the truck either so she's bound to be tired, sorry about that." Noah explained.

"Don't worry about it. She'll sleep tonight and maybe stay in bed for a little while tomorrow morning." Shelby said in a hopeful voice. She turned to Sarah, "It's nice to meet you. You must be 'Sa' that Beth shouts for, right?"

"She shouts that here? Wow," exclaimed Sarah, "she said it at home for the first time this morning. She's always shouting 'Kin', 'Nono' and 'Nana' but she's never shouted me before."

"Well, she does here. All the time." Shelby smiled. Sarah started thinking that maybe this lady wasn't too bad after all.

Quinn gave Beth a kiss and a hug, first for a change, then Sarah did, finally Noah. "See you on Friday Monkey Face." he said, kissing her again. "We'll be here straight after school" he told Shelby. She watched and waved with Beth in her arms as they all got back in the truck to go home.

"See you Friday." Shelby shouted as the truck left. "Did you have a good day Baby Girl?" she looked at Beth's smiling face and pink cheeks. "I'm glad you had fun with Quinn and Noah. One day you'll know who they really are." she finished on a whisper, kissing her daughter's head.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: No affiliation with Glee etc as usual. No implied ownership etc for the song, Girlfriend.**

**A/N: I think I lost my way with this one a bit. Sorry that it's a waffley one, I couldn't seem to get it back on track but I needed it for the next few chapters. Reposted with corrections.**

After spending the week painting and cleaning and refinishing and moving furniture the apartment was just about ready for Noah and Quinn to move into. They couldn't have done it without the help of all of their friends. Noah had worked three evenings so that he could be off for the competition on Saturday which meant he hadn't been able to do much himself. Quinn had only worked two afternoons so that hadn't been too bad. Kurt had organised everyone to within an inch of their lives. He'd worked a miracle. Esther and Sarah had pitched in too. Judy had done her bit by sending Quinn and Noah money to buy the appliances for the kitchen. And now they'd arrived at Shelby's to pick up Beth. For the whole weekend. Noah had already explained to Mr Schue that he and Quinn would be driving themselves to the competition venue because Esther, Sarah and Beth were also coming. Mr Schue wasn't completely happy about that, he preferred all of the team to travel together, but he understood. Just about.

"Hey little lady," Quinn said to Beth as soon as they arrived, "you ready to come see your new room?"

"You got the apartment finished?" asked Shelby. "That's fantastic. You don't hang around do you?"

"When Quinn decides on something God help anything standing in her way. She wasn't head cheerleader, twice, for nothing," said Noah, proudly. "It looks really cool, the whole place. Everyone's helped so much."

"I'm really pleased for you both. Right," said Shelby, smiling. "Do you have everything? What about the travel cot?"

"We don't need that anymore. We've refinished Sarah's old cot and dresser and bought a new mattress so Beth has a proper bed in her new room. She really only needs her stroller, toys and clothes. Everything else is already at home." Quinn replied.

"Wow. You really have been busy. I'm impressed." Shelby nodded her head.

"Are you all set for New York tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"Errm, yeah, I think so. I wish I'd been able to get out of it but the contract was watertight. Still, that's the last one then I'm free. No more performances or appearances. Just a plain little old teacher, that's me." Shelby blew out a breath.

"Well, we'd better be on our way, we've got a lot to do tonight. We've got a final rehearsal tonight at school. We need to be up early tomorrow too, so, enjoy your weekend, I know that we will, whatever the result of the competition and we'll see you on Sunday. Ring us and let us know when you're home and we'll set off then for bringing Beth back, ok?" Noah said, fastening Beth into her car seat. Shelby leaned in to the truck to kiss Beth a few more times before shutting the door. Beth gave her scrunch-nosed grin and blew kisses with her starfish-shaped hand.

"Bye Shelby, see you on Sunday," called Quinn, waving. Beth waved too, happily going with 'Kin and Nono'.

Beth explored her new surroundings, going from to room. Noah picked her up and stood her in the cot, Beth jumped up and down hanging on to the top rail. She seemed to like it. He lifted her out and put her back on the floor. Beth went in search of Sarah, shouting "Sa, Sa, Sa" at the top of her voice. At the foot of the stairs leading to the family room in the main part of the house Beth came across the safety gate. She tried to open it and couldn't. She tried to climb over it and couldn't. Frustration set in. Her little face looked so much more like Noah when she was determined to get what she wanted. Beth reluctantly gave up and went to stand against Quinn's legs, laying her head on Quinn's knee. Quinn, sat on the sofa watching Beth's efforts to get past the safety gate, stroked her soft blond hair. "Do you want to go upstairs to see Nana and Sarah?" she asked softly. Beth nodded, her head still on Quinn's knee her thumb in her mouth. Beth stood upright and lifted her arms to Quinn, still a sad look on her face. Quinn picked her up then with the magic of 'know-how' opened the offending gate and carried Beth up the stairs. Once in the family room Quinn quickly closed the door to the apartment before setting Beth on her feet. She ran to Sarah who was sat watching MTV and climbed up on her lap, turning to watch MTV with her. "That's it?" asked Quinn. "You just wanted to sit here?" Beth turned and gave Quinn her scrunch-nosed 'look at me I'm so cute' grin. "You like watching the singing huh? You'll have fun tonight then, watching real people singing."

"You're taking Beth with you to rehearsals?" asked Sarah, surprised.

Noah had just walked into the room from the apartment. "We sure are, aren't we Monkey Face." He lifted Beth from Sarah's lap and held her high above his head. Beth squealed and he brought her down, her tummy to his face and growled into it, making Beth squeal louder. She hugged Noah round his head, laughing and shouted "gen, gen, gen, gen."

"Again?" Noah's voice was fake amazed. "You want to do that again? Ok, you asked for it." He lifted her high again and then walked round with her, making airplane sounds. Beth stuck her arms out, playing along. He 'flew' Beth to Quinn, bringing her down to face level. Beth wrapped her arms round Quinn's neck as Quinn took her in her arms, hugging her tight.

"I think someone is going to get over excited real soon." Quinn stated, looking at Noah with one eyebrow raised, "And I don't mean Beth." she teased. "Ok, what's the time? Ready to go to rehearsals?" she asked.

"Yep, sure am. Then when we're done this little lady can go to bed and" he dropped a kiss on Quinn's lips, "so," another kiss, "can" another kiss, "we," another kiss, longer this time.

"Gross, Puckerman, go do that in your own place," called Sarah, still trying to watch MTV, ducking her head about to see around them.

Quinn passed Beth to Noah and quickly ran downstairs to pick up hers and Beth's jackets, Beth's changing bag and her purse. "Ready" she called breathlessly just a few moments later. They left the house and Noah strapped Beth into her car seat as Quinn got into the truck. They drove the short distance to school, Beth chattering away to herself in the back.

Quinn brought Beth's stroller and changing bag, Noah carried Beth into the choir room. They were the last to arrive. "Hey, look who's come to listen to us" said Mercedes as soon as she spied the trio. Beth as usual hid her face, not feeling confident with crowds of people.

"She'll come round soon, she'll be fine," Noah assured everyone. He took a seat with Beth on his lap. "Who's up first?" he asked the room at large.

"Kurt singing Blackbird. We're going to need you for harmonies though Puck." Mr Schue said, checking his list.

"No problem." Noah stood then passed Beth to Quinn, she cuddled onto Quinn's knee sideways, her eyes never leaving Noah, her thumb in her mouth.

Mr Schue arranged the guys in a diamond formation, Kurt at the front. As he began singing Beth looked at Kurt and smiled round her thumb. She obviously liked this song. Kurt caught her cute little face and started laughing, putting him off his song. "She is such a little cutie, she's adorable. I've no idea how you managed that Puckerman. Quinn I understand, but you?" he exclaimed shaking his head. Puck scowled at Kurt.

"Yes Kurt, we know that she is but can we get on with this rehearsal. Please?" said Mr Schue, his patience a bit frayed. They only had this one chance to get it right. This had to be their year.

"Sorry Mr Schue. I'm ready." said Kurt, clearing his throat. He started the song again. As always the song sounded beautiful, especially with the harmonies from six other guys.

"That's got to be a winner, right there" whispered Mercedes to Quinn. Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Wonderful Kurt, thank you. Ok, next up we have the girls with Girlfriend. Everybody in position?" Mr Schue checked, looking up from his sheet. He went to sit with Beth who was now sat in her stroller because Quinn was singing and all of the guys except Kurt were involved in the dance routine. Each of the girls singing directly if irreverently to one of the guys. The girls were actually singing to their boyfriends, except Santana, she was singing to Blaine. The dance routine that Mike had created was quite a bouncy and fun one.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell YeahI'm the mother-loving princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way  
!You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Fabulous, everyone, fabulous" said Mr Schuester, clapping. Beth and Kurt clapped too.

"Nono. Nono" shouted Beth, her hands, opening and closing, raised towards Noah.

"What's up Monkey Face?" he said to her, crouching in front of the stroller. "Want out, huh?" he asked as Beth strained to lean out of the straps holding her safely in place. "Ok then, just for a while. Want a drink?" he asked, reaching into her bag for the juice filled sippy cup. Beth took the cup and drunk swiftly from it, all the while watching the people milling about the room. "Are you going back in your stroller till we finish this last number?" Noah asked the child in his arms. Beth shook her head, still drinking from her cup. "Aw, come on baby, just for a little while." he pleaded. Beth shook her head again, more vigorously. "Will you sit on the floor?" he tried another tack. Again Beth shook her head. "Will you let Mr Schue hold you?" Another shake of the head. "Well, I'm going to have to put you down because I need my arms free for this next one. You want to watch?" Beth nodded. Noah sat Beth on the chair next to Mr Schue. "You stay there Beth, we'll be done soon, ok?" He went back to stand with the group. They were in rows for this number, stood on the step platforms, they were doing Fun's 'We Are Young' with the added difficulty of using sign language as well as singing. Blaine's cousin had taught them the routine for the song. It was fairly simple, being repetitive throughout, simple but effective. Beth sat mesmerised, waving her arms back at Noah and Quinn.

Once rehearsal was over, everything practised and polished to Mr Schuester's satisfaction Quinn picked up Beth and put her jacket on. Noah collected her bag and stroller. He reminded everyone that they were having a party tomorrow night in the new apartment, both to thank everyone for their help and to either celebrate a Regionals win or commiserate a Regionals loss.

The trip to Regionals was uneventful. Esther and Sarah sat in the back with Beth between them in her car seat. Quinn and Noah sat in the front thinking about the next few hours. At the theatre Esther, Sarah and Beth took their seats, luckily quite near the front so that Beth would be able to see them when they came out on stage. Noah and Quinn went to the dressing room and got into their costumes. The usual black pants and shirts with silver ties for the guys, the girls had electric blue halter dresses with silver accessories.

The first group, a team from Indiana were very, very good. The second group, a team that were in their first year were good but lacked the polish of the first team. Then came the turn of New Directions. Kurt's solo was _amazing_ he received a standing ovation for that, the cheering went on and on. Stood in the wings the girls could hear the other groups already deciding which place down the list their respective teams would come, they didn't think any of them had done enough to top that. And truthfully, Mercedes had to agree with them. Their second number was equally well received, with the great energetic dance routine that none of the other teams had included in their sets. Kurt and Mr Schuester heard the same grumbles from the other teams. Both of their rivals thought New Directions were very polished, great all-rounders, genuine contenders for the National title. They received a third standing ovation after performing their sung and signed version of 'We Are Young'. All they had to do now was wait.

Quinn and Noah went to catch up with Esther, Sarah and Beth. Beth immediately leaned to Noah to be picked up by him. "Hey Monkey Face, I could hear you shouting me when I was up there." he grinned, hugging her to him. He dropped a noisy kiss on her cheek. She returned the favour, both hands on his cheek and giving him a smacking kiss back squealing 'mah' then wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Quinn laughed, "I do that too" she whispered to Beth, both of them wrinkling their noses up, heads together. They'd never looked more like mother and daughter than at that second. Noah smiled, loving seeing both of his girls together. He just hoped that someday Beth would know who they really were in her life.

All of the teams were called back to the stage. The announcer had a few items to say first before he gave the results of the competition.

"Due to issues beyond the organisers' control" the announcer read from the card in his hand, "this year's National Final will now take place in LAS VEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAS" he shouted. "Which of these talented teams will be going?" He tore open the gold envelope in his hand. "In third place…Fayette Follieeeeeeeeeeeees" Third place team collected their trophy. They looked dejected. This was their first time in competition. New Directions could totally remember what that felt like, nearly two years ago that was them. Third place.

"In second place….Sandusky Allstaaaaaaaaaaaaarsssss"

They got their trophy, looking fairly pleased with themselves. "And this year's Regional winners….New Directionnnnnnnsssssss" Confetti cannons exploded, music played very loudly.

New Directions cheered and screamed, jumping up and down hugging each other. For the second year running they were going to Nationals. This time they had to make it count. This time they had to win. Noah jumped down off the stage and took Beth in his arms, he jogged to the steps at the side and took her up onto the stage with him. He immediately sought out Quinn from the crowd of his friends, hugging both of his girls together.

The party was in full swing at Quinn and Noah's apartment that night. Sarah came down briefly to find them so that they could make a quick trip upstairs to say good night to Beth. Sarah had finally begged and pleaded for Beth to be allowed to sleep in her room for one night. Noah was so impressed with himself. It was most definitely a Puck moment. After singing Beth to sleep they returned to their friends.

"I'm not even going to mention that you were gone a long time." teased Santana.

"We were with Beth." stated Quinn, no hint of a blush. "We were, really, she was just super excited and it took a while to get her to sleep. Anyway, we're back now."

The party went on quite late, no one got really drunk, a few beers was all that was on offer, courtesy of Esther for their win and for all the hard work everyone had done to get the apartment ready in a week.

"So, it's Xbox and games nights whenever we want now is it?" asked Finn, a bottle raised to his lips. He counted the seconds till Quinn exploded. It didn't happen, instead Puck shouted "Hell no. No games nights," he looked traumatised. Finn turned round to check why and saw Quinn leant over the back of the sofa one hand on Puck's shoulder, a smirk on her face, she'd obviously whispered something into Puck's ear, something he didn't want to hear. They could all guess what it was about. They all knew Puck. Quinn raised her eyebrow at Finn, he had to acknowledge that she'd most definitely won that one and tipped his bottle to her.

**A/N: Apologies for the Sign Language reference there. You have no idea how frustrating it is not having signed a conversation with anyone for weeks, my arms and hands feel powerless. It's the same every year during the summer holidays, I haven't bumped in to one Deaf person to even chat briefly with, I get bored. And that song is one of my favourites to sign at the moment, it really is an easy one but it looks very effective. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: No ownership implied or claimed. Song is Calling All Angels by Jane Siberry. **

**A/N: This is the conclusion of Chapters 32 and 33. I know I've used the song before in a different fiction, but I just love it and find it so poignant. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reposted with correction.**

The memorial for Aaron Noah Puckerman had been arranged for his actual due date. Quinn and Noah wanted it that way because they wanted to plant a tree in his name and they needed to have the right weather. They had invited their friends and their families, all the people who were special in their life, even Mr Schue, Miss Pilsbury and Coach Beiste. They'd had a plaque made to be placed permanently with the tree, it read 'Aaron Noah Puckerman - Forever In Our Hearts'. Tina had asked if Glee Club could sing something. Quinn and Noah had both agreed that it would be fitting.

The day arrived and the weather was beautiful, just perfect for what they needed to do. At the arranged time everyone invited gathered in the local park. The Memorial Garden in the park was both beautiful and poignant, with trees, rose bushes and flower beds all dedicated to people lost but not forgotten. Quinn and Noah stood at the front, his arm round Quinn's waist giving her the support she needed to stand up. They were flanked by their mothers and sisters as Rabbi Friedman said a few words dedicating the tree to their son.

As the first shovels full of earth were thrown in to cover the roots of the tree, Tina began the song that New Directions had chosen to sing in honour of their friends' child, her voice beautiful and clear:

(Tina)  
"Santa Maria, Santa Teresa, Santa Anna, Santa Susannah  
Santa Cecilia, Santa Copelia, Santa Domenica, Mary Angelica  
Frater Achad, Frater Pietro, Julianus, Petronilla  
Santa, Santos, Miroslaw, Vladimir and all the rest

A man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
High above the church bells start to ring  
And as the heaviness, oh the heaviness, oh it settles in  
Somewhere you can hear a mother sing

Then its one foot then the other as you step out on the road, yeah  
Step out on the road,  
How much weight, how much?  
Then it's how long and how far and how many times  
Oh, before it's too late?

(All)  
Calling all Angels, calling all Angels  
Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone  
Calling all Angels, calling all Angels  
We're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how this goes

(Tina)  
Oh, and every day you gaze upon the sunset  
With such love and intensity  
Why, it's ah, it's almost as if you could only crack the code  
You'd finally understand what this all means

Oh, but if you could, do you think you would  
Trade it all, all the pain and suffering?  
Oh, but then you'd miss the beauty of  
The light upon this earth and the sweetness of the leaving

(All)  
Calling all Angels, calling all Angels  
Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone  
Calling all Angels, calling all Angels  
We're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how

Calling all Angels, calling all Angels  
(Calling all Angels, calling all Angels)  
Walk me through this one,  
(walk me through this one)  
Don't leave me alone  
Calling all Angels, calling all Angels  
We're trying, we're hoping, we're loving, and we're hurting  
We're crying, we're calling  
'Cause we're not sure how this goes"

Halfway through the song Quinn had begun to sink to her knees, emotion overcoming her. Noah caught her, helping her down not able to keep her on her feet. He was crouched on one knee behind Quinn holding her up, she leant back against his chest. Neither even tried to hide their tears. No one in the assembled group of people did.

The next day they went together for their personal memorials. They had decided on matching tattoos to commemorate their son. Written in beautiful script, 'Aaron Noah my son - my heart '. Noah's on the left side of his chest in two lines, the name above, the legend below, Quinn's written down the left side of her body, the name followed by the legend just in one line. They now felt that they had gone through much of the grieving process, from denial to anger to blame to acceptance. They both knew that no matter what the future held they would never forget.

A couple of weeks later, another basketball practice session over, Puck and the other players were in the locker room getting ready to shower. Rick the Stick and the hockey jocks barged into the changing rooms.

"Well if it isn't 'Daddy Day Care'." sneered Rick at Puck. "Saw you in the park on Sunday with that kid you gave away. Looking at the pretty trees, awwww" he continued mockingly. "What were you doing? Showing her where you planted your last kid?"

The usual locker room chatter fell silent, mouths dropped open at what they had heard Rick say, all eyes turned to Puck. For a split second Puck couldn't believe what he had heard…..then he saw red. He ripped off his shirt and launched himself at Rick, a roar erupting from deep in his throat. Finn managed to grab Puck hooking him under the arms, holding him back while shouting for someone to get Coach Beiste. Puck couldn't speak, he could only growl in anger while fighting to free himself of Finn. Sam tried to step in between Puck and Rick, one look in Puck's eyes and he thought better of it. Mike suggested to Rick that if he valued his life any he should get out. Now. Josh Sommers ran to get Coach Beiste. Finn and Sam were struggling to hang on to Puck. Who knew one man could have that much strength? Puck broke free just as Coach Beiste shouted "What the hell is going on here?" She looked at Rick held against the lockers by the throat, his feet barely touching the floor. Finn and Sam were trying to get Puck to release his grip on Rick's throat. The other Hockey jocks stood gulping, trying to decide if they should stay and support their leader or cut their losses and run. Cowardice won out. They ran. Rick's face was changing colour. "PUCKERMAN" shouted Coach Beiste. "PUT THAT PIECE OF SHIT HOCKEY CRAP DOWN. NOW!"

"You didn't hear what he said, Coach" Puck's voice was quiet, very quiet and very deliberate. His eyes never left Rick's face. "He shouldn't have said that."

Rick was almost in tears, his fear very visible to everyone. He knew he had gone more than a step too far.

"What did he say? Puck? Puck, put him down, talk to me, tell me what he said." Coach encouraged softly, trying to distract Puck.

Finn whispered to Mike to go get Quinn, she might be able to get Puck to let Rick go. Mike left at a run. A few minutes later he returned with Quinn. As soon as she saw Noah holding Rick by the throat she ran to his side. Quinn put a gentle hand on Noah's bulging bicep. She could feel the tension in his arm. "Noah. Noah, look at me. Please? Noah?" she said quietly. "Noah, tell me what happened."

Puck turned his face towards Quinn, blinked very slowly then repeated what Rick had said to him. "He shouldn't talk about our babies Quinn, especially not Aaron. He shouldn't have said that about Aaron." He said his voice still scarily quiet, controlled.

"He's a worthless asshole" stated Quinn in disgust. She looked over her shoulder at Rick. "A very frightened asshole, but an asshole just the same. Look at him Noah, he's scared shitless. All these people have seen that he's just a scared piece of crap. Let him go."

Puck stared into Quinn's eyes, he knew he had to let Shit-for-brains go but damn, he couldn't make his hand obey him. He blinked slowly again, once, twice, clearing his mind, becoming aware that Finn and Sam were no longer trying to pull him back. He turned back to Rick. Puck took a step forward and got up nose to nose with him. Very quietly and menacingly he said "If you ever say one word about me, about Quinn or our kids again, I will hunt you down and I will tear. Your. Fucking. Head off. Do you hear me?" he waited a millisecond for a reply. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?" he roared, his entire body shaking with the strength of his anger. Rick gulped and nodded, his eyes wide. Slowly Puck released his grip on Rick's throat. Rick half collapsed. He rubbed his throat breathing heavily, swallowing repeatedly. He straightened quickly and left the locker room without looking back.

Coach Beiste turned to Puck. "I need to see you in my office Mr Puckerman. Now." her tone did not invite Puck to argue with her. "Quinn, you need to get out of here." she nodded to Quinn acknowledging her assistance in solving the issue. Quinn nodded to the coach. She spoke quietly to Noah before she kissed him then left.

"Close the door." Coach Beiste advised Puck after he had followed her to her office. "Take a seat." she invited, he sat down heavily. "Now, while I totally understand your reaction to what that…that….words fail me, to what he said," Coach admitted closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I cannot have you behaving like that in my locker room Puck. Now, I'm not going to take this any further at this time, because I agree, he should not have said what he did, and truthfully, I defy any man not to stand up for his family, but I have to impose a penalty on you. You are suspended for three games."

Puck nodded, his jaw tightening. He nodded again before answering. "Thanks Coach. It could be worse, I could be suspended from school altogether. That wouldn't look good on my permanent record would it?" He looked at the coach seeing in her face that she didn't blame him. "Can I go shower now please?" he asked, feeling drained. Coach Beiste nodded.

Quinn was waiting outside for him when he'd finished showering and dressing. He'd taken his time, ignoring the looks and whispers from the other players. "Hey" Quinn said softly as he left the locker room. "How are you?" she asked as he put his arm round her shoulder.

"If I'd known you were waiting out here I'd have been a bit quicker." he smiled against her hair. "Coach suspended me for three games. It could be worse, she could have reported it to Principle Figgins." Puck blew out a breath, "it could still get reported I suppose, if people start talking or if Shit-Stick Rick's parents decide to report it. We'll have to wait and see. Come on, let's get to Glee."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned or gained. Song contained within is Flying Without Wings, Westlife.**

**A/N: This chapter took a while to get straight. It kept wandering off course, still not entirely sure it's right. And it's long. Again.**

"Ma, have you got a minute, can I talk to you?" Noah asked, he sounded a little nervous, coming to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Sure, what's up?" replied Esther, joining him there.

"Errm, well, it's about college." Noah chanced a look at his mother. The shock on her face was a picture. This obviously wasn't a conversation she'd ever expected to have with her one and only son.

"College?" she thought she'd better be sure she'd heard right.

"Yeah. I really want to go to college. I know that's something you never thought you'd hear me say, but…." he trailed off and shrugged. "Mom, I really want to be a teacher. I think I'd be good at it. I've been working really hard and got my grades right up. I'll be graduating in the top 5%."

"I know you're serious Noah because you called me 'mom', and that doesn't happen very often. I'm impressed Noah. Where're you thinking of applying?" She asked him.

"This is the bit that's going to shock you the most." he blew out a breath and laughed nervously, tracing patterns on the table with his finger. "You ready for this?" he looked at his mom, she nodded. "Yale." He waited for the laugh. It didn't come.

"Yale? You want to go to Yale? Wow. You don't do things by half do you Noah?" Esther was shocked. "What about Quinn? I thought she was applying to Ohio State?"

"She was really only going to apply there so that we could still be together because I've always said that I would never go to college. Quinn's always wanted to go to Yale too. She'll get in no problem, she's always been a top student. She doesn't need to worry about money either because her parents set up her college fund when she was born. That's why I had to speak to you about it, before I apply." he looked back up at his mom. "If I did get in, I'd need you to help support me for another four years. I mean, I'll get a job and everything, but I'd still need help. Would you help me?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

"Do you want to go to Yale because that's where Quinn wants to go or because that's where you want to go?" Esther asked.

"It's where I want to be. I mean, if you're going to go to college, do it in style, right?" he smiled, his arms out to his sides. "But seriously, they offer more, it would give me more chances, more options. For the future. So, what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful that you have your sights set on a great future. I have a feeling I know when this became important to you," she looked straight at him. "Aaron?" Noah closed his eyes, nodding, "Explain it to me, tell me why, what changed for you?" Esther encouraged.

"It was the day before my birthday, remember when Quinn fainted at school? I mean, I know I've never needed to really work to get the grades, I just always slacked off because I didn't want to be seen as a nerd, I wanted to be with the cool kids, the popular kids and kids that work hard, get good grades, well, they're never in that set. Anyway it suddenly dawned on me that I didn't want _my_ kids to think their dad was a loser, a screw up. I want my kids to be proud of me, proud of what I do. I want you to be proud of me too mom."

"I am proud of you Noah. I'm proud of the man you've become. And yes, now that I'm in a position to do so, of course I will give you all the support you need to go to college. I'm happy for you to apply to Yale but I think you need to apply to a few more just in case, have a back up plan." Esther said, tears gathering in her eyes. Noah flew round the table to hug his mother.

"Thanks Ma," he said quietly, he couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

"Go tell Quinn, I'm sure she's waiting to hear." Esther smiled, hugging him back.

Noah jogged down the stairs into their apartment. "Well?" asked Quinn nervously.

"She said yes Q. She said yes." he hugged her to him, squeezing tight. "Now we just have to get in." he laughed as though that was the easy part.

"Did you tell her everything?" Quinn queried.

"Errrm, define everything" Noah played for time.

"Did you tell her we want to get married before we go to college?" She asked with exaggerated patience.

"I might not have mentioned that just yet." he admitted slowly, "I mean, come on Q, one shock at a time."

"Puckerman! I thought you were going to get it all over with at the same time?" she complained.

"See, I was thinking." he looked at her, "your mom is coming up for the weekend, right?" Quinn nodded that he was right, "well, why don't we invite them both to dinner and tell them both at the same time?"

"A united front?" she asked, putting her arms round his neck. Noah's hands settled on her waist.

"Yeah, a united front, that's nice," he lowered his mouth to hers.

"There is one thing," Quinn began, nibbling his lips, "I can't get the idea out of my head now about getting married in Vegas when we go to Nationals. It would be so cool to do that."

"Sure it would, I kinda like the idea too, married by Elvis, thank you very much." he said trying to impersonate Elvis' voice. "Maybe that's how we'll do it after we finish college, if our moms won't agree for us to get married right now. I really want to but I want their blessing too." he shrugged. He dipped her dramatically, "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you" he sang before standing back upright with her, pushing her top aside, he bared her breast then quickly covered the pouting nipple with his mouth. Quinn leant back, her arms still round his neck. She sighed, Noah supported her with one arm as he feasted. He pulled her top up, she raised her arms to help. He threw the shirt somewhere near the sofa, he didn't care, he wasn't looking. Next came the bra, he dispatched that quickly. Then he brought her closer, his mouth at her chest, going from one nipple to the other then back again, as his mouth left one his fingers were there to keep the sensation going for Quinn. She undulated against him, riding the growing ridge in his jeans. As he picked her up, she wrapped her legs round his waist, their mouths met again. He made it as far as the sofa, propping her on the back of it. His hands went to her waistband, he made short work of the button and zip. Her jeans disappeared along with her tiny g-string. He stepped between her thighs, rocking against her. The rough denim and the distended zip of his jeans sending delicious shivers through her each time he made contact with her clit. Quinn reached between their bodies to unfasten them as Noah took his shirt off, she took hold of his rigid cock, pushing his jeans down just enough, and guided him to exactly where she wanted him, needed him to be. He pushed in to her slowly and just as slowly withdrew, almost all the way, then slammed back in again and again and again. They quickly climbed to the peak of sensation, losing themselves in each other. Noah felt her muscles tighten on him as he thrust forward one last time, jetting into her. They clung together trying to get their breath back, foreheads touching, Quinn's arms still round his neck, her legs round his waist. She was still propped on the back of the sofa, Noah's hands at her waist holding her tight to him, his cock still buried deep inside her. They heard a knock at the door, the outside door.

"Hey, Puckerman let me in" Finn's voice came from the other side of the door. "I know you're home, your truck is outside and so is Quinn's car. Come on, open up I need to talk to you."

Both Quinn and Noah groaned. "Fuck that dude has serious timing issues" grumbled Noah, pulling free from Quinn. He sought her mouth again in a long breathless kiss before zipping up his jeans, leaving the button undone. "Just a minute." Noah called after he had brushed yet more soft kisses on Quinn's parted lips. He helped Quinn down then bent to pick up their discarded clothes, dropping them in the hamper as she went to their bedroom to collect fresh ones for herself. Once she was in the bathroom and he heard the water running, Noah, his breath just about under control, went to the door, shirtless. Finn was just about to knock again as Noah opened it. "We seriously need to talk about your timing Hudson." he said. "What do you want?"

"I need some advice." Finn began hesitantly. "I interrupted you again, didn't I?" he winced, noticing Puck's state of undress

Puck didn't answer that, he merely raised one eyebrow, indicated up and down his body with his hand and gave Finn a 'what the fuck do you think' sort of look. "Advice? You're coming to me for advice? What's the matter, are you desperate?" Noah laughed opening the door further to allow Finn to enter. "Ok, I'll bite. What can I possibly give you advice on? Jeez, don't tell me Rachel's pregnant." he asked, getting two bottles of beer from the fridge as Finn sat on the same sofa that had been so useful just a few minutes earlier.

"You might want to take better care with the laundry" Finn said, nodding his head towards a minute g-string dangling off the corner of the end table. "And no, that's not it.

"I told you, your timing sucks" was the only reply Finn got. Noah collected the garment with a smirk on his face and shoved it in his pocket. He handed Finn an opened bottle and sat down on the opposite sofa with the other one. "Ok, spill, what's going on and how can I possibly help you."

Finn took a deep breath, laughed in a shocked 'oh my god' sort of way then said "I've joined the army and I've no idea how to tell Rachel."

"Fuck." Noah breathed. "You want my advice about that? Don't tell her, just run. As fast and as far as you can. She's going to kill you. What about New York? I thought you were both going there?" he asked.

"New York is Rachel's dream, not mine. I don't want to go into acting or singing. I want to _do_ something with my life. _Be_ something." Finn took a long drink from his bottle. "She is though, isn't she? She's going to fucking kill me"

"If you're talking about me then the answer right at this moment is 'yes'" replied Quinn. "If you're talking about some other 'she' then I've no idea. But possibly. Quite probably even. There, do you feel better now?"

Fresh from her shower and dressed in comfortable leggings and loose top she came to sit next to Noah on the sofa facing Finn. She lifted her legs up to rest them over Noah's then took his beer for a small sip. "Get your own Fabray." he grumbled, taking back his bottle then stealing a kiss before slipping his hand between her knees, his arm resting comfortably against her unfettered breast.

"See, this is why I came to you. Look at you. You're just so comfortable with each other. You don't even realise how comfortable. If that was me and Rachel sat together like that I'd be worrying if I was touching her boobs, if she was comfortable with that, if I have enough deodorant on, if she's thinking about me or something else, it just goes on and on. You two are just like an old married couple. It's like you've always been together even though you haven't." Finn took another drink of his beer and shook his head. "Hell, if Rachel was sat on me like that I'd have to have the mail man constantly in my head just to keep from getting shouted at." He took another sip of his beer.

"You have such an easy life Puckerman, you really should appreciate me more." Quinn smiled at him, hugging his arm.

"Babe, I appreciate you. Often." he leered at her and flexed his hips ever so slightly underneath her legs, his beer bottle at his smiling lips. "I still don't get how I can give you any advice though." he turned back to Finn, "I mean, what is it that you want to tell her? That you don't want to be with her or that you don't want to be in New York, 'cos they're not the same thing."

"That's what I'm talking about. You get stuff. I want to be with Rachel, I do, like a lot but I want to be me too, Finn Hudson, not just Rachel's stupid, clumsy boyfriend. And I don't think I can do that in New York. I haven't told my mom or Burt yet either." Finn dropped his face to his hands. "God I'm screwed. If Rachel doesn't kill me my mom will."

Puck raised his bottle in salute to his friend. "This is very true. You, my friend, are most definitely screwed. It's been nice knowing you. He's only gone and joined the army" he explained to Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes at both of them. "Finn, grow a set. Tell Rachel what it is YOU want, not what she wants you to want. And you're 18, what can your mom do? If you've already signed up there's nothing anyone can do, you belong to Uncle Sam now."

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "you're right. I have been telling Rachel everything that she wants to hear even if it's not what I want. And maybe my mom will be proud of me, at least she might understand. I have to do this for me and my dad. I think Burt'll get it, he'll help, I hope. Right. I'm going to go and bite the bullet." Finn put down his bottle and slapped his hands on his knees, obviously thinking about making a move, he didn't, he just stared into space nodding.

"Errm, Finn, is this you biting the bullet or are you still working up to that?" Quinn asked after a five minute silence.

Finn nodded his head again, still staring, "Working up to it." Then he looked up and grinned, "I'm there. Thanks guys, see ya later." and he left.

"Well, that was interesting." Noah said, finishing off his beer. They were still sat in the same place. "Do I get to appreciate you some more now he's gone?" he asked, sliding his hand further up between her thighs.

"Nope, I'm going to start dinner. This is one I've been working on with your mom so I hope I get it right." Quinn said, jumping up. Dinner actually turned out to be quite good. Noah showed his appreciation later that night. Twice. And again first thing in the morning, before school.

In school the next day Quinn and Noah went to see Miss Pilsbury. She was looking into housing for them in New Haven. Miss Pilsbury was the only other person who knew of their plans and was sworn to secrecy. Miss Pilsbury actually knew more than their mothers at this moment. She had good news for them. "Ok. What I've been able to do is reserve an apartment for you in the residence set aside for married and cohabiting couples. It all depends on you being accepted to college of course. What did your moms say?" she asked, in her usual breathless manner.

"My mom is happy to be supportive, for me to go to college. She was shocked when I told her which one, but that's all she knows just now. We haven't broken the news to Judy yet either. We're inviting them both to dinner on Saturday and talking to them about the rest of it." Noah told her, smiling. "We thought it best to do it all at one time and it's not something that should be done over the phone, that's not cool."

"Well, I wish you both the very best, I know you'll be good together." her tone was a little envious, she wished she could be as brave, as eager to grasp life with both hands and run with it. But she couldn't, something would always hold her back.

"Thank you Miss Pilsbury, for all of your help and support. We need to get to Glee now." said Quinn, rising from her seat.

Everyone was waiting in the choir room for Mr Schuester who was running late. "Ok. Principle Figgins has asked New Directions to be the entertainment for Prom again this year." Mr Schuester said as soon as he walked into class. "So come on, we need ideas. Rachel? You're never usually shy with song ideas." he looked at Rachel.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue, I can't think of songs right now. I'm dealing with something personal" Rachel's voice broke as the tears fell.

"He's told her then" Noah whispered to Quinn. She nodded back in agreement.

"Mr Schue, how about we reprise some of the songs we've sung over the last three years?" asked Mercedes. "We've done some really good ones. We can choose some others too, but if we pick the best of the ones we've already sung it'll be like making memories for us. The ones of us who are graduating anyway."

"That's a great idea Mercedes. Everyone agree?" he asked the room at large. Murmured agreement and nods came from all sides.

"One I'd like to do with the guys is Flying Without Wings" Finn said, clearly thinking that he could get back into Rachel's good books. "I mean, I know we haven't covered that one before but I think maybe me and Puck could sing it with the rest of the guys backing us up." Finn looked at Puck for support.

"That's cool, no problem" said Puck, looking at the lyrics that Finn handed him.

"When you read the lyrics, I think it's best if you take the first part and I take the second, right?" Finn pointed out. Again Noah nodded.

"I think it fits. Both of us. Want to try it now?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's give it a shot." Finn nodded to the band who were reading the music for it. They nodded back, everyone was ready:

* all guys singing  
** guys harmonising

[Puck:]  
Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

[Finn:]  
Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings *

So, impossible as it may seem **  
You've got to fight for every dream *  
'Cause who's to know which one you let go *  
Would have made you complete **

[Puck:]  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you **  
To watch the sunrise on your face **  
To know that I can say I love you **  
In any given time or place **

[Finn:]  
It's little things that only I know **  
Those are the things that make you mine *  
And it's like flying without wings **  
'Cause you're my special thing **  
I'm flying without wings *

[Puck:]  
And you're the place my life begins **  
And you'll be where it ends **  
I'm flying without wings *

[Finn:]  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

Mr Schuester started clapping as soon as the song ended. "Guy's that was wonderful. For a first run through too. Definitely on the Prom Playlist. Let's get some more tunes added." he said.

"That would be amazing at Nationals Mr Schue" said Quinn, her voice sounding quite choked, blinking back the tears. From the instant Noah had looked up at her from his music sheet, at the start of his second part, Quinn had barely been able to catch her breath. This song was so them.

"It would Quinn. Everyone agree?" Mr Schue looked round the room and saw agreement from everyone. "Ok, that's one down two to go. We need to think about the vintage number. Rachel, I'd like you to solo in this competition please. I'm thinking a Celine Dion number. You choose which one."

"Meatloaf." Puck stated, his arms folded. Everyone turned and looked at him, puzzled.

"That was a random comment. It's not even lunchtime." laughed Sam.

"Not food douche bag, Meatloaf. Bat Out Of Hell? Heaven Can Wait?" Puck looked round at the people staring at him. "Vintage rock? What better way to go than Paradise By The Dashboard Light, huh?"

"That song is so cool." Mercedes replied. "I've always loved it. Me and Sam were listening to that album the other night." she smiled.

"D'you think you and Sam could do that number Mercedes? Paradise By The Dashboard Light? Your voice is powerful enough for the female lead and Sam's is for the male lead." Mr Schue asked.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other then agreed. "Sure Mr Schue, we'll give it a try." Mercedes replied.

"Wow, that's the Regionals set list almost decided. We're on a roll. Let's get some more ideas for Prom then we're done for today." Mr Schue stood at the white board, pen in hand waiting for suggestions. He didn't have long to wait, ideas were thrown from all sides, covering mostly previous competition songs.

"Mr Schue, I know which Celine Dion song I want to do for Regionals." Rachel said quietly. "It's All Coming Back To Me."

Mr Schue nodded, thinking about the song. "Powerful lyrics. You can handle it though, I'm sure. Good choice."

"I'll practice at home first Mr Schue, I'm not sure I can do it in here today." Rachel whispered, sniffing.

"Thanks everybody, that's it for today. Practice when you can and I'll see you tomorrow." Mr Schue smiled at his students as they left for the day. "There's always some drama happening in this class" he thought to himself, smiling. He wouldn't go back to being a teenager if they paid him a million dollars.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: No ownership to characters or song. Yes I know it was used in season 2 for another character for the same reason but this is my Gleefantasyworld so I can. And it didn't happen like that last year in the place where this story belongs. Only this year :D**

**A/N: The end draws ever closer. It's freaking me out. What will I do after I've finished this :s**

Judy arrived at the Puckerman home late in the afternoon while Quinn and Noah were picking Beth up. Judy and Esther sat in the back yard enjoying the sunshine and speculating as to why they had both been invited to dinner.

"I need to book into a hotel." Judy said, "I won't be a minute, I'll ring The Courtyard and get a room."

"We've got the guest room all set up here now that Noah and Quinn have moved downstairs. Why not stay here? You invited me to stay with you when I got out of hospital, it's the same thing." offered Esther.

"Why, thank you, that would be lovely." accepted Judy, "it'll mean I don't need to go rushing off this evening too. Where's Sarah, I haven't seen her in a while?"

"She's at soccer camp for the week. She'll be sorry to have missed you." Esther said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I know we've been invited to dinner," Judy looked round to make sure they weren't overheard, "but is Quinn cooking?"

Esther laughed, the look on Judy's face reminded her of the horrors that Quinn used to put in front of them before she started taking instruction. Thankfully the meals had since improved. A lot. They heard car doors shutting, Judy looked at Esther, "Oh, they're here and Beth will be with them. I can't wait to see her again."

Both mothers walked round to the drive way just as Quinn got Beth out of her seat. She put the little girl down and she ran straight away to Esther. "Nana, Nana, up." she squealed, holding her arms up to Esther.

"Hey little girl, how are you?" Esther said, picking Beth up and kissing her cheek. "Do you want to say hello to Nana Judy?"

"Nana." said Beth, looking at Judy shyly.

"Oh, hello beautiful, you look so like your mommy." Judy breathed, entranced by the miniature version of Quinn, as she was every time she saw Beth.

"No, she looks like Quinn," Noah reminded her. "Shelby is her mommy. She knows us as Quinn and Noah."

"Yes, sorry, I forgot." Judy apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she won't have noticed." Quinn reassured her mother. "Are you having fun back here?" she asked the pair.

"Well, we've opened the wine already and been chatting about stuff. It's been nice." Esther confirmed.

"Right, I'm going to go get the salad and the table ready and put dinner in the oven. Don't panic," she said seeing concern on her mother's face. "Noah made a lasagna, I didn't cook anything. Even I can't ruin a salad."

"Want some help Q?" Noah asked.

"No, you stay here with Beth and the Nanas." she smiled, "I can manage, I'll give you a shout when it's time to come in. Oh, before you do that though you can bring Beth's stuff in from the truck.

"Ok guys, come get washed up." Quinn shouted a while later. Everyone trooped into the apartment. It was the first time Judy had seen the place and she was impressed.

"Wow, it looks lovely in here. You can show me round later. These are for you by the way." She handed Quinn a large bunch of flowers then handed the two bottles of wine she'd brought with her to Noah. "A red and a white, I didn't know what we'd be eating so covered all options. A good guest never comes empty-handed."

"Cool. Anyone want wine? I'm having a beer, sorry Judy, I'm not much of a wine drinker. Wine coolers, now that's a different matter, sometimes I can be persuaded," he winked at Quinn, she rolled her eyes at him and his veiled reference to their very first time together. Judy and Esther opted for wine, Quinn joined Noah in having a bottle of beer.

"Everyone ready to sit down?" Quinn asked. She sat Beth in her high chair, between herself and Noah. They'd borrowed a chair from Esther's kitchen so that they could all sit.

"Can I just say, this is lovely. It's so nice to be here with you all, just relaxing and having a nice chat." Judy said.

Quinn and Noah glanced at each other. They kept up the small talk, giving information about everyday life, answering Judy's questions until everyone had finished eating. Esther could see that both of them were getting more and more nervous. Judy seemed oblivious to it.

"Ok. What's going on?" Esther asked when the table was clear.

"Errrrm, what d'you mean?" asked Noah, stalling for time.

"I mean, if you two don't get what ever it is off your chest then one of you is going to hyperventilate and the other is going to have a heart attack. I've never seen you more nervous. So come on, out with it." Said Esther, her arms folded across her chest.

Noah blew out a breath. "Ok, here goes." He looked at his own mother first. "Some of it you know already Ma. Judy," he paused, "we've both applied to Yale, we want you to know that this is really, really what we both want."

"That's excellent. But why is that making you nervous?" she asked, seeing the same thing as Esther now that it had been pointed out to her.

"That's not the nerve wracking bit. This is." Noah took another deep breath, he joined his hand with Quinn's on the table, squeezed it gently and smiled at her, then in one flood of words, "we want to get married before we go to college." he finished.

Both moms looked surprised but not shell-shocked. Noah glanced over at his mom to see her trying to hide a smile. He turned to look at Judy who was giving him a nodding, considering stare. Silence.

After what seemed like an eternity Noah couldn't stand it any longer. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, his voice nowhere near calm.

"What do I think?" mused Judy, "hmmm, I'm surprised that it hasn't happened already and this dinner isn't to present a fait a complis"

"But you don't sound opposed to the idea." Quinn fished, trying to suss out her mother's mood and meaning.

"No, I don't object. Quinn you're 18 years old. You've done so much, been through so much more than I had at 28 years old, 38 years old. I'm pretty sure you know your own mind. And to be honest, the way I've failed you as a mother I don't think I've any right to object. If Esther is on board with this you have my blessing."

"Ma?" Noah looked at his own mother. "What about you?"

"Well, when I look at all the things you've been through and coped with both together and alone, you're stronger together." Esther replied.

"So, does this mean you'd be for it?" Quinn asked Esther.

"Yeah. Actually I think I would. Age doesn't matter, not when it's right. And you two together are right. There's no one righter." she finished, a sob catching in her throat. "Hey, what do I know. I got married at 18 and look how that turned out." she smiled a little sadly.

"Yeah, but you married an asshole. Sorry Ma, but you did. I know he donated half my genes but that's about all he did, apart from tell me constantly I was a disappointment and a worthless piece of crap." Noah reminded her. "So, does this mean we can get married when we go to Vegas, we have your blessing?"

Esther and Judy looked at each other then back at the eager young couple. "Yes" they said at the same time. They spent the rest of the evening making plans, finding a chapel that would suit. Judy was so organised with everything that they'd need, making lists and overriding their objections that she would pay for everything.

"Quinn, tomorrow we need to hit the mall. And you need a prom dress. Noah, you'll have to come too, you need a proper suit, you're not getting away with anything less. You're only going to do this once." Judy's tone did not fill Noah with hope that he could argue his way out of that one. "There won't be time for anything other than off the peg for both of you but still, I know exactly where to shop."

Esther remembered about last years finals in New York. "What will be happening with the room situation at finals this year?" she asked out of curiosity.

"It's the same as last year, two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys." Noah shrugged, not finding the idea of spending his wedding night with a group of guys and without his bride particularly appealing - especially knowing they couldn't possibly do the same this time as they had last time, it wouldn't be fair to Mr Schue. "We haven't said a word about this to anyone at school except Miss Pilsbury. She's helped us reserve an apartment in New Haven, subject to us being accepting into college, that is. We haven't even told them about Yale. We don't want to distract anyone from Nationals and we'd probably get a bunch of crap from different people about it. We know it's right for us, even if they don't."

"Oh no. No, no, no. We can't have that, you can't be apart on your wedding night. What hotel are you staying in? We'll organise a separate room for you two, we'll tell your teacher it's a present or something, if you're sure you really don't want them to know. We can have your clothes shipped there too so that you don't need to carry them with you." Judy was like a maniac once she got the bit between her teeth, there was no stopping her.

Quinn sat playing with Beth, keeping her amused, amazed at her mother, amazed at the speed that things were happening, ever so slightly nervous but so totally happy with life.

Once they had got Beth settled for the night and the two moms had gone back upstairs to continue planning, Noah and Quinn cuddled together on the sofa. "I never thought it'd be that easy, to get them to agree." Quinn said, shaking her head. "I was so ready for an argument with my mom and she just took the wind right out of my sails. I feel like I've been cheated a bit. I didn't get to put forward all my carefully thought out reasons why this is so right for us."

"I must admit, I thought we'd need to really argue our case. I don't feel cheated though, I just feel really, really lucky." Noah he said against her lips. They soon didn't need any words.

Quinn, Noah, Beth, Judy and Esther hit that mall running as soon as it opened on the Sunday morning. Quinn whispered something to Noah about Judy missing church for this. Luckily Judy didn't hear it, she was too busy rifling through every colour and style of prom dress looking for the perfect one. Quinn looked through a different rack, she found one that she knew Noah would love, there was very little to it, Noah's eyes lit up when she said she was going to try it on, wondering if the moms would miss him if he snuck into the changing rooms with her, wondered if he could get them to watch Beth while he did. One look at Judy's frown told him it would be a bad idea to ask, but the fantasy was good. Noah and Beth entertained themselves in the waiting area till Quinn, who had tried on what must have been a million dresses finally emerged with one that her mom approved of. "Phew, that's the prom dress sorted. Now for the _other_ dress." Judy winked at him, her excitement evident.

"Wow, that woman really does love shopping." murmured Esther to Noah. He'd played with Beth, sung to Beth, now Beth was getting really bored with waiting. "Shall we take her to the children's play area for a while?" she suggested, thinking that Quinn and Judy would probably be a while longer.

"Hey, we're done." Quinn said, appearing back in her own clothes. "I saw my _other _dress the second I walked in the door. I didn't want to try on any others, and it fits, perfectly." she grinned. "We need to choose you a suit. Come on." Quinn grabbed his hand and dragged him towards an upmarket gentleman's outfitters.

Noah looked up, then he covertly glanced round him. "Crap. If anyone sees me walking in here I'm doomed." he said quietly to Quinn, hoping Judy wouldn't overhear. She did. Judy turned to pierce Noah with a scary Fabray stare, one eyebrow raised, she didn't say a word, she didn't have to. Neither did Noah after that. He glanced at Quinn who was almost bent double trying to hold her giggles in. He gave her the Puckerman stare, nowhere near as scary but it made him feel better.

They decided on a classic black two piece suit, a white shirt and a lilac and grey striped silk tie. Judy very kindly allowed Noah to limit his purchases to those items, telling him that he could use them for both occasions.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" he asked, he had missed his morning lying in with Beth bouncing on his head and his leisurely breakfast with the family. He loved that they went upstairs every Sunday for breakfast with his mom and his sister. Even on the Sundays that Beth wasn't with them they still did it.

"Yeah, it's lunchtime." replied Quinn. "Then we need shoes." her face glowing. She was enjoying this shopping expedition, she hadn't done anything like this in a long time. Noah's face fell, his eyes crossed.

"More shopping? Why do you need more stuff?" he complained while they were sat eating.

"I need shoes for Prom - and you still haven't asked me to that yet, you'd better be working on something good Puckerman, otherwise I'm going with the girls and you're going stag. And shoes for my other dress. And a purse to match each pair of shoes and maybe something for my hair" Quinn informed him, the way her voice tailed off he knew that wasn't the end of the list, it would go on and on and on and on.

"But you have to go with me, I mean, we live together, we're engaged, we're about to….you know" he mumbled, not daring to say the words out loud, well, you never know when anyone's about and listening.

"You'd better come up with a damn good Prom proposal then hadn't you?" she said, kissing him before getting up to put her rubbish in the bin.

"I'll take Beth to the play area, you go choose your shoes and stuff. Text me if you need me for anything else." Noah decided. He kissed Quinn and held Beth up for her to do the same. They left the stroller with the ladies, Beth enjoying the freedom of walking beside Noah. He could always carry her if she got tired. "See you later" he called.

An hour later he got a text saying they were finished shopping. It took him quite a while to convince Beth that playtime was over. She really enjoyed the ball pool. He was contemplating going in after her when Quinn arrived. Beth was so happy to see Quinn she came to her for a hug. Problem solved.

"Time to go home little lady." Quinn told her giving her a big squishy cuddle. They all got back in Noah's truck. They dropped Judy and Esther off at home then carried onto drop Beth off at Shelby's. On the way back they discussed how they were going to work getting married into a four day trip to Las Vegas. They decided that it might be better to do it on the first night there, before the competition actually started. When they reached home they logged on to the website of the chapel they'd picked and booked a time slot. Judy and Esther both approved.

On Monday at school Noah looked to his friends for advice. "I have to come up with a Prom proposal for Quinn, apparently it has to be a 'good one'" he mocked, using his fingers to make air quotes. "Otherwise she won't go with me. It's got to be today. I'm screwed. I can't think of anything that hasn't already been done." Noah sat with his chin in his hand, looking very sorry for himself.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Finn, "who is this dude, what have you done with Puckasaurus?"

"That's no way to talk to your poor depressed friend." said Puck, trying to look really sad. "Fuck it. I am the Puckster. It's got to be something big. I can do this. Quinn has math after lunch with Ms Taylor. I'll go see her, maybe use her classroom. The woman thinks I'm a fucking genius now, she'll let me get away with anything. I have it. I'll use some of the photos on my phone, tap into the overhead projector, and do a slide show. I'll need you guys to come sing with me though. You in?" he asked, sounding much happier than he had earlier.

"Sure, count us in, if you can get Ms Taylor to agree." shrugged Finn. "This I've got to see," he said to the others.

"Frankenteen, ye of little faith." sighed Puck. "Watch and learn Grasshopper, watch and learn."

Noah approached Ms Taylor's classroom, he checked to see if she had a class. She didn't, she was sat at her desk grading papers. Puck turned and raised one eyebrow at his friends, a smirk on his face, then entered the classroom, schooling his expression to be more Noah-like instead of pure Puck.

"Ms Taylor. I'd like to thank you for all the extra work you've been giving me. It's really helped me to sort out my goals for the future." he started, and actually, he genuinely wanted to tell her that. "Would it be possible to use your room briefly this afternoon? I know Quinn has class with you after lunch and I'd really like to give her a prom proposal here, because, well, here is where the light dawned on me, where our future became clear." Puck knew he was laying it on thick but he had to go for broke, he didn't have any other ideas.

"Sure Noah. It won't take long will it?" she asked. Ms Taylor had a real soft spot for the Noah Puckerman she saw in her class now. He worked really hard and had brought his grades so far up that she couldn't believe he had willingly wasted three years of school. Right now he was her favourite student.

"It won't take long at all. I just need a few minutes to set up something just now then as soon as the class is settled I'll come in, do what I have to do then leave. Thanks Ms Taylor. Oh, and the answer to that problem on the board is…" he left the room smiling at his teacher,

"And that, my fellow glee clubbers is how we do that." he murmured, seeing their open mouthed stares. "Yep, Puckzilla still has it." then walked off smirking to get his iphone from his locker.

Noah set up his slideshow, starting with the very first pictures of Beth, the ones taken when she was only minutes old and carrying on through till yesterday. Some of them with Quinn and Noah, some without. He also had his guitar ready, Quinn always loved it when he played his guitar for her. The guys were ready to back him up, with other guitars and vocals and a bit of percussion.

Artie was lookout for Quinn entering the room as his locker was on the corner so he had a legitimate excuse for being there. He sent an obscure text to Puck. Puck text back.

*WTF did that mean?* Puck was still looking at his phone puzzled. "Do you get that? I've no idea what the fuck that means." he grumbled. He got another text.

*Q in clssrm*

"Ready to rock and roll?" he asked his friends.

"Ready." they all answered.

Noah walked into the classroom first, Ms Taylor started the slide show, Noah started singing, then the others joined in with the music and harmonies.

Noah came to stand at the side of Quinn, he took her hand and drew her up from her seat, she was biting her lip and looking shocked, happy, embarrassed, thrilled, all manner of things.

"Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Beth  
The meaning of her name  
Quinn, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love"

When he finished the song Noah got down on one knee and said "Quinn Fabray, you know I love you and our daughter so much, will you please go to Prom with me?" he smiled up at her, his sexy little smirky smile that he knew turned her on so fast that she couldn't resist him. Quinn could only nod, crying happy tears.

"You know what Puckerman?" she asked him into his shoulder when he stood up and hugged her, "You got this." He managed to sneak a quick kiss before being ushered out of the room by Ms Taylor, her own eyes suspiciously damp. Yep, that Noah Puckerman managed to impress her too.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: No ownership of characters or song - Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

**A/N: Thank you for the suggestion of what to do once this is finished. Only three more chapters. Hope you can stick with it to the end. Thank you so much for the reviews and messages. It truly has been a wonderful experience.**

The envelopes were waiting for them when they got home. Noah had never wanted to go to college before. Before Quinn. Now he did. He really did. Quinn and Noah sat opposite each other at the kitchen table upstairs, waiting for Esther to get home from work. They didn't want to open the envelopes till she was there. They had a back up plan, just in case they didn't both get in, but really, this was where they wanted to go. Noah sat twitching nervously, wondering if he'd done enough. If his recent improvement was enough or if it had come too late. He knew Quinn wouldn't have a problem being accepted, she'd always been a brilliant student, but he'd spent so much time just getting by with barely a passing grade that the powers that be at Yale might refuse him. They heard the front door open and Esther's surprised "hello" when she saw them waiting in her kitchen. She saw the envelopes in front of them. "Are they what I think they are?" she asked, nerves showing in her face. "Well? What do they say?" she asked.

"We haven't opened them yet, we were waiting for you." Noah admitted, his foot bouncing nervously under the table.

"Come on then, put me out of my misery. What do they say?" she asked again. Quinn and Noah, as one, took a deep breath and opened their envelopes.

Quinn stared at the letter in shock, her mouth fell open. She looked up across the table, Noah's face was a mask of shock too. He looked up and gulped. "Well?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"You first" Quinn whispered.

"I got in." Noah swallowed again, then looked down at the letter to make sure he hadn't misread it. "What about you?" he looked up to see Quinn's face wreathed in smiles, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Well, what is it?"

"I got in too." she cried jumping up from her seat and ran round the table to hug him. "Oh my God, we're going to Yale" she cried.

"We're going to Yale" he breathed, hugging her to him. He looked at his mom to find her in tears too. "WE'RE GOING TO YALE" he shouted, laughing.

"I'm so proud of both of you." she said, her hands wringing together and pressed to her lips, "so proud. I never thought this day would happen. Ever. You were so lost Noah, now you're not. Quinn, I want to thank you for coming in to our lives. You've changed my son. For the better. Thank you." Esther's voice broke, she couldn't say anymore. She hugged both of them.

"We need to get in touch with the admissions office as soon as we can" Quinn said, reading her letter, "to confirm that we want the apartment in the cohabiting residence."

"What are we going to tell people? I mean, Glee club" Quinn asked, looking at Noah

"Nothing. We won't tell them anything yet" he shrugged, "our secret, baby" he whispered, smiling, leaning in for another kiss. Quinn laughed with him, the reference not lost on her.

"Quinn, you need to let your mom know, she's going to be so thrilled for you both. I know I am. I can't believe that my son is going to Yale." cried Esther. "And my daughter-in-law. I wish my parents were here to see this day. They'd have been so proud of you Noah, so proud." Esther could barely finish talking, the lump in her throat was huge.

"I'll call her now." Quinn said, reaching for her phone. Judy answered the call straight away.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful news. I'm so pleased for both of you. I have news for you too, about your wedding. I've been in contact with the hotel and booked you a separate room. There are a few things that have been booked too but you'll find that out when you register, it's a surprise for you both. Oh, Quinn, I'm so proud of you. Both of you. You've come such a long way. You amaze me." Judy finished, the last words barely a whisper, Quinn could hear the tears in her voice. "Do you want me to let your father know?" Judy asked, her voice stronger.

"No. That man has no place in my life. He didn't want to know me two years ago, I don't want to know him now." Quinn's face matched her voice, hard.

"That's your choice honey, I won't say anything if you don't want me to." Judy answered her.

"The only people who are going to know is you, Esther, Sarah, Frannie and Scott, obviously and Miss Pilsbury. We aren't telling anyone else until graduation. Not about anything. Oh, we'll probably tell Shelby as well. But that's it. No one else." Quinn was determined that no one would use them as an excuse if they didn't win Nationals this year. Someone would be bound to say that they were distracted by the news so that's why they didn't win. "And I got the most amazing Prom proposal, just to let you know that romance isn't dead." Quinn ended her conversation with her mother then turned to Esther to give the details of Noah's trip into her math class.

"Noah, you keep impressing me. Quinn, I'm so jealous. I never had anything like that when I was at school. I must have done something right in raising him." Esther sighed.

"Yeah, you know, he's not so much of an asshole now that he's working hard in school. I think he must just have been bored all the time." Quinn said, thinking back to the last few months.

"I noticed that too, he's more careful and thoughtful too. And…" Esther was cut off.

"I'm right here you know, you can talk to me instead of about me." Noah's tone was slightly aggrieved. "I hadn't noticed that you don't call me asshole very much these days, but you don't do you? Does that mean you like me just a little bit?" He teased. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Sarah rang last night after you'd gone downstairs, by the way. She says soccer camp is brilliant but she missed Beth at the weekend and she's excited about your news. She said to tell you she's sorry for taking something, she didn't say what, but she borrowed something from you Noah without asking." Esther told them.

"That little shit, she's always sneaking downstairs and taking stuff. She's going to miss us when we go to college. And it was three cans of red bull that she took Ma, even though she knows she's not allowed it. Bet her coaches had a hard time getting her down off the ceiling when she'd drunk them." Noah felt quite justified in grassing up his sister, he missed his red bulls. Especially with vodka.

"Are you picking Beth up on Friday?" asked Esther.

"Yeah, she's coming on Friday but Shelby is coming over to pick her up on Saturday evening so that we can get ready and go to Prom." explained Quinn. "You're just working in the morning on Saturday aren't you?" she asked Noah, he nodded his agreement.

"Yep, I'm doing Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday evening and Saturday morning, so I'll still get some time with Beth. It cuts into rehearsal time though so Mike wants us all to step up at lunchtimes for the rest of this week. Artie had a brilliant idea for a group number for Prom but Mike wants it fully choreographed. We'll see. If Finn can get it, we're good to go." Noah told Quinn. Esther looked on, it never failed to surprise her how talented her son was.

"What's the song?" Quinn asked, wondering how much choreography she'd have to learn and if she'd have time along with everything else that had to be done over the next couple of weeks.

"Footloose." Noah told her with a smile, "can you see Finn being able to nail the choreography for that in just four days?"

"What's the final play list for Prom anyway, has it been decided yet?" She asked.

"Mr Schue is announcing it tomorrow. Where was your head today when we were talking about it? I know you were in class because you were sat right at the side of me," he looked at Quinn puzzled.

"I don't think I've been able to concentrate on anything at all, all day. I looked up in math class and everyone else had gone, the lesson was finished and I hadn't even heard the bell." she admitted.

"So that's why you were late to lunch?" he asked, she nodded. "What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Thinking about lunch made Noah hungry.

"I'm taking you both out to celebrate. Breadstix?" Esther asked.

"That's cool Ma. What time?" asked Noah taking hold of Quinn's hand and heading towards their apartment.

"About 7, is that ok?" Esther thought they would probably want to celebrate by themselves for a while, she knew her son very well.

"Great, see you later then." Noah said, opening the door. Downstairs in their apartment he drew Quinn to their bedroom. He threaded his fingers through her hair, easing their mouths together. They took a long time kissing gently, their hands softly stroking each other, their clothes slowly disappearing. He laid her on their bed and followed her down, no rushing, they continued just kissing and stroking each other, moving against each other, anticipation building. Quinn pushed against his body and rolled Noah onto his back. She slowly kissed and stroked her way from his mouth to his abs, sidetracked for a while by his chest. Noah let his hands wander over her slowly, touching and stroking, finding the spots that sent delicious shivers through her, touches that made her moan against his skin. Eventually she found what she was searching for. Quinn used her hands, her tongue and her lips to bring Noah to bursting point then left his aching cock to return to his lips. Noah returned the favour, rolling her over, beginning his own journey over her body, from her sensitive throat, to her nipples to pay homage to her clit. He used his tongue, his fingers to stoke inside her till she moaned, her body tightening. He sipped his way back up her body to her lips, they were both balancing on a knife-edge, ready to explode. He joined their bodies, inch by slow inch. Both so in need of release, neither wanting this to end. Quinn used her internal muscles to add sensation, to keep him gripped inside her. Noah withdrew slowly, and entered again, slowly. Their mouths joined, tongues dueled till they couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed into her hard one final time, staying in to the hilt as he felt jet after jet leave his body, rocking further in with each pulse. Quinn squeezed her muscles tight with each pulse, milking him, feeling the release of her own body shiver through her.

For a while they lay together without talking till Noah said, "This will always be good for us, it'll never get old. We're perfect together." against her lips. Quinn nodded her agreement.

They got up to shower and dress and go to dinner with Esther. In Breadstix they saw Santana and her parents. Dr and Mrs Lopez were very proudly telling everyone that Santana had been accepted to the cheerleading program at the University of Kentucky. Santana wasn't looking too impressed with it herself. Mike Chang and his parents were out celebrating his acceptance to Julliard. Kurt, Finn, Carol and Burt were celebrating Kurt's acceptance to NYADA. Rachel had been invited too apparently but didn't feel up to joining them. Finn let slip that she hadn't got in to NYADA. She was spending the evening at home with her dads reviewing her options.

"What are you all doing here on a week night?" asked Finn, wondering if Quinn had got in to Ohio State like she'd said she was going to apply for.

"We just decided to have a meal out, the three of us seeing as how Sarah is at soccer camp." Puck shrugged. As soon as he left the table Noah looked at his mom and said, "Not a word about anything, no cheers, well done or anything like that. Finn'll spend all night watching to see what we're celebrating. We don't want any of them knowing anything." he said to Esther in a low voice.

"I can understand why you don't want them to know yet about…._The Thing" _Esther pulled a weird face, "but I can't understand why you don't want to tell them about _The Other Thing_" she stage whispered.

"I've been named as Valedictorian, so I when I give my speech at the end of graduation, all will be revealed. That's why we don't want to say anything to anyone because there'll always be someone that can't keep it in." Quinn explained.

"Well, that makes more sense." Esther got it. "I've just had a thought" she said, her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "What about….." she motioned with her eyes towards Quinn's hand and rubbed at her own ring finger, hoping Noah understood.

"Why do you think it took so long for us to get back to you from the ball pool on Sunday? Already bought and hidden. Both of them." Noah told his mom.

"You're having one too? That surprises me. I didn't think young men went in for that now." Esther once again showed her surprise.

"Other guys might not. I want everyone to know I'm taken." Noah said softly, his eyes on Quinn.

"Watch out then, cos some girls see it as a challenge." warned Esther. She knew this from working many shift in ER at night. She'd patched up and stitched up the wounds resulting from the cat fights often enough.

"No worries about that Ma. There's no one else in the world for me." Noah said, smiling. And he truly meant it, felt it.

They enjoyed their meal then went home. Esther declared she was having an early night, intending to pamper herself with a long soak in the bath.

Quinn and Noah went to their apartment and listened to music while making out on the sofa. Sometimes they just wanted to act like every other teenager. When things got too heated though, they went to bed and enjoyed not acting like their high school friends, enjoying the freedom that they had to be together.

Prom night was amazing. Quinn and Noah arrived early, as Mr Schuester had requested them all to do. They had their play list. First up was going to be a few energetic group numbers. They did Girlfriend, We Are Young, What Makes You Beautiful, Paradise By The Dashboard Light, Raise Your Glass, Zephyr, ABC, and Can't Stop. After that they had a short break then the girls did a set on their own, Beautiful, Must Be Talking to an Angel, The Edge of Glory, Candy Man, Take My Breath Away. Then the guys did a set. They sang Angels, Flying Without Wings, No Matter What, Never Forget, Boys Of Summer. Then came the Prom king and queen announcements.

"With an unprecedented number of write in votes, your Prom King is…..Noah Puckerman." said Principle Figgins in a genuinely surprised voice. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Noah was absolutely shocked. Quinn had to push him toward the stage, he was reluctant to go. Once he had been crowned - he looked so embarrassed and uncomfortable - Principle Figgins announced the Queen. He shook his head looking at the piece of paper in his hand. "Again, a huge amount of write in votes, your Prom Queen is…..Quinn Fabray." Noah clapped, looking decidedly happier. Quinn walked onto the stage and was crowned too. "Prom King and Queen, please take the floor for your official dance." Invited Principle Figgins.

"Errrm, Principle Figgins, I'm actually singing the song for the official dance, so we'll just have to stay up here." Noah told him, a little uncomfortably. "That ok with you Q?" he asked her, she nodded.

As the music started Noah took Quinn's hand and pulled her close, his other arm going round her. Their eyes never wavered as he sang:

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"

As the song finished he bent his head to kiss Quinn softly. Quinn hadn't been able to hold back the tears, he brushed them away with his thumbs. They became aware of the cheers and applause from the dance floor, realising they were still stood on the stage, centre of attention. Noah hung his head, and gave a half smile, a little embarrassed, he hugged Quinn to him. "Happy Prom Night" he whispered to her.

The music livened up a little and the finale was the performance of Footloose, choreographed by Mike. It went really well, even Finn managing his part. The whole of the gym was jumping. Best Senior Prom EVER.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: No ownership of characters or the songs, You Raise Me Up and We Are The Champions.**

**A/N: There are a few vague similarities in this piece, not very many though. Hope you like it.**

New Directions looked up at the myriad of flashing lights in their hotel, all totally mesmerised. Las Vegas was surely an amazing place to a group of 17 and 18 year olds.

"Guys! Hey, Guys, focus here" Mr Schue shouted at them all. "We have to get our rooms sorted and then get to rehearsals. Quinn, Puck, you two have got a separate room, your moms booked it for you, I was told that you knew about it, it's an extra present from them or something," he said, puzzled. They nodded that they did. "We are _not _having a repeat of last year." Mr Schue looked slowly round at the group, not expecting any arguments, he wasn't disappointed, most eyes looked toward the floor rather than at Mr Schue. Noah and Quinn looked at each other, Noah opened his eyes wide and blew out a breath, hoping no one would ask why they were getting presents.

Finn made a big show of pretending to wipe sweat from his brow. "Phew! Thank God for that, you've no idea how much I love your moms right now, I've been worried that I'd get stuck sharing with you again and seriously dude, it's not an experience I want to repeat. I've had nightmares since sharing with him last year in New York" Finn joked. Puck threw a disgusted look Finn's way.

"What? You think cuddling up to you would've been better than sneaking Quinn into the boys room that first night? I told you in New York Hudson, manboobs don't do it for me, real deal only. Come on Q, let's go get our key then we can get settled in" Puck said, smiling at Quinn. They went to reception to register and were glad that Mr Schue was still busy with the rest of the group as the receptionist began listing all extras that had been booked with the room by Esther and Judy and it was fairly obvious that they wanted Noah and Quinn's day to be special even though they weren't going to be with them in person. Before she handed over the key card the receptionist added "your clothes have been delivered and have been unpacked for you, they're hanging in the closet. On behalf of the hotel I'd like to congratulate you and wish you good luck for the future." She gave them a beaming smile then moved on to the next guest. Noah and Quinn rejoined their team mates.

Mr Schuester got everyone else registered in the right rooms then handed out the key cards. "Ok, lunch first then rehearsals. Tonight you're free to do what you want….except go into the casinos" he said over the cheers and whoops causing groans to spread just as rapidly round the group.

Noah and Quinn shared a secret look with each other, they already had plans for tonight that didn't include anyone else.

As soon as everyone was unpacked they met in the room that had been set aside for their use as a rehearsal room. Two runs through of each number including the dance routines and Mr Schue was satisfied that everyone was at the peak of their game. He dismissed them to enjoy the rest of the day. Before they left the room he gave the reminder about staying out of the casinos and encouraged all of them to get an early night. In the right rooms.

"Hey Hot Mamma, you coming to dinner with us?" Mercedes asked Quinn, indicating a few other club members who were getting together.

"No, not tonight, we have plans already, but we'll see you in the morning bright and early. Later." she called and waved before she and Noah left the room hand in hand.

"D'you think anyone's guessed what we're going to do tonight?" Noah asked Quinn quietly once they were out of the rehearsal room. He sounded really nervous.

"No, I don't think they could have. We're still not going to say anything till graduation, right?" she asked, looking up at him. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit. Are you?" Noah dropped a kiss on her shining lips when she nodded. "Not till graduation." He agreed then threw his arm round her shoulders and hugged her to him. Once they got to their room they showered, together as usual, although that was all they did, they had to be mindful of the time, they'd already booked their appointment from home. They got ready in the clothes that Judy'd had shipped out. Quinn's dress was beautiful. 1950's in style, wide at the neck, almost off the shoulder, nipped in at the waist and a full skirt. It was a ballerina length white embroidered taffeta and it looked as though Audrey Hepburn had hung it there personally. Noah had his black suit and white shirt and the tie he wore for Prom. The flowers that were in the small refrigerator for Quinn to carry and to wear in her hair were lilac to match Noah's tie.

They left the hotel hand in hand, looking round, keeping watch for any of their friends spotting them, they didn't want anyone to know yet. Tonight was just for them, their moms and sisters and Beth. The chapel they had picked was set up for video link via internet. They were having a Skype wedding. After the very brief ceremony Noah and Quinn went to dinner, another present from Quinn's mom. She'd booked them into a restaurant she had been to years ago and was still receiving fabulous reviews about the food.

Once they returned to their room, Noah opened the door, he pulled Quinn back from stepping in to the room. He looked around checking the corridor was empty then picked her up and carried her across the threshold. "That was so sweet Noah." Quinn said, stretching up for a kiss once he had put her down. "I told you once that you were special and romantic. I was right" she whispered.

Noah lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed the rings on her finger, "Only with you Mrs Puckerman, only ever with you." He took the posy of flowers from Quinn's hand and laid them on the night table. He carefully removed the flower from her hair. He crouched down to raise each foot and remove her shoes, she leant on his shoulders to keep her balance. He stood up and put his hands on her waist. Quinn raised her hands to his tie and slowly unfastened it, pulling it from his neck, she dropped it at her feet. She pushed the jacket from his shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor then started unbuttoning his shirt. Their mouths met as his fingers found the zip at the back of her dress. Once her dress hit the floor Noah got his first look at her underwear. Now he knew why she'd insisted on dressing in the bathroom. If he'd seen what she had on under her dress before they went out, they wouldn't have made it to the chapel. They wouldn't have made it to the restaurant either, they'd still be locked together on the huge bed that was at the moment covered in red rose petals courtesy of the hotel staff following Judy and Esther's instructions.

"Quinn Fabray, you never fail to surprise me." He breathed, stroking his hands down the front of the white lace basque, loving that her one indulgence happened to be amazing underwear.

"Quinn Puckerman" she replied then sucked in her breath as his hand reached the miniscule g-string that was the only other item that she was wearing.

"At this moment I'm surprised there's still enough blood in my brain to remember my _own_ name" he mumbled, his lips on hers.

He stroked the front of her g-string then burrowed under to feel how ready she was for him. Quinn widened her stance allowing him more room. She pulled his shirt down his arms, he slipped his fingers free to let the shirt drop on top of her dress. His hands went to the top of the basque, pulling the cups down to free her breasts to his gaze and his mouth. Quinn grasped his belt and managed to unfasten it along with his pants without looking, just by feel. She pushed them down over his hips, his boxers went with them. She dropped to the floor, lifting his feet one at a time to remove his shoes and socks, he stepped out of his pants too. He was stood in front of her, naked, she looked up and smiled taking his length in her hand and stroking it. "Well, it would be rude not to" she teased opening her lips and taking him in her mouth. Noah sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth. He looked down at her, loving seeing, feeling his dick between those perfect lips, he'd never get tired of that. He tangled a hand in her hair and drew her away. He helped her stand up and bent to kiss her.

"I want to be inside you, the first time." he whispered against her lips. He picked her up and laid her on the bed of petals. He drew the tiny g-string down her legs and dropped it on the pile of clothes at his feet. He pushed her legs further apart and bent to inhale her fragrance, his tongue flicked at her clit before sliding lower. He stroked and tasted her till she tugged his hair.

"No, I want you inside me" she whispered back to him, "the first time, I want you inside me."

He placed one knee on the bed and leant over her, she slid her legs further apart giving him room. Noah guided his rock hard erection to her entrance, he looked into her eyes as he pushed inside, one long slow stroke. He brought both hands to her head, holding her, their mouths met in a hot electric kiss as he started moving, thrusting inside her. Quinn raised her knees, her arms round his shoulders pulling his face tight to hers, their breaths mingled. Noah leant to one side, one arm sliding under her hip, he bent to take a nipple, his thrusts getting faster and faster, harder, Quinn's breaths getting shorter and shorter. She tugged his head up, staring into his eyes, "Now" she moaned joining their mouths again as her body tightened in release, at the same time Noah grunted his own, feeling the spasms hit. He lay on her, breathing heavily.

"I think," he swallowed, still trying to get his breath back, "we can safely say this marriage has been consummated," he grinned. "There's no going back now."

"I wouldn't want to. Ever." she replied. "It's always been you and it will only ever be you. You are the one for me, forever." she whispered, as their mouths met again. Noah helped Quinn out of the basque and eventually they slept.

Nerves set in for all of them the next day. Noah wasn't too worried about his lead in the second song and the choreography was minimal, making sure that he and Finn didn't come unstuck ruining the whole set. He was more worried about Quinn, she seemed to be nearly fizzing with nerves. She hadn't been able to eat breakfast at all this morning and that was a meal she never missed. He took her in his arms and asked how she was, she claimed to be fine, hugging him back, she whispered that she was waiting for someone to tell them they'd been spotted leaving the hotel or coming back. She was expecting their cover to be blown any second. Noah lifted her left hand and kissed the back of her fingers, his thumb stroking the place her wedding band should be, they'd both taken off their matching gold bands this morning before leaving their room. Noah told her that she looked amazing in her red dress and whispered all sorts of things he'd like to be doing rather than waiting to perform. Quinn appreciated the distraction and she seemed to settle down, and she had to agree about the dresses too. All the girls suited the red and black halter dresses. Finally New Directions were called to the stage.

Rachel took centre stage. Her solo, Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back To Me Now was both dramatic and amazing. She totally nailed it and left the stage to rapturous applause. Next came Finn and Noah singing the leads in Flying Without Wings as they had at prom. The number had been expanded to make use of the full range of vocals for the harmonies. Also the girls in the mix added extra to the dance routine without making Finn and Noah work too much harder. Then the big group number with Mercedes taking female lead and Sam taking male lead in Meatloaf's Paradise By The Dashboard Light backed up by everyone else in the club and following Mike and Brittany's amazing and energetic choreography. The audience were on their feet, they absolutely loved it. After the first day of competition out of the twenty competing teams, New Directions placed first.

Quinn and Noah joined their friends for dinner that night. Their hands remained joined on the table almost all night, Noah's thumb stroking her ring finger, privately reminding Quinn that her engagement ring was feeling lonely. They had a really good night singing karaoke along with a few other teams. One of the songs the New Directions guys sang was Bruno Mars Marry You, while dancing with the girls. Noah and Quinn thought it was hilarious, especially when he sang to Quinn the lines 'I know a little chapel on the boulevard' and 'no one will know', of course they didn't tell anyone why it was so funny.

On their second day in front of the second set of judges they placed first again, the competitors now down to five teams. One more day to go. The buzz round the assembled choir groups was that traditionally the choir placed first in the preliminary competitions won the final. They didn't dare get their hopes up. That night New Directions invited Mr Schue to have pizza with them in the girls' room. They'd decided that if anything was going to cause Mr Schue untold stress, it was that particular night, considering what had happened last year. Mr Schue gratefully accepted. They had a brilliant night singing lots of the songs they had sung over the last three years in Glee, all the ones they hadn't managed to fit onto the Prom playlist. At 11pm Mr Schue encouraged everyone to think about going to sleep. The boys left the girls' room to go to their own, Quinn and Noah left hand in hand at the same time as Mr Schue. As they walked down the corridor Mr Schue looked at them and said. "I'd like to tell you both congratulations" with a smile on his face. Quinn and Noah stopped walking and looked at him suspiciously.

"Errrm, congratulations for what exactly Mr Schue?" asked Noah, playing for time. "We haven't won anything yet."

"I saw you leaving here yesterday. Quinn, your dress was beautiful, Puck, you looked very handsome in your suit, even with the mohawk" he smiled at the young couple. Mr Schue looked at their hands, bare of any outward symbol of their marriage. "I take it you haven't told the others?" he asked, puzzled.

"We didn't want any crap or a million reasons from Rachel why teen weddings are wrong, we didn't want to be a distraction from the competition." Noah explained. "This is right for us, we didn't want anything getting in the way of that. I mean, it won't change the way we live will it, we've lived together for a year and a half now and also…" he looked at Quinn "should we tell him everything?" Quinn nodded, "we've both been accepted to Yale. Only our moms and Miss Pilsbury know about that. Miss Pilsbury knows about this too by the way but she was sworn to secrecy so don't blame her."

"Oh my God, Yale. That's fantastic, congratulations again" Mr Schue said, amazement evident in his voice. "I know, out of everyone, that you two will make it. You've lived through and survived more than most couples do in twenty years of marriage. I have faith in you. And I won't say a word, they're your secrets to tell." he hugged the pair then left. "Goodnight" he said over his shoulder.

On the final day New Directions were scheduled to sing last. Their performance was flawless. Once all the finalists had performed the waiting began. They waited and waited for the judges to reveal the results. Puck fell asleep stretched out on a sofa in the rehearsal room, his head in Quinn's lap, one arm round her waist. Quinn fiddled distractedly with the longer hair at the front of his mohawk. Everyone was just a bag of nerves. They had to win this. For some of them this was their last ever Nationals, graduation being just a few days away.

"Will all choirs please assemble on stage." came the disjointed voice over the PA system.

"Are you ready for this guys?" Mr Schue asked. "This is it, the last time for us as a group, our last chance. I know you all did your very best and you were all absolutely amazing. I couldn't have asked any more of you. I'm so proud of you all. One last time, hands in" they all put their hands in the centre then raised them cheering and whooping.

On the stage the other four finalist groups were equally as nervous, Quinn and Mercedes hugged together shaking, Noah stood behind, his hands on Quinn's shoulders, his lips buried in her hair. Rachel was hanging on to Finn's hand in a death grip, almost hyperventilating. Feet were shuffling, murmurs of "just get on with it already" came from all areas of the stage.

The announcer finally came on stage with a microphone and an envelope in his hand. He opened the envelope slowly, drawing out the tension then in a short space of time had read out the two minor placings. New Directions were still in it, they still had a chance.

"In third place…VOCAL ADRENALINNNNNE" he called loudly. All the New Directions looked on in shock, whatever happened now they had beaten their nemesis, finally.

"In second place…The Dalton Warblerrrrrrrrrs. And your winners this year…New D" he didn't even get to finish saying the name, New Directions erupted into cheers, jumping up and down, hugging and screaming as realisation sunk in. They'd done it! They'd won, finally, it had taken them three whole years but they'd done it, in their senior year. Noah lifted Quinn off of her feet, hugging her tightly, spinning her round. Confetti canons ejected millions of gold foil pieces all over them and the stage. The trophy was enormous, it had to be handed to two people, it was way too big for one. Mr Schue was crying as he and Finn accepted the award on behalf of the team. The audience were cheering and clapping, whistling and hooting. New Directions were popular winners apparently.

Two days later New Directions made their first entrance into McKinley High as champions, the hallways were lined with students who stared at them in silence. New Directions stopped, they stood in the hallway looking at each other nervously, waiting for the slushies and insults to fly their way. The whole of the football team blocked their path. They had huge slushie cups at the ready. They came towards them, the cups held just so, and threw…..red and white confetti all over the Glee club, everyone in the hallways joined in, cheering and congratulation the team - finally, acceptance from the whole school.

The final assembly of the year, Principle Figgins' favourite one, was the day before graduation. Principle Figgins asked New Directions to sing. The assembly was to honour the teachers of McKinley. New Directions knew who had been voted Teacher of the Year. None of the teachers knew.

Wearing their competition costume of black pants, shirt and vest with a red tie Puck stood alone, centre stage, his head down. The music started, on cue Puck raised his head and looked straight at Mr Schue:

Puck:  
**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;**  
**When troubles come and my heart burdened be;**  
**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**  
**Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

The rest of the team, girls in their red dresses, guys in their black pants and shirts came on to the stage from each side.

All:  
**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

Puck:  
**There is no life - no life without its hunger;**  
**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;**  
**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**  
**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**

All:  
**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

Puck:  
**You raise me up... To more than I can be. **

All of the teachers, staff members and students of McKinley High got to their feet to applaud. Mr Schuester acknowledged his team. He was so proud of them, of the young adults they had become.

"Principle Figgins asked all of us to say a few words about this year's Teacher of the Year. And I think we just did." Puck looked round at his team mates, they were all nodding in agreement. "Mr Schuester, three years ago when we joined your club, for some of us singing wasn't the reason why, most of us thought it was pretty lame." Again his teams mates nodded and murmured their agreement. "But in three years you have taken us from a group of misfits to National Champions. We want to thank you for that. You made it possible for us to dream"

New Directions lined up across the stage, hand in hand as the music started. As it got to their solo line each person stepped forward:

Finn:  
**I've paid my dues  
Time after time**

Puck:  
**I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime**

Quinn:  
**And bad mistakes  
I've made a few**

Rachel  
**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through**

ALL:  
**(And we mean to go on and on and on and on)**

Puck and Finn:  
**We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end**

All:  
**We are the champions,  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions **

Finn:  
**Of the world**

Kurt:  
**I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all**

Santana:  
**But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise**

Mercedes:  
**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose**

All:  
**We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers'cause we are the champions**

Puck:  
**Of the world**

All:  
**We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers'cause we are the champions  
****Of the world**

Just before the last chorus Puck and Quinn left the stage to collect Mr Schuester from the audience and bring him up to receive his long deserved award, McKinley High Teacher of the Year, 2012. He hugged each and every one of his Glee club students, tears on his cheeks. The genuine affection he held in his heart for them was as if they were his own children. The audience applauded them all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: No ownership at all, to either the characters or the song, Never Forget, Take That.**

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter and I'm feeling ever so slightly lost as to what to do with my time. I may feel the need to garden and do housework and other such rubbish. I think I need a new story idea, QUICK!**

Graduation day finally arrived. Everyone in senior year was dressed in their red caps and gowns, waiting in line to be called to the stage in alphabetical order. Finn was looking round puzzled, he couldn't see Quinn who should be about four people in front of him. "Hey, Rachel" he whispered loudly then tried again, "Rach!" Rachel eventually looked round when someone behind her tapped her shoulder to let her know that Finn wanted her.

"What?" she whisper-shouted back, adjusting her cap.

"Where's Quinn?" he hissed, still looking puzzled, "she should be in front of me, don't tell me she didn't graduate, she's a straight A student."

"I don't know" said Rachel looking round, not seeing Quinn either, "maybe she's late." Rachel leant out of line and glanced further down the row of students, she saw the back of Puck, talking to someone behind him. She knew it was definitely him because no one else in school had a mohawk. "Noah will know where she is…" she was cut off by Principle Figgins calling the first student's name. One by one they walked on to the stage to collect their diplomas from Miss Pilsbury. Some people she hugged, some she shook hands with - big progress for Miss Pilsbury. As the next person was called the students already on stage lined up in rows, waiting for the last person to be called and the speeches to be over so that they could throw their caps in the air and be officially free of high school.

"Noah Puckerman" called Principle Figgins. Puck looked at Miss Pilsbury and mouthed silent words of thanks before collecting his diploma and a hug from her. This was a day he hadn't thought possible at one time. He never thought he'd be interested enough in his classes to focus and work hard to graduate. He knew it was only through Quinn's love and encouragement that he had upped his game. Miss Pilsbury noticed something. "Today?" she whispered, her eyes wide with excitement. Noah nodded and winked at her, a half grin on his face. On his way to his place in the line up Noah spotted both his mother and Quinn's mother sitting together in the audience and gave them a little wave. He got a surprise by who else he saw there too, waving and blowing kisses at him.

"Quinn Puckerman" called Principle Figgins to everyone's shock and surprise. Quinn and Noah smiled at each other as she stepped on to the stage. They heard a mass intake of breath and whispered calls of "What? Quinn what? Who?" coming from almost everyone in the auditorium and those still waiting in line who hadn't realised that it was Quinn who was stood behind Puck.

Noah's face broke into a huge grin, he clapped then put his fingers to his mouth to whistle loudly as he watched his wife collect her diploma and a hug from Miss Pilsbury, one of the few people apart from their moms who knew what they'd planned to do that first night in Las Vegas. Quinn, now wearing her wedding ring on the third finger of her left hand joined her husband on the front row, a shy smile on her face. Noah dropped a quick sweet kiss on her mouth as they joined hands. Now that he was holding his diploma in his left hand and waving it in the air, people could see that Puck had a gold ring on his third finger too. They'd put their rings back on this morning before leaving home. The last time they'd worn them was the night they got married, only wearing them for their first night together as man and wife, taking them off in the morning before the competition, keeping their secret from their classmates and Glee club team mates until this moment.

Once all the diplomas had been distributed to the graduates, Principle Figgins called Quinn to the podium at the front of the stage to make her speech as Valedictorian.

"As many of you know, my years here at McKinley High have not been without trials and tribulations." she began with a laugh, lots of people joining in and mumbling agreement. "My Freshman year was ok I suppose," she mused, "fairly uneventful. I made lots of friends, met a certain intriguing boy with a mohawk" she turned and winked at Noah, he smiled back, his expression shy, "and got into the Cheerios. The problem with being in the Cheerios is that it caused me a great deal of distress with self image. It's so easy to believe the bad about yourself when you get told it often enough." Quinn sought Sue Sylvester in the crowd and made eye contact with her briefly before allowing her gaze to roam again. "No young girl should be told she's fat, not even in a joking way. Being told that constantly and the lifelong feeling of not being good enough, always feeling like I had to compete with my sister's achievements to make my father proud, it didn't bode well for the future. So, to Sophomore year. I became Head Cheerleader and also got kicked off the squad. I dated the Quarterback of the football team and yes, cheated on him," she admitted, "I was president of the Celibacy Club and I got pregnant and I joined the Glee Club although not necessarily in that order." she joked, the audience laughed with her. "It's no secret that I wasn't truthful about who the father of my baby was to start with or that my parents threw me out. But once the truth finally came out, it was the happiest I'd ever felt in my life. I'd never felt like I belonged, really belonged to a family before." she turned to smile at Noah when she heard his "Hell yeah", a short hiccupped laugh escaping her as he hung his head, again his smile shy, looking at her through his eyelashes. "Yeah, you know who you are" she blew him a kiss, all the Glee clubbers adding their cheers to Puck's. Turning back to the audience she smiled again. "Both families, the Puckerman Family and Glee Club." Quinn turned serious. "Giving up our child for adoption was one of the hardest thing we've ever had to do, it isn't something I'd recommend to anyone. Well, teen pregnancy isn't something I'd recommend to anyone actually, it's hard, really hard. The stares, the whispers, the gossip, the lies, it's endless." she rolled her eyes. "And it hurts. A lot. Especially labour." she finished, shaking her head and blowing out a breath.

"It hurts just watching, let me tell ya!" Puck said, nodding his head, she turned again to smile at him.

"You are so lucky it was only your hand I was squeezing." she laughed then winked at him again, a wave of laughter and applause went through the assembled graduates who heard Puck's mumbled and heartfelt response of "Thank God" and through the people sat in the auditorium who hadn't but could guess.

"Junior year was very difficult at the beginning. My mom and I had just reunited. I decided that I needed time on my own to come to terms with giving up my baby only to realise that I wasn't living, I was just existing without the love of my life at my side. I was only half of a whole. I know that for the last year and a half we haven't been the most conventional high school couple, but for us it works. I rejoined the Cheerios, then left them again. Glee Club went to New York to compete in Nationals, unfortunately we didn't win but hey, we got to see New York and Noah and I also got to meet Beth again. And so to Senior year. This year has been amazing in some parts, devastating in others, but we've survived. We've been able to get to know our daughter again and spend time with her thanks to Shelby, her mommy" Quinn waved to Shelby and Beth in the front row who waved back. They were sat with Judy, Esther and Sarah "We've both been accepted to Yale," Quinn heard so many voices shouting "What? Yale?" she grinned, nodded and carried on. "Yes, you heard right, Yale, both of us. Glee Club won Nationals and as you might have realised when you heard my name being called, Noah and I got married when we were in Las Vegas for Nationals." Quinn shrugged. "This has been my life, our life, at high school, I wouldn't advise anyone to follow in our footsteps, it hasn't been easy and it hasn't always been good. So, to conclude my speech, my advice to all you underclassmen is take your time. Live. Love, learn. Love some more and never, ever stop living." She shrugged again at the end of her speech. The audience erupted into thunderous applause and loud cheers. Puck left the line up to come and take her in his arms, congratulating her on her speech. Shelby walked to the edge of the stage and stood Beth on it so she could toddle over to her birth parents, a small bunch of flowers clutched in her hand. Noah crouched down with his arms open wide, Beth ran in to them. He picked up the little girl who hugged and kissed him and tried to hand him the flowers intended for Quinn, drawing "awwwws" from the audience. Noah held Beth so that she could lean down to give her flowers to Quinn as well as a hug and a kiss. The audience cheered and clapped again as well as adding quite a few more "awwws".

Principle Figgins took the stage once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the graduates of McKinley High 2012." As soon as he finished speaking the whole of the graduating seniors took the caps from their heads and threw them in the air, cheering and whooping. Beth, still in Noah's arms cheered too. Once the traditional throwing of the caps was over, Principle Figgins spoke again. "I have asked New Directions to sing one last song before everyone goes their separate ways. Please show your appreciation to NEW DIRECTIONS."

The team took a few moments as the stage was cleared of graduating students, podiums, platforms etc. The rest of the group joined Noah, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Mike, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes in the wings. They'd removed their gowns and underneath had on their red and black Nationals costumes. Noah and Quinn braced themselves for a thousand and one questions.

"What the fuck, Puckerman. Why didn't you tell any of us?" Finn demanded, just the slightest bit annoyed. He and Puck had been friends for forever.

"This was something just for us. We didn't want any drama, we've had enough of that, or distract from Nationals." Puck explained, his arm round Quinn's shoulders. "Hey, dude, have you met my wife?" he asked Finn, laughing. That broke the ice, everyone offered them congratulations and hugs and kisses.

"That first night in Vegas" Mercedes said, a look of concentration on her face. "You didn't want to come to dinner, you already had plans, that's what you said." She looked to Quinn who nodded her confirmation. "Hell, don't tell me you had an Elvis wedding and I wasn't invited" she said, her diva tone very evident.

"No, it wasn't Elvis. We had a Skype wedding, with our moms, sisters, Beth and Shelby watching on Skype." Puck admitted, laughing about it. "It was pretty cool."

"And the separate room for a present." Tina realised.

"A wedding night and not be together? I don't think so." Puck scoffed.

"That's what was so funny when we all went out that second night. Don't you remember?" Artie looked round at the rest of the club. "We were singing Bruno Mars, Marry You and dancing with the girls, these two kept cracking up."

"Well, singing about a little chapel on the boulevard and no one will know was kind of funny and exactly right." Quinn admitted. "Although Mr Schue saw us going out and knew because of what we were wearing."

"And fuck Puckerman" exclaimed Santana, "Yale? Who did you sleep with to manage that?"

"Talk later. Song first. Party at our place tonight. Ok?" Puck asked, everyone agreed.

They took their places on stage, Puck, Finn, Artie, Blaine and Sam at the front, flanked by the rest of the team. Kurt stood to the side for the first lines:

Kurt:  
We've come so far and we've reached so high  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye  
And we're still so young and we hope for more

Sam:  
We've come a long way  
But we're not too sure where we've been  
We've had success, we've had good times  
But remember this

Puck:  
Been on this path of life for so long  
Feel I've walked a thousand miles  
Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love  
Everybody's been there

Finn:  
With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope  
And I knew I could make it  
Once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw  
My face in the moonlight

Artie:  
Just then I realized what a fool I could be  
Just 'cause I look so high you don't have to see me  
Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still  
There's a road going down the other side of this hill

All/Puck:  
Never forget where you've come here from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream  
This will be someone else's dream

Puck:  
Safe from the arms of disappointment for so long  
Feel each day we've come too far  
Yet each day seems to make much more  
Sure is good to be here

Finn:  
I understand the meaning of 'I can't explain this feeling' now  
And it feels so unreal  
At night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand that I made  
The fact of reality

All/Puck:  
Never forget where you've come here from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream  
This will be someone else's dream

Blaine:  
We've come so far and we've reached so high  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye  
And we're still so young and we hope for more  
But remember this

Sam:  
We're not invincible, we're not invincible, no  
We're only people, we're only people  
Hey we're not invincible, we're not invincible  
So again I tell you

All/Puck:  
Never forget where you've come here from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream  
This will be someone else's dream

Never, never forget where  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream  
This will be someone else's dream

All:  
Never, everybody sing, oh baby  
Never, no never, never forget for love  
Someday, louder, louder, louder, louder loud  
Never, everybody sing that song  
Never, yeah louder, louder, loud now  
Someday, come on, come on, everybody, everybody  
Everybody, everybody, everybody

Never forget where you've come here from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream  
This will be someone else's dream

Kurt:We've come so far and we've reached so high  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye  
And we're still so young and we hope for more

New directions took their final bow, their final applause. The end of an era.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Nothing gained, nothing claimed. Only the character names have been used.**

**A/N: And so to the final part of the story. The journey has been interesting for me, it's been a challenge and in parts it's been an outpouring of emotions that to be honest when I began this, I had no intention of sharing. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited or alerted this story, it's been a pleasure for me, I hope it has been for you too.**

"Puckerman, you asshole!" Quinn ground out, her face bright red, a mask of pain. "If you ever, ever, EVER come near me again I swear to fucking God I am going to cut your balls off, you won't need to get a fucking vasectomy." Sweat ran into her eyes, Noah wiped her face with a cool damp cloth.

"You said that the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that too." Noah smiled at her, loving her more and more with every second. Amazed that his wife had the strength to even speak after labouring for six hours to eject their child from her body. "Oh, wait, no, you never mentioned a vasectomy with Beth, you just kept telling me I sucked."

"I thought you only had two sons?" said the young assisting nurse, puzzled. They'd been chatting about their respective families during the quieter early stages of Quinn's labour. The nurse had been surprised to discover that the couple were both teachers at her former high school, and that they'd both been students there too. She was now counting up how many times Mrs Puckerman had threatened to emasculate Mr Puckerman and it didn't add up to two sons.

"We have two sons and a daughter. We were only sixteen when Beth was born and we gave her up for adoption, we still see her and her mom all the time though." Noah informed the woman, very matter of factly. It was something they had come to terms with in the intervening 16 years, as they had come to terms with the loss of their son Aaron, in their senior year. Now they were aged 32 and about to give birth to their second daughter, completing their family.

"Er, hello? Have you got a minute? Are you done chatting?" asked Quinn, her tone snipey. Not quite to HBIC standard, but close, very close. "Can we get on with this? Good, I need to push." she said, her face screwing up in concentration.

Noah took hold of her hand and braced her foot against his side, knowing from experience that the nurse on the other side of her would do the same, giving Quinn something to push against to help her. He continued to wipe her face and give encouragement every time she stopped for a breath, her head falling back on the pillow.

"She's crowning" came the jubilant voice of the midwife in charge in the delivery. Noah looked down for his first actual glimpse of his new daughter.

"Here she comes Q. You're doing it, you're amazing. I love you." He breathed, shaking his head, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, never getting over that feeling of helplessness he'd experienced each and every time he had witnessed Quinn using every last ounce of her strength to force their children into the world. Moments later Quinn wasn't even able to take a full breath as the contractions powered one after the other through her to help her expel their child.

The head emerged slowly. "Hold on Quinn, just pant for me," said the midwife as she gently supported the baby, checking to make sure the cord wasn't wrapped round her neck and using suction to clear her airways.

"Another strong push Quinn, for her shoulders" the midwife advised. Quinn drew in a deep breath and bore down with all of her might. "That's it, Quinn," she encouraged as the first shoulder appeared. "Anterior," she said to the other nurse who was in the corner of the room taking notes, recording the whole process in detail. She continued supporting the baby's head, holding on to the shoulder too, waiting for the next contraction to deliver the other shoulder, "Good job, Quinn, that's it, one more big push." The other shoulder emerged and then in a slippery rush of fluid the rest the newest Puckerman was born. She was laid immediately on her mother's stomach. Both Quinn and Noah placing a hand each on their daughter to keep her there, the very first wail of the newborn filling the room, her bottom jaw wobbling in that distinct way, her arms flailing, indignant at being wrenched from her snug, warm safe haven into this huge, bright scary place.

Noah leant over and kissed Quinn, their foreheads together, "I love you Q. You are absolutely amazing." He kissed her again. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy" he said to his daughter, the tears streaming down his face. "Oh Quinn, she's so beautiful." He was laughing and crying at the same time, so was Quinn, her breath coming in gasps.

The midwife asked Noah if he wanted to cut the cord, and indicated the area between the two clamps. "Baby number 4, you're an old pro at this I bet" she laughed. He did his job and the midwife took the baby to complete their routine checks, they cleaned and dressed her too. She was very swiftly returned to the ecstatic parents and was immediately offered a breast to suckle, she took to it straight away, helping to complete the rest of the birth process and allowing Quinn to start to relax.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?" asked the nurse, ready to record the information on the birth certificate.

"Yes but we're waiting until the family gets here. It's sort of become a tradition for us all to be together the very first time a baby hears it's name. I'll ring everyone now and let them know she's here." Noah kissed Quinn again before crossing the room to get his phone from the bag they'd brought in with them.

"Hey Ma. Have Shelby and Beth arrived yet?" he asked as soon as his mother answered. "Can I talk to Beth please? Hey Monkey Face, you got a new sister. Yeah, six pounds eight ounces. About 15 minutes ago, yep, you're the very first one to know. Cool, can you tell your brothers and your Nanas for me? Thanks honey. Ok, we'll see you soon. Bye Beth." He ended the call. "They've arrived at my mom's anyway. They'll all be here in about an hour, give or take" he smiled at Quinn. "I think Beth really likes the tradition of being the first to be told, it helps her feel she's a special part of this family."

"Well, it's the last time that's going to happen. Four kids by the age of 32 is more than enough. This little one is definitely the last." Quinn insisted tiredly, her lips grazing her new daughter's head. "And seriously, you have to stop calling Beth 'Monkey Face', she's 16 for God's sake."

Noah shrugged, "I will when she tells me she hates it. And it's your fault we have four kids, if you weren't such a Hot Mamma and so irresistible then maybe I'd be able to control myself. And we make such beautiful babies." he said against her mouth, the baby still held against her chest although no longer feeding. "Can I have a hold of her?" he asked. Quinn nodded. "Hey little girl, come meet your daddy. You are so beautiful, just like your mommy." he whispered softly to the sleeping child, kissing her head.

"Do you think I've got time to shower before we get descended on? Did you ring my mom?" She asked.

"Judy's already arrived at my mom's, they're both watching the boys." Noah said as he checked his watch, "you probably have enough time, do you need a hand?" he asked, placing the baby in the prepared crib. He helped Quinn to stand and assisted her to walk across the room. He had already placed her toilet bag and the items she would require in the adjoining bathroom when they arrived hours before. "Don't lock the door and give me a shout if you need me, ok?" he asked.

"I know the drill Puckerman, let me shower in peace." Quinn smiled wearily at him. He retreated to the room and checked once again on his newest daughter who was sleeping soundly in her hospital crib. He picked up his phone again.

"Hey Rach, can you let everyone know that the newest Puckerman has arrived. I've no doubt we'll be home tomorrow and ready for visitors." he hung up after giving the vital information then turned his phone off.

Quinn reappeared looking tired but fresher, he assisted her to get back onto the bed that had been remade with clean linens. "How're you feeling?" he asked her.

"Why do men always ask that stupid question? You've asked me that every time we've done this. Would you like to force something that size" she pointed at their daughter "through an opening that you damn well know the size of 'cos you're always trying your hardest to get in there. See how hot you feel afterwards, asshole." she grumbled, muttering the last word under her breath.

"Aw Q, you know you love me" he grinned and kissed her head. "You are one amazing woman, do you know that?" he looked her in the eye. "I love you so much. Especially now. I always have loved you, that's never, ever going to change." Noah bent to kiss her tenderly on the lips, just at that second they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Noah, Quinn, hi" his mom peered round the door before entering the room followed by Sarah, Beth, Shelby, Elijah, Levi and Judy. "Quinn, you look amazing. I don't know how you keep doing it, but I'm so glad you do. Our family is blessed again. Oh, here she is," exclaimed Esther as she and Judy bent over the crib to admire their newest granddaughter.

Noah went over and picked up the tiny little girl. He placed her gently in Quinn's arms then brought his other three children up close to admire her. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked them, his arms circling all three. The three mothers and his sister gathered round the other side of the bed.

"Oh," exclaimed Shelby, "she looks just like Beth did when she was born." Beth looked at her mother and smiled, then she looked at Quinn.

"She's so gorgeous and tiny. Did I really look like that?" she asked. Quinn and Noah both nodded.

"Yep, she looks exactly like you did, hair and all" Noah replied.

"Did I look like that dad?" asked Levi.

"Yes except you and Eli both had darker hair, Beth and" he glanced at Quinn, she nodded, "Ariel both have blonde hair." he smiled with the first use of his newest daughter's name.

"Aww, Ariel, that's a beautiful name" both grandmothers exclaimed.

"Sarah, I hope when you have children you'll carry on this tradition, waiting till we all get here before you say the name." Esther said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen any time soon, Ma. My big brother still scares off all of my potential daddy candidates." Sarah grumbled good naturedly.

"Hey Munchkin, don't you remember what I told you years ago? You don't need to know about that. Ever!" and gave Sarah a mock 'stern warning' look.

"Ignore him Sarah, he's just being an as…..his usual self. Hey Beth, you ok honey?" Quinn managed to stop herself just in time, then turned her attention to her first born child.

"Can I hold her, please?" asked Beth.

"Of course honey, go sit down, Noah will bring her over to you. Do you two want to hold your sister too?" Quinn asked her sons.

"Has she pooped yet?" asked Levi, formerly the youngest at 5 years old. "I'm not holding her if she hasn't pooped yet 'cos she'll do it as soon as she gets put on my knee. That's what Dylan said his baby brother did. Gross!" he said, shaking his head, his expression pure Puck.

"Not yet she hasn't, but she probably will soon because she ate already " Quinn informed him.

"You're not feeding her with your boobs like you did with Levi when he was a baby, are you mom?" Eight year old Eli asked. Quinn nodded. "Gross" he muttered, pulling a face.

"You were fed the same way so don't knock it" Puck laughed and hugged Eli and Levi to either side of him, his arms round their shoulders. "She's your little sister so you two have to watch out for her, ok?"

"Quinn, she is so beautiful" breathed Beth, gazing at her tiny sister. "It's hard to believe that when I was this small you were only the same age as I am now." Beth shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I've never thought much about being adopted, I just always knew that I was, that you two were my birth parents and that you loved me. This just brings it home to me how scary it must have been for you. I mean, I'm just her sister but it freaks me out that she's so tiny and needs so much. Thank you, for doing the right thing for me, and I'm really glad that me and my mom are part of this family" she smiled at Quinn and Noah, happy tears filling her eyes. Quinn and Noah looked at each other then at Beth and smiled back, acknowledging her words and feelings.

Sarah went to sit beside Beth and hugged her. "I remember holding you when you were that tiny, just a couple of hours old, before your mom saw you and chose you" Sarah looked up at her brother, smiling. "You did good dude" she said softly, looking round at his sons, his daughters and his wife, nodding. "Yep, you did good." Noah nodded back, his eyes suspiciously moist.

Esther and Judy were next to have a little hold of their new granddaughter, both of them moved by their oldest granddaughter's speech. The boys looked on but really didn't want to hold her. "Oh, I think we have her first dirty diaper" exclaimed Judy. "Anyone volunteering?" she asked, her nose wrinkling.

"Definitely daddy's job to change the first one." stated Quinn, "I read it somewhere in the small print on the bottom of a birth certificate or marriage licence, or something, I'm sure I did." she smirked at Noah, remembering how horrific the first few days worth of diapers can be. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I did all the hard work, I'm resting now." She held her hands up and shook her head.

"Ah, Ariel," Noah sighed placing his daughter on a towel laid on Quinn's bed in order to clean and change her, "this is the first time you get to see the true division of labour in the Puckerman Family" he told the tiny child as he unsnapped her onesie. "Your mommy sits back and watches while your daddy does all the hard work."

Laughter erupted from the female contingent of the combined Puckerman/Fabray/Corcoran family as Noah got on with the task. "You do realise Noah, that you're outnumbered here seven to three" Beth informed him. "Are you _sure_ you want to carry on with that attitude?" her eyebrow raised in an exact copy of Quinn.

Noah looked round the room, his eyes travelled from his wife to his mom to his sister to his mother-in-law to Shelby to Beth to Eli to Levi then to Ariel. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he grinned. Puck glanced at Quinn, "You know what Fabray?" he asked her as he finished redressing the baby.

"What? And you haven't called me that in years, I haven't _been _called that in years" she responded, smiling at him.

"We got this" he whispered before leaning over to kiss her soundly.

**The End.**


End file.
